


Три шага в ад

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Rettler



Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Minor Character Death, Physical Disability, Single work, Slice of Life, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 58,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rettler/pseuds/Rettler
Summary: Киборги? Удачный выбор, но не в качестве замены семьи. Пережив войну, Кеби ищет спасение в боевых машинах, которые не ударят, не предадут и не бросят. Она не смогла учесть только одного: даже роботы погибают. И как быть? Отказаться от любого общения, заречься больше никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах? Только, как говорится, зарекаться в такой ситуации последнее дело.
Series: Макси команды Cyberpunk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879810
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	1. Новичкам и дуракам всегда везет

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Киборг](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792780) by [fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020). 



Экзамен успешно сдан, и мне в руки ложится удостоверение. Отныне я имею статус дешифровщика пятого уровня с допуском к работе с документами категории «С» и ниже. Негусто, но начинать с чего-то надо. Работать с такой макулатурой — самоубийство, материала много, оплата — мизерная. Глядя на мои барахтанья в экономическом беспределе, Ботаник, он же Саша Гейман, электронщик со стажем и добрый товарищ, задумчиво проговорил, глотая пиво: «Тебе бы киборга найти»…

— Киборга?

— Ну да. Некоторые довоенные и военные модели имели программу, позволяющую проводить простую дешифровку — по сути, то, что тебе нужно. В современных этой функции нет — сама понимаешь, во избежание перехвата. А вот в стареньких стоит порыться. Плюс ко всему — ты можешь сразу оформить заявку на работу с киборгами категории «11Р», это позволит покупать в свободном обороте детали, да и какие-то соцпрограммы идут. Ну, или, например, всегда сможешь подбирать в комиссии утиль на замену, сохраняя основу первичной модели с программной базой и навыками.

— Сашк, так не куплю я его! Мне еще лет тридцать работать, чтобы накопить на киборга. Да… Кстати. «11Р» — это что такое хоть?

— А никто и не говорит искать супермодель. Поройся в утиле. «11Р» — это роботы, у которых уровень работоспособности ниже тридцати пяти процентов, так сказать, почти хлам, но рабочий в той или иной мере. Да не кривись ты так! Тебе же главное, чтобы голова работала, а так — состояние не принципиально. «11Р» — самое то, среди них знаешь какие экземпляры попадаются? Вон посмотри — может, удастся нарыть что-то типа КР-овцев или НТР-овцев… 

— Да где ж таких найти? Поди, в войну всех перебили.

— Однозначно нет. Уж поверь мне, киборги есть, просто мало и не в лучшем состоянии. Но тебе же не в футбол с ним играть, верно? Посмотри объявления в сети, может, что-то и найдешь… В любом случае — восстановить утиль проще, чем купить цацку, годную только для катания на автобусе. Я помогу, ребята подсобят, у Мика вон запас оборудования — нахватался за годы хозяйствования на сто лет вперед. Уж поверь мне — с нами не пропадешь. 

Хочется ему верить — мужик с опытом и знает, как и на чем можно выехать.

— А содержание?

— Ну да, сначала вложишься, но только я и в рассрочку могу. А потом — в зависимости от состояния, но даже если и сто бумажек в месяц, прибыль от его работы перекроет расходы в два-три раза. Плюс, для дешифровщиков, работающих с «11Р»,, периодически подкидывают какие-то варианты — то можно обменять по спецпрограмме в комиссии, то ПО неплохое на халяву, совместимое с твоим киборгом.

— Впечатляет. —Калькулятор в моем мозгу оживленно щелкает, предоставив безрадостную картину моего нынешнего рабочего дня и финансовых реалий. —Ну, а правительству какая выгода-то?

— Самая простая. От таких машин все отказываются, а их, по сути, можно вполне использовать. Этим ты и займешься — подправишь статистику да и на благо государства выжмешь из железяки кое-что…

— Да… А вдруг 309—й…

— Кеби, хватит страдать детством. 309-е — самая устаревшая модель, если и остались работоспособные — единицы, да и те — чистой воды утиль. 1100 и выше — может быть. Кстати, еще один плюс — ты хоть как-то будешь держаться в форме. Тебе же волю дай — ты из своей берлоги месяцами не вылезешь, разве что с собакой побегаешь — и назад, Нейл хоть и есть — только не больно ты по нему убиваешься, и вообще, неприятный он тип, хоть убей. Как ни крути, киборги сознательны, умны, ненавязчивыи и так-сяк создадут тебе компанию.

— Не нуждаюсь в обществе робота, могу заверить, и уж точно ради этого брать на себя такую ответственность не стану.

— Ну да, а если все-таки найдешь свою цацку?

Сашка знает мою глупую детскую идею-фикс. Я всегда мечтала о киборге. В раннем детстве наблюдала по телевизору парады военной техники, управляемой кибернетическими организмами. Последняя война оставила после себя сотни, тысячи боевых единиц с переписанными программами. С пленными не церемонились, гуманные соображения погибали в пыли рвущихся снарядов, а понятия этики и морали были забыты. Особой популярностью пользовались уменьшенные модели, облегченные до 120-150 килограммов и всего 1750-1900 миллиметров высоты. Новые сплавы делали их сравнительно неуязвимыми, а суперматериалы поднимали цену до неведомых высот. 

Наверное, потому я и не обольщалась, заранее зная, что смогу купить из своих скромных сбережений. Но недельные поиски в сети оказались дико, почти волшебно результативными.

КР309 — несбыточная мечта, увиденная мною в штабе в 2269 году, когда я, шестнадцатилетняя девчонка, сдавала экзамен по шифровке и дешифровке электронных данных. Война не присматривалась к возрасту — была бы голова на плечах. 

А где эта голова сейчас, когда я веду машину черт-те куда, удерживая в голове только одно сообщение из электронки: " Могу предложить КР309, модификация MK, уд., треб. рем., 350 у.е."?

Ботанику даже не звонила. Абсурд. Но действует на меня эта модель, что красная тряпка на быка, тем более, и сама не ожидала, что где-то еще сохранились 309-е. Честное слово — плевать, даже если там будет живая голова с туловищем. Ботаник же сказал — не в футбол играть, значит, так и будет!

А вот и мой поворот... Кажется, меня уже ждут? У обочины старенький потрепанный пикапчик, тоненькая девица с черными кудрями нервно курит, у дерева... У дерева, прислонившись плечом из вороненой стали к стволу, сидит мечта.

— Анна, здравствуйте.

— Нет времени... Пообещайте, что он не пойдет на детали…

— Обещаю.

— Деньги у вас с собой?

— Да…

Она сорвалась с места так, что шины с визгом выкинули столб дыма.

Киборг безучастно смотрит перед собой. Совершенно человеческие глаза выказывают только дикую усталость. Мне немного стремно. Ведь, как ни крути, я веду к себе в конуру существо, по уму превосходящее многих, с жизненным опытом, характером и привычками… Но назад пути нет. Словно прочитав мои мысли, он опирается об ствол и с трудом встает. Один глаз, видимо, был выбит — кевлар скомкан и затянут вверх, как от воздействия высокой температуры, другой — серый — чуть прищурившись, смотрит в упор.

— Неудачная сделка. Триста пятьдесят долларов за труп. — Киборг делает шаг вперед. Его левая нога совершенно вышла из строя, болтаясь на шарнирах, потому он использует ее как опору, а не средство передвижения. Правая рука ниже локтя отсутствуета, так — куча проводов и оплавленный металлический остов. Корпус сильно поврежден: от центрального щитка поясного сочленения до грудной клетки страшная трещина, которая насмешливо перечеркивает клеймо RWI —пятилистный цветок сирени. На удачу, ага. Мне плевать. Это моя мечта. Подхожу к парню... Вообще, никогда не верьте глупым сказкам, что киборги холодные. Наоборот, их делают такими, чтобы человеку находиться рядом было легко и комфортно. Не удержавшись, касаюсь блестящей вороненой стали. Металл теплый на ощупь, и взять робота за руку откровенно приятно. Он удивлен, но не противится. Глупый, ну как он не понимает, что он — мечта... 

Махина тяжелая. Покорно ковыляет к машине, садится в кресло, рукой поднимает и ставит неподвижную ногу. Трогась с места, на ходу звоню Ботанику, хвастаюсь и прошу приготовить лабораторию. Киборг равнодушно смотрит перед собой. Видимо, изначально он имел сносную классическую внешность, сейчас она достаточно сильно попорчена — война, война. Мне все равно. Я готова плясать... 

  
Во дворе меня совершенно неожиданно встречает Савелий:

— Беки, поздравляю. Есть хорошее предложение. Ты же знаешь — я тебе свинью не подсуну и дерьма не втюхну, уж поверь. Мне тут сказали — ты купила утиль, 309-го (Сашка, я таки тебя прибью, трепло старое!) — так слушай! У меня в ангаре стоят два таких киборга в идеальном состоянии, не хватает пустяковых деталей. Один мне, другой — тебе. Новехонькие, просто заводской брак, модификация МХ6. Достались в свое время по цене металла. Последний выпуск, послевоенный, модернизированный. А это? Персональный инвалид? 

Честно, заманчиво. Мысли начинают гнать в сумасшедшем темпе... Новенький, сверкающий киборг. Потрясающий 309-й! Но этот парень... Его взгляд… Может, у меня галлюцинация (робот все-таки), но застыла в нем какая-то обреченность.. Ну же, Кеби, не будь дурой. Это всего лишь киборг. Смотрю на него, сидящего в машине, слышащего всю тираду слово в слово. Савка лезет ко мне с коммуникатором, показывая фотографии моделей, поясняя какие-то технические моменты — сухие и никому не нужные. Вполуха слушая его инопланетную речь, чувствую, как меня тихонько трогают за рукав, поворачиваю голову. Киборг, приоткрыв дверцу, спокойно смотрит мне в глаза и чуть заметно кивает. Мол, соглашайся, я же все понимаю. Блин! Не могу... Ну не могу я СВОЕГО киборга отдать на детали, пусть трижды изувеченного, нерабочего…

— Савк, прости, не могу. Напиши, какие запчасти нужны, постараюсь найти, но этого — не могу. 

Легче. Сразу намного легче. Значит — все правильно. Я не пожалею… Киборг же, видимо, не ожидал такого исхода, он явно растерян, но, сохраняя самообладание, выбирается из машины и кое-как ковыляет ко мне, останавливается за спиной. Я не трогаюсь с места. Чувствую, как фонит от него тепло, и, черт возьми, это действительно спокойно, уютно и легко… Мне даже мысль не приходит в голову о том, что робот встал сзади от недоверия. Он опасается людей — изувеченный и практически беспомощный — и не ждет от меня защиты. Нет уж... Я мечтала о нем, именно о нем, этот киборг мой, и я не хочу другого. Киваю ему, иду вперед, краем уха ловя тяжелые неровные шаги. В лаборатории работа идет полным ходом. Ботаник подготовил смотровое кресло, компьютеры включены. Вообще, тут проводят проверки типовых роботов, задействованных на военном производстве, но Сашка — мастер на все руки, он чуть ли не с пеленок лазил в процессорах с отверткой в руках, а в последние годы вообще стал мэтром, разработав собственные программы тестирования и доступов.

Киборга это все явно веселит, но он покорно садится в кресло. Увы, результаты не утешительны. Он плох. Трещина на корпусе — результат химического оружия, металл истончился на всей полости. Предлагается залить закрепителем и пустить в несколько рядов канат. Так и делаем. Смотрится, конечно, уродливо, но у меня нет возможности заменить лицевой щиток, а оставлять так, как есть, категорически нельзя — коррозия возобновится под воздействием нагрузок и внешних факторов. Тонкие металлические тросы, предварительно смоченные каким-то химикатом, обхватывают торс махины, прикипая намертво к черной поверхности. Одно распыление маскировочного лака — и вот уже зрелище значительно более приятное, чем было. Робот все еще не спускает с лица ухмылку, но я вижу — во взгляде нет той боли, ему легче. Он смотрит на меня — выжидающе, но без явного недоверия. На месте отсутствующей руки Ботаник болгаркой с лазерным кольцом зачищает оголенные провода, изолирует, ставит более-менее рабочий, хоть и примитивный протез. Ногу укрепляем теми же тросами... Двигаться она не будет никогда. Я веселюсь, как ребенок, вызывая дикое недоумение у киборга и улыбки ребят, помнивших, как долго я живу мечтой. По завершении технической части киборга подключают к компам. Он смотрит на меня:

— Это еще для чего? Меня уже дважды чистили... — Глупый, да разве я стану включать чистку — зверскую процедуру, убивающую воспоминания путем болевого воздействия на живые ткани. Молчит... Не противится, не просит.

— Как твое имя? Смотрит на меня — выжидательно, словно выясняя, какого ответа я жду от него.. Молчу.

— Майк… —ага, отделался производным от модификации.

— А не по общепринятым производным?

— Майк. Это и так больше, чем следовало бы сказать.

— Прости, не можем тебе предоставить нормальную лабораторию…

— Мисс, как ваше имя?

— Кеби... Беки... На выбор.

— Мисс Беки. Может, вам следовало бы согласиться на поступившее предложение? Поймите, у меня повреждения механизма зашкаливают за шестьдесят процентов. Я безнадежен. Предложенный вам вариант намного правильнее и...

— Все равно. Я эгоистка. Мне нужен ты, остальные не трогают.

Тем временем, программа завершила тест. Депрессивно-параноидальное состояние, эмоциональный шок, замедление реакции. Чего я еще хотела от старого механизма? Киборг не смотрит на экран. Скорее всего, все это и так давно ему известно. Он косится в мою сторону... Ботаник завершает работу. Ага, провозились без малого семь часов. Он вытирает руки, неуверенно смотрит на меня.

— Что мог, я сделал. Но в дом к себе это бы не тащил.

**Ботаник**

Не думал, что девка так быстро надыбает свою игрульку. Честно говоря, мне непонятна ее зацикленность на этой модели. Сам я сторонник боевых роботов, а 309 — так, телохранитель, конечно, какие-то боевые навыки есть, но не более того. Странно. Впрочем, это ее дело, и платит она стабильно за все услуги.

Не думаю, что она прогадает даже в худшем случае. Покупка нового робота — неподъемный расход для любой семьи среднего достатка, если, конечно, речь не идет о киберуборщике. А тут киборг, шутка ли? Конечно, ее покупка не совсем законна, но тут было бы желание и немного капусты, справить документы — не проблема, тем более, серийники киборга сохранились. Со стороны, конечно, зрелище неприглядное… Но… По большому счету, ей нужен его компьютер, а уж он-то как раз и в порядке. Купленный 309 — не самого позднего выпуска, но и не новинка, хотя, если учесть, когда их сняли с производства… Жаль, пока не научились писать программы, способные заменить такую “барби”, но и это — дело времени.

С киборгами я знаком давно, и уж точно никому не посоветую держать такую игрулю дома. Даже самая легкая модель весит центнера два, при этом присутствуют определенные боевые навыки. А если из-под контроля выйдет? Ну уж нет, простите — не хочу. 

А что касается Кеби… Дурацкое прозвище… Вообще-то Карен Бейл Ричардс, но сократили донельзя… Хотя ей идет. Думаю, она и крокодила научит риверданс плясать, не говоря уже о роботе. Пусть поиграется. Лишние навыки любому пригодятся, а ей и подавно. Выбор, конечно, не одобряю и не понимаю, но, в конце концов, работать не мне. Кеби увезла киборга час тому назад домой, получив заверение в том, что я не прощаюсь. Мне приходится заехать к друзьям, прихватить кое-что из оборудования — и тогда уже ехать к ней, пояснить, как на первых порах устроить быт киборга. Да и свой тоже.

У дома останавливаюсь покурить. Машина Кеби брошена у крыльца и даже не заперта, хотя кому такая рухлядь нужна? Свет горит во всех окнах. Типапраздник, ага.

Докурив, стучу в дверь, удивленный тишиной — видимо, Кора мотается где-то в саду. Тоже мне, охранница с ушами.

Кеби тут как тут, точно все кулаки исцарапала ногтями, пока приехал. Она напряжена — ждет моего вердикта, но терпит, пока войду в дом и начну разбирать свой скарб. Я проверяю рабочее состояние смотровика, готовность ПО и аккумулирующих блоков, все — молча. Наконец, я сам не выдерживаю чрезмерно затянувшейся паузы.

— Максимум, он протянет года три. Содержание его будет обходиться тебе около пятидесяти баксов в месяц. В принципе, можно его оставить — для дешифровки он годен, программа стоит хорошая и пользоваться ею он явно умеет. Но… Подумай. Савка в чем-то прав. Кеби, ты долго жила этой навязчивой идеей, сейчас она перед тобой — только больно хлипкая. Ты не сможешь пыхтеть, ежечасно поддерживая жизнь в этом механизме и ожидая, что через час или два он крякнется, тем более — привязаться к нему будет несложно, особенно тебе. Ты не выдержишь такого.

Смотрю на нее и понимаю, сказанное — горохом об стену. Она уже вцепилась в эту махину, как питбуль. Ладно… Пусть. В конце концов, сейчас ей хорошо оттого, что сбылась мечта, а там — видно будет.

**Кеби**

Три года, говорите? Отчего же? Попытаюсь... Киборг идеально вписывается в мои представления о рабочем компаньоне — с юмором, неагрессивный. Нет, он будет со мной. Я вижу, что Ботаник не шибко доволен, но покорно вздыхает, отключает провода и вкратце рассказывает, что надо купить для содержания киборга. Много, но многое у меня уже есть. Я ведь жила мечтой... Моя нора — моя крепость. Две комнаты — жилые. В третьей — мониторы, три компа, смотровое кресло. Кабеля нужно докупить, диски с ПО у меня есть. 

Наконец, выпроваживаю электронщика и начинаю приводить в порядок мысли и жилище. Краем глаза наблюдаю за махиной, изучающей мою неброскую домашнюю лабораторию и подборку ПО. Завидев комплекс оборудования для заглушки сигналов ДУ, задумывается. Наконец, скрипуче произносит первую за вечер фразу: "У тебя были роботы?" Нет, роботов у меня не было, я мечтала о киборге. По бесстрастному лицу скользнула едва заметная улыбка. Он понимает, правда, не может до конца принять факт, почему именно он. Около десяти в дверях скрипит ключ. Пришел Нейл. Он бывает у меня пару раз в неделю, хотя я твердо уверена, что это слишком часто, и всеми возможными путями сокращаю эти визиты до минимума. Он достаточно высок, в свое время качался, но сейчас запустился, оброс жиром, появились валики на спине. В общем, зрелище неприятное, и чем дальше — тем в большей мере. Тем не менее, рисую дежурную улыбку и чуть заметно касаюсь губами небритой щеки.

— Привет. Как прошел день? — он скидывает куртку, замечает свет в смотровом, и пялится на черную фигуру, сидящую в кресле.

— Чудесно. КР-309 к твоим услугам. 

— За какие средства? — Нейл болезненно скуп, его любовь к деньгам давно вошла в легенду даже в кругу друзей, потому я редко ставлю его в известность о своих истинных доходах и заначках.

— Это имеет значение?

—Ну вообще-то да. Показывай своего монстра. 

Я вижу, что он недоволен. Роботы убили его отца и первую жену... Точнее, просто жену — я на эту роль не претендую ни под каким соусом, хотя он второй год пытается навесить на меня сие священное ярмо. Вообще, Нейл неплохой, но в последнее время жутко меня напрягает. Вот и сейчас входит в комнату, пренебрежительно смотрит на сидящего в кресле робота.

— Ужасно. И сколько стоит этот хлам?

— Триста пятьдесят убитых.

— За этот металлолом? Ты с ума сошла! Давай лучше обновим машину! — Нейл давно мечтает продать свой довоенный «Форд» и купить что-то поновее, но прожорливость и любовь к дорогому куреву никак не вяжутся с этой похвальной идеей.

— Нейл. Не зли меня. Это мои деньги.

— Исключено! Все теперь наше, и не забывай об этом впредь, поняла, малыш? (ненавижу, когда он меня так называет!) Нейл набрал на мобильнике номер:

— Алло! Слушай, за сколько ты заберешь на запчасти киборга, КР…

Он не успел договорить. Злить меня нельзя — опасно для здоровья, друзья это знают, а вот Нейл, видимо, позабыл. Не помню, как вырвала телефон из рук, швырнув через всю комнату — и вижу только красное лицо, раздувающиеся ноздри и обломки моторолы у противоположной стены. Никто не посмеет прикоснуться к киборгу без моего согласия. Даже Нейл.

— Даже так? Хорошо подумала? Я ведь и уйти могу! Заметь — ты раздуваешь конфликт из-за какой-то машины!

Хм... Какой-то? Да у меня и сейчас перед глазами стоит картина, когда киборг, услышав предложение Савелия, попытался меня ободрить, улыбаясь в глаза собственной гибели.

— Нейл, я тебя не держу. А киборг останется.

Когда хлопнула дверь, мне становится тошно. Два года я спала с этим мужчиной, проводила с ним выходные, праздники... Я рада, что все так обернулось. Честно говоря, мне нужен был повод — и я его получила. Мне не жаль, что Нейл ушел, я даже рада. Мне просто плохо сейчас самой. Встаю, иду в комнату-лабораторию. Киборг сидит в кресле, вроде как и спит. Стоит мне подойти ближе, как он поворачивает в мою сторону голову:

— Зачем?

— Не знаю... Но это правильно, я чувствую.

— Я машина... Он — человек... Бросить любимого человека ради механизма? Ты искала повод? Или это из-за того, что он попытался решать все сам?

— Из-за этого тоже. Пожалуйста, не будем об этом. Мне нужно время. Как ты?

— Стандартно. Шестьдесят один процент повреждений, механизм не подлежит ремонту.

— Оставь... Воевать тебе не придется…

— Значит, тот человек был прав. За какие же такие заслуги я получил пенсию? — тон достаточно циничный, хотя, в теории, киборги лишены эмоциональной окраски речи. Однако не уловить интонации в этом голосе — нужно быть либо глухой, либо совсем уж отупевшей. Конечно, можно зарваться, вызвериться, но мне тошно. Я не хочу с ним ссориться, не хочу, чтобы мне лезли в душу. Ухожу в свою комнату, включаю кофеварку. Нажраться кофе, забыться... И все…

За спиной раздаются тяжелые, неровные шаги. Не оборачиваюсь. Почему-то я не боюсь сидеть к сероглазому спиной. На плечо опускается тяжелая рука.

— Я нахамил... Прошу меня простить.

— Ты здесь ни при чем. Дело во мне. Я действительно, как ты подметил, искала повод. Но и Нейл — он не имел права так себя вести. Не имел права пытаться отобрать у меня мечту.

— Мечту? Странно… 

— Да что уж тут странного. Я действительно очень рада, что все так обернулось. Не думала, что мне повезет.

— Повезет? Мое содержание потребует больших расходов.

— Ничего, справлюсь. 

Киборг тяжело садится на кровать около меня, дерево жалобно охает, но выдерживает. Я замечаю, что его движения — совсем человеческие. Делаю то, что хочется — поворачиваюсь к нему, тыкаюсь мордой в грудь. Металл стабильно нагрет до 37,5 градусов — теплый, отполированная сталь нежная, гладкая на ощупь. Ощущение — потрясающее, словно меня разом оградили от всех проблем…

Кажется, я спала. Долго? Моя башка уютно устроилась в теплой выемке на шее киборга, у самого лица. Рука придерживает меня, мягко, бережно. Смотрю ему в лицо. Если бы не знала, что он киборг — поклялась бы, что он улыбается. 

— Доброе утро.

— Не сильно замучила тебя?

— Думаешь, я могу устать?

— Не знаю. Я не воспринимаю тебя как машину. Ты мне очень помог... Мне было плохо.

Киборг встает, протягивает руку. Поднимаюсь. Топаю в душ... Сейчас позвоню Савелию…

Мужик сперва обрадовался, думал, дурак, что я отдам Майка. Нет уж, дудки. Узнаю про детали. Звоню по знакомым. Наскоро пью кофе, сажусь за дешифровку. Киборг спрашивает разрешения включить вторую машину. Запускаю ему комп, ввожу пароль. Я даже не считаю нужным следить за тем, что он там делает. Нет в нем скотства, вот просто нет. Потому и уверена — гадить мне он не станет. Вечером звонит Мик, он нашел кое-какое оборудование. Дорого, но выбора нет. А Савка соглашается уступить мне переходники в обмен на поставку недостающей электроники. Киборг вполглаза смотрит на меня.

— Зачем все это?

— Ты останешься со мной.

— Подумай все-таки.

— Думать не о чем. Давай закроем эту тему.

Киборг медленно поднимается, идет ко мне. Садится рядом, наблюдает за работой. Помочь? Нет, не надо... Мысленно подсчитываю, сколько теперь надо денег на месяц. Киборг ловит мои манипуляции с калькулятором, но ничего не говорит. 

Когда стало совсем темно, приезжает Мик. Расплачиваюсь с ним, звоню Савке и Ботанику. Савка прилетает минут через двадцать — раскрасневшийся, пыхтящий. Он дрожащими руками хватает микросхему, отдает деньги — и скрывается за дверью. Через час входит Ботаник. Он явно шокирован, но без разговоров снимает с груди киборга щитки, осматривает схему. Киборг сидит спокойно, изредка поглядывая на меня, киваю ему, показываю глазами: все в порядке. Ботаник раскладывает свой пыточный арсенал, что-то выкручивает — и киборг замирает на месте. Его глаза закрываются, губы застывают. Мне страшно, и я говорю об этом Ботанику. Он смеется, меняя киборгу переходники и микросхему, ставит купленные мною кабеля, удаляет прямой интерфейс. Оглядывается, не передумала ли я... Нет. Мне противно, что робота хотят превратить в кондиционер... Телевизор... Не знаю, противно — и все тут.

Закончив манипуляции, Ботаник вскрывает святая святых — ОБМ. Отдел биологического материала. Капсула со спинным мозгом, искусственно выращенным в какой-нибудь лаборатории, прочный термоустойчивый отсек головного мозга. Мне страшно. Такое чувство, что я вижу тело во время операции. Ботаник осматривает капсулы, вздыхает.

— Прикинь, если он был человеком? (знает, гад, на что мне давить!)

— Да ну... Это давно запрещено. Сам посуди, кому надо играться с очисткой памяти и подставляться под статью Мирового Кодекса, если запросто можно его вырастить в лаборатории?

— Кеби, этот киборг выпущен семнадцать лет тому. Он безумно устаревший. И тогда с успехом трансплантировали мозг военнопленных. Может, его на всякий случай почистить?

— Исключено. Не нужно причинять ему лишнюю боль.

Ботаник закрывает блоки, снимает кабель и включает киборга. Машина вздрагивает... 

Серый глаз из-под ресниц внимательно осматривает помещение, электронщика, меня, сканирует изменения системы. 

— Мне что-то меняли?

— Да, добавили и удалили кое-какие мелочи.

— Управление внешнее…

— Выключено? Нет, его просто демонтировали.

— Вы хорошо подумали?

— Да, достаточно хорошо.

— Вы не сможете меня контролировать, вы это понимаете?

— Понимаю. Не хочу.

Киборг качает головой, но молча. Ботаник допвает кофе, сгреб деньги и свалил. Я исподтишка поглядываю на киборга, на закрытый переходный блок, где ранее стояла антенна передачи. Мне он нравится. Очень. Рослая махина, грация, вороненая сталь. Блин, был бы ты мужиком — влюбилась бы, не раздумывая. Ни один мужчина за всю мою жизнь не смог бы так успокоить меня после разрыва, как киборг прошлой ночью. Машина мягко двинулась ко мне, остановившись в каких-то тридцати сантиметрах. 

— Итак, о том, что разбирать меня на детали не будут, можно не говорить, хотя лично мне это не совсем понятно. Но просто сидеть... Какие мои задачи? За какие труды меня будут держать?

— Поможешь мне с дешифровкой?

— Помогу. Но этого мало.

—Просто будь. А там разберемся…

Мне было тошно. Знаете, каково это — чувствовать, что ты в доме совершенно один, и рядом — киборг, машина. 

Скрипнула дверь. 

Нейл?

— Привет, — как ни в чем не бывало, словно и не уходил, хлопнув дверью. 

Странно…

— Привет. 

— Ужинать будем?

— Если хочешь, я разогрею.

— Хочу. И кофе. Где киборг?

— В комнате. 

— Надеюсь, между вами ночью ничего не было? — Как же он отвратительно смеется-то! Нейл проходит в комнату, бросив куртку на диван. Грею рагу, краем глаза слежу за киборгом. Сидит за компом, молчит. Мне он интересен. Нейл садится на диван, включает телевизор. Я молча приношу ему тарелку. Пока он ест, варю кофе. Нейл смотрит какую-то очередную тупую комедию и хохочет. Иду в ванную, включаю кипяток, лезу под душ. Как же хорошо! Только бы этот... не лез сегодня. Не хочу. Вода — чудо, я начинаю даже попискивать от радости. Вытираюсь, кутаюсь в любимое полотенце с тигром, иду к себе. Беру с полки какую-то чушь... Роман, что ли? А, все равно. Что-нибудь почитать перед сном. Через час выключаю свет, начинаю засыпать.

Честно — я испугалась. Сквозь сон на меня навалилась огромная, отвратительно пахнущая туша... Перегар! Как же я ненавижу этот запах! 

Нейл...  
Он пьян.  
Я не худышка, но не могу справиться со стодвадцатикилограммовой бухой тварью. Шутки шутками, но я задыхаюсь... Вырываюсь, отталкиваюсь что есть силы руками. Только бы не так сдохнуть — лежа на кровати под бухим мужланом... Дальше происходит невероятное. Нейл взмывает вверх и отлетает к стене. Меня загораживает металлическая спина. Ах ты, зараза! Мигом протрезвел! Нейл срывается с места, сталкивая несбалансированного киборга в сторону. Машина отлетает, с трудом поднимается — и занимает ту же позицию. Он защищает меня. Меня никто и никогда не защищал... Это непривычно, дико — но как же приятно! Нейл выхватывает лазерку... Пистолет выплевывает короткий луч. Мозги работают, как болид — у него в запасе 30 секунд, пока лазерка скопит заряд для второго выстрела. Киборг закрыл меня собой в этот раз. Больше — не дамся! Срываюсь с места, успеваю открыть дверь прихожей. Кора, свирепая бельгийская овчарка, не ждет команды. Она бросается на Нейла профессиональным, отработанным прыжком. Нейл, панически трусливый относительно собак, вылетает за дверь пулей, Кора висит у него на плече. Успеваю дать команду, отозвать собаку — и захлопнуть дверь. Киборг лежит на полу. Мне становится страшно. Аккуратно запаянный Ботаником протез срезан, словно ножом. Видимо, этот идиот целился в грудь машины, а киборг рукой пытался защититься. Удар сильный. Он не двигается, глаза закрыты. Звоню Ботанику, объясняю, обещает приехать, говорит, что надо подготовить. Кладу под голову киборгу свернутое одеяло. Он бормочет что-то невнятное. Прислушиваюсь…

— Эмели... Малого спасай... Эмми…

Затих. Открыл глаза, узнал меня. Пытается встать, успеваю удержать, не разрешаю. Смотрит на меня, секунду восстанавливает в памяти случившееся, резко отворачивается, прячет глаза. Ему стыдно... Он не смог справиться с человеком... Привожу комнату в порядок, собираю осколки разбитого фарфорового кота. Кота мне жалко, настроение испорчено. Киборг так слаб, что реально не сможет меня защитить, но, блин, он же пытался... Он сделал все, что мог.

В дверь стучат. Входит Ботаник. Подходит к киборгу, берет в руки оторванный протез, свистит. Открывает грудной щиток, что-то выключает, киборг затихает. Ботаник вполголоса объясняет мне, какие повреждения нанесла ему лазерка. Оказывается, выстрел был на поражение. Но даже замедленная реакция не помешала машине опередить человека. Возится, изолирует обрубок руки, протез забирает в сумку, что-то выламывает, показывает мне обугленную железку, что-то объясняет на своем диком диалекте, сует в грудь машины какие-то железяки, вкручивает. Вытягивает кабель, подсоединяет киборга к своему бывалому НР. Пальцы компьютерщика проворно бегают по клаве, я даже не успеваю отслеживать. Улыбается чему-то, зовет меня. За последние двое суток киборг ставил себе лишь две задачи: помочь и защитить... меня... О себе он не думал ни секунды. Это редкость. Киборги не роботы, они не подчинены до паранойи первому закону. Но этот парень — исключение. Закончив с работой, Ботаник говорит, когда привезти киборга, включает его и уходит. Машина медленно пытается встать. Помогаю ему, смотрю на часы. Скоро утро, поспать бы этой дурной ночью хоть немного. Он ловит мой взгляд, виновато отворачивается. Но он-то как раз и ни при чем. Тащусь в спальню, вырубаюсь. 

Утром меня будит мерзкий сигнал будильника. Точнее, потрясающая "Лунная соната" в шесть утра кажется мерзостью. Киборг сидит в кухне за столом. Молчит. Я ставлю чайник, открываю упаковку "Био 7С", протягиваю ему. Отворачивается. Молчит. 

Ставлю питание на стол, выключаю чайник, наливаю кофе. Киборг по-прежнему неподвижен. Он словно... подавлен. Мне его жаль, и я поступаю, как поступила бы с человеком — подхожу со спины и обнимаю. Он совершенно человеческим жестом берет меня за руку. Абсурд. С таким же успехом я могла бы обнять ноутбук, но я не могу относиться к парню иначе. Молча подсовываю ему питание. Неохотно берет, тянет через трубочку. Я довольна. Сажусь напротив с чашкой кофе. Мне нужно много сделать — дешифровка трех текстов, три топографических проекта отсканить и сопоставить. В семь начинаю работать. Киборг пока отбирает простые шифры, мелочь, но экономит мне, как минимум, двадцать процентов рабочего времени. В три делаю перерыв, помогаю киборгу в машину, едем к Ботанику. До шести вечера протез устанавливается, и в семь вечера мы дома. Работу я заканчиваю только в одиннадцать тридцать. Иду на кухню, ставлю чай, делаю бутерброд. Киборг входит следом, садится, смотрит на меня. Чувствую, что он за меня волнуется, но я слишком устала. Выхожу во двор, ставлю миску с едой для Коры, ползу в душ — и падаю. Вырубаюсь. 

Открываю глаза. В комнате светло. Меня чуть не перекашивает. Хватаю часы… Восемь утра. Я проспала... Неужели я впервые за все время не услышала будильник? Хватаю в руки КПК. Будильник отключен. Но как я его отключила, если даже не слышала? Вылетаю на кухню... За столом сидит киборг. Перед ним мой лептоп. Его пальцы быстро бегают по клаве, он не слышит мои шаги. Он занят моей работой. Сажусь около него. Он мрачен, говорить и не собирается.

— Ты пил концентрат?

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Зачем ты гробишь себя?

— Не понимаю.

— За трое суток ты два раза ела и спала одиннадцать часов.

— Что тебя смущает?

— Зачем ты себя гробишь? Ты убиваешь свой организм.

— Ты чего? Я вообще выспалась, хочу кофе и сесть за работу. И вообще, мне все это без разницы.

— А мне нет. Ты хочешь умереть?

Я задумываюсь. В его словах есть доля истины. Я работала на износ и никогда себя не щадила. Киборг оказался наблюдательнее и заботливее Нейла, прожившего со мной три года. Я встаю, достаю "Био 7С", ставлю перед ним. Подчиняется. Грустно все это... Пока он пьет, смотрю на монитор. Работа сделана великолепно. Благодарю его. Он почему-то удивляется, но ничего не говорит. Входит Кора, обнюхивает киборга, приветливо машет хвостом. Странно. Овчарка агрессивна и порой откровенно неадекватна.  
К вечеру я совсем разбита. Варю овсянку, ставлю ему коробку "Био"... Дрянь, но качественная дрянь. Киборг все время молчит. Мне хочется быть к нему ближе. Подхожу, просто трогаю металл. Теплая, литая сплошная грудина — потрясающе. Чуть не мурлыкаю от удовольствия. Киборг поворачивается ко мне всем телом, убирает левой рукой волосы мне со лба. Блин, ну человеческий жест — хоть убей. И такое чувство, что он улыбается. В дверь стучат. Я осторожничаю, выглядываю в окно. Нейл... Я не хочу его видеть, он опасен. Шифруюсь, молчу... Киборг смотрит на меня, пристально, выжидающе. За окном вопль: "Выходи, металлолом, если живой! Не смеши людей, не прячься за спиной девки!" 

Не успеваю вякнуть — машина проходит мимо меня, резким движением открывает дверь. Я хватаю оружие, выбегаю за ним. Выстрел — оглушающий, страшный. Мощная лазерка в упор попадает в киборга, он спотыкается, но успевает отрикошетить зеркальным отполированным моими стараниями грудным щитком заряд. Нейл вздрагивает — и валится на бок. Он мертв. Приехавшая полиция проверяет документы, делает замеры, забирает жареный труп — и уезжает. Киборг лежит на месте. Из пробитой грудины.... Нет, не может быть! Кровь? Хватаю телефон... Ботаник подтверждает. Да, в машине задействован биоматериал, оттого и приходится ему использовать подобие кефира... Если кровь — советует сразу добить.  
Не могу... Не хочу... Плачу (я?!), прошу, умоляю.

Бросаю телефон, сажусь около машины. Он в сознании, смотрит на меня — как тогда, в машине, улыбается... Глажу его плечи, лицо... Он что-то пытается сказать — и не может... Нагибаюсь к нему, слышу: "Я был человеком..." Я шокирована. Держу его лицо, молюсь... Нет! Ну не может этот парень погибнуть. Он мне так нужен. 

С визгом тормозит машина, вылетает Ботаник — он едва не налетает на нас, не увидев в темноте, начинает орать, быстро замолкает. Снимает щиток, но киборг перехватывает его руку, смотрит в глаза. Ботаник его понимает: “Ты уверен? Это больно — адски больно!”. 

Киборг так же пристально смотрит в глаза. Ботаник вздыхает — и начинает работать, не выключая машину. Мне страшно. Металл, залитый кровью, пугает. Ботаник вытягивает панель. За ней — "сердце" киборга, мощный процессор, контролирующий работу уникального механизма. Под ним — насос, перегоняющий четыреста граммов крови, необходимых для работы головного мозга. Датчик застыл на 53% и неуклонно падает.

— Он обречен. После отметки пятьдесят мозг погибнет. — Против воли, глаза втыкаются в заметку, выгравированную на металле рядом с растреклятым пятилистником сирени — (I Rh+) Не знаю, какая сила заставляет меня сделать это... Хватаю его сумку, нахожу систему, затягиваю на своей руке жгут. Ботаник ошарашенно смотрит на меня, но молча вгоняет иглу в вену. Киборг лежит молча, безучастно, в какой-то миг собирается с силами, приподнимает голову, протягивает мне руку, ободряюще улыбается... Прощается... Ну уж нет! Открываю клапан, и кровь — моя кровь! — течет в резервуар. Когда датчик показывает 50 — киборг отпускает мою руку, глубоко вздыхает и ложится на спину. В эту секунду кровь идет в систему. Он не сразу понимает, что произошло. Когда соображает — датчик достигает трех четвертей и растет. Мне дурно... Голова кружится, тошнит. Терплю. 103%... С учетом возможной потери и погрешности, полный резервуар. Перед глазами огненные колеса, вставать не рискую. Ботаник перекрывает резервуар, меняет кабель закачки... Меня отключают от иглы. Ботаник пару секунд смотрит на меня, словно на умалишенную, встает, сплевывая на землю, садится в машину и уезжает. Киборг поднимается, придвигается ко мне вплотную. Обнимает... В кольце его рук так спокойно, легко... Я устраиваюсь удобнее. Дико тянет на сон. Спать... 

Открываю глаза, когда совсем светло. Я в холле, на кушетке. Киборг сидит рядом. Он смотрит на меня…

— Ну зачем ты так?

— Как — так?

— Кровь... Я — машина... Заводской лимит крови не восстанавливаем.

— Но ты жив…

— Я не смогу отплатить.

— Не глупи.

— Девочка... Зачем? Я — киборг. Я не человек, не могу быть ни другом, ни мужчиной...  
— Я не хочу без тебя.

— Я с тобой... Куда же я денусь от тебя? Его губы — теплые (???) касаются моей щеки. Обнимаю его, подтягиваюсь на шее. Я прикрыта пледом, у ног вертится Кора.

— Я накормил ее.

— Спасибо.

Немного покачиваясь, выползаю в душ... Киборг идет сзади, останавливается за дверью. Включая воду... Перед глазами снова мелькают круги... Не упаду, не упаду, не упаду.... падаю... Холодная вода на лицо.. Открываю глаза.. Я все еще в ванной. Киборг мягко водит полотенцем по лицу. Очухиваюсь окончательно. Я не стыжусь наготы — мне нравится, что он смотрит... Дура! Он же киборг. А, мне все равно... Он смотрит, не отрывая взгляд... Чувствую странное смятение.. Грудь напряглась. Мне это нравится... Нравится, как он медленно, мягко касается пальцем щеки. Мурлыкаю. Чудно. Нет, я схожу с ума. Робот... Машина... Мне все равно... Мне так хорошо... Киборг резко встает, отворачивается и выходит из ванной... Господи, холодно-то как — без него. Кое-как встаю, натягиваю халат, топаю в комнату. Он сидит за столом, глядя в одну точку. Потухший какой-то. Мне безумно хочется прижаться к нему. Подхожу, касаюсь плеча. Он накрывает ладонью мою руку, но не поднимает глаз. 

— Я что-то не так сделала?

— Что ты. Дело не в тебе. Это я порой забываю, что уже не человек.

— Значит, ты все-таки не лабораторное мясо.

— Нет. Я был военным. Давно. Если посудить, все не слишком отличалось от того, что есть сейчас.

— Это так страшно.

— Нет. То есть сначала. Первые пять лет было страшно. Теперь все равно.

— Ты не бросишь меня?

— Кеби, зачем тебе это? Я — машина. Я не хочу привязываться к тебе, и тем более допускать, чтобы ты привязалась ко мне.

— Не понимаешь? Мне все равно. Мне было плохо, мне стало легче. А ты хочешь меня бросить — одну.

—Ты не обижайся. Я правда хотел как лучше. Но увидел, что по сути не способен защитить тебя даже от человека — не говоря уже о себе подобном. Я беспомощен и мало на что годен.

Он прав, и я это понимаю. Взять второго робота я не смогу. Остается надеяться, что кризисных ситуаций не будет. Хотя, собственно говоря, не каждый киборг, в особенности, если ему грозит гибель, бросится защищать хозяина... Да какой я нафиг хозяин, если честно? Скорее, соседка... Куратор... Ну не знаю даже, кто именно — только не хозяин. При всем этом я понимаю, что другой робот уже не будет для меня тем, кем является Майк. 

К обеду, чуть оклемавшись, я достаю ему биосмесь и звоню Савке. Он приглашает в гости — смотреть робота. Любопытство — мой порок. Сажусь в машину, гоню к нему. Оживленный КР великолепен. Роскошный корпус вороненой стали, потрясающе плавные движения (увы, пронаблюдать их у хромого киборга я не смогу никогда). Савка весел. Его машина — выше всяких похвал. Пластика, грация, мощь — единый сплав, я с восхищением смотрю в его лицо — и все. Милые, приятные черты, классический профиль — и пустые глаза. Глаза машины. Я вспоминаю в деталях глаза Майка — точнее, его одноглазый взгляд. Он такой человеческий... Невероятно. Нет... Теперь я понимаю, чем он ценнее десятков аналогов. Его ЦНС — результат влияния чувств, эмоций, а в этих механизмах вставлены синтетические подобия мозга.

Возвращаюсь домой за полночь. Киборг сидит там же, не двинувшись с места. Испытывающе смотрит на меня. Минуту, две. Я подхожу к нему, сажусь рядом, кладу башку ему на плечо. Это глупо. Потому что малое расстояние и возможность прямого зрительного контакта позволяют ему немного порыться в моей памяти. 

— Ты видела их?

— Да. Хотя зачем спрашивать, если ты копаешься в моей голове? Молчит... Его взгляд — пустой, потухший, словно моя поездка что-то изменила. Я против воли сравниваю его с машиной Савки. Нет, без сомнения, ни о каком сравнении не может идти и речи... То — робот, это — человек.

Виски покалывает. Я понимаю, что Майк сканирует память. Извлекать устойчивые элементы памяти может несколько моделей, спасибо, до разработчиков не дошла увлекательная идея копаться в текущих мыслях. Киборг, видимо, находит нужный фрагмент. Минуту молчит, потом спрашивает чужим голосом.

— Кеби, ты действительно так думаешь?

— Как — так?

— Что тебе не важна высокоэффициентная техническая составляющая?

— Нет, конечно.

— Не ври.

— Если знаешь, то зачем спрашиваешь?

Он считывает то, что мне нужно. Неуверенно протягивает руку, гладит по голове. Чувствую, как оттаиваю. 

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что я от этого откажусь?

— Тебе нужен друг. Настоящий. Не я.

— Почему?

— Потому. Взгляни на меня. Страшно?

Я не могу выдержать эту пытку. Киборг за две недели дал мне больше, чем Нейл за три года. Добрый, спокойный, по-мужски уверенный, он — полная противоположность равнодушно-трусливому Нейлу. Мне нужно его присутствие, его лицо. Он словно компенсирует боль, жившую во мне эти годы. Но я боюсь сказать ему об этом. Он слишком горд, слишком предвзят к себе. И я просто цепляюсь за его руку. Я люблю этого киборга, ни один друг за годы жизни не дарил мне столько тепла и заботы, не говоря уже о мужчинах... Я вконец привязалась к Майку — человеку, с которым никогда не лягу в постель, не пройду по городишке, благо — это не помеха праву дружить... Просто быть рядом с ним год, два, три — сколько суждено... Я не променяю его на сотню Нейлов из плоти и крови... Я не откажусь от его одноглазого взгляда даже ради сотни людей с двумя глазами. Нет, я не сошла с ума на почве усталости и одиночества, которое порой перехлестывало через край, не смотря на наличие в моей жизни друзей и мужчин. Они были, потом уходили, на их место приходили другие. Но пустота оставалась, и сейчас она таяла, оставляя меня на островке непривычного тепла. Никогда в жизни я и подумать не могла о подобном. Я знаю, что нужно ему это сказать, только где найти смелость и слова? Киборг сидит, застыв, смотрит в одну точку. Рука машинально гладит мне голову. И я не могу отказаться от этой крохотной радости, не могу даже встать и уйти. Киборг поворачивает мое лицо к себе. Его единственный глаз смотрит на меня с такой дикой болью, что мне становится страшно. Он все знает.

— Кеби, это неправильно... Дружба с роботом — нонсенс, ты должна иметь нормальных друзей, в конце концов влюбиться. Понимаешь? Ты должна любить нормального мужика с руками и ногами... Ты с таким же успехом могла бы заменить человеческое общение миксером, сделать другом компьютер или кофемолку.

— А давай ты не будешь мне говорить, что мне надо? Было, плавали. Мне и так не по себе. Я вообще не хотела привязываться. В общем. Так вышло. Сам виноват, что ты лучше Нейла. Ну и других. 

—Я не мужчина, и уже никогда им не буду. Ты слишком много значишь для меня, Кеби. Я, по сути, перестал чувствовать себя машиной. Хочу быть с тобой — но не могу. Мне недолго осталось, но я даже не рассчитывал, что смогу еще раз ощутить себя человеком. 

Он улыбнулся — мягко, по-своему. Мне безумно хорошо рядом с ним, уютно, тепло. Никто не верил, что он протянет долго, но мы стояли до конца. 

Неполных шесть лет. Шесть живых лет.

Наверное, я все-таки ошибалась. Это была удача, объяснить которую не мог никто. Хоть для чего-то сгодилось “сиреневое” клеймо RoboWorldIndustries. 

Когда смерть киборга зафиксировала спецкомиссия, я получила право купить нового робота. С год я даже не допускала такой мысли, но объем работы постепенно стал валить меня с ног, а боль была так свежа, что не отпускала меня ни на секунду. Оставался открытым вопрос финансов, ибо цены на нормальный механизм были доступны разве что для детей олигархов, и тогда Ботаник подкинул мне идею, пообещав всестороннее содействие, поддержку и проинструктировав насчет тех моделей, которые способны осуществлять дешифровку.


	2. Благими намерениями

Кладбище машин — страшное место. В основном, свалены роботы, реже — андроиды, еще реже — прототипы и совсем редко — киборги. Кто бы мне сказал шесть лет тому, что киборга можно будет взять на свалке... Разжирели же люди!  
Не все выброшенные ржаветь киборги были мертвы. Некоторые годами ждали такого желанного конца. Моделей 309 к тому времени не выпускали, найти аналог этого чуда уже не представлялось возможным. Если подумать, почему я все-таки решилась брать робота… Нет, до конца моих дней ни один робот не был для меня тем, чем был Майк. Этот человек остался в моей памяти самым чистым и светлым воспоминанием, ему я обязана самой крепкой и верной дружбой. Но после его ухода в сердце образовалась страшная пустота. Мне было плохо и больно. Работа добивала, уйма мелких механических комбинаций, четырехчасовой сон… Без вариантов — это должен быть киборг или робот, но роботов я на дух не переношу. Потому и тащусь сейчас среди ржавых останков некогда великолепных боевых машин. Я принципиально не пошла в центр кибертехники. Мне не нужен сверкающий полированной сталью механический прототип, игрушка с пультом, способная произносить запрограммированные слова, лишенная индивидуальности, но только на такого робота правительство выделяет субсидию. Я знаю, что роботы с человеческим мозгом еще есть. Я ищу именно такого.

Ноги по щиколотку в грязи, но мне плевать. Ну и гадость это... Роботы, роботы... Опа... Постойте-ка, а глаза у махины человеческие. Похоже, я опоздала на мгновение — взгляд, полный боли, начал стекленеть. Мне плохо. Тоскливо, гадко… Я понимаю, что найти такое чудо, как семь лет тому, не смогу. Второго Майка у меня не будет. 

Глаза... Темные глаза внимательно смотрят на меня. За эти годы я научилась различать взгляд "человеческих" моделей. Этот парень явно был человеком. Подхожу вплотную — и ужасаюсь. Правая рука от самого плеча сплюснута до предела, видимо, его пытались утилизировать, частично он попал под пресс, но по какой-то причине был возвращен для медленного выхода из строя сюда. Лицо изрезано, перепачкано — парня явно гоняли по свалке вместе с горой металлолома бульдозеры. Он смотрит на меня, не понимая, почему я остановилась. Не знаю…. Не решаюсь, потому просто иду дальше. 

Останавливаюсь… Что-то до боли знакомое привлекает мое внимание. Возвращаюсь к темноглазому. Киборг. Машина лежит вполоборота ко мне в куче металлического хлама, его некогда потрясающее, гармоничное тело изорвано, сплюснуто, разбито. Оцениваю модель. Это КРС 4115, более поздняя модификация КР — КРС. Он выполнен из серой стали, а насчет его состояния я не обольщаюсь. Здорового сюда не выкинут. Подхожу вплотную. Думать не приходится. Я не ощущаю той эйфории, что была с Майком (год прошел, а все ком в горле), но мне его жаль. Щиток на груди разбит вдребезги, шлем треснул, правая нога раздроблена. И при этом всем он жив. Измученный, изнуренный болью, он просто ждет смерти, не пытаясь выкарабкаться. Я подхожу ближе, сажусь перед ним на корточки. Он с трудом поднимает лицо, разжимая посиневшие губы. Рассматривает меня, не пытаясь двинуться с места. Хотя это у него вряд ли получится — огромная балка прижала его спину, раздробив ведущий позвонок.

— Как твое имя?

— Код. LX. — Голос тихий, хриплый. Посиневшие губы с трудом шевелятся. Парень не умрет сразу. Судя по его состоянию, он будет лежать без помощи месяцы, ожидая гибели. Варианты есть, но я почему-то готова его забрать. Захожу сбоку, это позволяет увидеть киборга со спины. Вздрагиваю, возвращаюсь на свою первичную «позицию». Зрелище не для слабонервных. Это хлам! Раздробленный металл. Но глаза живут, и будут жить еще много страшных дней. 

— Значит, Алекс. Ты сможешь сейчас удержаться без движения, если я попытаюсь снять с тебя балку?

— Да.

Ухожу. Он смотрит мне в спину. Почти физически ощущаю его отчаяние и ужас. Сажусь в автомобиль. Тем временем, шум стихает. замирает. Готова спорить, он не поверил. Ну уж нет… Подгоняю автомобиль, накидываю трос на балку, осторожно трогаюсь с места. С диким скрипом и скрежетом балка сдвигается, падает около него. Парня начинает трясти. Я таки права — раздроблен ведущий позвонок. И нервные импульсы буквально танцуют, не позволяя киборгу руководить своим телом. Сашка не научил меня тайнам ремонта, но как распознать место замыкания и приостановить разрушительную силу тока, отделив поврежденные шлейфы от живой ткани, заставил зазубрить на практике. Потому уже на автомате нахожу разогретый участок с явным внешним повреждением, закрываю помеченный красным сектор биоматериала, просунув плотную резиновую пластину и перекрыв отток энергии, а затем подгоняю машину ближе.

— Пойдем-ка... Пробуй встать. — Он смотрит в упор на меня, словно пытаясь понять, зачем нужен мне. Я почти подтаскиваю его к автомобилю. Парень с трудом, но старательно подтягивается на целой руке. Жалкий, уродливый, поднимается, опираясь на столб ограждения. Останки его ноги — каша из проводов и металла — позвякивают, болтаясь на уцелевшем шарнире. Он не может сесть сам. Я помогаю ему рухнуть на сидение. Он замирает, выжидательно глядя на меня. Не хочу ничего говорить. Тупо веду машину. Около дома пытаюсь сообразить, что я сделала. У меня за спиной сидит куча металлолома, в самом центре которой мечется в бессилии мозг живого человека, осознает происходящее — и не может ничего сделать. Шансов, что из останков металла можно будет восстановить хоть что-то, мизер. Но везти робота назад не стану. Кресло Майка я отдала… Не могла представить, что в моем доме на нем будет сидеть кто-то другой. Купила новый портативный смотровик… Торможу, выползаю, открываю ему дверь, помогаю так-сяк приподняться. Робот почти вываливается из машины. Он явно был старше Майка, когда мозг забрали на «благие цели», да и внешность непрезентабельна. Я его побаиваюсь — даже разбитого, изуродованного. С Майком такого не было… Но я знакома с этой модификацией. Ее отличие — в сохраненных основных нервных окончаниях. Мне трудно даже представить, какую адскую боль испытывает он сейчас. Кое-как затягиваю махину в смотровой зал и помогаю рухнуть в кресло. Его лицо перекошено от боли, губы сжаты, пальцы рук рефлекторно сжимаются и разжимаются. Хватаю ампулы анальгетика, ввожу в резервуар. Пористая резина легко пропускает разовую иглу. Парень смотрит на мои действия, не противится, не мешает — он понимает. Проходит семнадцать минут. Напряжение на его лице ослабевает, руки успокаиваются, он смотрит на меня. Я тороплюсь — нужно сообщить о покупке комиссии, времени для регистрации — час. Сообщаю, что приобрела киборга, на ходу диктуя номер, высветившийся на мониторе около кресла. Заявку подтверждают. Я бухаюсь на стул — и ловлю на себе взгляд киборга. В нем — злость, почти ненависть.

— Детали, значит, понадобились?

Да. Видимо, я слишком привыкла к сливочному характеру Майка. Алекс — жесток. Я его не виню. Не каждый выдержит столько, сколько он. Потому молчу, включаю датчики. Меня трясет… На монитор выведена картинка, показывающая болевой порог… Судя всему, он не один месяц пребывает в состоянии болевого шока, и сейчас показатель составляет 319 (норма нервной системы, не перегруженной болью, 90-100 единиц). Звонят из центра. Моя заявка принята. За мной закрепили этот механизм. Впускаю в систему плазму, иначе он не протянет долго. Его встряхивает, когда жидкость распознается системой. Молчит. Мою руки, делаю бутерброд. Беру упаковку Био (за столько лет — и не придумали ничего нового!), иду в зал. Машина полусидит-полувисит в кресле. Глаза закрыты. Услышав шаги, напрягается, открывает глаза, затравленно смотрит на меня. Когда я протягиваю руку — дергается в сторону, едва не опрокинув кресло. Начинаю двигаться медленнее. Осторожно протягиваю ему биосмесь. Молча берет, тянет. Осторожно диагностирую его раздробленную руку. Ее придется удалить — такие повреждения не подлежат восстановлению ни в одном случае. Я не знаю, как ему сказать. Он смотрит на меня в упор, его хриплый голос тих, но я слышу каждое слово: «Я понимаю. Это давно надо было сделать самому». Молчу. Резко вскрываю правый блок и отрываю заветный шлейф… киборг затухает. Звоню Ботанику… Он приезжает, как в былые времена (никак не могу привыкнуть к его ножному протезу). Я уже начала работу, и он скорее координирует меня, чем помогает. Убираем ошметки руки.

Я не уверена. С Майком такого не было. Наконец, решаюсь и выключаю внешнее управление. Заодно убираем разбитый грудной блок, ставим временный аналог. В ближайшие дни ему нельзя будет выходить на улицу — блок негерметичен, и любая пылинка способна вызвать замыкание. Ботаник дает ЦУ, хотя многому меня учить не приходится. Проверяем работу систем, меняем разорванные шлейфы. Самое страшное — позвонок. Эта крохотная деталь отвечает за перераспределение электроимпульсов системы. Снимаем резиновый клапан, воткнутый мною. Киборга начинает трясти. 

Ботаник качает головой… Ему ясно то, чего не знаю я. Наконец, он поворачивается ко мне: «Добей его. Пусть умрет быстро». 

Не верю. Нет, я потом трижды пожалею о своем очень неумном порыве, но все-таки.

«Кеби, он до конца своих дней будет требовать постоянного ухода — временные клапаны придется покупать каждые полтора-два месяца, при этом проверять состояние их работы ежедневно. Если убрать клапан — он будет ощущать то, что и человек, которому в кишки вогнали раскаленный электропровод.»

Я думаю. Эта машина мне по сути безразлична, я не чувствую того, что с первого дня чувствовала к Майку. Но… Я смотрю на беспомощное тело машины. Хлам… Настоящий хлам, взятый мною по собственной глупости. В памяти всплывает одно слово.

Алекс. И глаза. Темные глаза, полные отчаяния. Человеку бы дали шанс.. Я решительно ставлю клапан на место и начинаю изолировать культю руки. Ботаник понимает и не пытается меня отговорить. 

Через 6 часов я включаю заветный разъем. Киборг вздрагивает. Я с ним — один на один. Ботаник ушел… Обводит комнату взглядом, замирает. Монитор, повернутый ко мне, показывает — он пытается сканировать. 

Поднимает глаза: «Внешнее управление…»

— Я его выключила.

— Не боитесь, что я сверну вам шею напоследок?

— Нет. — Я вру, и он это понимает. Характерный щелчок показывает «воспроизведение». Этого я не учла, сейчас он увидит весь мой разговор с Ботаником. Так и есть. Проходит время, киборг молча смотрит на меня. Его темно-зеленые глаза смотрят на меня. Я вижу борьбу. Он хочет мне верить — и боится, прячется за напускной гордостью. Подхожу вплотную, присаживаюсь на корточки, почти смотрю на него снизу вверх.

— Все будет хорошо. Поверь. Катастрофических повреждений нет.

— Диск.

— Мы поставили временник, будем его менять.

— Это дорого и опасно.

— Не надо так. Все под контролем.  
Он задумчиво смотрит на меня. Понимаю, что не ошиблась… Тот же взгляд — взгляд человека, а не машины. Он с грустью оглядывает расчлененное предплечье. Робот так реагировать не будет — только человек на ампутацию. Вынимаю флакон эластана, аккуратно наношу на размонтированный разъем. Киборг словно сжался. Я смотрю на него — и вдруг отчетливо осознаю, что это — причина его агрессии, как и всего его поведения. Ему просто страшно — измученному, загнанному существу, неспособному в нынешнем состоянии защитить себя от проявлений человеческой жестокости. Алекс... Все, что осталось у робота от прошлой жизни. Я опускаюсь на колени, осматриваю новоустановленный протез ступни. Мне жалко парня. Я его не хочу мучить, но понимает ли это он сам... киборг перехватывает мой взгляд, некоторое время устало смотрит мне в глаза:

— Мисс.

— Кеби.

— Кеби, вы не сможете мне помочь жить. Если вы так добры — помогите мне деактивироваться.

Да сейчас! Да не для того я играюсь сутки, чтобы тебя вот так просто отпустить.

— Мне больно.

— Знаю. Я сейчас введу в кровь анальгетик, тебе станет легче.

Киборг позволяет мне подойти к себе, ввести в систему реагент. Это немаловажно. С трудом переставив размонтированную ногу, украшенную недорогим протезом, безнадежно больной по сути и по виду, он прислушивается к себе... Ему легче, и я это понимаю. Стараюсь не делать резких движений. Честно говоря, мне страшновато быть рядом с ним. Он жесток, хотя скрывает это достаточно умело. Правда, состояние робота ужасно, но и это не помешает ему убить меня. Но спать как-то надо. Ставлю датчики, иду к себе. Честно — устала безумно. Сон сморил мигом. Просыпаюсь по традиции около часу ночи. В это время мне всегда снился Майк. Сегодня ночью он не пришел... Чуть приоткрываю глаза. Алекс стоит, прислонившись к стене.

— Ты любила его? — вопрос в лоб, но он не ставит меня в тупик. Я не намерена лгать или, чего хуже, отнекиваться.

— Да.

— Ты сделала это в память о нем?

— Да.

— Он стал киборгом до того?

— Задолго до того.

— Странно. Ты не такая. Я видел твою память. Он был не в лучшем состоянии, чем я. Он долго протянул?

— Пять… без одного дня шесть лет.

В горло приходит привычный ком. Мне не хватает Майка... Как вырвали кусок из тела, оно вроде и прикрылось коркой, но болит, болит, болит.

Алекс удивленно смотрит на меня. Дальше происходит то, чего я ждала. Киборга сводит судорога, мощный импульс швыряет его на колени. Успеваю подскочить к нему, снять щиток и толкнуть махину на шнур заземления. Импульс уходит, и киборг жалко прижимается к стене. 

— Рухлядь у стены. Прозаично, да?

— Как ты?

— Да ничего. Вот только устал.

— Ляг. Я помогу.

— Не стоит. Это бессмысленно. Направьте свою благодетель в другое русло.

— Например?

— Купите собаку.

— У меня есть собака. 

Он молчит, проверяет подвижность конечностей. Наконец, осторожно приподнимается. Стоит, опираясь о стену. Ему больно, но он терпит. Я понимаю производственные необходимости и полет инженерной мысли, ценю достижения техники, но моя сущность противится осознанию того, как людей превращают в металлолом. Киборг тем временем на минуту поворачивается, в упор смотрит на меня. Наконец, пытается идти. Шаг... Второй... Вдруг мужчина спотыкается, я едва успеваю его подхватить, тормозя удар. Он легче Майка (во сколько же обошлись эти сплавы производителям!). Опускаю его лицом вниз на диван. Если бы он хоть чуточку не контролировал свою координацию, моих сил бы на это не хватило. Бедняга. Жаль его безумно. Он с трудом разворачивается, смотрит на меня.

— Диск.

— Да, в первый месяц это будет происходить часто.

— Я не выдержу.

— Успокойся. Это преходящее. Через месяц сможем поставить стационарный диск и улучшим скорость потока. 

— Месяц припадков — нереально.

— Выдержишь.

— Я — да, а ты?

Ага, вот оно что. Вот откуда весь этот ветер дует! Ладно, подыграю, чего уж тут.

— Не совсем поняла вопрос. По сути, это была целиком моя затея.

— Мне не нравится эта идея. Я слаб, как кошка. 

— Алекс, я сейчас обезболю систему. Главное — выдержать месяц. 

Я вру сама себе. Шанс, что мне за месяц найдут позвонок — мизерный. Киборг тоже знает это. Он даже не смотрит, что я ввожу в распределительную коробку, не включает определитель веществ. Когда я подхожу с пучком шлейфов, не противится, не язвит. Его глаза — темные, почти карие, полны боли. Он не Майк, но ему больно. Он не ждет помощи и не надеется, что кто-то сделает для него нечто большее, чем тупой механический ремонт. Я прощаю себя, подхожу к киборгу вплотную и кладу руку на непострадавшее плечо. Он сжимается в комок, смотрит на меня. Ждет... Нет, я знаю — он не сделает мне больно. Он сам слишком страдает от боли. Стою как дура и тормошу серую сталь. 

— Почему я?

— Ты был человеком.

— Как ты узнала?

— Узнала.

— Это было давно.

— И ты не назвал настоящее имя?

— Нет. Тебе не нужны детали.

— Не нужны. Тебя никто не тронет.

— Но зато придется долго ждать, пока откажут системы.

Он молчит, но я понимаю — это его мечта. Не гнить на свалке, считая дни, а умереть достойно. Приношу банку «Био», наливаю кофе. Все точки расставлены. Киборг с трудом приподнимается. Его тело скрипит, он неуверенно качается на протезе. Итак, я сделала, что могла. Теперь можно расслабиться. Хотя гарантии, что машина протянет даже месяц, мало.

Алекс ползет по стене к своему креслу. Наконец, падает в него с почти человеческим стоном. Устало вытягивается, пытаясь пристроить поудобнее. Против воли, вглядываюсь в его лицо. Он некрасив, но и не отвратителен. Бледное лицо искажено болью, глаза смотрят в одну точку. Дисгармония, вызванная отсутствием руки, ощутима. Даже на фоне Майка этот робот выглядит жалкой развалиной. Он ничего не просит, не пытается пойти на контакт, даже не старается заговорить со мной. (Майк, как я без тебя…) Незаметно наступает сонливость. Темнота. А дальше…

Киборг лежит на полу, датчик показывает слабые импульсы. Он умирает. Глаза стекленеют, разряды пробегают по корпусу. Он держит мою руку, стараясь в моменты агонии не сжать ее до травмы… Даже сейчас, на пороге вечности, он не думает о себе. Он нежно убирает челку мне с лица, пальцем снимает слезинку, гладит по щеке.

— Кеби. Ну что ты. Девочка? Все же хорошо! Я прожил последние дни так, как и не мечтал. Кеби… Ну не плачь. Опусти меня спокойно?

Я захлебываюсь. Меня трясет. Я не хочу, не могу, боюсь остаться без него. У меня никого больше нет — только он. Киборг приподнимается на локте, берет меня за подбородок: «Малышка, не бойся! Я тебе обещаю — все наладится. Просто думай о том, что мне теперь легко. Отпусти меня. Я не могу уйти, оставить тебя в таком состоянии, но мне очень тяжело держаться». Не знаю, как это получилось. Я напрягаю все силы — и прекращаю плакать. Улыбаюсь. Словно зеркало, в ответ улыбается киборг. Все… Его пронизывает короткий импульс, датчики вздрагивают — и замирают… Он мертв… Я не сдерживаюсь. Вою так, что самой тошно… Я не хочу…  
Открываю глаза… Подушка — мокрая (как повторяется каждую ночь на протяжении последних дней… недель? месяцев?) Меня окружает мерзкая тишина и темнота. Никто не заменит мне Майка. Алекс… Я сделаю все, что смогу для него — но он никогда не станет для меня тем, кем был 309-й. Да и я ему, по сути, как кость в горле. Ненужная, чужая, навязавшаяся ниоткуда. 

— Кеби.

Словно просыпаюсь. Машина зовет меня. Встаю, подхожу в комнату. Он так и лежит в кресле. Датчики скачут. Началось… Третий раз за сутки… Вношу данные, запускаю заземление, обезболиваю. Подхожу вплотную (прибьет — так и будет, мне уже все равно). Он слабо шевелит губами, словно пытается что-то сказать. Думаю пару минут… Звоню Ботанику. Он выслушивает мою абсурдную версию, называет эквивалент и кладет трубку. Теперь мне надо найти деньги. Моя версия — сумасбродна, но это шанс. Ботаник приезжает через час, молча вылезает из машины:

— Беки, ты рехнешься со своими роботами. Но идея суперская. Если прокатит — мы с тобой. Ты понимаешь, что после этого будет? 

— Уже рехнулась. Но шанс же есть?

— Есть.

Ботаник ковыляет к роботу, вырубает его, вскрывает грудной блок. Последующие три дня — пытка. Я готовлю жрать, хожу за пивом, сплю по два часа в сутки, делаю свою работу… Ботаник делает невозможное — он пытается убрать распределительную систему робота и поставить ему аналог от 309-го. Когда дни Майка были практически сочтены, мне удалось купить запаску — распределитель 309-го образца. Если все выйдет — центральный позвонок перестанет давать разряд, его можно будет заменить простым мертвым блоком. В свое время, пытаясь спасти Майка, мы поставили ему модернизированный 309-й блок, сняв прежний. Новый был мощнее и требовал меньше затрат. Правда, у меня есть еще кое-что… То, чем я не могу пожертвовать даже ради Алекса. 309-й блок-ориджинал — «родное» сердце Майка. Но он сейчас лежит, заботливо завернутое в пленку, в ящике моей кровати, и его я не отдам. Но у меня есть покупной аппарат, который поддерживал жизнь киборга в последние дни. Его, кстати, тоже пришлось заполнить живой кровью — плазму купить мы так и не смогли, правда, на 4/5 жидкость спустили из старого «сердца»… После фиксации смерти киборга боевое оборудование было снято, мозг по моей просьбе кремировали. Остался покупной 309-й, который комиссия не могла пропустить… Один целый блок, и сейчас он должен спасти еще одно полуживое существо. На четвертые сутки ботаник завершает работу. Он бледен, дрожащими руками пускает питание. Киборг вздрагивает. Мы смотрим на датчики. Позвонок обесточен, но на мозг пошел сигнал… Все. Ботаник вырубает машину, мы демонтируем разбитый позвонок, ставим мертвый аналог. Правда, теперь он не сможет вот так свободно двигать корпус, ну да ладно. Я плачу наличкой. Ботаник уходит. Во второй раз я запускаю самостоятельно машину. Он вздрагивает, открывает глаза. Обводит взглядом комнату, пытается приподняться. Я ему помогаю. Кое-как он добирается до кресла, садится. Молчит. Глаза опущены. Смотрю на него, иду на кухню, приношу упаковку нового «Био—311» (ну наконец-то), протягиваю ему. Рассеянно берет, игнорируя трубочку, отрывает клапан, глотками выпивает. Сминает пакет. Швыряет его в мусорку — и снова молчит. Слабо поднимает голову, искоса смотрит на меня.

— Зачем ты это сделала?

— В смысле?

— Это как пересадка… Донор — он?

— Да.

— Тебе больно?

— Да.

— Может, зря ты так?

— Нет. Не зря.

— В этом не было необходимости.

— Ты предлагал мне смотреть, как мучаешься — и ничего не делать?

— Может, и так.

— Алекс, оставь. Все правильно, и ты это понимаешь. Он опускает голову еще ниже. Закусывает губу. Глаза смотрят в пол. Наконец, он собирается с силами.

— Спасибо тебе.

— Нет. Это тебе спасибо. Три дня не было тех снов и той боли.

— А ты спала?

— Спала, но очень мало.

— Отдохни.

— Не могу. Через час я начинаю работу.

— Я сделаю.

— Нельзя! Тебе сейчас только отдыхать и отдыхать!

— Кеби, я не устал. Я хочу хоть что-то сделать для тебя. 

Киборг смотрит на меня в упор. Я не знаю, как быть. Мне страшно представить, как он лежал там, на свалке — измученный, изнуренный адской болью. Доверить сейчас ему работу, в которой за одну ошибку лишают заработка? А если я окажусь банальным представителем тех, кто его обидел? Если я все еще для него враг? Он обозлен, но тому есть причина. Мне надо работать, и я ухожу к себе. Расшифровка идет медленно, текст тяжелый. Через три часа мне становится дурно. Я страшно устала. Глаза болят. Наконец, отвлекаюсь на кофе. 

Киборг и сидит там, где я его оставила. Его лицо равнодушно. Ну о чем и говорить... Я же никто. Вот же дернуло меня во все это влезть. Ну дура, прав Ботаник. 

Иду в кухню, готовлю кофе. Роботу даю еще пачку питания. Так же молча выпивает ее. Рассеянно комкает пачку, бросает через комнату в мусор. Вечером все повторяется. Так же проходит еще неделя, вторая, третья. Киборг сидит в кресле, пьет "Био—311", периодически совершает медленные прогулки по дому, не отдаляясь от спасительных стен. Мы не говорим ни о чем. За все дни я не говорю ни с кем, разве что дважды по скайпу с заказчиком. Устаю, но чувствую себя неплохо. Каждую ночь, когда киборг выключается, проверяю датчики. Киборг держится. Болевой показатель упал до 145, импульсы идут в пределах нормы. Сплю по 5 часов. Мне мало, но выбора нет — надо обеспечить питание и функционирование киборга. Он равнодушен, молча принимает обслуживание, позволяет делать с собой все, не противится, не спорит. Наше общение сведено к утреннему и вечернему приветствию. Мне это странно, но вопросов не задаю. Я сделала все возможное, позволила киборгу выжить, но я не вправе требовать хоть что-то взамен. Вечером в среду мне совсем плохо. Морозит, глаза воспалены. К ночи температура выше всяких похвал. На шее воспалились лимфоузлы. Мышцы выкручивает. Пытаюсь работать — на сегодня еще две страницы... Я безумно хочу спать. С диким трудом доделываю работу. Через полчаса я выключаюсь. Ползу к постели. Не раздеваясь, я падаю в кровать. Тошнит, голова кружится. Я почти не ориентируюсь по времени. Надо выпить таблетки, но я даже не знаю, где они. Киборг... Мне надо проверить датчики. Я не помню, как доползаю в комнату, проверяю датчики, даю парню банку био — и возвращаюсь в спальню. Ноги не несут. На полпути падаю на пуфик... ой, а теперь держите... Слабость накрывает с головой — и я вырубаюсь. Открываю глаза — и вижу рядом Алекса. Он стоит на одном колене около меня, взгляд настороженный.

— Прости.

— За что?

— Ты знаешь.

— Тебе не за что извиняться.

— Нет. Вел себя по-идиотски.

— Оставь. Мне не до разговоров сейчас.

— Я ввел внутривенно антибиотик. 

— Спасибо. Не стоило волноваться.

Я не хочу с ним говорить. Киборг это понимает. Он с трудом встает, стараясь не опираться на протез, идет к себе. Спотыкаясь, доползает до кресла, опускается и замирает. Я встаю, иду на кухню, ставлю чайник — и направляюсь к киборгу. Он задумчиво смотрит в окно, нижняя челюсть чуть заметно двигается. Я привыкла к его лицу. Чуть закусив нижнюю губу, он смотрит на меня. Глотаю кофе, изучаю датчики. Я не в идеальном состоянии, но работать надо. Привычно сворачиваю шею на "Хьюлитт", робот перехватывает мой взгляд.

— Нет.

— Не поняла.

— Я сказал, нет. Ты не будешь сейчас работать.

— Алекс, нет выбора. Мне надо закончить сегодня. 

Киборг встает, глядя на меня, подходит к ноуту, вырывает кабель, раздается щелчок, открывается разъем. Киборг подсоединяет ноут, все так же глядя на меня, перекачивает данные. Минут двадцать он молча стоит около стола, после чего молча вытягивает кабель. Против воли, вглядываюсь в дешифровку. Идеально. Насколько мне известно, программу дешифровки поставили выборочно всего на десяток боевых машин, после чего от подобной практики отказались. Слишком велика вероятность того, что киборга могут захватить враги, после чего программа будет бесполезна, а перехват документов станет делом техники.

Итак, Алекс сделал работу, на которую у меня ушел бы весь вечер, за 20 минут... Мне понятно, что я ему больше не нужна. Немного больно, но не смертельно. По крайней мере, я рада за него. Он с удивлением смотрит на меня.

— Ты шутишь?

— В чем именно?

— Кеби, я старотипный механизм, модель, снятая с производства 9 лет тому. Во мне стоит 309-й СПБМ, и его заполнили твоей кровью. Я не нужен ни единому человеку. Давай я на улицу выйду? Металлолом тут же наскребется на 50 долларов. Кеби, если ты можешь оставить меня — оставь. Если нет — убей. Когда от меня отказался последний куратор в ведомстве, я был в чуть худшем состоянии, чем сейчас. При этом меня направили на свалку... Живым... Семь месяцев ужаса. Кеби, я хам, но… Ты и так все понимаешь.

Киборг подошел вплотную ко мне. Махина внушительная, и мне немного страшно.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я способен причинить тебе вред?

Он опустил глаза, ссутулился. Кажется, что его подменили. До вечера он молчит, вечером и утром отказывается есть. К семи я не выдерживаю. Иду в комнату, где сидит киборг, подхожу к нему вплотную.

— Алекс, я дура. Ну вот такая. Не обижайся, ладно?

Он не способен хранить обиду. Целой рукой киборг берет мои пальцы.

— Кеби, я не смогу занять его место, но никогда не причиню тебе боли. Я не смогу в чем-либо стать твоим врагом. —Киборг смотрит на меня в упор. Его худое лицо напряжено.

— Кеби, мне знакома благодарность.

Мне становится дико спокойно. Парень задумчиво смотрит на меня, в его лице нет злости, только мягкость. 

Он удерживает меня около себя, но мне это нравится. Легко вот так стоять около друга — и плевать на всех. 

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— Хотя бы за друга.

— А кто ты по сути мне?

— Компьютер. Кофемолка. Еще варианты выбрать?

— Нет, ты не машина и понимаешь это. У тебя есть мысли, чувства, душа. Может, оттого и сложно мне с тобой, что ты состоявшаяся, сильная личность. Это же очевидно. 

Киборг устало опускает глаза.

— И? Человеку, по крайней мере, дают право спокойно умереть, но меня даже этой части меня не удостоили. Если бы не ты, моего потенциала хватило бы еще на 3-5 месяцев. Не знаю, кто придумал это правило, но если есть рай и ад, масла на него не хватит.

Смотрю в его глаза. Вот она — причина, по которой я люблю старых киборгов. Они живут, отражая эмоции и чувства. Этот робот не испытывает страха в прямом понимании того слова, страха перед болью или смертью — этот страх выгорел в нем за долгие дни боли и одиночества. Я вижу, как гордая сущность борется с собой, чтобы даже в горе вести себя достойно. Поражает его сила воли, уровень интеллекта, бесстрашие, решительность. Я понимаю, что никогда не оттолкну его. Он — полная противоположность ласкового Майка, он жесток и скуп на проявление эмоций — но при этом безумно горд. В голову приходит бредовая мысль: пойти пить кофе с коньяком. Киборг немного ошарашен: "Ну пошли..." Да, да. Это глупость, тупость, и мне влетит от Ботаника, который будет чистить чего-то там засорившееся, и вообще!

Процеживаю напиток, чтобы гуща не попала в механизм, доливаю коньяк. Он смотрит на меня — как-то непривычно, в глазах что-то новое. Он шокирован моими действиями, берет в руку чашку, задумчиво рассматривает янтарную жидкость.

— Кеби, за эту минуту я готов отдать все.

Я бы сострила, если бы не глаза киборга — сухие, залитые болью. Потому просто сажусь около него, тяну кофе из чашки. Моя рука ложится на его плечо. Киборг смотрит на меня, мягко касается плеча целой рукой. Я чувствую тепло металла — и радуюсь, что все происходит вот так. Да плевать на все. Ну и пусть думают, что хотят. Ну лучше же он! С кем ни сравни, а все равно лучше людей, с которыми мне приходится сталкиваться.

Я еще не до конца привыкла, что этот киборг считывает мои мысли буквально на лету, и нет особой разницы — то ли я говорю вслух, то ли про себя. Киборг рукой поворачивает меня к себе.

— Если это шутка, не стоит.

— О чем ты?

— Ты всерьез думаешь, что машины в общении могут заменить людей? Это неправильно.

— Зачем ты так?

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что мое содержание тяжело морально и финансово. Ты могла взять по соцпрограмме нового полноценного робота. Я мешаю этому, причем не способен принести хоть малейшую пользу.

— Ага. Кофемолку, пылесос, что там ты еще сказал. Уже бегу. Только ботинки зашнурую.

— У тебя просто никогда не было нормального киборга. Без обид, но и Майк, и я — металлолом. Ты возишься с железом, а ведь это робот должен служить тебе.  
Он не был способен ни полноценно защитить тебя, ни помочь, а ты... Почему ты взяла его? Он же разваливался на ходу.

— Я мечтала о 309-м несколько лет. Потом ко мне попал Майк. Я просто срослась с ним — впервые в жизни такое было. Он, наверное, только за неделю до гибели поверил в то, что я отношусь к нему не совсем так, как надо по правилам.

— Тебя не пугал его вид?

— Нет. Это охрененная модель. До того, как ему разорвало лицо — он был бесподобен, но и после того его внешняя привлекательность оставалась очевидной.

— Знаю, что производитель мог бы и постараться, но схалтурил.

У Алекса худое лицо с запавшими скулами, небольшие треугольные глаза, широковатый нос и крупный рот. Но меня это не трогает. Мужчина жёсток, и это видно даже по глазам. Он ненавязчив, спокоен и рассудителен. Я не знаю, сколько он пробудет со мной. Я чувствую, что за это время по-своему привязалась к нему, хотя и не могу сказать, что мы сблизились. Махина допивает глотком кофе и откидывается на спинку кресла, хлипкий металл не выдерживает его веса и осаживается на пол. Киборг не успевает соскользнуть и падает с ним. Я чувствую дикую тревогу — его корпус слаб, подбегаю, падаю на колени — и кривлю непонимающе рот. Он беззвучно, но явно смеется. Против воли, начинаю смеяться вместе с ним. Он с улыбкой заваливает меня, барахтаемся — куча-мала — в обломках стула. Мне легко и весело, мне нравится быть с ним. По большому счету, он хороший человек, хотя и со своими тараканами в голове. Поворачиваюсь лицом к Алексу, смотрю в темные глаза.

— Сколько мы уже вместе?

— Три месяца. Немного.

— Твоя система наполовину обновлена, импульсы не вытекают, но болевой уровень сто сорок пять. Почему?

— Я не знаю. Боль есть, но она не столь высока.

У меня зарождается абсурдная идея — боль киборга не физического характера. Он слишком много перенес и простил, и это «слишком» подкосило его. Алекс жалко ссутуливается, словно я нечаянно затронула его рану. Похоже, я права. Иду ставить кофе — он не трогается с места. Сидит, уставившись в одну точку. Приношу кофе, сажусь рядом, касаясь плеча.

— Все нормально. Было бы странно, если бы ты ничего не чувствовал.

— Хочу узнать твое мнение. Зачем им это?

— Знаешь, по-моему, на этот вопрос не смогут ответить даже они сами. Вроде хотели добиться повышения оперативности, а получили чувствительность к боли, в том числе и к боли души. 

Киборг задумчиво смотрит в прикрытое жалюзи окно. Он не хочет говорить об этом, но готов слушать. Собственно, этого и следовало ожидать. 

— Я не сторонница киборгов… Слишком это жестоко — в любом случае. Но, тем не менее, они есть, и этот факт приходится признавать. Если говорить лично обо мне — то предпочитаю делить общество с тобой, нежели с сотней железяк, пусть покладистых и услужливых, но — машин. Эгоизм, да?

— Почему? Мы есть, и ты сделала свой выбор.

— Насколько выбор и насколько сделала. Майк действительно был неосознанной покупкой. Я увидела КР 309 в штабе в годы своей юности — и пропала. Я смотрела на них как на совершенный корпус, эстетически великолепное зрелище, но при этом не понимала, что киборг — не машина… В первые же часы общения с Майком я осознала это. А потом случайно увидела разницу между ним и лабораторными прототипами… Все, это решило мое отношение к киборгам как таковое. Жестоко создавать мозг для нужд войны, но куда страшнее использовать мозг живого человека… Прости, если тронула неприятную для тебя тему.

— Подняла тему не ты, и отвечать за случившееся не тебе… — Алекс устало откидывается на спинку кресла. Он не хочет говорить. Не трогаю. Пусть так и будет. Он имеет право решать сам. Честно говоря, меня настораживает его равнодушие… Только бы он не наделал глупостей. Мне безумно больно осознавать, что киборг не сможет полноценно функционировать, но я рада, что он остался. 

Последующие дни наполнены покоем и согласием. Робот занимается дешифровками, я — топографией. Но долго это продолжаться не может. Как и ожидалось, грянул гром. Мне вернули дешифровку с ошибкой. Это значит, что за работу мне не заплатят и взыщут штраф. Страшновато объясняться с клиентом, но…

Вечером прихожу, словно выжатый лимон. Нервы расшатаны, хочется есть, а еще — напиться... Я устала... Киборг забился в кресло. Глаза пусты, словно он не видит и не слышит происходящего. Честно говоря, настроение аховое. Заказчик вылил на меня ведро помоев, и его эхо все еще звенит в ушах. Но я твердо знаю: киборг не мог допустить ошибку сознательно. Просто не мог… Не стал бы. Может, оттого и стараюсь всеми силами удержать в себе немотивированную вспышку гнева. В любом случае, я знала, на что шла. Без вариантов. И я должна отвечать за последствия. Впрочем, на киборга даже смотреть жалко. Он ссутулился, не поднимая глаз, смотрит в одну точку. Ладно, как-то будет.

Иду в кухню, ставлю кофе, из холодильника тащу «Био». Киборг берет пакет, секунду сжимает в руке — и ставит на подлокотник.

— Эй… — поднимает глаза, совершенно пустые, равнодушные.

— Слушаю.

— Ты чего?

— Все нормально. Нет настроения. Или машина не может иметь настроения?

— Да какая муха тебя цапнула?

— Повторяю. Все нормально, — он повышает голос, и мне это не нравится. Металлическая рука с силой сжимает подлокотник, пластиковое покрытие с треском отлетает в сторону, обнажая металлическую основу.

— Алекс. Достаточно.

— Что именно? — он с ухмылкой смотрит на меня. 

— Не создавай видимости конфронтации.

— Кеби. Достаточно. Все все поняли. И закроем на этом тему. Я устал. Иду спать. Молча.

Что я могу сделать? В душу ему лезть? Не стану. Упрашивать? Надоело. В любом случае, утром встаю, как обычно, и принимаюсь за топографию. Ноут стоит на столе, киборг не появляется. К полудню захожу к нему. Так и сидит в кресле.

— И тебе доброе. — Молчит. — Так и будешь дуться?

— Я что-то должен?

— Да. Поможешь? У меня дешифровка горит.

— Вот и займись.

— Я не успею.

— Дольше посидишь. — Он равнодушно отворачивается. 

Молча иду в кабинет, включаю ноут. Спать мне сегодня не светит. Честно говоря, я удивлена. Киборг ведет себя так, словно я виновата в случившемся. Это непонятно и мерзко. В любом случае — терпеть. Когда я заканчиваю работу — часы показывают 4.25. В душ — и спать. В шесть вставать. Не помню, как дотягиваю ноги до кровати… Все. В следующем месяце снижаю объем работы, иначе… Мне кажется, что и не спала вовсе, но часы показывают 6. Свои полтора часа получила. День — в бешеном ритме. Работа, работа, работа, заскочить к роботу, сунуть «Био» — работа. 

Увы. Ситуация еще хуже. Чтобы покрыть расходы на штраф и невыплаченную сумму компенсировать, придется работать больше. Это — первая ночь, когда поспать не удается вовсе. Кофе пью столько, что троится в глазах. Спасибо — тренированный мозг сопротивляется панике, работает четко, слаженно. Вечером — на полном автомате. Душ… Глаза слипаются. Выползаю в коридор, натыкаюсь взглядом на ноут… Нет… Поработать еще час. Час. Два. Три. Светает. Пять утра. Засыпаю прямо за клавиатурой. В 6 — снова назойливый писк будильника. Чуть позже — странный звонок. Клиент-штрафник просит встречи у меня дома. Мне все равно. Хочет тут поскандалить — его право. Через час у окон тормозит джип. Рослый седой мужчина немногим старше 60, чуть хромая, идет к двери.

— Мисс Кеби, я полагаю?

— Именно. Чем могу помочь?

— Я вам звонил. У нас было некоторое недопонимание насчет шифровки.

— Да, поняла. Пройдите. — Входит в холл, осматривая стены, картину над дверью в спальню, подсвечник на стене.

— Вообще-то, я пришел извиниться… — Моя бровь лезет вверх. — Понимаете ли, это был недочет шифровальщика. Выяснилось буквально три часа тому назад. Я был некорректен и груб.

Крайне странно. Мог бы промолчать. Или сделать вид, что вина — моя, сокрыв истину. Но приехал же… Приехал. Ага… Вот оно что! Причина проясняется все отчетливее! Этот мужик — постоянный клиент. Шифровальщиков — много, дешифровщиков — нет. За необоснованный отказ от принятия работы ему грозит отказ от сотрудничества со стороны многих специалистов. Он чуть улыбается, кладет конверт и выходит за дверь. Молча беру, пересчитываю купюры, иду в кабинет. Странно покалывает слева. Сильнее. Успеваю сунуть в рот капсулу и набрать номер Владека. Он служил со мной еще в дивизионе, фельдшер со стажем, и с тех пор не раз обращался за помощью. Каким-то непонятным чутьем он понимает, что значит пустой оборванный звонок. Как бы то ни было, я бессильно сижу на полу и жду. Временной провал обрывается, когда я вижу, как открывается дверь, вбегает Владек, высокий очкарик, садится около меня и зачем-то закатывает рукав черного теплого гольфа. 

Через час я уже в кресле, пью чай, Владек укоризненно качает головой и читает мне лекцию о вреде злоупотребления работой. Мне плевать. Без вариантов. Мы немного говорим о том, о сем — и он уходит. Я встаю, медленно иду к Алексу. Он сидит на своем месте, глядя все так же перед собой.

— Приходил заказчик. Все верно. Ошибка — не твоя вина. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты это знал. 

Поворачиваюсь и сваливаю. Тошно. Мне дико тошно. Впервые за все время я не хочу его видеть и слышать. Просто не хочу. Я возвращаюсь в кабинет, стандартно работаю до 23 часов. Иду в душ, забираюсь в постель, включаю ночник и беру книгу. Что-то мне не нравится… не могу понять, что именно, но все-таки. Накидываю теплую спортивную кофту (в штаны влезла еще после душа — дома-то не жарко), выхожу в коридор, прямиком — в зал. Киборг сидит в кресле, его глаза закрыты, губы сжаты, на лбу — тяжелые морщины. Он не видит меня. На мониторе — скачки, такие, что и не видела. Я подлетаю к дисплею, вывожу порог. О нет… 362… Как же он до сих пор жив? Быстро ввожу комбинацию, увеличивающую подачу импульсов к подголовнику кресла — это позволит искусственно снизить показатель на 50 — 60 единиц (Ботаник, если ты икаешь — это я говорю спасибо за то, что научил тыкать нужные кнопки, не понимая особо механизма).

Киборг открывает глаза, смотрит на меня в упор. Таким я его еще не видела. Глаза полыхают ненавистью — дикой, сумасшедшей ненавистью, граничащей с отвращением. Я подхожу ближе, всматриваюсь — и понимаю. Это адресовано не мне… Это же себя он так ненавидит. Киборг без труда читает мою мысль, ссутуливается, смотрит исподлобья. Он ждет. Честно говоря, мне его выбрыки надоели до чертиков, но я же к нему все-таки в какой-то мере привязалась. Потому все-таки пытаюсь в последний раз пойти на мировую. Присаживаюсь около него — молча. 

Никак… 

Что ж. Настаивать — не могу, не имею права. Я понимаю, что причиной такого поведения, скорее всего, является банальная психическая травма, озлобленность, ужас свалки машин, но я-то здесь причем? Ладно. Тоска, ох и тоска.

Майк, как же мне тебя не хватает, а? Ты бы сейчас молча обнял, и вот так просто стоял рядом — молча, и я знала бы, что он — есть, он поддержит, поймет. Алекс слишком зациклен на самокопании, он не умеет прощать себя, отсюда и все проблемы. Я не жалею, что он есть, но иногда ужасно хочется ощутить рядом кого-то добрее, что ли. А, чего скулить. Сама виновата. И на те же грабли опять, и не факт, что в последний раз.

Алекс входит в комнату неслышно, садится рядом.

— Я хочу уйти.

— Куда?

— Я могу заняться дешифровкой.

— Можешь.

— У тебя есть знакомый механик. Он мог бы помочь мне с человеческим представительством и оформлением как части рабочего оборудования? 

— Может.

Утром звоню Ботанику. Он удивлен, но соглашается приехать. Я не мешаю им. С Алексом протрындели 2 часа — я успеваю перегнать топографию и согласовать заказ на следующий месяц. Когда возвращаюсь — комната пуста… Неуютно… Холодно. Мерзко. Пусть Алекс трижды киборг — без него хуже. Словно дом вмиг застыл, лишенный артерий. Три дня я вкалываю — много, жестоко, страшно. А потом звонит Ботаник.

— Кеби, прости, что беспокою так поздно.

— Ну? Подробнее?

— Алекс сам не сможет.

— Сможет. Он работает в … дцать раз быстрее меня.

— Ты не поняла. Ему плохо. Очень. Я же вижу. 

— Он сам сделал выбор.

— Он гордый. Но за три дня он головы не поднял еще. Жрать не хочет. Молчит. Приедь, а? Хоть под каким-то предлогом.

— Нафиг.

— Кеби. Он не выдержит.

Неохотно соглашаюсь. Темно, холодно, но ехать — минуты. Я успеваю до комендантского часа прогнать в одну сторону. Мало того, что успеваю — еще и запас нехилый. А назад — проще, Ботаник поставит на мою машину спецсигнал. Вхожу, здороваюсь с мужиками. Трындим о своем. Сашка чуть заметно кивает в сторону комнаты. Вхожу. В темноте отчетливо различаю силуэт Алекса. И он видит меня. Встает, медленно, опираясь на подлокотник, кое-как перемещает вес на протез, хромает ко мне. Не до разговоров и не до условностей, просто иду к нему и молча обнимаю. Глаза привыкают к темноте. Лицо киборга — застывшая маска. Он не пытается ничего сказать, просто хватается за мое плечо — и молчит. И я понимаю. Тихонько вывожу его во двор, сажаю в машину, прыгаю на водительское место. Мы едем домой. Всю дорогу — гробовая тишина. Только войдя в холл, впервые за все время берет мою руку и хрипит чуть слышно: «Простила?»

Да какое там. Самой плохо. Тогда он начинает говорить, еле слышно, спокойно, вдумчиво.

— Кеби, я сам не понимаю, зачем устроил весь этот цирк. Когда узнал, что облажался, ждал от тебя склоки, нагоняя, наезда — но никак не молчания. Ты даже словом не упрекнула, а ведь могла... ты молчала. И знаешь — меня тупо злила жалость. Ты жалела меня, наверное. Или я это себе придумал. Потом ты стала вкалывать, чтобы перекрыть расходы, а я не верил, считал, что ты работаешь на публику, не понимал, козел, что тебе и думать некогда о детской мести. Потом был врач, и я начал понимать. Знаешь, если тогда все не обошлось бы... Не знаю... 

Он на секунду резко отворачивается, сжав губы, вновь глядит на меня. Может, кто и кайфовал бы от самобичевания киборга, но не я. Как по мне — ему и так досталось достаточно. Честно говоря, я рада, что он вернулся. Скучаю по нему. Хотелось простого разговора за чашкой кофе... Не больше. Но меня беспокоил Алекс. Странные, немотивированные вспышки агрессии могли быть следствием какого-либо психического заболевания. Он секунду смотрит на меня, колеблясь, и вдруг грустно кивает.

— Что?

— Да. Действительно, это правда.

— Давно?

— Думаю, с полгода.

— Результат боли?

— Да. — Хриплое, чуть слышное. Остается снова мне решать. Как. Мне действительно сложно было справиться с последней ситуацией, но вышвырнуть его — нет. При всей моей жестокости, это невозможно. Алекс терпеливо ждет моего решения, в мозги не лезет, не пытается предугадать ход моих мыслей. Удивительно спокойно смотрит в окно. Ему легче оттого, что между нами не осталось недосказанности. Ему — да, а вот мне... Неожиданно он произносит: "Внешнее?" Что?

— Поставь мне внешнее управление.

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста… Это необходимо.

— Нет.

— Мне так будет спокойнее.

— Алекс, ты же говорил, что не причинишь мне вреда.

— Не причиню, но…

— Так и будет.

Я ухожу к себе, оставляя киборга наедине с его личными мыслями, в которые не могу и не хочу вмешиваться. Пусть все остается, как есть. Называйте это идиотизмом, сентиментальностью — как хотите, плевать. Варю кофе, сажусь у стола. Тоскливо и страшно. Значит, худшие подозрения оправдались, и я — тупая дура, которая пошла на необоснованный и дикий риск, взяв на себя непомерную ответственность. К сожалению, все закончилось той же ночью, когда очередная вспышка агрессии активизировала нервные окончания, болевой порог скакнул до 400. Его не стало к утру. Я ничего не могла сделать, не мог ничего сделать и Ботаник, вызванный из уютной кровати в мою холодную берлогу. 

Алекс пробыл в моей жизни недолго. Но именно он заставил меня осознать, что не только мы выбираем киборгов. Киборги выбирают нас. И симбиоз возможен только при условии согласованного выбора обеих сторон.


	3. Нет судьбы. Или есть?

**БОТАНИК**

Кеби-Беки, девочка… Если бы не она — я бы не получил великолепную работу в Министерстве. Честно говоря, меня забрали туда с руками, когда узнали, что я шесть лет тянул убитого в доску 309-го. Киборги мне интересны, в первую очередь — с технической точки зрения. Я не воспринимаю то, что можно подключить к компьютеру как человека, и можете меня осуждать. Впрочем, текущий проект — не для слабонервных. Мы учимся пересаживать мозг в новый корпус. Киборгов привозят «на пробы» — разбитых, донельзя укатанных и убитых. Они — не люди, но их жаль. Вообще, скажу я, к любому механизму нужно относиться соответственно, и не обольщайтесь, что киборг — есть человек. Это неверно. По сути, берется исключительно мозг как идеальный механизм — но при этом не существует никакого эмоционального института. У киборгов не вырабатываются гормоны, они не могут радоваться или бояться, любить или ненавидеть. Некоторые из них способны на отдаленное внешнее проявление тех или иных словесно-мимических реакций.

Если ваш робот изображает тень улыбки — скорее, это почти инстинкт — как желание закрыть глаза во время вспышки (которая уже ничем не повредит киберзрению) или крик от проникающего удара в левую сторону грудной брони. Так что — вынужден вас огорчить. Киборги — это механизмы, лишенные возможности бояться или радоваться. Боевые машины способны испытывать агрессию, это достигалось при помощи сохранения центров, раздражаемых электродами. Основные же центры мозговой деятельности, отвечающие за чувства, намертво заблокированы и закрыты.

Впрочем, я не виню людей, привязывающихся к киборгам. Мужики вон во все века любили свои автомобили похлеще баб — чего говорить о машинах, способных в ответ сказать пару фраз? Эх, полемика. С киборгами работаю давно, и большинство воспоминаний достаточно приятные, но это… Даже по пьяни не удавалось выбить из своего мозга мерзкую картинку, напрочь въевшуюся и терзающую меня время от времени…

В день эксперимента мы в лаборатории с половины пятого утра. Привозят первую партию, девять машин. Я сразу узнаю 309-го, сначала мне даже кажется, что вижу призрак Майка. Оригинал. То самое клеймо в виде пятилистника сирени, нанесенное лазером.  
Всматриваюсь — нет, не Майк. Майк был невзрачный внешне, сероглазый, без видимых недостатков внешности, но и ничем не впечатляющий. Этот — красив. Темно-карие глаза внимательные, серьезные, уголки чуть приподняты по диагонали вверх, нос немного коротковат, узкие губы, очень четко очерченные. Красив — ничего не скажу.

Начинаем процесс… Садизм, и я в нем участвую. Живую начинку, запаянную в капсулу, у первого киборга буквально вывинчиваем из корпуса, он от боли орет так, что у меня закладывает уши. Боли они не чувствуют, но как объяснить это инстинктам, заложенным веками? Нервы не понимают, что болеть нечему, реагируя на повреждения. Они горят в агонии, и от этого не легче.

Наконец, лишенное мозга тело падает бессильной грудой металла, а капсулу со спинным и головным мозгом ставят в новый корпус. Я в этом не участвую, мое дело — синхронизировать киборга с датчиками и следить за тем, чтобы мозг не умер во время процедуры от болевого шока, который возможен при условии сохранившихся нервных окончаний. 

Наконец, приходит через 309-го. Сначала — чистка. Киборг молча становится на ступень держателя, железные разъемы тихо повизгивают, ввинчиваясь в гнезда, наступает тишина, и… 

Команда «Ток».

Это страшно. Киборг извивается от невыносимой боли, губы посинели, красивое лицо искажено мукой, наконец — не сдерживается, кричит, воет.

Сорок секунд ада. 

Стоп. Тишина — зловещая, мерзкая. 

Тихонько повизгивают, возвращаясь в исходное состояние, разъемы. Держатели не выпускают киборга, иначе он безвольным кулем рухнет на пол. Наконец, в глазах появляется осмысленное выражение, мы его осторожно извлекаем из держателя, не дав опомниться — ставим в корсет. 

С этой моделью все сложно. Чертежи первых модификаций сгорели, мы действуем наобум. Теоретически, сначала надо вскрыть блок черепной коробки. Я включаю электронику, зажим подъезжает к киборгу, цепляется, начинает движение… И ничего. С треском машина срывается с места, грохочет вхолостую. Мы подбегаем, я успеваю вырубить агрегат. 

Чтоб его.

Киборг стоит перед нами, вздрагивая, его черепная коробка смята, затянута вправо, а лицо… 

Кевларовое драгоценное покрытие, великолепно имитирующее кожу, частично сорвано, повиснув лохмотьями на держателе, а половина лица — словно натянулась, черты исчезли — такое себе ровное белое покрытие, глаз, разумеется, тоже закрыт. От красавчика, стоявшего передо мной час тому, нет и следа — изувеченное, искореженное существо загнанно смотрит на людей.  
Мы убеждаемся, что вскрыть коробку, не убив киборга, невозможно. Посылаем запрос. Ответ не заставляет себя ждать: обездвижить, вечером утилизировать, а пока занимайтесь остальными. И мы занимаемся, лихорадочно нажимая кнопки и стараясь не смотреть в угол, где грудой хлама лежит живой киборг, приговоренный к смерти. Сорвавшиеся держатели разбили ему часть шлема, под действием тока во время чистки места сварки растеклись, обнажив на корпусе рваные раны — шрапнель. Такое чувство, что мы мастерим гроб для еще живого ветерана.

Илгар, работая по правую руку от меня, чуть заметно кивает.

— Не смогу. И так тошно.

— Я тоже… не смогу.

— Саша, Илгар — разговоры. Занимайтесь своим делом. До вечера еще дожить надо.  
Мы согласны с Мэдисоном, и не спорим, настроение — не могу передать. Наверное, так же чувствовали себя отряды мусорщиков, расстреливающие пленных. 

Вечером Мэдисон подзывает нас:

— Мужики, вот расчет за проект. Все как договаривались. Вами довольны. Через месяц начинаем следующий, если хотите — один звонок — и вы работаете, я очень надеюсь. 

Мы молча идем к двери, не прощаясь.

— Ах, да. Просили вас завезти 309-го на свалку. 

Быстро переглядываемся. Похоже, мы думаем одинаково. Есть только один человек, который сможет взять в дом изувеченного 309-го, и есть только один киборг, который сможет вывести близкого нашего друга из затяжной депрессии… Кеби. Не выходим — вылетаем во двор, Илгар быстро находит киборга. Он валяется в углу, на груде пустых корпусов отработанных сегодня машин. Он жив. На лице (точнее — том, что от него осталось) — никаких эмоций. С трудом вытягиваем его, Илгар бежит за моим грузовиком.

— Слушай. Сейчас я отвезу тебя к своему другу.

— Еще одного друга мне на сегодня будет многовато. — В голосе звучит откровенная ирония, но не обижаюсь — он прав.

— Нет, ты не понял. Тебя сказали закинуть на свалку. Согласись — умирать придется долго. Потому — есть вариант.

— Я деактивируюсь быстро. Вы сдвинули капсулу. 

Да, об этом я знаю. Во время рывка капсула спинного мозга сдвинулась вплотную к электронике. Любое замыкание — и его живые ткани прожарятся, как бифштекс. Но… Это может произойти через день, может — через месяц или даже год, и я делаю на это ставку. Чувство стыда? Да. Совесть замучила? Да, и это тоже… Это же я… Своими руками нажал кнопку, изувечившую красивого парня, превратив его в смертника…

— Ты же знаешь — дело может тянуться месяцами.

— Так помогите мне! Лошадиная доза снотворного — и конец.

— Хорошо. Давай так. Я попытаюсь восстановить капсулу на место. Не получится — помогу тебе умереть. Идет?

— У меня есть выбор?

— Нет.

— Ну тогда — точно идет. А к кому хоть едем?

— Ее зовут Кеби. Полтора года тому погиб ее 309-й, и она до сих пор злится на весь белый свет. Она дешифровщик, и по сути ей все равно нужен киборг. Она загоняет себя, как лошадь — но другого робота не берет. Ты поможешь ей — она тебе.

— Звучит неубедительно. Расходы на мое содержание превысят ее доход от работы.

— Не думаю, у нее сейчас третий уровень.

— Нехило. Но прошу. Если не удастся поднять работоспособность — снотворное.

— Согласен. — Шумит мотор, Илгар выпрыгивает из кабины и смотрит мне в глаза:

— Удачи вам обоим. Привет Кеби…А это — тебе. — Он протягивает киборгу тонкую маску, мы обычно пользовались ими на подготовительном этапе работы, дабы избежать индивидуализации роботов. Киборг безразлично кивает, кладет аккуратную светло—бежевую рельефную пленку на лицо, позволяет повыситься температуре — и тонкие силиконовые нити укрепляют ее на изуродованной поверхности… Да, так однозначно лучше. Теперь можно ехать.

**КЕБИ**

В тот год я сломалась. Я не нюня, не рохля. Но иногда у каждого наступает свой предел. Я не хотела видеть киборгов, слышать о киборгах. Теоретически, я уже имела право даже на госпомощь для приобретения киборга, снабженного соответствующим ПО — по статусу. По сути, коммерческие дешифровки стали настоящей находкой. Многие технологии были утеряны за время войны, потому многое приходилось изобретать заново. Цена информации выросла в разы, а системы дешифровки раскусывались слишком быстро. Потому и перешли на использование ассоциативного ряда. Ну не может машина представить, что под словом вечный подразумевается двигатель, под словом рога слово налево и так далее. Добавьте в эту мешанину разнообразных языков, и вы получите почти совершенное шифрование. Робот не мог бы провести ассоциацию, но зато мог привести языки к общему знаменателю. Такая себе серьезная часть работы. И нет, такая программа стоила настолько дорого и так серьезно охранялась , что купить и поставить на комп ее было проблематично. К тому же, после дешифровки она вносила в файл необратимую метку, и за пиратскую копию по головке бы не погладил. Защита интеллектуальное собственности была обязательным условием легальной работы. Так что или сиди с сотней словарей у компа, или… В определенных моделях роботов программа выстраивалась на базовом уровне. Но представить, что в доме будет сидеть говорящая консервная банка — тошно, от одной мысли тошнит. А тем временем, киборги были повсюду. Они мелькали в новостях, я занималась дешифровкой производственных сообщений об инновациях, я не могла создать вакуум. Не знаю, сколько бы это длилось, если бы не случай.

Помню, как на автомате я перебирала дешифровку о новшестве, позволяющем менять механизм, сохраняя живые ткани. Меня заинтересовало это, и в последующие месяцы пришлось повнимательнее следить за переводимыми текстами. К январю я узнала о том, что прошли первые эксперименты, вполне удачные. Выборочно пересадили живые ткани из четырех безнадежно поврежденных киборгов в новые механизмы, и три из них очень неплохо вошли в рабочий ритм. 

Вечером тоскливо. Болеет Кора. Она стара… Одиннадцать лет для овчарки — возраст почтенный, приходится ожидать худшего. Последняя мысль заставляет меня подойти к бару, достать бутылку «Калуа». Стук в дверь — назойливый, но тихий. 

Кора даже головы не подняла… Плохой знак. 

Тем не менее, открываю. За дверью стоит Ботаник.

— Кеби…

— Заходи?

— Нет. Кеби… Тут такое дело… В общем, я ушел с работы, снова буду шабашить.

— Но ты же вроде как был всегда фрилансером помимо основной работы, нет?

— Да, на военном объекте. Мы занимались… Впрочем, неважно. И дело вот какое. Недавно мне пришлось работать с одним проектом, где было задействовано четыре киборга. — Память услужливо высветила в памяти дешифровку, сопоставляя факты. Странно. — В общем, проект прошел успешно, если бы не одно «но». На эксперимент привезли пять киборгов. Но в одном мозг был интегрирован так, что выделить его, не убив, оказалось невозможно. После эксперимента мне сказали его утилизировать, но… А, впрочем, смотри сама. Не смог. Вспомнил тебя, Майка — и не смог. 

Ботаник неуклюже пятится назад, в темноту, оглядывается. Я накидываю куртку, прямо в шортах и футболке, в тапочках. Шлепаю по снегу. Машина стоит в пяти метрах от дома — холодно же! Он подходит к своему грузовику, рывком открывает дверь… Меня трясет… Трясет, как давно не трясло. Но не от холода. В кабине, равнодушно глядя в одну точку, сидит КР-309… Я подношу кулак ко рту, стискиваю зубами суставы — чтобы не заорать во всю глотку, не закричать… Протираю глаза. Ботаник улыбается. Он становится около меня, чуть нажимает кнопку пульта (внешнее управление — сволочи), робот поднимает голову, смотрит на нас. Ботаник молча отдает мне пульт, кивая машине: «Выходи».

— Нет.

— Кеби.

— Нет. Пожалуйста! Нет! — слезы текут по лицу вперемешку с талым снегом. Я сжимаю зубы, загоняю ногти в мякоть ладоней — только бы не разрыдаться в голос.  
— Не надо так жестоко! Пожалуйста! Я не хочу этого еще раз! Двое… Третий — нет! Нет! Уезжайте!  
— Кеби, послушай. Я забрал этого парня со свалки у завода. Он ждал утилизации. Живой. Ждал. Утром. Дай ему шанс.

— Шанс? Еще раз? Получить кайф, наблюдая за медленной смертью? Прости, у нас явно разные вкусы.

— Зачем так? Тебе все равно нужен киборг, мало того — тебе придется его взять, чтобы подтвердить допуск (сволочь — знает, куда бить!)

— И что ты предлагаешь? Привезти им на тележке труп?

— Ты можешь его вытянуть на год, может — даже два.

— Смысл? — тихий голос прерывает наш странный диалог. Киборг смотрит на нас, равнодушно и спокойно. — Смысл давать шанс? Какой шанс? Протянуть не час, а месяц?

— Подожди, он активен? И слышит нас?

— Слушай… Я немного нарушил кое-что, когда забрал его из завода. Пусть у тебя денек побудет, ладно? Мне надо ехать — чтобы снег убрал следы перегруженной машины.

Я молча киваю, встаю, оглядываюсь, иду к дому. Знаю, что за моей спиной хромает по снегу два центнера металла и микросхем. 

Захожу в дом, чувствую, что окоченела до предела. Накидываю на плечи свитер, закрываю плотнее дверь и включаю свет. Да. КР-309, собственной персоной. Вороненая сталь, гармония, невероятная красота корпуса, глаза против воли находят крохотный значок-клеймо пятилистного цветка сирени. Вроде бы находят, потому что броня на груди словно искорежена клювом гигантской птицы. Ясно. Военный робот, так сказать — ветеран конфликта, попавший в распоряжение эскулапов министерства обороны. Я внимательно смотрю на него. Есть же какая-то причина, по которой его решили утилизировать. В свою очередь, киборг задумчиво рассматривает меня. Его левая рука — протез, получше наших, простых, более навороченный — но протез, не родная часть механизма. Судя по всему, она может сгибаться в локте, но пальцы при этом бездействуют. Левый бедренный сустав, видимо, собирался по мелким кусочкам, по крайней мере, осталась куча синеватых шрамов от лазерной сварки «на ходу», небрежных, грубых. 

Словно отвечая на мои мысли, робот делает несколько шагов вперед по коридору мне навстречу. Нога словно на мгновение утопает в корпусной суставной сумке, западая на добрых десять сантиметров, превращая походку машины в какой—то страусиный танец, и, плюс ко всему, не сгибается в колене. Присматриваюсь — таки не протез. Значит, сустав был разбит, его на ходу кое-как заварили лазером, убив подвижность… Но если все так очевидно — почему просто-напросто не заменили ногу? Я весьма бестактно обхожу киборга, и… Мне становится ясно все. Вся левая сторона корпуса машины — такая же смесь шрамов, трещин, загнутых оплавленных обломков, которые не позволяют не то, что сменить ногу на новый механизм — даже добраться до электроники и прекратить подачу тока. Я представляю, что нужно было делать со сверхпрочным корпусом, чтобы довести его до такого состояния. Киборг медленно поворачивается ко мне лицом. Чуть наклонившись, поднимает руку, снимает тонкую маску из волокон силикона. Половины лица — нет. Другого определения я не нахожу. Стертая, смазанная белесая субстанция, натянутая, словно барабан. Можно предположить, что мощный удар разбил черепную коробку, деформировал основу и впаял «кожу» в корпус, «стянув» черты лица с одной стороны до состояния восковой свечи. Молча смотрит на меня, ничего не говорит. Собственно, теперь я понимаю, почему он так тихо произносит слова — «рот» — изделие пластических хирургов и бригады военных инженеров, открывающий динамик звукового синтезатора, тоже сжат, не позволяя в полной мере отразить звук. Все бы ничего, но… Алекс… Последний киборг заставил меня пересмотреть свой альтруизм и готовность быть доброй мамочкой. Я не уверена, что готова принять этого робота. Он понимает мои сомнения. 

— Мисс, есть смысл все это прекратить.

— Если есть — зачем была нужна вся эта комедия? Нет уж. Привезли тебя — значит, так и будет.

— Я могу предложить оптимальные варианты…

У меня нет желания с ним спорить. Молча иду вперед, кивая, чтобы следовал за мной. В смотровом зале он останавливается около кресла.

— Садись...

— Нет, благодарю.

— Почему? — он равнодушно подходит к креслу, пытается сесть. Дикий хруст, скрежет и стон, вырвавшийся из стиснутых губ.

— Идиот! — Я еле успеваю рукой перехватить его плечо... Если бы он сел — грубо заваренные осколки металла треснули бы на мелкие кусочки. Полевая сварка сковала тело киборга так, что он не может выгнуть его и перевести в сидячее положение.

Мило. Или стоя, или лежа — как дешевый манекен. Я вспоминаю, что в машине киборг полулежал на сиденье. Молча иду к себе в комнату, притаскиваю два пледа, стелю на низкий железный топчан, укрепленный рессорами, и помогаю ему лечь. Топчан уже предназначен для осмотра лежащего киборга, подобие стационарных горизонтальных смотровиков, но мне претит мысль, что он будет лежать на голом холодном железе. Смешно.

Больно ли ему? Не знаю. Честно говоря, мне все равно. Я устала смотреть на полумертвых киборгов и ждать смерти, которая наступает немилосердно долго. Не хочу.

Утром приезжает Ботаник, я запускаю его к киборгу, сама иду в кабинет. Дешифровка идет неплохо, и я просиживаю до семнадцати часов. Когда, наконец, вспоминаю о кофе, уже достаточно темно. Мельком заглядываю в смотровой, Ботаник возится с киборгом, который так и лежит на тахте. Электронщик остается ночевать, я приношу ему ужин. Ночь проходит быстро и незаметно, я выспалась, настроение стало получше. Сажусь за работу, оставив гамбургер на столе в смотровом. Через час или что-то около того ко мне приходит Ботаник.

— Кеби, все плохо.

— Ты вроде как это знал с самого начала. Так чего теперь делаешь удивленное лицо?

— Прости меня. Я не имел права взваливать на тебя такую ношу.

— Пафоса поубавь? Не имел права — значит, не взваливай.

— Не стану.

— Заберешь его?

— Нет. Я не вижу смысла продлевать его мучения. Помочь — не смогу, а сидеть и смотреть, как будет умирать — жестоко. Он согласен с моим предложением. 

— Что от меня требуется?

— Я дам ему лошадиную дозу снотворного, мозг умрет в течение часа.

— Как знаешь.

— Я слишком устал, побудешь с ним немного?

— Для чего?

— Он же понимает, что умирает. Пусть хоть не умирает в одиночестве. — А это уже дешевый понт. Ботаник, что бы ни говорил, относится к киборгам как к механизмам. Ну, точнее, как многие мужики относятся к своим тачкам — с любовью, с заботой, возиться готовы. Но не до такой степени, чтобы из-за них вешаться.

— Хорошо. Я побуду с ним. — А это уже любимые грабли. Да.

— Да, и еще. У него на лице была маска, прикрывает смятую половину, я бросил ее у ноута, так что не пугайся. Похоже, она ему уже не понадобится.

Ботаник собирает скарб и убирается восвояси, я заканчиваю работу и вхожу к киборгу. Он так и лежит на тахте. Слышит шаги, медленно поднимает голову, смотрит прямо в глаза. В эту секунду раздается отчаянный вой собаки. Выбегаю в коридор. Кора лежит на полу, тяжело дышит. Ее трясет. Я понимаю, что надо сделать. Набираю номер, в двух словах называю причину звонка. Приезжает ветеринар (не в первый раз, как всегда за пятнадцать минут), бегло осматривает и ждет. Ждет, чтобы я простилась. 

У меня нет времени, нет слез. Я обнимаю собаку, целую теплые, бархатные уши, морду, глаза. Она смотрит на меня, понимая, что сейчас произойдет. Взгляд прощающий. Она смотрит, как... Как киборг, который лежит сейчас в смотровом.

Ветеринар аккуратно вводит иглу, собака глубоко вздыхает — и замирает. 

Все. 

Я даю деньги и молча закрываю за ним дверь. Как в бреду, иду к себе в комнату, случайно поднимаю глаза и.... Не помню, как влетаю в зал и выдираю иглу из губчатого приемника. Сажусь около безвольной груды металлолома, киборг не реагирует. Смотрю на колбу, выкапало меньше половины. Нет, не должен умереть. Слишком маленькая доза. Сажусь в кресло и жду, рассматривая исподлобья своего неожиданного гостя. Без маски, неподвижный, выглядит он отвратительно — словно детская игрушка, выброшенная за ненадобностью. Синеватые губы, некрасиво стянутые с той стороны, где лицо покорежено, запавшие щеки. По большому счету, в прошлом киборгов делали, исходя из промеров черепа — значит, именно так он выглядел, будучи человеком. Робот не двигается. Точнее, один раз пытается поднять голову, тихо стонет и опускается в прежнее положение. Лежа, он не такой уж и страшный, по крайней мере — не вызывает у меня того опасения, которое долгое время сохранялось в присутствии Алекса. Присматриваюсь к черному корпусу и отчетливо замечаю странные грифельные разводы. Подхожу ближе, направляю свет — меня откровенно тошнит. Сволочи — других слов нет — намалевали на металле пародию на признаки человеческого тела. Физиологический аспект у многих киборгов — самый уязвимый, особенно это касается моделей, которые управляются живым мозгом и помнят себя в человеческой бытности, пусть не суперменами, но созданиями из крови и плоти, с ощущениями и болью. Я представляю, как изгонялись какие-то малолетки, выводя на безвольном теле похабные картинки, ударяя по самому больному. Встаю, беру флакон спирта, начинаю оттирать схематические изображения сосков, гениталий и волос на груди. Рука скользит по абсолютно гладкому клейму пятилистника сирени. Не помог цветочек на счастье, и так бывает. Какое же унижение испытывал этот парень, и за что? Закончив, сажусь на место. Нервы и усталость дают о себе знать, комната плывет перед глазами.

Утром просыпаюсь от слабого лучика, бьющего в глаза. Киборг уже не спит, он полулежит на кровати. Его плечо чуть подрагивает.  
— Вы убрали маску? — он непроизвольно поднимает руку, прикрывая изувеченные черты.

— Какую? Ах, да. Зачем она?

— Не хочу создавать вам дискомфорт.

— Не создашь. Видали и похуже. — Киборг отнимает руку от лица и смотрит в упор.

— Сомнительно... Снотворное не подействовало?

— Нет. Подействовало. Ты спал.

— Но я же должен был... — да, знаю, должен был умереть, и мне стыдно за это, безумно стыдно осознавать, что я не попыталась помешать Ботанику, который ввел иглу в распределитель. Стыдно, что не сразу осознала происходящее. Но это — мое, личное, потому и отвечаю достаточно сухо.

— Я вытащила иглу. Да, можешь озвучить вслух, что это было глупо. Мысленно я себе это уже сказала.

— Зачем?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Да я вообще понятия не имею.

— На всякий случай, напомню, все проверено. Вариантов нет. Система выйдет из строя. Просто нужно будет ждать. Неделю или две. Нет смысла тянуть.

— Исключено. Я... Нет, ты сам возьми код доставки — он есть в ноуте, закажи БИО. Не могу. Прости.

Выхожу в коридор, там лежит тело друга. Кора. Опускаюсь около нее на колени. Мне все равно. Это страшно. Так больно. За спиной раздаются тяжелые шаги. 

Киборг подходит сзади, я чувствую тепло и даже плакать не могу. Он отодвигает меня в сторону, поднимает тельце малинуа и несет его во двор. Через окно я вижу, как робот заворачивает Кору в брезент, берет из грузовичка лопату и уходит дальше в сад. У меня нет ни сил, ни желания вставать. Киборг возвращается, подходит ко мне. Лоб наморщен с той стороны, где сохранилось лицо. Он так же молча поднимает меня с пола, ведет в комнату и усаживает на кровать, сам тяжело опускается на нее одним коленом, кладет руки мне на плечи, прижимая лицом к себе. Металл не такой гладкий, как был у Майка, но теплый, и я не сопротивляюсь. Мне легче, когда 309-й рядом. Он чувствует это и не уходит. Я даже не могу заплакать, вообще ничего. Такой пустоты не ощущала уже давно. Если сейчас уйдет киборг, я рехнусь.

Он явно читает мои мысли, потому как еще крепче прижимает меня к себе и чуть слышно обещает.

— Я не уйду.

— Мне хреново совсем. Без обид. Не до гостеприимства.

— Знаю, ты не спала ночью. Отдохни.

— Не могу. Не хочу. Как твое имя?

— РС 309.

— Нет, имя.

— Эрик. — Я почти вырубаюсь, не особо понимая, то ли это производное от модели, то ли что-то еще, но успеваю задать вопрос, который мучает меня эти сутки.

— Что непоправимого нашел вчера Ботаник?

Киборг задумчиво смотрит в сторону, словно говорит о чем-то отвлеченном.

— Разбит сектор питания биологического материала. Без вариантов. 

— Мы такое проходили.

— Оставь. Спи.

Я не помню, что происходит дальше. Открываю глаза — темно, и снова засыпаю. Так чувствуют себя люди в состоянии тяжелого гриппа, что ли. Спать, спать, спать.

Продрав глаза, хватаю КПК и тупо смотрю на высветившуюся дату. Оказалось, пролежала в прострации я двое суток. Когда с трудом встаю с постели — на автомате опускаю руку вниз, не ощущаю привычного толчка мокрого носа. Все всплывает в мозгу с отвратительной четкостью, и я с трудом иду в душ. За эти дни я так и не заплакала. Выхожу в кухню, ставлю на плиту турку, оттуда ползу в смотровой зал. Киборг стоит у стола, пальцы руки шустро бегают по клавиатуре. Увидев меня, он поднимает голову.

— Как?

— Сойдет. Ботаник приходил?

— Ботаник?

—Ну, Саша. Чувак, который тебя привез.

— А-а-а. Да, я попросил его перенести визит.

— Зря. Я бы все равно оплатила.

— Что? Уборку металлолома?

— А, прости, забыла. Нет, правда, прости. Так, кофе — и срочно подгонять работу. Если учесть мой прогул, придется поработать с недельку в двадцатичасовом режиме. Так что — без обид, я немного «уйду в себя».

— Нет необходимости. Выведенные дешифровки я сделал и отправил. Принятие работ подтверждено, я оставил копии сообщений в рабочей папке. Сегодняшний заказ только начал, но через час-другой сделаю и его.

— Зачем?

— Не нужно было? — он немного удивлен.

— Ладно. Спасибо тебе.

Я иду к себе, по пути снимаю с плиты уже начавший кипеть кофе, беру с полки первую попавшуюся книжку. Не замечаю, как засыпаю. Сквозь сон я слышу шум мотора.

Мозг оживает. Лежу, прислушиваюсь, но глаз не открываю. 

Скрип двери… Два голоса… К двери моей комнаты идет киборг — я уже знаю звук его походки, останавливается — видимо, не заходит внутрь, стоит минуты — и уходит. Хлопает входная дверь. 

Мотор… Мотор? О нет! Меня словно подбрасывает пружина, я подскакиваю, босиком лечу в коридор, открываю дверь. Так и есть. Ботаник уже завел машину (или даже не глушил), а киборг неуклюже пытается разместиться в кабине. Аккуратно располагает разбитую ногу в нише перед сиденьем, ссутулившись, согнувшись, металл скрипит, норовя рассыпаться на осколки. Жалкое зрелище, если честно. И через считанные минуты он окажется на свалке техники. Бульдозер оттянет его к горе какого-то металлического хлама, ну, понятно — Ботаник не зверь, вколет какую дрянь, чтобы мозг умер сразу. Тело из вороненой стали сомнут, скомкают, извозят в грязи, и перестанет на земле существовать еще один 309-й. 

Я вижу киборга в машине, неизувеченная часть лица повернута ко мне. В глазах — дикое отчаяние, ну или я придумала его себе, очеловечивая киборгов, без разницы. Нижняя губа машины закушена — наверное, привычка из жизни. В эту секунду что-то перемыкает во мне. Я не хочу, чтобы он уехал. Ботаник захлопывает дверь — и я прямо по снегу подскакиваю к ним, барабаню рукой по стеклу. Киборг поворачивает голову в мою сторону, чуть трогает за руку зазевавшегося Сашку, снова склоняется к окну. Он все еще не верит, что может быть хоть в чем-то полезен, нужен, что найдется хоть одна возможность не вывезти его, словно утиль, на свалку. 

Электронщик видит меня, глушит мотор. Молча выходит, смотрит на мои босые ноги, на притихшего робота, снова на меня — уже вопросительно. Я только бессильно киваю головой, и он открывает дверь.

Рысью лечу домой — холодно же! Ворвавшись в комнату, на ходу напяливаю пуховую кофту, теплые укороченные бурки. За спиной открывается дверь, в дом тяжело входит киборг, за ним — Ботаник.

— Итак?

— Итак, каково его состояние?

— Я бы оценил как неудовлетворительное, но рабочее. Да не смотри на меня так, он вполне боеспособен, хотя в схватке с прототипом, конечно, не сойдется. Повреждения около шестидесяти двух процентов —много, но не радикально. Больше всего меня беспокоит корпус. Насколько мне известно из сводки, его давили между двумя машинами бронетехники. Учитывая, что тогда была нехватка боемашин, на ходу так-сяк заварили, особо не заморачиваясь, и поставили в строй. Но итог оказался плачевным. Разбитый сустав заварен косо, в щели попали шлейфы, к электронике не добраться — она как изюм в запеченной булочке. То есть с ногой его сделать ничего нельзя. Разбит сектор питания биологического материала, и это худшее, что могло быть.

Я задумчиво смотрю на него и понимаю, куда он клонит. Комиссия, принимавшая Алекса, не могла пропустить инородную электронику, и мы вернули на место его разбитый щиток. Часть Майка упорно оставалась со мной, что бы я ни делала. Впрочем, и в сердце моем он тоже был. Видимо, безвозвратно. Я знаю, что киборг нас не слышит — он отключен, Ботаник хочет провести полную проверку. Я иду с ним и впервые за все время внимательно смотрю на РС-309, который до недавнего времени ассоциировался у меня только с Майком. До сих пор не могу принять, что из открытого шлема на меня смотрит другое лицо. Если говорить о возрасте, я бы дала ему не более тридцати пяти-тридцати восьми (а если учесть, сколько времени в коробке — то уже самый настоящий старик), смугловатый, очень бледный, разрез глаз раскосый, видно, не чистокровный европеец, губы узкие, тяжелый подбородок, и мне почему-то ужасно хочется увидеть его глаза. 

Ботаник мне показывает состояние корпуса там, где проводилась походная сварка. Представьте себе консервную банку, попавшую под колеса машины. Представили? Сплюснутая шайба? Так, а теперь мысленно придайте ей прежний объем и наскоро ликвидируйте трещины в металле. Именно так. Словно узор на карте горной местности, только рельефный, глубокий, рваный. В общей сложности, мы насчитали девятнадать следов от лазера. В трех местах сварка проводилась без зачистки, поверхностно, куски инородного металла буквально наплавлялись, закрывая уродливые дыры и прогибы в корпусе. 

Сашка осматривает ногу. Зрелище не для слабонервных. Как оказалось, ось просто-напросто сломана, и нога держится на толстых жгутах шлейфов… Опадает же она потому, что при каждом шаге поднимается до верхней границы суставной сумки, при этом обломок оси царапает, рвет электронику, задевая центральный нервный ствол. Ботаник долго возится, пытаясь вскрыть грудной щиток — металл никак не поддается. Наконец, с трудом отогнув зазубренный край, он снимает пластины, перед нами — механизм киборга, сотни и тысячи шлейфов, часть — разорвана, перебита, висит лохмотьями, некоторые наскоро скреплены какими-то обрывками изоляционной ленты. Капсула ОБМ смята, Ботаник бережно снимает верхний блок. Так и есть, в одном месте нервные окончания зажаты металлом. Можно только представить себе, каково это было. Сцепив зубы, электронщик рискует — и осторожно прижимая боковушки, возвращает вогнутую часть на место, высвобождая силиконовую капсулу от воздействия извне. После всех этих манипуляций открывает распределитель. Обтекаемая коробка размером с детский кубик, напичканная донельзя совмещающимися силиконовыми сосудами, электроникой и проводками. По сути, через тоненькие каналы, проложенные в металле, и должны проходить все эти заумные штуковины, но нет. Теперь все это болтается, словно кучка детских сокровищ в мешочке. Некоторые сосуды уже повреждены, они подтекают. Кое-как собрав коробку в первозданный вид, Ботаник горько качает головой и ставит ее на место. Через час он запускает киборга. Тот поднимает голову, молча смотрит на людей. Ботаник отказывается от оплаты (сантименты в топку, нам больше достанется) и уезжает. Киборг кое-как поднимается, подходит ко мне. Ловлю себя на том, что 309-е имеют почти человеческие манеры и явные привычки, делающие их почти индивидуальностями, совершенно непохожими друг на друга. Эрик любит в разговоре чуть повернуться к окну, опустить голову, улыбнуться краешком губ и резко поднять глаза на собеседника. Вот и сейчас.

—Мисс, — смотрит на меня в упор, словно пытаясь застать врасплох, или, как минимум, подловить на лжи.

— Кеби. Без приставок.

— Кеби… — соглашается он. — Почему?

— Почему вернула?

— Почему все это? — таки удается ему поставить меня в тупик, эх, что же ты за человек такой, а? И как же тебе отвечать-то теперь?.. Наконец, я формулирую то, что наиболее близко к моим истинным ощущениям:

— Эгоистка я, вот почему. Эгоистка. Ну, умрешь ты. Я останусь. И буду каждый день до скончания веков думать, почему не остановила тебя, не оставила, в конце концов, почему не могу вечером проторчать часок с книжкой вместо того, чтобы заниматься дешифровкой.

— Вы можете найти более современную модель.

— Нет. Ребята, небось, просветили. Не могу. Как ступор какой-то, сразу замыкаюсь в себе.

— Вы не пробовали.

— Пробовала. Не смогла. Старалась — совесть чиста, но не смогла.

— А если и сейчас не сможете?

— Давай на ты, а? Нам теперь придется напару долго кантоваться. И давай так, смогу, не смогу — но это будет лучше и для тебя, и для меня.

— Я согласен. На ты — простите, пока не могу. 

Киборг делает несколько шагов по комнате, потом медленно, неуверенно топает в сторону двора, выходит на крыльцо. Я вижу, что ему фигово — но не принимаю никаких мер, чтобы поддержать или просто подставить плечо. Дикая, отвратительная пустота до сих пор держит меня в своих цепких лапах. Он и не ждет помощи. Рослая черная фигура бессильно опирается руками о кирпичную колонну крыльца, поворачивает голову.

— Вы решили меня оставить не из-за дешифровки. Объясните — почему? Не хотели — но решили.

— Давай на ты все-таки. Ненавижу субординацию.

— Да. Кеби? Так почему?

— Наверное, причина покажется слишком банальной, и ты ее из меня вытягиваешь клещами. Мне лучше с тобой, чем без тебя.

— Хороший аргумент, но скорее подходит для ребенка — мне лучше спать с мишкой, чем самому.

— Мне все равно, как ты оцениваешь мое решение. В любом случае — хорошо, что Сашка додумался приехать сюда.

— У тебя был 309-й?

— Был, — еле сглатываю тугой комок в горле.

— Погиб? — он поворачивает голову, пытливо глядя мне в глаза.

— Да. Два с половиной года тому. 

— Он много для тебя значил. — Робот задумчиво качает головой, глядя в сторону трассы.

— Ты даже не представляешь, что он для меня значил.

— Отчего же, могу понять и представить, хоть и машина.

— Не машина ты, в том и проблема. По сути, сейчас мне приходится жить рядом с незнакомым человеком — равно как и тебе. 

— Да, я вижу это, но сам не ощущаю дискомфорта. Только не спрашивай, почему.

— Не стану. Ни ты, ни я еще долгое время не сможем ответить на этот вопрос. — кивнув киборгу, иду к себе, открываю ноут. Третью работу Эрика приняли. Что же, шустро. Сажусь за новую срочную дешифровку. Стиль исполнения мне знаком и понятен, дело движется быстро, словно и нет короткой толстой и тощей длинной стрелок. Наконец, иду в кухню, ставлю кофе и снова валюсь на кровать с книжкой. Книжкой…  
Я упустила из виду какую-то деталь. Стоп! Помню, что оставила киборга во дворе — но за день его в доме не видела. Вылетаю пулей в коридор, рывком открываю тяжелую дверь. Киборг стоит около дерева, опираясь на него всем весом, кора в том месте, где ее сжимает металлическая ладонь, содрана под ноль. Услышав мои шаги, он поднимает голову. На лице дико виноватое выражение.

— Эй! Что-то случилось?

— Нет, все в порядке.

— Зайди в дом.

— Не могу.

— Почему?

— Нерв высвободился. — Говорит буднично, но я вздрагиваю, осознавая, что находится за этим показным безразличием. Ах ты ж… Вот оно что. Долгое время нерв был сдавлен и теперь в полной мере дал о себе знать. Подхожу к роботу, присаживаюсь перед ним, распрямляю ногу так, чтобы высвободить нервную капсулу от нагрузки, параллельно проверяю сустав. Мне — три минуты работы, но без этих трех минут он бы еще долго стоял под дождем, опираясь рукой на ободранный ствол дерева, не имея возможности двинуться с места. Наконец, киборг находит наименее болезненную позицию ноги, кивает мне, что готов начать движение. Завожу робота в смотровой, оставляю и закрываю дверь. Как же больно и гадко видеть знакомую черную глянцевую спину. Слышу, как тяжелое тело опускается на застеленную тахту… и тихий стон, видимо, боль таки доконала махину. Во мне борется желание подойти к нему и страх, непонятный мерзкий страх, словно может произойти нечто болезненное и непоправимое. Снова стон. Не выдерживаю, рывком открываю дверь.

Громоздкая махина почти лежит на кресле, он видит меня, кое-как выпрямляется, пытаясь придать себе более-менее презентабельный вид. Как же, мы гордые, будем страдать, извиваться, только бы не показаться слабее. Было, плавали. По крайней мере, я увидела то, что следовало. Беру пару ампул сильнодействующего обезболивающего и вгоняю в распределитель, матеря себя, на чем свет стоит, обзывая трусихой и неврастеничкой. Губчатое вещество моментально вбирает химикат, и киборг безвольно свисает на креплениях. Смотрит на меня, пытаясь казаться спокойным, но… Не знаю. 

Я делаю непростительную ошибку, глупую, необоснованную. Иду к себе в комнату, забираю ноут, возвращаюсь в смотровой и умащиваюсь около киборга. Работаю, ощущая спиной тепло. Дешифровка сложная и откровенно мерзкая. Троичная. Т.е. до меня текст уже дважды перешифровывали, напрочь скрыв следы первичных данных. Эрик не двигается, не говорит — словно и нет его в большой темной комнате. Я сижу рядом с махиной и очень четко осознаю, как он мечется, опасаясь, что импульсивный поступок заставит меня сожалеть о случившемся. Я не пожалею — незачем. Закончив с шифрами, захлопываю крышку ноута, поворачиваюсь лицом к махине. Он несколько замешкался, видимо, не понимает моих действий и лихорадочно ищет им объяснение. Меня это не смущает. К нему я, против воли, чувствую даже некоторую симпатию. Видимо, в свое время прототип киборга обладал исключительно броской внешностью. По крайней мере, сохранившиеся черты лица откровенно красивы. Он смотрит на меня, чуть склонив голову.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что сейчас осталась. Видимо, я отвык от общества — не знал, как себя вести.  
Я чуть касаюсь рукой его изуродованной щеки, иду к себе. На душе легко и светло. Долго верчусь, не могу заснуть. В который раз открываю глаза, смотрю на время. Стрелки рисуют круги, сокращая часы, оставшиеся для отдыха. Неожиданно в тишине раздаются тяжелые шаги. Я слышу, как киборг хромает к двери, чуть приоткрыв веки, вижу, как он останавливается у порога, молчит. Я не двигаюсь, выравниваю дыхание. Наконец, он отворачивается и уходит к себе. Минут десять простоял. Зачем? Может, нужно что? Но тогда бы он меня разбудил. А, ладно. Утром разберемся.

Наутро киборг просит меня открыть доступ и засаживается на весь день за ноут, объясняя это необходимостью обновления системы. Я — не чайник, но спорить с ним не буду — он разбирается поболее моего, соответственно — ему и карты в руки. Забираюсь с ногами на кресло, включаю стационарную дуру. Старичок натужно гудит — но работает, а большего мне и не надо. День ползет, словно слизняк — медленно и гадко, сырой, пасмурный, холодный. Ноги мерзнут, я без конца бегаю ставить чайник, пью горячий кофе хоть как-то согреться. Киборг заканчивает работать с техникой к ночи. Он недоволен и спешит высказать мне свое «фе» о несвоевременных обновлениях в системе, я огрызаюсь — короче, перед сном разминаемся всласть. Наконец, так-сяк поцапавшись, мы довольно мирно усаживаемся на кухне. Я (наконец-то руки дошли!) — делаю себе овсянку, роботу ставлю «Био». Собственно, никакого дискомфорта уже и не чувствую. 

Месяц проходит не удивление спокойно. Киборга не видно и не слышно. Несколько раз порывался делать дешифровки, но я его отослала отдыхать, пару раз приходил Ботаник, выключал его и тестил. Я немного привыкаю к тому, что он есть. Возможно, ничего не изменилось бы еще год, два или три. Но зачастую мы сами не знаем, что может произойти — внешне бессмысленное, но способное в корне изменить отношение к ситуации.

Ночью начинается дикая буря. Я люблю дождь, даже вперемешку с мокрым снегом. Потому, игнорируя холод, закутываюсь в плед и открываю настежь окно. Воздух — изумительный, словно мороженое, сладкий, густой, ветер безжалостно гнет к земле деревья. Я смотрю в матовую темноту, украшенную рваными хлопьями туч, чуть смягченную едва заметным пятном в том месте, где должна быть луна, и замечаю на крыльце что-то темное. Резкий порыв ветра освобождает на миг клок неба, и луна освещает пару ступеней… На них полусидит-полулежит киборг. Дождь колотит по корпусу, лицу, а он словно и не замечает. Порыв ветра обламывает с дерева ветку, которая с диким грохотом падает на крыльцо. У меня на секунду обрывается сердце, зажмуриваюсь. Но нет. Ветка рухнула совсем рядом с роботом, по непонятной случайности, не задевая его, но он даже не поворачивает головы. Отблески падают на переполовиненное лицо, делая рельефнее грубые шрамы. Робот равнодушно смотрит на упавшую ветку, наконец, с трудом поднимается, относит ее в сторону и становится у самого дерева, смотрит вверх. В эту секунду небо разрезает сеть молнии (в январе? Молния?) Второй разряд бьет где-то совсем рядом, а он — стоит. Поднимает к небу глаза, и я понимаю. Робот открытым текстом просчитывает вероятность следующего удара. Так и есть, делает три шага в сторону и замирает — ждет. Следующая молния бьет в землю буквально за миг до того, как он занимает «позу камикадзе». Да уж, похоже, шутки в сторону. Ну и что мне делать прикажете-то, а? Я открываю окно, легко спрыгиваю с невысокого подоконника (полтора метра для меня давно детские шутки) и бегу к нему. Он удивлен, резко поворачивается, берет меня за плечи, и, закрывая своим телом с ветреной стороны, ведет к дому. Войдя в коридор, молча поворачивает лицом к себе, смотрит в глаза.

— Зачем?

— Ты был там.

— Да. Был. Зачем вышла?

— Страшно стало.

— Глупенькая. Гроза всего лишь, — он чуть отклоняется, с улыбкой смотрит мне в лицо, поправляя взъерошенные волосы.

— Ты не понял. За тебя страшно.

— Не тот случай. — Такого выражения отчаяния, как в ту минуту в глазах машины, я не видела давно. Он говорит тихо, так, что я едва различаю слова за грохотом стихии. — Бояться нужно не за меня, а меня. Ну? 

Металл, нагретый до 37,5 с правой стороны такой гладкий, шелковый, родное, теплое чувство. Слезы, сдерживаемые весь месяц, прорвались, потекли по щекам — горячие. Робот еще сильнее прижимает меня к себе, гладит по голове. Он выше, и эти сантиметры позволяют ему в полном смысле слова смотреть на меня сверху вниз. Вообще, движения у него до ужаса человечные, плавные, легкие, словно и не заковано тело в двухцентнерный панцирь. Он задумчиво смотрит в окно.

— Прости меня. Я действительно поступил глупо и не думал, что ты примешь это близко к сердцу.

— Ну что ты говоришь? Считаешь, я хочу, чтобы ты погиб?

— Мне казалось, что тебе все равно.

— У меня были сходные мысли. А потом узнала, что это не так. Мне стало отвратительно от одной мысли, что тебя не будет.  
— Если я тебе нужен — я останусь. Если нет…

Он уходит к подоконнику. Знакомые, родные очертания киборга заставляют меня не то, что плакать — доводят до состояния сухой истерики, меня просто откровенно трясет, руки опускаются. Машина разворачивается вполоборота и тихо говорит.

— Кеби, мне действительно лучше уйти, иначе я буду постоянным напоминанием о нем.

Я смотрю в глаза махины (странно, я до сих пор ни разу не обратила внимание на его глаза). Темно-карие, небольшие, внимательные, они грустно смотрят на глупого человека. Как мне быть? Я не знаю. С одной стороны — он прав, живое напоминание о худшей боли, о том, кого нет рядом и уже не будет. С другой — это друг (неужели я так думаю?!) Да, похоже на то. Я не могу его потерять, снова потерять.

И снова я ничего не говорю, ухожу к себе… Не знаю, сейчас мой поступок кажется жестоким, но как иначе? Передо мной Майк — но не Майк. И снова я полночи читаю, с утра сижу за работой, не ощущая ничего.

Боль приходит днем, когда образовываются минуты передышки. Выхожу в коридор, там у окна стоит киборг. Он не видит меня. Поднимает руку, касается пальцами запотевшего стекла. Капельки влаги стекают вниз, прочерчивая полупрозрачные дорожки. Наверное, я — сволочь, если никак не могу признать тот факт, что, по сути, удерживаю рядом с собой постороннего человека (не могу назвать киборга машиной и не стану этого делать, ведь сколько людей живут с протезами рук, ног — но не становятся от этого в меньшей степени людьми, а тут, по сути, лишь произведена замена органов, тела, но сохранен мозг, мысли, сознание). Махина что-то чертит на потном стекле, бездумно и равнодушно. Его плечи ссутулились, рука с мертвыми пальцами опирается на подоконник. Молчит. Все эти дни. Ловлю себя на мысли, что за полтора месяца пребывания киборга в доме я перекинулась с ним максимум десятком фраз. Мы молчим. И только когда мне совсем плохо — парень откликается неожиданным теплом. Странные совпадения, которые беспокоят меня, становятся все отчетливее. Неоднократно ловлю себя на странной — и жутковатой мысли — о невероятной, мистической схожести Эрика и Майка. Каюсь — не выдерживаю. Звоню Ботанику и предлагаю встретиться.

Он приезжает через час. Крохотное кафе—автомат у трассы, пустынное, но опрятное. Берем кофе, бананы в глазури и садимся в дальнем углу.

— Ну, и что за тайны?

— Саша… (когда я в последний раз так его называла — не помню, но глаза у мужика лезут на лоб). — Скажи, что за дела такие. Чем так характерны 309—е? Почему именно они влезают в душу, почему способны за секунды успокоить, разговорить, почему готовы месяцами молчать — но при этом в любой ситуации вытянуть из дерьма? Не говори, что это предвзятое отношение, нет. Алекс импонировал мне, но мы с ним никогда не сближались. Ты знаешь об этом. Этот киборг… Как же в его поведении много общего с Майком! Что же это, а? 

— Как бы тебе объяснить. А, ладно, ты же не отцепишься. 309-ю линию изначально планировали как роботов-телохранителей, потому и отбирали для них людей дико придирчиво, щепетильно. В идеале такой робот должен был обладать рядом качеств, которые позволили бы подопечному полностью ему доверять. Кастинг был — не снилось и конкурсам красоты. В итоге, было отобрано из всего кадрового состава армии лишь четыреста восемьдесят кандидатов, их и отслеживали строжайшим образом. Учитывая, что все крайне странно скоропостижно скончались, можно предположить, что им помогли. Как бы то ни было, двести пятьдесят кандидатов в скором времени оказались в заготовленных корпусах и поступили в оборот министерства обороны. Ни в одном из военных 309—х не было искусственно выращенного мозга. Ни в одном… Понимаешь? Это уже послевоенные роботы стали исключительно «тепличными». Вот и вся причина, — устало пробормотал Ботаник, одним глотком допивая кофе. — Потому-то и похожи Майк с нынешним прототипом, что их черты характера попадали под отбор эталона, выведенного специалистами министерства обороны. Но я так и не понял — что ты будешь делать с роботом? Может, мне действительно лучше его забрать?

— Нет… Теперь это исключено. 

— Тебе решать. — Ботаник швыряет на стол купюры и уходит. Я еще долго сижу над чашкой остывшего кофе, тупо глядя в холодное окно.

Через полтора часа возвращаюсь домой, иду не к себе, как все эти дни, а в смотровой. Робот стоит, одним коленом упираясь в кресло, положив руки на подлокотники, некрасиво нагнувшись, спиной ко мне. Словно прозрев, четко осознаю, насколько ему унизительно это положение. Даже тихонько поворачиваюсь, тянусь к ручке двери. Вот сейчас выйду — и он не заметит, что заходила и видела его в минуту слабости. Вот сейчас…

— Не уходи. — киборг так и стоит, спиной ко мне, в унизительной позе, опустив голову. — Не уходи, пожалуйста, — тихо повторяет он. 

Я приближаюсь впритык, кладу ладонь на искореженную спину, ощущая тепло металлической поверхности, он медленно выпрямляет чуть согнутые руки, поворачивается. 

— Пожалуйста, — нет, в его голосе нет умоляющих ноток, и щенячьих глаз тоже нет. Но я ненавижу себя. За то, что не сумела вовремя остановить происходящее, за то, что мучаю его. За все. Потому подхожу вплотную, беру за локоть, заставляя подняться. Идет следом — покорно, ни о чем не спрашивая. Завожу к себе в комнату. Киборг настороженно смотрит на меня, но подчиняется. Разворачиваю его спиной к тахте, нажимаю на плечи.

— Нет. Зачем?

— Просто хочу отдохнуть.

— А я?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты побыл немного со мной. Не против?

— Скорее, шокирован.

Я помогаю ему опуститься на тахту, сама с ногами забираюсь рядом, сажусь попой на подушку. Он смотрит на меня и молчит, как молчал все эти дни. Я искоса всматриваюсь в его лицо, точнее — то, что от него осталось. В один момент пробел, существовавший в этой логической цепочке, заполняется.

— Тебе повредили лицо, когда пытались пересадить мозг в другой механизм?

— Да.

— Это сделал Ботаник?

— Да, но не он один. Они не виноваты. Они просто выполняли приказ. — Речь киборга плохо слышна из—за неподвижной суженной щели рта, но я вполне привыкла и понимаю его.

— Он же мне не все сказал, да?

— Не все.

— …?

— Когда мозг пытались изъять, мне повредили капсулу ствола спинного мозга. Я жив, но в любую секунду электроника может изжарить живые ткани спинного мозга. 

— Это поправимо?

— Сложно сказать. Теоретически, да. При замене СПБМ открывается мозговой цилиндр, но… не стоит об этом говорить сейчас. Вообще, давно хочу спросить. Почему именно 309-е? Сегодня только послевоенных моделей штук шесть, а с военными и до десятка наберется.

— Честно? Не знаю. Увидела — влюбилась. Бредила лет пять, пока не попал ко мне Майк. А с ним… Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Майк просто показал мне, как могут складываться отношения между людьми — взаимное уважение, доверие, поддержка. Больше никто и никогда не мог мне дать того, что сумел дать он. Эти годы — самые счастливые в моей жизни. И мне было все равно, что он — киборг. Когда его не стало, пришлось в срочном порядке брать киборга, способного работать с дешифраторами. Теоретически, можно было органичиться типовиком, но я искала киборга, в котором стоял бы живой мозг. Алекс… Он пробыл у меня совсем мало — немногим более четырех месяцев. Я не смогла его вытянуть, но и привязаться к нему не смогла. Мы существовали параллельно, не пересекаясь. Не знаю, как бы то ни было, после его гибели я год на дух не переносила слово «киборг».

— Я заметил.

—Не думай, что я предвзята по отношению к тебе. Наверное, мне просто слишком больно все это вспоминать, да и не нужно, если на то пошло. По крайней мере, я до сих пор не могу ассоциировать его с машиной.

— Я машина, — деликатно напоминает Эрик, не меняя тона.  
— Только не надо сопли разводить, а? Слышали такое — и не раз.

— Это правда. Даже управление имеется, — он горько хмыкнул.

— Да-а-а? И даже есть пульт?

— В смотровом, на столе. Ты ему шею свернула.

— Думаешь, еще можно починить?

— Да... — чуть замешкавшись, неуверенно. Встаю, иду в смотровой, где у меня есть заначка с ржаными сухариками. Да! Они вредные и вкусные! Возвращаюсь к себе в комнату. У стены ворочается киборг, пытаясь встать. Тело неохотно подчиняется, казалось бы — еще одно усилие, но сустав непроизвольно разгибается, и махина падает на спину. Поворачивает голову, замечает меня.

Тот же взгляд.

Киборг униженно пялится на стену — только бы не в глаза мне смотреть. Ага. Ну и страдай. А я буду жрать сухарики и раскладывать пасьянсы. Пошуршав пакетиком, устраиваюсь поудобнее, пригрев поясницу рядом с теплым металлом. Киборг удивлен, но молчит. Тянусь к ноуту, ставлю на колени, запускаю любимый пасьянс. Парень смотрит искоса, чуть улыбается, в глазах пробегают бесики — и неожиданно я вижу, как карта ловко поддевается и опускается в нужную позицию. Снимаю тачпадом следующую. Киборг, явно используя «сине-зуб», снова делает ход. Мне становится интересно, и я делаю ложную комбинацию. Хмыкнув, ловко восстанавливает первичное положение, убрав дубли. Это нечто! Подыгрываю и кладу нужную карту. 

Пасьянс сходится через час. К тому времени ноут стоит на животе киборга, я возлежу на его плече, возюкая пальцем по тачпаду и откровенно хохочу, когда призовые птички чирикают гимн выигрыша. Мне хорошо, легко и хорошо. 

— Еще партию?

— Нет, ты устала. Отдохни час. Глаза красные, сосуды полопались.

— Ой, да ну тебя! Я только во вкус вошла!

— Я и вижу, потому попытайся из него выйти и отдохнуть, — улыбнувшись, он закрывает ноут и отставляет на прикроватную тумбочку. Мне лень вставать. Около киборга тепло, уютно. Я и не замечаю, как засыпаю. 

Продираю глаза утром. Пять минут седьмого. Самое оно. Киборга в комнате уже нет, равно как и ноута. Лечу в душ, оттуда — в кабинет. Эрик уже сидит за столом, ловко обрабатывая комбинации блоков. 

Через два дня мне приходит официальное предложение о трудоустройстве в службу общественной безопасности. Радости нет предела! Это вам не шабашить, это стабильность и такая-сякая уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Первый месяц работаю в пене и мыле. Но довольна. Даже не так: счастлива. И этим все сказано. Постепенно все устаканивается, большую часть работы таки делаю дома, делю кабинет пару-тройку часов в день с мужиками и вполне комфортно себя чувствую. В один из дней прихожу к офису и вижу дикий переполох. Наряд вылетает к геликоптеру, все взбудоражены.

Заложники. Ко мне звонит Ботаник — он сейчас на месте, среди захваченных — его друг. Странно — но он просит разрешения задействовать киборга. Даю добро, не задумываясь особо. Вечером приезжаю домой. Первое время и не замечаю ничего особенного, только перед сном чувствую легкую пустоту. Утром приезжает Ботаник, привозит робота. Он дико доволен и почти расплывается от счастья. Великолепный психолог, машина сумела за сутки решить конфликт бескровно. Успех поразителен, учитывая агрессию захватчика. Да, я скотина. Я не вникаю в детали переговорного процесса, просто ощущаю себя Бильбо, которому, наконец, притащили назад его кольцо. 

Я не в восторге от происходящего, но постепенно эта практика становится нормой. Во всех случаях захвата и самоубийств опер группа подъезжает к моему дому, и киборг, тяжело встав с кушетки, идет с ними. Он отсутствует день, два, три — как повезет. Привозят его обычно Ботаник или Илгар. Довольные и счастливые. В те дни, когда робот остается дома — я получаю возможность заметить у него новую привычку. Стоит мне погасить свет и заснуть (точнее, расслабить дыхание до сонного состояния) — он подходит к двери, ждет минут десять-пятнадцать, делает шаг на порог и стоит, молча глядя на меня. Бывает — полчаса, бывает — меньше, потом так же осторожно и незаметно уходит. А я… Сложно признаваться в этом себе самой — но мне хорошо, когда киборг рядом. Почему — не знаю, да и выяснять не хочу.

Время летит так, что я и сообразить не успеваю, когда часы протикали мой 30-летний юбилей. Дни складываются в недели, недели — в месяцы, весну сменило лето, лето — осень, и, наконец, пришла очередная зима. Киборг занят, я занята. Правда, цена на биопитание поднялась —но с новой работой мне это посильно. Мы привыкли к такому режиму. Несколько раз за спасение друзей и родственников ему перечисляли неплохие суммы. Он отдавал их мне, а я, в свою очередь, складывала в кубышку, пока этой суммы не хватило на заказ щитка лицовки корпуса. Это позволит снять искореженную накладку и открыть доступ к бедренному суставу. Ботаник тогда проторчал двое суток, разрезая лазером металл и вытаскивая из каши обломков проводки, реанимируя шлейфы. После трудоемкой и сложной работы удалось добиться того, что робот мог садиться. Эта победа долгое время вызывала в нем какой-то странный шок (будто не он сам эти деньги заработал). Как бы то ни было, ему значительно легче, и это радует. Ботаник предлагает съездить к нему на полную диагностику, и я соглашаюсь. На обратной дороге планирую заскочить в супермаркет, купить чего пожевать на вечер и кофе. Мне нравится находиться рядом с киборгом — никакой тебе назойливой болтовни или подтявкивания. 

У Ботаника проторчали почти до вечера. Он доволен результатами своей работы и требует продолжения банкета, впрочем, я и сама не против. Тепло распрощавшись, трогаемся уже по темени, благо, магазин круглосуточный. Паркуюсь у самой витрины, пробегаю за секунду круг, зашвыривая в корзинку съедобные и не очень вещи, не забываю пару пачек “Арабики” (да! шикую! я пашу, имею право!), подхожу к кассе. Милая девушка пробивает по очереди покупки, наконец, проводит сканером по пачке кофе и молча уставляется на меня, снова на кассовый аппарат — и снова на меня. Внешнее табло отчетливо выводит: «Монитор внешний беспроводной — 2 шт.» Девчонка трясет головой, потом — сканером — и снова пробивает кофе. «Опиум традиционный технический — 200 граммов». Офигев донельзя, продавец зовет менеджера. Тот прибегает, хватает сканер и… «Кассовый аппарат марки „ТРМ 456.17”» — 1 шт. И тут до меня доходит! Расхохотавшись, грожу кулаком в темное стекло, и на внешнем послушно выплывает «Арабика mild» — 11.46. Продавец и менеджер тихо приходят в себя, я с покупками иду к машине, бухаюсь на сидение, предварительно запихнув пакеты в багажник. Я готова его убить! Махина сидит, весело поглядывая на меня, и нагло мурлыкает под нос какую-то песенку. Скептически осмотрев мою мордаху, явно пылающую праведным гневом, и с плохо cымитированным смирением выдает: «Американская техника… что поделать…». Давно же я так не хохотала — от души, упираясь лбом в теплое плечо Эрика. Этот паразит ухитрился настроить свой канал передачи данных на приемник кассового аппарата и свободно манипулировал им, по сути, ежели бы у него возникло желание — мог и все данные снести, но нет — пошутил — и будет. Славный он парень, как ни крути. 

Новый год отметили тихо и почти по-семейному. Робот спокойно отреагировал на мой подарок — датчик нервной активности. По большому счету, покупка нужная, причем давно. Утром первого января я недовольно морщусь, слыша сигнал машины и тихий скрип закрывшейся двери. Заложники… Что же за пошесть такая пошла, а? 

Впрочем, нет и нет. Меня это не выбьет из колеи. Сегодня у меня ответственный день. Я еду покупать себе собаку. Дорога до питомника занимает больше часа. Смотрю полтора десятка щенков малинуа. Нет… Не то. Не екнуло сердце. Значит — не пришло время. Возвращаюсь домой, где меня ждет тортик, кофе и выходной. До вечера смотрю тупые комедии прошлого века и наслаждаюсь тишиной. Вечером знакомый сигнал. Я даже не поднимаюсь открыть дверь. 

Стук… Блин, ну сколько можно, а? Не надоело? Со злостью выхожу в коридор, открываю. Ботаник? Мужик стоит без шапки, на голову падает снег, виновато смотрит в пол. Сердце неприятно вздрагивает, желудок опускается.

— Где?

— В машине.

— Жив?

— Не то, чтобы совсем… Да не смотри ты на меня, как на убийцу! Он сам, понимаешь — сам. Сильно нервный мужик попался, а этот… Не знаю. Просто вышел открыто перед ним — стреляй, типа. Ну, тот и выстрелил — всю лазерку бахнул и плюс ионный заряд шарахнул, соответственно — пока перезаряжался, его и взяли, а твой…

— Перенесите его в дом.

— Пытались. Кеби, он умирает. Мы хотели завезти его к нам — тогда был бы шанс протянуть еще сутки, а то и двое. Он отказался. Попросил умереть дома.  
Кеби… Знаешь, в том, что у него изуродовано лицо — моя вина, и я… Я не смог ему отказать.

Умереть.

Дома.

Чтоб тебя… 

Я молча обуваюсь, иду к машине, откуда трое мужиков аккуратно извлекают груду сверкающего вороненого металла. В темноте я не вижу его лица. Киборга вносят в дом, кладут на кушетку. 

Знаете — я никогда не задумывалась над тем, для чего мне нужен киборг. Дешифровка? Да, на первых уровнях это было необходимостью, а сейчас… Привычка? Или что-то большее? Сейчас я могу потерять то, о значении чего даже не задумывалась. Робот. Да какой он, нафиг, робот! Я людей таких не встречала — умный, сдержанный, спокойный. Я краем глаза смотрю на груду металла, которую так-сяк разместили на металлическом держателе, именуемом «кушеткой» — и не знаю, как сумею пересилить себя, подойти, спокойно спросить о том, что случилось и что можно сделать. 

Закрываю глаза, считаю до десяти. 

Раз, два, три, четыре… 

Не могу! 

Пять, шесть, семь… 

О нет… 

Восемь, девять, десять… 

Шум мотора. Так, значит, герои—спасатели доблестно уехали, бросив мне киборга. Ну, и еще Ботаника, нервно курящего в форточку.  
Киборг не двигается. Я подхожу к нему, становлюсь рядом на колени. Поворачивает лицо, узнает меня, улыбается, протягивает руку. Я вкладываю пальцы в его теплую ладонь. Чуть сжимает, смотрит мне в глаза, внимательно, тихо.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что даешь мне умереть дома.

— Они бы попытались…

— Нет, Кеби. Это вопрос времени. Мне лучше дома, а не среди чужих людей.

— А я…

— Ну разве ты можешь быть мне чужой? 

Скачок напряжения, он вздрагивает, извивается — но при этом ухитряется не сжать мою руку.

О нет… снова… еще раз.

Перед моими глазами отчетливо прорисовывается картина такого же киборга, который, умирая, вот так же само напрягал все силы, чтобы не изувечить мою руку. Но того киборга я любила, и держался он изо всех сил, пока сама не отпустила. А этот… Кто удержит его?

— Что с тобой? Какие повреждения? 

— Распределитель. Плазма смешивается с бионикой. 

— Что можно сделать?

— Да ничего. Просто побудь со мной, если можешь. И не расстраивайся, хорошо? Относись к этому, как к поломке, ну? 

Наверное, в эти минуты я по-настоящему начинаю осознавать, что тот, кто был со мной год — день в день — доживает последние мгновения. Его не станет. Просто не станет. Он не будет молча входить ночью на порог моей спальни и останавливаться в дверях, прислушиваясь к дыханию, не будет незаметно подсовывать под нос будильник, когда я заработаюсь до темноты, не будет улыбаться, когда пачкаю нос в утреннем капуччино. Его не будет. 

Новый приступ, и снова он удерживается непонятным усилием воли, не превратив ладонь в кровавое месиво… Неуверенно отпускает пальцы, протягивает руку, касается моего лица — и ждет. Ждет, оттолкну ли. Чувствую, что близка к слезам, встаю, выхожу из комнаты — может, слишком резко, уже в дверях, случайно, в стекле двери, вижу отражение лица киборга. 

Горечь.

Во всем — в угрюмо опущенных уголках рта, глубокой вертикальной морщине на лбу и тоске, поселившейся в глазах.

Похоже, киборг уверен, что я его бросила. Бросила в минуты, когда жизнь по капле покидает его тело. Когда каждое движение может стать последним.

Но я иду к себе в комнату, становлюсь на колени около кровати и вытягиваю ящик, где лежит нечто, заботливо обернутое термопленкой, смазанное силиконовой защитой.

Святая святых. 

Память. То, что я никогда в жизни не отдала бы никому на свете. Теоретически, есть второй блок, новый, который поддерживал жизнь Майка в последние дни и после — Алекса. Но этот киборг был выпущен парой месяцев раньше Майка, его электроника не потянет более новое оборудование, потому — я должна отдать то, что позволяло мне протянуть все эти месяцы и годы. И я решаюсь. Медленно достаю блок, молча выхожу в коридор и сую Ботанику. Он понимает. Мы входим в смотровой, где лежит киборг. Он смотрит на меня… Не на Сашу — на меня. Губы чуть шевелятся, но просит подойти ближе. Опускаюсь рядом на пол, беру его руку, кивая тихонько Ботанику. Электронщик смотрит на датчики, качает головой:

— Выключать его нельзя. Он не проснется. Придется по-живому. Я соглашаюсь. 

Киборг удивленно смотрит на нас, не понимает, чего от него хотят. Ботаник снимает щиток, открывая блок.

Страшно.

Каша, залитая плазмой и бионикой, у самого нервного ствола. Живого. Какие же боли испытывал этот парень, если у меня волосы дыбом встают при одном взгляде на все это. Теоретически, специалисты готовы убеждать на пальцах, что боли киборг не чувствует, но на практике… Я не знаю, как это объяснить, может — феномен фантомной боли, а может — мозг гораздо глубже, чем мы думаем, и потому я знаю, как дважды два. 

Боль киборги ощущают. 

Не обсуждается. 

Ботаник наклоняет робота как можно ближе ко мне, приказывай удерживать так, чтобы едкая жидкость не попала на электронику, я чувствую, как у самого моего лица чуть шевельнулись губы киборга. Он терпеливо сносит адскую операцию. Ботаник напряжен. Сливает остатки бионики из разбитого блока, подключая одновременно Майков. Робота трясет, это нормально. Не хватает ста граммов. Поступаем так, как и три года назад, когда в последний раз меняли блок Майка — доливаем живую кровь. По составу она мало отличима от бионики, излишки же отфильтруются. Робот не видит манипуляций с моей рукой, а мы не акцентируем на этом внимания. Наконец, блок подключен. 

Входит — идеально, и до безумия совпадает с «родным» этого киборга. Наконец, Ботаник завершает работу и резким движением перекрывает ток бионики. Робот выключается. Мы аккуратно кладем его на спину. Ботаник, пользуясь случаем, изучает ногу. Сломанная ось изувечила шлейфы так, что их надо менять — не помогла даже изоляция. Он предлагает ее убрать, но я понимаю, что поставить протез (универсальный ножной механизм, подгоняемый вакуумным компрессором под рост любого механизма) будет почти нереально. Нужно собирать деньги на шлейфы и ось. Наконец, все процедуры завершены, даже удалось немного затупить обломок оси. Включаем поставленный распределитель в систему жизнедеятельности киборга, и у Ботаника пищит телефон. Он берет трубку, не прощаясь, уходит в коридор. Я остаюсь рядом с машиной. Он открывает глаз (второй функционирует, но до сих пор перекрыт перетянутым кевларом, ликвидировать эту погрешность сама я не могу). 

Приподнимается. Смотрит на меня, чуть настороженно. Возвращается Ботаник (я-то думала, что он ушел)

— Ну, как ты?

— Сойдет. Что вы сделали?

— Подремонтировали тебя малость.

— Не знаю подробностей, но выровнять работоспособность с одиннадцати до сорока двух процентов — серьезно…

— Согласен. Есть хорошие новости. Тебе предлагают постоянно находиться в участке. Там будет смотровая, и меня приставят типа как личным портье. Идет?  
Киборг молчит, глядя куда—то вперед, отстраненно и равнодушно.

Ну, так что?  
Простите?  
Поедешь в участок?  
— Да, я согласен. 

Он не задумывается на считанные минуты. Медленно встает, игнорируя попытку Ботаника помочь, не оборачиваясь, выходит из смотрового.

Я слышу звук мотора, удаляющийся шум машины… 

Тихо.

Пусто. 


	4. В споре виновен тот, кто умнее. Значит, оба.

Вообще, странно как-то. Мы находились рядом больше года. И ничего. Майк с первой минуты прочно засел в моем сердце. Но видимо — все к лучшему. Я постепенно вхожу в рабочий ритм. 

В основном, дешифрую дома, изредка приходится «авральничать» в отделе — страшного ничего нет. Немного тоскливо, но мне не привыкать. Пару раз мельком видела киборга. Он почти открыто используется как «убалтыватель», результаты — великолепны, ни одной жалобы. Я работаю на всех парах, тратить на себя почти и не трачу. Шмотки не люблю, собаки нет, биопитание покупать не надо. 

Потихоньку бумажки текут в кубышку. Ну, в смысле на карту, но в кубышку. Наконец, я уверена, что суммы достаточно для приобретения задуманного. Мой заказ на заводе принимают, хотя и со скрипом — никто не любит копаться в старых чертежах. Расходы оказываются вдвое меньше, чем я полагала, и это радует. Через три недели приезжаю в отдел. У меня в машине большая упаковка. Зову Ботаника. Он приходит, долго и недоверчиво рассматривает приобретение. Наконец, начинает суетиться, забирает коробку и убегает. Немного досадно — надеялась, что выйдет киборг, но сама к нему не пойду. Я уезжаю. Не домой — в питомник. Я таки надеюсь купить собаку, ведь деньги остались. Того пса, которого хотелось бы, в питомнике нет. Из худшего лучшее я выбирать не намерена — и потому гоню домой, где меня ждет чайник и книжка. 

Вечером в двери стучат. Ботаник. Он возбужден и счастлив. Гордится своей работой и тем, как поменял ось. Мы садимся к столу, я ставлю сыр, овощи, гренки, кофе, он достает привезенный коньяк. Я не пью — нет настроения, он лакает. Сашка слаб. Через час он бухой в дупель, и язык развязывается.

— А знаешь, киборг догадался, кто подогнал презент, — Сашка глупо хихикнул.

— Меня это радует.

— А его — нет. Его вообще ничего не радует.

— Ты не прав. Он не машина, и уж точно умеет радоваться. Мне нравится его улыбка.

— Угу, — пробормотал Ботаник, жуя бутерброд. — Это он у тебя улыбался, а тут — даже говорить перестал. Ни с кем. Даже со мной, и то нет, представляешь? Но на выездах убалтывает чудно. Хотя мне иногда кажется, что он подставляется.

— Странно.

— А чего тут странного? Что чувствует мужик, когда он никому не нужен?

— В смысле?

— В полном. Он очень одинок. — Ботаник нахмурился, тупо глядя в стакан. — Я вообще удивился, что он согласился. Вы же больше года в одном доме, уже почти один организм… 

Один? Смешно. Мы не виделись по несколько суток. Он у себя, я — у себя. И никто никому не был нужен.

— Хотя я его отчасти понимаю, — продолжал электронщик, подливая себе еще коньяку. — И вообще… Привязываться к человеку — последнее дело.

— Что?

— Ну да. Явно же. Я же вижу… И понимает при этом, что он — тупой набор металла, не более того. Небось, предпочитает быть подальше от тебя, чем каждый день видеть и осознавать свою неполноценность.

— Не чуди, а?

— Кеби, ты любила Майка? Сто процентов, обожала до чертиков в глазах, тебе было плевать и на законы, и на нормы, и на общество, но вы все-таки были лучшими друзьями. Знаешь, почему? Он умел подавить в себе мужчину, перейти на добрые и человеческие дружеские отношения, довольствуясь тем, что ты в нем души не чаешь, а он может подойти к тебе в любую секунду — и не будет отвергнут. А представь, если бы Майк замкнулся в себе. Ты любишь, ходишь хвостом…

— Я бы не ходила.

— Именно. Изредка подошла бы к двери, когда он выключен, посмотрела… Ты гордая. Хочу спросить — почему ты ненавидишь киборга?

— Я не могу испытывать ненависти к 309-му по определению. Я хорошо отношусь к нему, но большего — не хочу.

— Чего большего? Дружбы?

— Да. Друг был и будет один.

— Кеби, его нет. И не будет. Надо жить дальше, жить, а не оглядываться без конца назад.

— Не тебе меня судить.

— Не мне. Но к киборгу ты необоснованно жестока. Он готов душу за тебя отдать. Мне жаль, что все так получилось.

— Не хочу об этом.

— Ну да. Прятаться удобнее.

— От чего прятаться-то?

— Все просто. Ты боишься, что можешь к нему привязаться. Он добрый, смелый и отзывчивый мужик. Он похож на Майка, и только ты не замечаешь этого. Сколько раз он пытался поговорить, но ты не подпускала... Сколько раз был рядом с тобой — а ты боялась даже коснуться его, словно брезговала.

— Откуда такие подробности?

— Мозг…

Блин! А он же прав! Этот парень столько раз пытался показать, что хочет быть немного ближе… А я проигнорила. Не подпустила.

Но виновата ли я? Нельзя же заставить человека любить. Или разлюбить. Я не жалею о случившемся. Так и должно быть. По крайней мере, я не нарушила никаких обещаний, я ничего не сделала из того, о чем могла бы теперь пожалеть. Да бля, хватит себе врать. Погано мне. Ему погано, мне погано.

Ботаник нализывается вдупель. Я звоню Илгару, он приезжает, забирает пьяного друга. Ложусь в постель, но сон не идет. Воздуха мало… Открываю окно и чувствую, как свежий морозный дух забирается в комнату. Странно. У самой дороги я замечаю очертания автомобиля с выключенными фарами. Почему-то я отхожу от окна, накидываю куртку и открываю дверь. Иду к машине, даже не думая о том, что там могут сидеть грабители или просто парочка психов, которым стало скучно. Дверь открывается. Тяжело ступает металлическая нога. Киборг. Он выходит, молча делает шаг ко мне и останавливается, склонив голову, под густым снегопадом. Я не вижу выражения его глаз — и наверняка к лучшему. Ясно, что здесь он стоит не в первый раз, глядя на светлое окно дома… Неожиданное чуть слышно произносит: «Прощай…», — потом разворачивается, идет к машине и трогается с места. Это последний раз, когда я вижу его в прежнем состоянии.

На следующий день ко мне прибегает насмерть перепуганный электронщик. В отделе проверка на предмет левого вооружения. Киборга забрали. Он нигде не зарегистрирован, документов нет. Мы оба знаем, что ему грозит.  
Я хочу знать подробности.

Увы.

Мир не меняется — вот только цифры на дешевых календарях переписываются. Люди, которые еще вчера пели дифирамбы, восхищаясь точной работой парня, которые запросто заходили в смотровой зал — так, почти по-дружески… Эти люди открестились от изувеченного киборга, стоило запахнуть в воздухе наказанием. Эти люди, которые посылали его на задания и встречали ободряющим: «Слыха-а-а-а-ал! Де-е-е-ельно сработал!», просто-напросто ушли в сторону, бросив махину один на один с безумными жерновами системы… 

А как же они смотрели ему в глаза, когда комиссары проводили по коридорам, мимо всех кабинетов, отвратительно медленно…

Почему меня не вызвали?!

Да как почему? Быстро все слишком — даже сообразить не успели, ну, сама понимаешь.

Он что-то успел сказать?

Нет. Улыбнулся, пожал Ботанику руку. Все…

И в этом он весь. Никаких упреков. Ни слова.Принять приговор, никого не обвинить. 

Ботаник сбегает, забыв у меня сумку с конфискованным видео, я сижу, уронив руки на голову. 

Почему я так волнуюсь? Этот киборг — не мой, он находился в участке по своей воле. Я не испытывала дискомфорта в те моменты, когда его не было рядом. Я могла по несколько суток не вспоминать о том, что он вообще существовал в моей жизни. Так что же приключилось? Почему именно эта ситуация заставляет меня сидеть у дождливого окна, глушить кофе и лихорадочно искать выход?  
Я не сентиментальна. Никакая мелодрама не могла бы выжать слезину. Я никогда не влюблялась по-настоящему… Были мужчины… был секс, ну как, потому что так положено. Я не рыдала над романами, не смотрела сериалы. 

Меня никто никогда не защищал.

Никто.

Кроме киборгов.

Тех, кто был людьми. Кто переступил через свое «Я», сохранив по-мужски истинное лицо, честь, достоинство.

Майк отчасти изначально попадал в мое расположение лишь потому, что был 309-м — киборгом-мечтой… Донельзя человечный, он этой самой человечностью привязал к себе похлеще, чем канатом.

Алекс… Мой провал. Мрачный боевой механизм, который, тем не менее, за короткое время общения научил меня такой выдержке, что любой позавидует.

Эрик…

Самое гадкое: я знаю, что происходит с ним сейчас.

Автомобиль везет его на промышленную окраину, в закрытую зону. Мужчины в спецформе скажут ему встать, выпрыгнуть из машины, идти прямиком в спецкамеру.

Он не будет сопротивляться. Там к нему подключат датчики, пустят ток — и начнется бездумная, жестокая пытка. Если повезет — через сорок минут девственно чистая память киборга позволит записать новые данные, и его продадут куда-то на производство. 

Если не повезет — банк оборудования.

Киборг сильный, но кто знает — как он выдержит чистку, которой его явно уже подвергали, как минимум, дважды. Подхожу к креслу, где сидел киборг, кладу руки на подлокотники. Холодные…

Рядом — дискоряд. По норме, в период покоя мозг киборга контролируется записью, и теоретически эти данные нужно проверять раз в неделю, после чего они автоматически уничтожаются. Каюсь — за все время ни разу не трогала диски, считаю это аналогом ковыряние в мозгах. Сейчас настроение нулевое, наверное, просто хочу увидеть на секунду мир его глазами. Последний диск, отматываю время.

Так, Ботаник увез его около семнадцати часов.

Ага, пятнадцать двадцать.

На экране — картинка, справа — размытая, скорее — проекционная, слева — четкая и ясная. Так видит мир робот. Вот входит Ботаник. Робот смотрит на него лишь мельком. А вот я — патлатое чудо-юдо в черном затасканном свитере. 

Глаза киборга следят за мной…  
Ну, так что?  
Простите?  
Поедешь в участок?

Думай… быстрее. Если останешься — ей придется возиться с развалюхой. Это неправильно. Может, удастся немного забыть… чуточку… Больно… Вот зараза — эта дрянь все пишет. А, плевать. Она все равно не смотрит.  
Эх, Саша — Саша… Зачем же ты привез меня сюда. Я же не настолько машина, чтобы ничего не чувствовать, и не настолько человек, чтобы сказать о том, что именно чувствую. Кто там сейчас для меня высшая сила. Только дай не обернуться. Дай мне уйти, будто это решение приемлемо для меня, как никакое другое.

— Да. Я согласен. 

Дикий скачок датчиков мозговой активности показывает, чего стоило машине это решение.

Чтоб его. На автомате встаю, иду к столу. Там лежат документы. На Майка. Когда киборга утилизировали, из-за отсутствия СПБМ, номер не был изъят. На ходу звоню Савке и прошу одолжить на час нерабочего 309-го. Одновременно он по своим каналам выясняет, в какой из двух приемников прибыл 309-й. Это решается не за минуту, и я сажусь к столу, кладу перед глазами телефон. Время ползет, как червяк, я начинаю рыться в компактах, забытых Ботаником. Разумеется, сначала — конфискат. Порно вызывает отвращение. Технические новинки — не для меня. Дохожу до пронумерованных дисков, ставлю наугад. Подслушивающие устройства, разборка военных агрегатов, киборги... 

Киборги? 

Подсаживаюсь к экрану. Отвратительно. Но это отвращение перебивает истерический холод, норовящий отключить мозги. Пропуская тираду диктора на тарабарском наречии, читаю субтитры внизу, явно клееные задолго после выхода сего творения. Демонстрируются методы пыток кибернетических организмов. Фильм, видимо, военный, допрос проводят китайцы. Десять машин показывают крупным планом. Из них два 309-х.

Я присматриваюсь — и холодею... 

Майк. Строчка внизу неумолимо рассказывает о том, как китайские специалисты изучают возможности получения сведений от киборгов. Теперь—то я понимаю, почему киборгов так охраняли, при условии выбора — даже уничтожали, только бы не допустить попадания в руки противника.

В комнатке собраны киборги нескольких моделей, распространенных в военные годы. Присматриваюсь, постепенно начинаю различать даже модификации. Самые низкорослые и массивные — TR416. Объективно они почти роботы, но использование осязательных рецепторов на пальцах включило их в перечень кибернетических организмов с живой тканью. Я их всегда недолюбливала за излишнюю примитивность. Хотя чего ожидать-то от киборгов (чисто формально), у которых единственное предназначение — охрана объектов с возможностью стрельбы на поражение? Они исполнены в сером цвете, без номеров и опознавательных знаков, лица типовые, достаточно топорной работы. СКVU 11 — старичок, вообще неизвестно где и когда раздобытый. Этих киборгов перестали выпускать задолго до войны. Они невысоки, очень хрупкие и неустойчивые, использовались чаще на транспорте, слабые коробки, слабые суставы. В общем, робот мирного времени, не выдержавший превратностей войны. КТР—16 78, славные машины, последняя военная модель, умнички и трудяги, хорошие шифровальщики, терпеливые и уживчивые. Мне нравятся эти махины, тем более — с некоторыми сталкивалась в штабе, красивы они чертовски — бронзовое напыление, чуть пафосное исполнение брони «под доспехи». Но я ничего не имею против этой вычурности — ведь на работе не отражается никак. 

Люди мельтешат, подключая кабеля, выставляя таймеры и фиксируя время…  
Люди ли? Не знаю, мне сложно их так назвать. Узкоглазые, они без труда находят болевую точку — и тогда уж используют ее, не стесняясь, на всю катушку, развеселые и азартные, готовые на что угодно — только бы расколоть «живое оружие» противника. Я не истеричка, но спустя сколько лет, вспоминая это видео, всегда едва сдерживала слезы.

Первая стадия. Схожа с чисткой, разница только одна — через киборга пропускают ток в четыреста сорок вольт.

Это страшно. Киборги, зажатые в металлических приемниках, беспомощные, измученные, они бьются в конвульсиях, некоторые молчат, другие начинают стонать, постепенно даже самые стойкие срываются на крик.

Первыми ломаются TR416, все три, одновременно. Эта модель наименее похожа на человека, в разработке использовался мозг-микросхема. Как бы то ни было — мне их жалко. Может, они и не испытывают боли в прямом смысле того слова, но затяжная «трясучка», сопряженная с изматывающим перегревом делают свое дело. Говорят… спешно, задыхаясь. Их отключают от тока, результаты фиксируют.

Я понимаю, почему этих киборгов так быстро вывели из вооружения. Противник их отлавливал и очень результативно пытал.

Наконец, шесть из семи киборгов перестают даже кричать, бессильно повисая на цепях.

Ток отключают, запись приостанавливают — им дают передышку до второй стадии.  
Вторая.

Садизм. До какой же степени готовы дойти люди в своей жестокости? Я с ужасом вижу, как к Майклу подходит китаец, достает лазерку. Тонкий луч прорезает тело киборга. Он стонет, голова запрокидывается. Вот в образовавшийся канал пропускают электрод. Такой же канал режут в теле слева, тоже фаршируют проволокой.

Ток. Я все понимаю. Электроды подвели к нервным окончаниям. Слезы текут по лицу от бессилия, я кусаю руки — ничем не могу помочь, но и выключить этот ужас не могу.

Киборг корчится, стонет, стон перерастает в глубокий гортанный вой. Он орет минуты три. Наконец, раздается странный щелчок — и машина повисает на цепях, как тряпка.

Следующий. КТР—16 78, новая модель. Их два. Оба ломаются буквально через пару минут пыток. Один, судя по всему, просто сходит с ума от боли — он несет чушь, потом визжит, раздается треск.

Я понимаю, что робот мертв. Второй тихо стонет, вися на цепях. Он отвечает на все вопросы. Его показания записывают, отключают от электродов. Каналы режут во втором 309-м. Его лицо берут крупным планом. Красивые, безупречные черты, чуть резковатые, но гармоничные, в черных выразительных глазах — затаенная боль, ужас. Киборг держится долго. Запись обрывается. Дрожащими руками кликаю по второму файлу. 

Новая запись — сообщение о возобновлении съемки, внизу — время… 

Ага, прошло более получаса.

Я не могу это смотреть. Я должна это увидеть. 

Дрожащий, изгибающийся киборг так и висит на электродах, его тело почти покраснело от постоянного тока, но он МОЛЧИТ! Наконец, его отключают, палач подходит к КРС 4115. Их два — великолепные махины, сверкающие серебром. Я знаю эту модель, их отличие — большое количество нервных окончаний.

Ломаются почти сразу, их крики — жуткие, почти зверские — не знаю, как можно было такое вынести? 

Мне страшно. 

Наконец, подходят к последнему, СКVU 11, старая модель, даже в начале войны их были единицы — и раскопали ведь. Здесь все происходит быстро и банально. На тридцатой секунде пытки киборг просто погибает. Его отцепляют, электромусорщик отволакивает безвольное тело в сторону.

У меня голова гудит. Страшно.

Китаец-палач подходит к камере, что-то тараторит. Я понимаю. Он объявляет третий этап.  
Два 309-х. Две махины из вороненой стали, два брата-близнеца, измученных болью, беспомощных.  
Из стены выезжают какие-то крепежи, фиксируя тело Майка в полной неподвижности, металлическая пластина опускается, приняв горизонтальное положение, погрузчик закидывает ее на тележку, которую выгоняют из зала, катят по коридору, потом — в лифте, съемка прерывается. Возобновляется запись в темном помещении, напротив — огромная сталеплавильная печь.

Киборга подвозят вплотную к жерлу, щелчок — и запускается плавка. Голова махины начинает краснеть, раскаляясь. Киборг сперва стонет, потом начинает тихо выть, и, наконец, вопит.

Я никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то так кричал. Вой перерастает в стон, в скулеж, в какой-то невнятный гул.

Он ломается. Ломается на десятой минуте пытки. Он говорит. 

Все. Дешифровки, коды… 

Его отвозят в сторону, голова потихоньку темнеет. Он перестает реагировать на что-либо. Запись прерывается и включается, когда в комнату ввозят второго 309-го. Я не могу на это смотреть, проматываю вперед — к диктору. Диктору? Киборг не раскололся. Его ждет пятый этап. 

В промежутках между официозом мелькают разговоры солдатни. Я вижу, как юные китайцы, хохоча, подходят к киборгу. 309-й без сознания. Камера крупным планом показывает его раскаленную голову, дымящуюся, вздрагивающую от импульсов, его лицо — сведенное мукой, синие мертвые губы, закрытые глаза. 

Хохоча, один из мучителей машет баллончиком — и рисует на теле киборга… подобие человеческих органов. Но этого не может быть! Я проматываю вперед — в скоростной ленте видно, как киборга крутят цепями, ставя посреди дороги, и две бронемашины буквально играют его телом в футбол, один раз — зажимая между боками, гонят, что есть сил, пока не превращают правую сторону робота в подобие рваной жестяной банки — рваные осколочные лохмотья металла. Потом ему выламывают пальцы, по одному, вживую. Потом — подъемный механизм выгибает в обратную сторону его ногу, разворотив сустав. Но перед моими глазами стоит только обезображенное тело, разукрашенное из баллончика… 

В конце англоязычный диктор рассказывает, что все выжившие киборги, кроме последнего, в количестве семи единиц, спустя месяц после происшествия были освобождены войсками и проведены через чистку, чтобы убрать все воспоминания о пережитом (ну да — попытка изобразить гуманность). Последний КР 309, единственный, кто выдержал все этапы боли, был замурован в барже, которую затопили недалеко от берега, и только спустя полгода ее обнаружили водолазы.

Я сижу, оглушенная.

Не вижу ничего — все плывет перед глазами.

Я столкнулась лицом со смертью — в который раз. 

Я видела пытки своего лучшего друга. Видела, как пытали второго робота. Того, который сейчас попал в лапы комиссии.

Эрик. Я обещаю… Ты будешь со мной, и тогда ни одна душа на земле больше не причинит тебе боли.

Меня выводит из ступора звонок. Вот не везет — так не везет — КР 309 доставлены в количестве двух единиц, эта модель есть и в Северном, и в Южном. Значит, мне нужно попасть туда до того, как я получу документы.

Риск. За обман комиссии — пожизненный запрет на киборгов и штраф, размер которого заоблачен, но выбора у меня нет. Моя ставка — взятка и тупость охранника.  
Южный приемник — наобум. Охранник выслушивает мою версию — нужен СПБМ для пустышки, и соглашается показать «сырье». Вхожу в полутемную комнату, там — семеро киборгов, один — Эрик, все закреплены цепями на держателях. Не знаю, что с ними делали, но они еле стоят на ногах. Увидев меня, черный робот почти бросается в мою сторону, хватает за руки, жалкий, подавленный. Охранник жестоко рвет цепь, а я брезгливо отталкиваю машину от себя. Киборг с глухим стоном падает на колено, негнущаяся нога неестественно выворачивается. Снизу вверх смотрит на меня. Мне в лицо. В глаза… В душу. 

До конца своих дней не забуду его глаза в тот момент. Я презрительно кривлю губы:

— Хлам… Посмотрю в Северном. 

Робот опускает голову. Стоя передо мной на колене, смотрит куда-то в сторону, кажется, он уже мертв. Бледное лицо, пустые глаза и горькие складки в уголках губ. Поверил ли он в то, что я приходила искать утиль? Что оттолкнула его?  
Неожиданно поворачивает голову ко мне и чуть слышно шепчет, почти выдыхает:

— Спасибо тебе.

Парень, прости меня… так надо. Иначе я никогда не вытащу тебя отсюда.

Я морщусь, отходя в сторону от груды металла с живыми человеческими глазами:  
— В общем, посмотрим. Хотелось бы что поновее.

Охранник понимающе кивает, забирает протянутую мною новенькую купюру и провожает меня во двор. Влетаю в машину, где сидит пустышка, и гоню к шоссе.  
Мне нужно было сразу знать, где держат киборга. В противном случае я не смогла бы оперировать в комиссии данными, а потом оперативно забрать его — до того, как ток убьет в мозгу все воспоминания.

Машину заносит на поворотах, один раз она чуть не вылетает в кювет.  
Мне нужно проехать в Северный округ комиссии, минуя посты. Срок для регистрации приобретения киборга — час, потому работает она круглосуточно. Еду узкой полевой дорогой, заросшей и заброшенной. Этот путь мы нашли давно, но берегли для крайнего случая, и вот он наступил. Вбегаю на первый этаж длинного серого здания, нахожу дежурного регистратора. Парнишка молод, и мне это на руку. Честно говоря, сто раз помянула добрым словом Ботаника, сосватавшего мне программу "R11", и теперь все преимущества на моей стороне. 

Делая морду идиотки, рассказываю, что при выдаче документов на модернизацию пустышки допустили ошибку. Такая практика случалась — в бракованные модели ставили детали утилизированных киборгов, присваивая номер одного из них с пометкой W. Как правило, эти пустышки обладали минимумом умений — разве что как водители или техники, будучи лишенным даже элементарных защитных навыков. Я лгу, что оформленной модели недопоставили пометку W, и в сервисе мне его отказываются запускать. Если пацан вскроет грудину, хана. Нервы напряжены, парень идет к машине. 309-я пустышка сидит на заднем сидении. 

Комиссар просит включить свет, осматривает робота спрашивает, что модернизировали, еще раз проверяет модель — и уверенно выводит пометку W, скрепив знак печаткой. Сажусь в машину, летим к посту. Фиксируют факт выезда, я завожу Савке киборга и гоню в службу безопасности. 

Представляюсь (удостоверение третьего уровня уже два месяца лежит в кармане без дела), говорю, что для пустышки получаю утилизированного 309-го, в котором находятся данные дешифровки и программное обеспечение. Я опоздала.

Комиссар сожалеет, но киборга уже отправили на чистку. Процедуру прерывать никто не станет — она массовая, остается ждать. Сижу, как на иголках, руки дрожат. Я представляю, через что проходит сейчас киборг. Документы проверяют, сканируют, просвечивают, берут на углеродный анализ — разве что не пробуют на зуб. Звонят в комиссию. Там подтверждают мою версию.

Я сижу в коридоре, зная, что тут, за стеной, сейчас проходит через самую зверскую процедуру из всех возможных киборг. Мой киборг. 

Час… 

По идее, все должно закончиться. Часы неумолимо тикают, отсчитывая время. Может, я просто дезориентирована во всех этих минутах и секундах? Если верить циферблату, я сижу тут почти вечность.

Наконец, выходит техработник и кивает, что я могу зайти.

Полутемное помещение, в креслах три киборга, черный — только один.  
Когда я вхожу, он, шатаясь, пытается встать — и не может, потому сидит, смотрит на меня снизу вверх. Честно говоря, я его узнала не сразу. Что они сделали с его лицом?  
Присаживаюсь перед ним на корточки, беру его руки в свои ладони. Пустые глаза, полные боли, равнодушно смотрят на меня. 

Ага. Ему успели прорезать кевлар, открыв второй глаз. Зрелище вообще стало устрашающее, но зрение сразу улучшилось. Не знаю — такое чувство, что он помнит меня. Странно. Поднимаю его за локоть. Парень с трудом встает, спотыкаясь, идет за мной, у самой двери падает на колено, опираясь о стену, поднимается. Я не знаю, как заставляю себя сдержаться и не броситься к нему. За дверью ждет эксперт. Он сверяет номер СПБМ с номером, указанным в документации. В конце концов, нас выпускают.  
Стоит нам выйти за пределы видимости, робот резко останавливается, разворачивает меня лицом к себе, крепко держит за плечи, смотрит в глаза. Я не могу больше играть… Противиться. Делаю шаг вперед, утыкаюсь лицом в грудную броню.

Знаете, как чувствует себя редкая сволочь? И я не знала — а теперь расскажу, причем в деталях. Стыд — безумный стыд и отвращение к себе. Я даже не уверена, что он знает, кто я. Наверное, видит перед собой странную трясущуюся зареванную тетку с опухшей рожей — и все. Эта махина стала для меня единственным островком покоя и безопасности. Я так боюсь его потерять! Самой смешно — но я, что есть силы, прижимаюсь к роботу и тупо бормочу:

— Всё, пошли всё подальше. Хватит с меня.

Несколько минут он стоит молча, потом тихонько поднимает мое лицо, смотрит в глаза и едва слышно произносит:

— Ты… Ты же разыграла весь этот спектакль, — качает головой, словно отказываясь верить самому себе.

— У меня не было выбора. Я понимаю, что протупила, может, были другие варианты — не знаю. Я просто… боялась. Без тебя как-то не то, знаешь ли. 

Киборг делает шаг в сторону, отворачивается, чуть качая головой:  
— Я купился, представляешь. Поверил почти. 

— Меня это удивляет. Ты же знал, что я все равно вытащу тебя отсюда.

— Знал? Это вряд ли. Прости меня. Просто прости. У меня было время подумать. Что, по сути, я могу дать? Дешифровки? Ты и без меня с ними справляешься. Я видел, какие роботы шли под слом вместе со мной, я с ними рядом и не угадывался. Когда ты расставляла границы, все правильно было. Зачем тебе все это, а, Кеби?

— Ты говоришь глупости. Если бы ты был не нужен — неужели я пошла бы на подделку правительственного сертификата?

— Это неоправданный риск.

— Ты мне еще посуди победителя.

— Тебя могли раскрыть.

— Не раскрыли же.

— Это… твое решение? Или тебя просили?

— Просили, как же. Всем табуном ходили и просили.

Металлические руки бессильно опускаются вдоль тела, он делает шаг в сторону автомобиля. 


	5. Победителей не судят

Сажаю киборга в машину, гоню домой. Дорога занимает полтора часа. За это время — ни слова. У самого дома приходится повозиться — дорогу малость занесло, ну да ладно — даже если и заглохнет, пару шагов пройти труда не составит. Ладно, добрались — и на том спасибо.

Кое-как загоняю свою старушку в гараж, открываю заднюю дверь. Механический человек выбирается из салона и покорно топает следом за мной. Перебежками покрыв десяток метров до дома, влетаю в теплое темное помещение — вот он, рай! Сзади — характерный чавкающий звук, по ступеням идет киборг. Я плюхаюсь на кровать, обхватив голову руками. Киборг садится рядом. Он смотрит на меня — спокойно, ровно, словно и не пытаясь ничего вспомнить. Только я понимаю, что в душе его творится. И виновата в этом, пусть даже косвенно. Или прямо, и потому ком в горле. Сколько же времени мне не хватило? Десять минут? Пятнадцать? А киборг, чуть кивая головой, тихо произносит:

— Больно.

Словно пробудилась ото сна — автоматически иду к аптечке, достаю обезболивающее, ввожу в распределитель. Сумасшедшее напряжение последних часов спадает. Он тут. Рядом. И я отчетливо осознаю, что чуть было не потеряла его. 

— Хочу спросить. Тебя же чистили, но ты помнишь мое имя и то, что я приходила в хранилище?..  
— Сопротивлялся долго. Стерли многое, что и хотел бы сохранить — не смог. Но, наверное, есть вещи, которые я не позволил бы себе забыть, не смотря ни на что. 

— Ты помнишь свое имя?

— Нет. Теперь нет. Но это и к лучшему. Прошлое нужно забывать. Сложнее забыть боль. И, наверное, ты ассоциировалась с болью. Боль сложно забыть — это не мозг помнит — скорее, тело. Забудь. Несу бред.

— Ты хотел меня помнить, даже думая, что я предала тебя?

— Есть вещи, которые сильнее нас. К тому же, я удержался.

Он задумчиво смотрит в темноту мокрого, холодного окна, губы чуть тронуты грустной улыбкой. Мне его жаль. Понимаю — неверно это, нельзя жалеть, жалость убивает — но как пересилить себя? Наконец, не сдерживаюсь и неуверенно, вскользь, обнимаю его. Честно — безумно хочется задержать руки подольше. Металл — гладкий, знакомо-теплый. Парень испытывающе смотрит на меня и задает вопрос, которого я никогда не ожидала от него услышать:

— Кеби, почему для того, чтобы ты меня обняла, я должен был испытать такую боль?

Я не знаю, что ему ответить. Он прав. 

Я действительно за два неполных года не позволила себе проявить и десятой доли того, что допускала по отношению к Майку. Отстранившись от киборга, словно защитилась от всего разом — от возможной потери, предательства, привязанности. 

Защитилась… 

Вот только его не защитила.

Парень словно читает мои мысли — сидит, свесив руки, глядя в пол, резко поднимается, уходит в смотровую, я слышу, как скрипит спецкресло. Наблюдая за его походкой, мне хочется выть — разболтанная тряпичная кукла.

Как же он не похож на того киборга, который в последний раз вышел из этой комнаты. Неужели чистка превращает любое сознательное существо в пустышку? Я рядом с ним — такое себе нечто, несовершенное и слабое… Рослая, могучая махина — и простой человек, которого киборг может раздавить одним движением рук. Только вот сейчас мы почему-то поменялись местами.  
Я встаю, подхожу к монитору, включаю датчики. Сканер пищит, не прерываясь, то там, то тут фиксируя обрывы сигнала, отмершие нервы, выжженные током. Оттого и нет координации в движениях, и тело отказывается слушаться сигналов мозга.  
На мониторе, наконец, загорается конечный показатель… Тридцать девять процентов. Это ниже, чем ожидалось, это почти ничего. Полиция никогда не станет использовать даже в переговорных операциях этот механизм. Побоится ответственности.

Странно — я испытываю дикий покой, словно случилось то, что давно должно было произойти. Опускаю руку на плечо сидящего киборга, он поднимает глаза. Знает. Откуда? Догадался — или перехватил сканер. Как бы то ни было, это ничего не решает.  
Непроизвольно пальцы скользят по ровненькой металлической пластине, могучим шарнирам шеи, по бархатистому соединению кевлара, имитирующего кожу лица, обвожу ногтем их контур. Жестко вычерченные, бледные, холодные. Такую вольность позволяю себе впервые.

Не думала, что смогу смягчиться. 

Майк... Алекс... Нет... Третий... 

Он не должен погибнуть. Неожиданно киборг выпрямляется, смотрит на меня и тихо говорит: "Может, и не стоило менять детали — мало ли что можно подхватить от фантомного металла"... 

Жестокая шутка. И смеется не надо мной. над собой. Плевать. Он прошел через ад. Теперь — искалеченный, возможно — с психическими нарушениями после проведенной чистки, вряд ли сможет выполнять даже элементарные дешифровки, и поэтому, в сущности, потерял какое-либо значение с рабочей точки зрения. Набираю номер Ботаника, он у меня через час, остается в коридоре, просит выключить КР — киборг не будет его помнить после чистки, а с потерей ноги электронщик более чем осторожен. 309-й без труда способен справиться с двумя-тремя взрослыми мужчинами, даже будучи на последнем издыхании. Ага… только не в таком состоянии, как он сейчас. 

Я захожу в комнату, робот беспрепятственно позволяет мне открыть щиток и перекрыть подачу питания. Маякую Ботанику, он осторожно просовывается в дверь. Ботаник знает, что я вытащила киборга из комиссии — но до конца не может в это поверить. В принципе, он прав, я и сама не до конца верю в то, что рядом со мной сидит киборг, которого почти все мысленно уже похоронили. Сашка вытягивает шею — и таки почти шалеет, открыв рот.

— Кеби, но как?

— Все официально. Он мой.

— Ему присвоили номер?

— Да, номер Майка. Дубль.

— Подожди... Ты хочешь сказать, что внесла правки в документы Майка?

— Да. Я знаю. Он одобрил бы это.

— Я думал, ты никогда не решишься на это.

— Я тоже так думала. Но если бы я этого не сделала, я бы его потеряла.

— Глупый риск.

— Почему?

— Ты же не хотела его оставить.

— Я не думала, что все так случится. Он оказался не нужен никому.

Ботаник кивает сомнительно головой, но не спорит. Открывает знакомый ноутбук, прикрепляет кабеля. Картина ужасна. Расплавленные шлейфы, сжатые сосуды, которые давят на живые ткани. В голове — жалкое зрелище, растекшийся металл, вздутые конденсаторы, точечные кровоизлияния. Чистили его явно долго и жестоко. Ботаник скептически кивает головой. Он бессилен помочь. Робот никогда не будет прежним. Я молча включаю питание, киборг вздрагивает и открывает глаза. Парень видит Ботаника — и непроизвольно отодвигается ко мне, слишком слабый, чтобы сопротивляться или защищаться. Этот жест, по сути, становится той точкой, которая закрывает одну из возможных тем, фиксируя единственное выбранное решение. 

Не знаю, кто и как, но я всегда боялась потерять доверие. Машина мне верит — слепо и безоговорочно. Это — решающий фактор, по крайней мере, для меня.

Я больше не позволю кому—либо даже пальцем его тронуть. 

Ботаник недоволен происходящим. Он подозревает, что чрезмерный ток мог слишком повредить мозг, это чревато непредсказуемыми последствиями. Киборг может периодически терять связь с реальностью, и можно представить, что способна натворить двухсоткилограммовая махина, обученная убивать, в таком состоянии. Предлагает изолировать на ночь робота в зале, закрыв двери. Предосторожность не лишняя, только вот устала я от них. Уже столько предосторожностей было с моей стороны — мало не кажется, в конце концов — я тупо за ним соскучилась, и почему я должна думать только о том, что будет, ЕСЛИ. Плевать на это самое ЕСЛИ. Смотрю на киборга. Сник весь, смялся. Плечи опущены, взгляд уныло рыскает по полу. Я прекрасно понимаю — недоверие после пережитого убивает его похлеще физической боли. С одной стороны, Ботаник прав. Неизвестно, как отреагируют системы на затяжную чистку и чем может закончится моя бравада, с другой… Вспоминаю случай с коллегой, которая взяла киборга после чистки для работы. Махина не была проверена, и ночью случился какой-то сбой. Собственно, то, что произошло, могло бы случиться и в любом другом доме, с любым другим киборгом. Тогда мне перезвонил Мел, брат Пати. Я приехала за считанные минуты, из дома как раз выносили тело, накрытое простыней. Пати вошла ночью в смотровой — убедиться, что с махиной все в порядке, нагнулась. Робот неосторожно поднял руку — и сработал вывод интерфейса внешнего ввода данных. Телескопический разъем в двадцать сантиметров длиной, на конце — разъем диаметром в три миллиметра, вылетел со скоростью девяносто сантиметров в секунду, пробив артерию. Пати умерла прежде, чем приехала скорая, от потери крови, киборга утилизировали, хотя был ли смысл? По сути, в чем он был виноват? Но то был ее киборг. Ее. Не мой.

— Слушай. Ты знаешь, что с тобой и что может случиться. Ты сумеешь контролировать себя?

— Тебе незачем меня бояться. Я не причиню вреда. Никогда. 

Мне достаточно слышать это. Ботаник начинает было бубнить, но я просто прерываю его словесный поток и прошу мне помочь. Кресло вмонтировано в пол — перенести его нельзя, а вот металлическая спецлежанка с выемкой для тела — самое оно. Не мудрствуя лукаво, перетаскиваем эту самую «тахту» ко мне (мощная тяжелая конструкция предусмотрительно снабжена съемными колесами). Смешно — но в положенное время я с чистой совестью засыпаю, и ни единой мысли о том, что тронувшаяся мозгами груда металла может меня укокошить, не возникает в голове. Просыпаюсь в пять утра, не открывая глаз, сквозь ресницы осматриваю комнату. Робот сидит на тахте, глядя в окно. Судя по всему, он даже не делал попыток встать — остается там, где сказали. 

Днем я все яснее ощущаю перемены в поведении механизма. С киборгом творится что-то невообразимое. Он параноидально боится оставаться один, может, звучит и смешно. Но представьте на секунду махину из вороненной стали, ростом в метр восемьдесят и весом в сто девяносто килограммов, которая тенью ходит за вами. Да, он не навязывается, не дышит в ухо и не лезет под руку, но при этом постоянно ощущается его присутствие. Я стараюсь не допустить, чтобы ему было плохо, но ситуация доставляет мне дискомфорт, потому говорю с ним откровенно. Робот кивает головой — и растворяется в темноте смотрового. 

Теперь я вижу его лишь утром и вечером. Работаю в привычном режиме, езжу, привожу работу, дешифровкой в полном объеме занимаюсь сама, благо — сдала на допуск «В» — заказов меньше, но они хорошо оплачиваются. В тот день, как обычно, работаю, киборг сидит в углу и смотрит в окно, нагоняя на меня тоску. Он не похож на себя, неуверенный, беспомощный. Этот робот — та же пустышка... Разве что память обо мне... Вечером сую ему «Био» и лезу в машину. Мне надо завезти документы. Домой возвращаюсь далеко за полночь. Машину оставляю у обочины, поставив боком на бордюр. 

Это карма, иначе как же удалось миновать столько километров — и попасться глупо у самой входной двери дома. У меня реакция не страдает, но безалаберность и халатность сыграли свою роль — я не ожидаю, что у самого дома попаду в тупейшую передрягу. Неизвестно откуда взявшиеся два мужика нападают внезапно. Явно под кайфом, явно хронически. Пока один норовит ударить меня в голову, второй старается накинуть удавку. В ту же секунду дверь распахивается, и во дворе появляется киборг. А ведь я совершенно необоснованно забыла, что КР309 — боевой механизм, созданный для войны, ради войны и обученный убивать. Сейчас в глазах махины блестит ледяная усмешка. Первый нападающий — рослый толстяк — пытается было подбить протез, который несложно отличить от «родной ноги», но отлетает, как мячик. Плечистого коротышку, попытавшегося поднять оружие, робот перехватывает, удерживает за шкирку, одновременно закрывая меня спиной. Жирный вскакивает, в темноте вспыхивает прицел лазерки. Киборг быстрее. На ходу развернувшись, он что есть сил швыряет коротышку в подельника. Луч разрезает тело на две части и уходит вверх, обугленные половинки, дымя черными ровными краями, падают на землю. Выстрел засекли, геликоптер службы безопасности будет тут максимум через минуту. Толстяк жмет повторный заряд. Зря. Махина вырывает у него оружие и засовывает ему же за шиворот куртки. Этот детский маневр оказывается решающим. Прибывшие правоохранители моментально сверяют ключ—отпечаток лазерки с пальцами подозреваемого. Труп грузят в вертолет, я подписываю бумаги.

Киборг сидит на крыльце. Убедившись, что посетители убрались восвояси, встает, ловит меня за локоть, тянет в дом, надавив на плечо, усаживает на тахту и почти падает рядом со мной. Парень обеспокоен и зол. 

— Не делай так больше.

— Варианты?

— Я могу тебя встречать.

— Оставь. Я не ребенок, и езжу так уже не один год.

— Кеби…

— Слушай. Ты спас мою шкуру. Ты вообще классный. Идем, я хочу поставить кофе.

Пусть мне теперь что хотят говорят. Киборги — лучше, чем люди. Увидев меня в опасности, он в считанные секунды преодолел аномальную неуверенность и банальный страх… Человек далеко не каждый сумеет так сделать, а он… И я никогда не откажусь от киборгов. И не поменяю старые модели на сверхсовременные новые. 

Вечером смотрю новости. Увы — порадовать людей телевизионщикам нечем. Изобретатели попытались засадить в гены роста вирус гриппа, чтобы ускорить процесс создания кожи для пересадок, но что-то пошло не так, болячка вышла из-под контроля, и теперь все телеканалы трубили о том, что новый штамм косит население, проникая через поры. Чертыхаясь, я консультируюсь с Эриком, вполуха слушающим новости:

— Слушай… А может, мне — того… прививку от гриппа сделать?

— Кеби, — вздыхает киборг, отставив в сторону ноут. — Ты можешь сделать прививку от всего. Но, судя по сказанному, они работали с обычным штаммом. Ну, это, конечно, твое личное дело, но… Сколько раз в жизни ты болела гриппом?

— Ну, даже не знаю. Может, тридцать… Или пятьдесят.

— И как?

— Неприятно… Сопли, температура, отлежаться надо.

— И почему не делала прививок?

— А смысл? Поболел — прошло.

— И в чем сейчас отличие?

— Не поняла?..

— Ну, чем нынешний вирус отличается от прежних?

— Слышишь же — через кожу проникает.

— И что с того?

— Ну, мало ли.

— Кеби, не будь ребенком. Ну, заболеешь ты, заразившись не через соседский чих — а через ручку магазина. Что это, по сути, изменит?

— А кто его знает.

— Ну вот и думай сама. И не покупайся на дешевые трюки.

Чуть улыбнувшись, он автоматически взъерошивает мне волосы — и возвращается к работе. Становится сразу как-то очень легко и спокойно. Не знаю, наверное, превращать страшное в смешное — это дар, и дается он одному из миллиона. Этим одним и оказался Эрик.

***

Зима сменилась весной, весна — летом. Жизнь налаживалась, и я уже потихоньку стала забывать о том, что киборг прошел чистку. Но в августе впервые произошло то, что в теории могло случиться и раньше, но подарило Эрику лишние месяцы покоя. В один из теплых августовских вечеров я подкатила к дому и увидела, что махина из вороненной стали стоит посреди двора. Казалось, он растерян или, как минимум, испуган.

— Эй…

Он смотрит прямо перед собой и молчит. Глаза широко раскрыты — удивленные, настороженные. Неожиданно робот тихо, чуть слышно произносит:

— Я не вижу…

— Что?

— Ослеп я...  
Не поднимая глаз, беру телефон, автоматически набираю номер Ботаника. Он занят и обещает приехать только вечером. Ну что же…

Помогаю махине подняться по ступеням в дом, завожу к себе, усаживая на лежак. Он растерян, но держит себя в руках. Иду, ставлю кофе, параллельно беру упаковку «Био», насыпаю на поднос всякой сладко-печеной туфты, ставлю чашку и банку, плетусь к себе. Настроение никакущее, но робот ведь чувствует. Я не могу, не имею права его пугать.

Он сидит, опустив руки на колени, но мой приход замечает — видимо, включил инфракрасный детектор. Помогаю ему вскрыть «Био», беру кофе и сажусь рядом.

— Эрик, не паникуй раньше времени.

— Кеби, ты же видишь — я не паникую. Я понимаю причину поломки и предвижу последствия, — голос буднично-спокойный, с едва заметной иронией.

— Угу. И какие же?

— Меня нужно будет утилизировать, — пугающе-равнодушно, словно речь и не о нем вовсе.

— Ерунду не городи, — говорю в тон ему, а у самой мурашки по коже. Что, если он прав? Вспоминаю СКVU-11, которого отправляли из штаба на утилизацию. Вроде, и старье, и машина машиной — а жалко. В тот год объявили о снижении порога работоспособности, и многие госструктуры «под шумок» обновили парк роботов. Ладно, если речь шла о консервной банке, управляющей танком, но киборги… Они пошли под нож наравне с пустышками, напичканными микросхемами. Я отчетливо осознаю, что угроза — она здесь, реальна, и прятаться от нее, как минимум, бессмысленно. Потому и говорю уверенно: 

— Никто тебя не будет утилизировать.

— Давай без эмоций. И так добродетели многовато. Сколько помню — не видел у тебя в доме ни одной сломанной кофемолки или разбитого блендера.

— Заткнись, иначе эмоции будут еще те! — откровенно раздражает его фатализм и полное нежелание бороться. Создается впечатление, что он ждал этого исхода и даже в каком-то роде рад ему, оттого — сухо, но с намеком на улыбку:

— Кеби, взрослей. Содержание убитого робота — удовольствие сомнительное.

— В двери стучат. Пойду открою… — честно говоря, я просто сбегаю от неприятного разговора. 

Стремно мне. Стремно и страшно. Входит Сашка. Принимаю его стеганную куртку-хаки, помогаю внести сумку — мой порог круг, а компьютерщик еще не слишком привык к своему протезу. Жаль его. Собственно, подробности потери ноги мне почти неизвестны, знаю только, что на ногу упал всем весом киборг, расплющив ее в кашу. Странно — но после этого случая он не стал сторониться киборгов или ненавидеть их. Работает, пусть осторожнее, но работает. Вот и сейчас Ботаник на ходу выясняет симптомы, просит киборга перейти в смотрзал и сесть в кресло, подключает ноут, диагностирует. К тому времени, парень немного начинает различать очертания предметов. Саша качает головой. Ситуация не лучшая. Не унижая меня ненормативной лексикой, он поясняет почти на пальцах. Поняла я приблизительно следующее. Одно из кровоизлияний образовало гематому, она блокирует нервные окончания, оттого зрение и нарушено. Только в отличие от тела человека, регенерировать нервное окончание не может. Гематома будет сдвигаться, и зрение периодически будет восстанавливаться, но никто не дает гарантии, что в один момент киборг не перестанет видеть совсем. Эрик слышит каждое наше слово. На лбу пролегает глубокая складка. Темный грустный взгляд блуждает рассеянно по комнате. Он не знает, что будет и как через это пройти. Я уверена, что слепой киборг больше никогда не будет интересен ни департаменту, ни службе безопасности. Понимает это и сам робот. 

Взгляд мельком касается меня и уходит в сторону. Он пока не может видеть моего лица, да и не хочет. Он знает, что происходит со всеми списанными роботами. Комиссия подтверждает факт лишения работоспособности, владелец подписывает акт — и все.

Это правильно, и так скажет любой нормальный человек. Так поступают все без исключения, и никто никого не осуждает. Слепота автоматически снижает работоспособность киборга на двадцать-шестьдесят процентов. В итоге, его нынешнее состояние мы навскидку можем охарактеризовать как девять, от силы десять процентов. И это при том, что неизвестно, будет ли состояние ухудшаться. Увы — чистка была жестокой и длительной. Ботаник уверяет, что мурыжили его под напряжением больше двух часов, это при норме-то в сорок минут... Изысканная пытка, но за какие грехи? Сейчас киборг пытается подняться и подойти к окну. Медленно он делает несколько шагов и кладет руки на подоконник. Видно, зрение понемногу восстанавливается, но надолго ли? Почему-то я уверена, что в скором времени оно упадет в ноль. Ну, предчувствие такое гадкое, ага. Несомненно, окружающая обстановка фиксируется камерой, и в роботе эта проблема не составляет труда — достаточно заменить камеру и шлейф, но тут… Дело в мозге, который не может получить информацию, передаваемую электроникой, в силу механического повреждения. Киборг тоже знает это. Неизвестно еще, чем обернулась чистка для психики — ведь последствия могут наступить и через год, и через полтора. И если честно, грохнуть меня с моим-то мудрым умением обезопасить себя мог бы каждый из киборгов, которые у меня были. Но Майк скорее убил бы себя, чем поднял на меня руку. Алекс, боевой киборг, какой-то силой воли сдержался, так и не причинив мне вреда.  
А этот... Даже думать не хочу. В общем, риск присутствует всегда. Если же киборг полностью ослепнет — проблем будет еще больше. Простое случайное движение может меня превратить в лепешку. Но на фоне пакостей, все-таки сохраняется возможность постепенного восстановления памяти и... зрения. Махина молчит. Ботаник строит график прогноза. Увы. В лучшем случае в распоряжении робота тридцать дней, в худшем пять. Все зависит от многочисленных факторов. Ботаник сворачивается и уезжает, оставляя нас наедине друг с другом. Киборг тихонько топает в смотровой. Мы с ним не перебросились ни словом. Наконец, я возвращаюсь к работе. Освобождаюсь поздно вечером и сразу иду к киборгу. Он молча сидит в кресле. Едва заметно шевелятся губы. Глаза равнодушно смотрят в темноту. 

— Эрик.

— Я все понимаю, обойдемся без полемики.

— Не хандри. Ну не в боях же тебе участвовать, а? 

— Кеби, я хочу попросить тебя.

— Слушаю.

— Мне претит мысль о том, что эти швали будут рыться в моей памяти еще раз. Все понимаю, смешно — но вот не люблю, когда полуграмотные солдаты ногами гребутся в мыслях. Потому… Лучше сделай это сама.

— Эрик, пошел ты, а? В своем уме?

— В своем. Пока в своем. И я считаю, что моя просьба нормальна и небезосновательна хотя бы в силу того, что у нас с тобой достаточно хорошие отношения.

Я молчу, понимая, что доказывать ему что-то бесполезно. Бессмысленно. Глупо. Не поверит. Слишком уж он устал, слишком хочет поскорее все это прекратить. И вроде бы мне следовало его отпустить, но… Эгоизм? В какой-то мере да. Я не схожусь с людьми, и это очевидно. Киборги — та отдушина, которая нужна мне, как воздух, сказать точнее — не все киборги, а именно этот. 

Постепенно жизнь входит в прежнее русло, я работаю, усиливая в меру возможности нагрузку и переходя на частичное использование новой программы. По большому счету, даже механическую дешифровку компьютер сделать не может, тут нужен человеческий мозг, оттого и привлекают киборгов — совмещенный вариант, позволяющий усовершенствовать и ускорить процесс.. По мере возможности, Ботаник восстанавливает то, что можно хоть в какой-то мере восстановить. Он успокоился, адекватно воспринимает происходящее. Через две недели к нам заруливает Ботаник, проверяет состояние киборга и тяжело качает головой. Утешительных новостей нет, ситуация даже хуже, чем мы думали. Киборг слепнет. Собственно, в большей мере паникует именно электронщик. Я уже немного свыклась с этой мыслью и начинаю готовиться к неизбежному, киборг внешне тоже спокоен. Периодически бывают всплески слепоты, которые проходят, но с каждым разом они все длиннее. В любом случае, стараюсь относиться к происходящему исключительно спокойно, иначе просто напросто можно сойти с ума.

Однажды вечером к нам приходит мисс Эмисс. Ей семьдесят три, она — бывшая судья, ныне очень одинокая, умная и проницательная старушка. Дети ее обитают достаточно далеко, приезжают редко, а она, как сама объясняет, не слишком спешит нарушить жизнь молодых семей своим старческим брюзжанием. Живет в получасе неспешным прогулочным шагом от меня, изредка забредая выпить кофе, но стараясь не слишком надоедать своим обществом. Я не всегда гостеприимна, но к ней крайне лояльна — бабка очень интересный собеседник и никогда не задерживается слишком долго в гостях. Сегодня она на редкость молчалива и явно чем-то расстроена.  
— Мисс Эмисс, вы бы рассказали, что случилось? — интересуюсь я между делом, угощаясь роскошным яблочным пирогом, принесенный гостьей.

— Ах, Кеби! Неужели ты не слушала новости? — против воли, глаза бабульки краснеют, и мне становится ее жаль.

— Честно говоря, я гнала проект — телевизор трое суток глух.

— Значит, не слушала… Рассказывают уже второй день, что нашли у кошек ген, который на клеточном уровне вдвое сокращает жизнь человека. Представляешь? Вдвое! Мне и так не сильно много осталось, а так хочется увидеть, как внучка замуж выйдет.

— Не пойму, так а чего расстраиваться-то?

— Милли, — всхлипнула она, вытирая глаза кружевным платком.

Милли — пушистая кошечка, ее старая судья нашла в мусорном баке еще 9 лет тому назад, крохотным слепым котенком, выкормила и выходила. Кошка оказалась невероятно преданным, ласковым и благодарным существом. Ненавязчивая, тихая, она честно защищала владения хозяйки от мышей, мурлыкала вечерами мелодичную песенку на коленях и выгибала дугой изящную спинку, рассказывая о своих кошачьих делах. Милли — единственная родственная душа старухи, по возрасту, если пересчитать с кошачьих лет — как раз ее ровесница.

— Я даже не представляю. Отдать ее некому, детям — ни к чему. Усыпить… Но сама пойми, она же — дитё мое, выращенное вот с такой кнопки! — я чувствую, что бабка не играет на публику. Она действительно на грани, и всячески старается сдерживаться, не показывая мне истинного размера своего горя исключительно из гордости.

— Мисс Эмисс, — киборг, сидевший спиной к нам за столом, поворачивается в кресле. — Можно вас попросить подойти на секунду?

Старушка, вздохнув, встает с кресла. Заинтригованная, иду за ней. Запустив поисковик, робот набирает в строке «старушка с кошкой». На экране высвечиваются десятки и сотни картинок — теплые, добрые, уютные — бабульки в креслах, на лавочках, на диванах, на коленях — пушистые разноцветные клубки. От них веет таким покоем и любовью, что хочется бросить все, влезть в качалку, взять плед, и сунуть сверху полосатую мурчалку.

— Так… Далее, — Эрик вводит в поисковую строку: «молодежь и кошки»… Картинок мало, в основном под «кошками» подразумеваются рисунки—граффити, скульптуры и трехмерные картинки. — Ну так как? — чуть улыбаясь, Эрик смотрит в монитор. — Как думаете? Неужто столько поколений старые люди наслаждались обществом кошек, не догадываясь, что именно они так сокращают их жизнь? Или даже не так, как же люди доживали до столь преклонных лет с кошками — сократителями жизни?  
Аргумент железный. Старушка подходит к киборгу, трогает его за плечо. Эрик вполоборота разворачивается в кресле, смотрит ей в глаза. Женщина касается рукой его лица:  
— Спасибо тебе… Ты даже не понимаешь, как я тебе благодарна… Ты просто… Наверное, просто спас мне еще десяток лет… — Закусив губу, бабулька сглатывает слезы. — Я бы не простила себе убийства Милли.

— Не верьте сказанному репортерами, — робот чуть качает головой. 

А я… Я в очередной раз удивляюсь необычной способности киборга превращать страшилку в смешилку, не прикладывая к тому особых усилий. Когда бабулька, тепло распрощавшись, уходит домой, я иду к Эрику, добивающему какой-то алгоритм, разворачиваю к себе кресло, сажусь рядом на корточки, роняю голову ему на колени и сижу, не думая ни о чем. Мне ужасно хорошо и спокойно, ничто не тревожит и не пугает, и просто хочется подольше затянуть этот момент. Но я одергиваю себя.

— Ну что? Заканчиваем? Я чаю хочу, да и тебе пора «Био».

— Нет, еще пару минут. 

— Не нужно, ты и так долго работал. Не хочу быть одна.

— Веский аргумент, — соглашается робот, закрывая лептоп. — Ладно, пошли. Сплетничать — так сплетничать.

— Да ладно тебе. Ну, расскажешь хоть, что в мире творится. Мало ли… Может, война какая началась — а я и не знаю.

— Да ничего, — он присаживается за стол, аккуратно опираясь спиной на встроенный стеллаж. — Среда, солнце встало вовремя, люди пошли на работу, размножились, родили новых людей, вырастили годовой запас кофе. Который, быть может, и покрыл все расходы земного шара — не скупай ты его оптом в один день.

— Началось. Ты хорошее можешь что сказать?

— Ага. Могу. Я заказал на завтра фунт арабики.

— Ммммм! Обожаю тебя!

— Меня? Или кофе? — с интересом поднимает голову киборг, в глазах его бегают насмешливые искры.

— И тебя, и кофе, — бормочу я с набитым ртом, кивая головой.

— Ладно, обожательница. Давай спать. Завтра тебе везти отчеты. Черный четверг. Помнишь?

Он, наверное, напророчил… Напророчил потому, что четверг стал для меня действительно черным. И для него тоже. Черным навсегда.

В четверг вечером я задерживаюсь на работе. Отчет принимают с третьего раза. Наконец, меня отпускают, по дороге заезжаю купить «Био» и попадаю домой почти в полночь. Тишина — такая мерзкая, что и слов нет… Честно говоря — мурашки по коже. Почти на негнущихся ногах захожу в дом, в комнату, кухню — темно. Включаю свет в смотровом зале. На кресле неподвижно сидит киборг, смотрит прямо перед собой. Он никак не реагирует на мой приход.

— Эй…

— Все.

— Что — все? Да не пугай меня так!

— Все, говорю я. Не вижу.

— Ну, приступы были и раньше.

— Нет. С утра. Уже восемь часов прошло.

Звоню Ботанику, он у меня через десять минут — впервые за все годы. Подключает лептоп, проверяет, опускает глаза, словно боится встретиться со мной взглядом.

— Кеби, это конец. Гематома не уменьшается, нерв пережат. Он не видит. Даже если гематома уйдет — повреждение не восстановится.

— То есть шансов нет?

— Никаких.

— Он что-то различает?

— Да, инфракрасным датчиком, контуры — но не больше.

— Хреново.

— Ты знала о том, что так будет. И должна была уже привыкнуть к этой мысли.

— И привыкаю. Саш, я на карту тебе оплату скину. Спасибо тебе.

— Ничего не надо. Комиссию оповестить?

— Нет.

— Только не тяни. Это случай с кодом “Восемь”, оповещать обязательно. Потом сложнее. Лучше сразу.

— Хорошо, звони им.

Ботаник уходит, я сажусь рядом с машиной, беру его ладонь, молчим. Безумно хочется что-то сказать — не могу. Плохо. Гадко. 

Через минут двадцать пять у дома тарахтит мотор. Из машины выходят двое мужчин в униформе. Они здороваются, один подходит к киборгу, включает сканер, второй достает бумаги и составляет акт. Увы — худшие прогнозы Саши подтверждает супернавороченное оборудование комиссаров. Слепота, раскоординация движений, снижение ресурса поступления сигнала… Вердикт — работоспособность четырнадцать процентов. 

Данные вписывают в акт, киборга отключают от оборудования. Он не сказал за все время ни слова, сидит, молча глядя перед собой. Мне протягивают акт. В конце — две пустых графы. В них владелец пишет вердикт. Я знаю, что напишу сейчас, и мне немного страшно. Но иначе… Я не смогу. Меня можно осуждать, высмеивать, убеждать в глупости и нелогичности действий, но я не могу допустить даже мысли, что кто-то посмеет забрать Эрика. Я без него — уже не целое, так, часть, от которой забрали какую-то страховочную оболочку. Если его заберут — я не выдержу. Даже пробовать не буду. Ну и не хочу тоже.

Комиссары терпеливо ждут, понимая, что человек может какое-то время колебаться, и не торопят. Но решение принято давно, и его я не изменю. Пальцы дрожат, но ручка уверенно выводит: «Параграф 15.7.96» Комиссары переглядываются, пожимают плечами, отдают мне экземпляр акта и вежливо рассказывают, как и на каких условиях я могу взять нового киборга. Это их работа, и я это понимаю, но сейчас хочется, чтобы они поскорее убрались и все это закончилось. Наконец, беседа завершается, и мужчины покидают дом. Во дворе урчит мотор. Только тогда — впервые за вечер — киборг хрипло произносит:

— Кеби? 

Молчу… Боюсь, что голос выдаст меня. Ну неуместна будет сейчас моя тупая истерическая радость, и вообще мне лень что-то объяснять.

— Кеби, я не стану рыться у тебя в голове. Знаю, что трудно, но все—таки… Пересиль себя и скажи. Будет правильно, если мне скажешь ты. 

Смотрю на него, в очередной раз поражаясь, сколько смелости и внутренней силы покоится в разбитой металлической коробке. Я подхожу вплотную, вкладываю ладонь в металлическую руку.

— Я тут.

— Да… Акт составлен?

— Да.

— Работоспособность?

— Четырнадцать процентов.

— Когда приедут за мной?

— Да вот прямо сейчас, — это уже истерическое. — Иди ты знаешь куда? Эгоист чертов. Ну и я эгоистка тоже. В общем, друг друга стоим.

— Погоди…

— Я применила параграф 15.7.96

— Нет…

— Именно. И по иному не могло быть.

— Ты отсрочила утилизацию?

Я в тихом шоке. Меня даже унижает в чем-то его последняя фраза. Неужели он не понимает, что я не смогу отдать его? По сути, мы цапаемся, игнорим друг друга — но мы вместе полтора, даже почти два года. Сколько раз я оказывалась в полной заднице — и киборг, движимый каким-то внутренним чутьем, моментально приходил на помощь? Сколько раз я рисковала всем — только бы вытянуть его из дерьма, понимая, что если не станет его — я уже не выкарабкаюсь… Просто не смогу. И все это впустую? То ли он действительно дурак, то ли удачно притворяется.

Устав использования кибернетического интеллекта позволял мне оставить поврежденного киборга на пожизненное содержание при условии, что я не потребую дотации на расходы по поддержанию жизнедеятельности и приобретение нового механизма. Покупка нового прототипа без дотации для меня невозможна даже в теории, но мне все равно. Мне не нужен другой киборг, у меня уже есть — мой. Я и так долго отстранялась от него, наученная жестокостью Алекса и пытаясь его сравнивать с Майком, не понимая, что Майка нет и уже никогда не будет. Только Майк бы как раз сделал все, чтобы в моей жизни был кто-то ближе, чем компьютер и работа. Да, удобно вести себя вот так, держать киборга на расстоянии и бояться подойти к нему. Как он сказал — пройти через адскую боль, чтобы я позволила себе его обнять. А кому от этого лучше? Мне? Точно нет. Ему? Ему хуже некуда. Так зачем все это? Кому нужна дистанция? Неужели мне было плохо в тот момент, когда я просто подошла к нему и обняла? Или я кого-то предала? Майка? Нет. Чушь… Я четыре года измываюсь над собой, не подпуская никого ближе, чем на пушечный выстрел, а чего добилась в итоге? Мучаю того, кому и так несладко? Кого? Киборга, ослепшего только потому, что не хотел меня забыть? Может, хватит, а? 

Я смотрю на него. В кресле сидит рослая махина, поблескивая вороненой сталью корпуса. Лицо, незакрытое шлемом, не выражает никаких эмоций, только на лбу глубокая вертикальная морщина. Я помню, как усыпляли Кору. То же самое чувство я испытываю сейчас. Не знаю, может, что-то неправильно, неверно. Я панически боюсь привязываться к киборгам, потому что не могу и никогда не смогу воспринимать их как машины. Протягиваю к нему вторую ладонь. Робот не видит моего движения. Он знает, что я рядом, и ждет. Тупо обнимаю теплую металлическую шею махины, не так, мельком, как в день вызволения из комиссии, а по-настоящему, крепко обхватив руками, просто позволяю себе поступать так, как хочу, тыкаюсь мордахой в теплое плечо, чувствую, как вздрагивает киборг. Он не знает, как реагировать. Да, я — белка-истеричка. Я, конечно, могу начать оправдываться ранним сиротством, военным детством и так далее. И вообще, мой поступок любому нормальному человеку покажется глупым. Я ощущаю себя отвратительно маленькой и жалкой от одной мысли, что снова буду приползать в пустой дом, выть на луну, пусть даже в компании друзей, и смотреть до утра триллеры, стараясь забить сознание чепухой.

Киборг молчит. Я чувствую, что он переступает через себя и читает мои мысли. Не исподтишка, открыто. Я позволяю это делать. Мне нечего стыдиться. Молчим… Наконец, осознав до конца, что произошло, он чуть склоняет голову, глядя куда-то в сторону. Неуверенно поднимается металлическая рука и касается моего локтя.

— Но все-же подумай… Это не лучший вариант ни для тебя, ни для меня. Не нужно… Все нормально. Я же все понимаю. Подпиши им.

У-у-у-у-у, зараза рефлексирующая. Не, ну понятное дело, имеет право. Но мне вообще все равно. 

— Не говори чушь. Они уехали, я приняла решения.

— Жалость вылезет тебе боком.

— А если речь не идет о жалости?

— О чем? — он поднимает голову, и кажется, что видит меня, хотя это визуальный обман.

— Вот тебе надо с меня это выдавливать? Мог бы просто в голове прочитать. Мне плохо без тебя. Я не хочу и не буду тебя терять.

— Плохой из меня нынче компаньон.

— Угу. Может, ты и прав… Но вот менять я ничего не стану. 

Я немного успокаиваюсь, но не размыкаю рук. Металл греет, близкое, забытое ощущение. Киборг чуть поворачивает голову, оказываясь едва ли не вплотную ко мне, и предупредительно замирает. Он сейчас не может полностью контролировать дистанцию и перестраховывается. Я чувствую невероятный, ни с чем не сравнимый покой. Мне хорошо, так хорошо, что никто и никогда не сможет передать это чувство словами.

Наконец, ситуация выравнивается. Я сажусь за дешифровку, гоню проект. Мне хочется вечера. Когда за окном темнеет и часы показывают двадцать ноль-ноль, выключаю лептоп, иду к смотровой, где по привычке тихо, боясь помешать или показаться навязчивым, сидит киборг. Глаза смотрят куда-то вниз, он неподвижен. Подхожу ближе. Парень слышит мои шаги, поднимает голову. Его коробит нынешнее положение — это понятно. Касаюсь рукой металлического локтя, плеча. Он не решается даже двинуться с места — видно, боится, что я снова уйду в игнор… Но нет — понимаю же, что теперь моя отдаленность будет убивать его куда быстрее, чем полученные повреждения. 

— Пойдем ко мне?

— Я не помешаю?

— Эрик… Ну вот нафига, а? Что было — то было, прости меня. Я действительно вела себя необоснованно жестоко и глупо. Я просто боялась к тебе привязаться, понимаешь? Двое — погибли… Вот и все. 

— Кеби, ну не привяжешься ты, обещаю. Ну хочешь — буду тихим, как кофеварка? — он чуть заметно улыбается.

— Идиот. Вставай, нечего тебе тут делать. — беру его за руку, веду в свою комнату, помогаю сесть на кровать. Он осторожничает, движения замедленны, инфракрасный датчик работает без перерыва (если хотим наладить быт — придется искать какую-то замену ему, слишком быстро будет выводить аккумуляторы из строя). Киборг чуть заметно перебирает здоровыми пальцами по деталям протеза. Я вспоминаю картинку, как садисты лишили его этой руки. В последний раз, проклиная глупое любопытство, присматриваюсь к броне — и отчетливо вижу крохотную дырочку, почерневшую от пламени — там, где пролег разрезанный лазером канал. И тогда я не выдерживаю. Слезы сами набегают на глаза, я молча обнимаю киборга, прижимаюсь к нему. Я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно. Не хочу, чтобы он уходил. Робот удивлен, но я чувствую, как неуверенно его руки поднимаются, осторожно отвечая на порыв глупого непутевого человека. Его лицо касается моей щеки, я чуть отклоняюсь, смотрю на неизувеченную половину, словно впервые изучая точеные черты. Неожиданно для себя, я отчетливо понимаю, сколько раз он меня вытаскивал из дерьма и какой жалкой я стану, лишенная этой вот поддержки. Легко так… Я поднимаюсь, тяну на колени ноут, включаю. Киборг просит повернуть внешний синезуб в его сторону. До меня не сразу доходит, что он делает — в развернувшемся окне открывается… Пасьянс! Я моментально включаюсь в игру, забывая обо всем на свете. Киборг легко ставит меня в позу буквы зю, просчитав на три хода вперед, но мне весело.  
— Слушай… Давай завтра какой-то фильм закажу?

— Тебя потянуло на киноманию?

— Да как сказать… «Конец вселенной» рекламируют вон везде.

— Пусть рекламируют, — пожимает плечами робот. — Тебе-то что? Вроде и не покупаешься на рекламу.

— Ну… А вообще — почему люди так любят фильмы-катастрофы?

— Почему? — он задумывается на мгновение. — Как сказать, наверное, для кого-то это — зрелищность, для кого-то — интерпретация худшего варианта развития событий.

— Говорят, что так правительство готовит людей к возможной гибели планеты.

— Кеби, ну не неси ерунды! Киноиндустрия всегда делала и делает деньги на человеческих страхах. Боятся — идут смотреть, щекочут себе нервы. А нравится… Наверное, потому, что это — конец всему, в том числе — проблемам, нерешенным вопросам, кредитам, обязательствам — как увольнение или выход на пенсию. Такая себе глупая надежда, что после этого именно они выживут, но пойдут ко дну кредиторы, начальники и истцы. Вот тебе и ответ. Да? — он чуть улыбается, глядя на мою сонную физиономию. — Вот наговорилась на ночь о дури — и приснится теперь какой-то армагеддон.

— Не армагеддон… Мне снится, что эта жизнь — сон, а я живу в другой жизни, другом времени…. Там есть семья и ребенок…  
— Ну а что ты хотела, а? Зов природы, нереализованный материнский инстинкт, усталость от одиночества.  
— А если все это правда?  
— Тогда тебе пора переходить на антидепрессанты и срочно выходить замуж, — смеется он, чуть качая головой.  
— Давай еще партию в очко, а?  
— Эх, ты, картежница… Ладно, запускай!

К полуночи, наконец, я, видимо, не выдерживаю — и засыпаю. Продираю глаза в семь утра. Сразу же поворачиваю голову — туда, откуда ощущаю тепло. Эрик полулежит, полусидит на одеяле (и как ухитрился вытянуть угол и накрыть меня?), услышав возню, поворачивает голову, чуть хмурится. Понимаю без слов. Не знает, как я отреагирую на происходящее и не пожалею ли о вчерашнем порыве. Сажусь на кровати, провожу рукой по теплому металлу плеча:  
— Доброе утро.

— Кеби.

— Именно. Собственной персоной. Я пошла в душ, а ты, если получится — ставь мне кофе и лезь в холодильник в поисках Био. — Киборг встает, идет в сторону кухни. Я смотрю на его изувеченную спину — и перед глазами встают те проклятые кадры с БТР-ами… Я скорее лезу в душ, чтобы прогнать это внезапно нахлынувшее чувство отвращения и ужаса. Кутаясь в полотенце, бреду на аромат кофе. Божественный напиток стоит в моей любимой чашке, и я моментально атакую содержимое. Киборг уже у себя, и я сажусь за работу. Возюкаясь в лептопе, я случайно бросаю взгляд на веб-камеру… Идиотизм, но и Ботаник же гений! Влетаю с ноутом в комнату, хватаю кабель и подключаю к разъему.

— Эрик, пожалуйста, попытайся определить — работает ли веб-камера? Что-то заказчик не видит нифига.

— Да, одну минуту. — Он подключается, усердно шуршит жестким диском ноута, а я стою рядом, затаив дыхания и царапая в нетерпении руки. Если проконает… 

Честно говоря, ситуация абсурдна, но… Теоретически, данные из компьютера курируются прямиком мозгом — есть шанс, что и видеоинформация, пусть даже преобразованная, попадет мозгу, минуя блокированный участок, связанный со стволами зрительных нервов. Идея изначально почти провальная, ибо я не верю в чудеса, но если выйдет — можно будет купить хорошую ведкамеру, а Ботаник присобачит ее куда-нибудь на шлем. А вдруг. Тем временем, киборг, легко посылая сигналы ноуту и открыв проводник, сливает туда обрывок записанного видео, одновременно кивая:  
— Да, работает. Отлично причем. Вот ты стоишь… Кеби… — он вздрагивает, сжимает губы, глаза опускаются непроизвольно вниз, и раздается глубокий, тяжелый вздох. — Кеби… Ты… Хотела просто проверить? Боялась меня обнадежить?

— Ну да. Я вообще не знала, сработает ли, с моими познаниями компьютера, предел — запустить рабочую программу. — Я ставлю лептоп так, чтобы камера стояла напротив робота, но достаточно близко к нему, подхожу, обнимаю за шею, тыкаюсь лицом в запавшую щеку. Он непроизвольно поднимает руку, прижимает меня к себе — сдержанно, но как же необходимо... 

— Ты сумасшедшая, знаешь это? По крайней мере, я не могу назвать ни одного человека, который попытался бы решить почти невыполнимую задачу по выведению видеоданных напрямую таким простым дедовским способом.

— Так и я не думала. Почему-то появилась идея, ну и… Кстати, готовься. Теперь я от тебя не отцеплюсь. Наладим камеру — и начнешь работать с дешифровкой. В принципе, часть работы, которая есть на электронных носителям, ты можешь перегонять и так, а бумажные, ввиду отсутствия сканера, пока беру на себя. Поставим камеру — лафа закончится, будешь гонять, как ослик. — Киборг с легкой улыбкой качает головой, потом поворачивается к окну, привычно скрывая от меня выражение лица:

— Знаешь, я не верил, что все будет именно так. Не злись, я не могу назвать причину. Даже тогда, когда «мусорщики» уехали. Я знаю устав и стоимость моего обслуживания. Я сейчас спрошу, а ты не сердись. Кеби, что произошло? Почему ты приняла меня? 

Покупает он меня, конечно, с потрохами. Для начала тем, что не упоминает мой эгоизм. Да-да, я-то понимаю, чего ему стоит из моей прихоти жить в таком состоянии, терпеть определенную зависимость и прочее. Я бы не смогла, факт, я слабее. Ну и я понимаю, что рано или поздно киборг вытянет из меня все, правдами или неправдами, набираю побольше воздуха в грудь и произношу только одну фразу:

— Запись, когда китайцы вас… — он мрачнеет. — Зачем?

— Я не знала, о чем она. Нашла в дисках Саши, в конфискате неразобранном. Там… был Майкл.

— Майкл?

— Второй 309-й.

— Да. Я понял. И пожалуйста — не надо меня жалеть. Незачем и нечего. — За секунду все увиденное яркими красками вспыхивает перед глазами. Ток, электроды на оголенные нервы. Плавильная печь… Бронетранспортеры… Отрубание пальцев и выламывание суставов. И Эрик, сидящий передо мной, ссутулившийся, молчаливый.  
— Эрик, давай все спишем на совпадения, а? То, что у меня был Майк, что вы попали с ним в одну передрягу, в конце концов — что Ботаник сумел привезти тебя сюда. Это все сирень.

— Сирень?

— Ну да… Клеймо — сирень четырехлистная. Это же на удачу, по крайней мере, для меня. Я теперь себе татуировку такую хочу.

— Кеби, то, что было, —не ведется он на попытку изменить направление разговора. — Это прошлое, и не надо основывать на нем свои действия. Слишком импульсивно.

— Импульсивно, говоришь? Нет, Эрик. Нет. Я тогда многое пересмотрела. Поняла многое. Поняла, что ты выстоишь. Всегда выстоишь.

— Я уже не тот, и не уверен, что, повторись все сначала, выдержал бы даже первый этап. Знаю, о чем спросишь — и сразу отвечаю. Да. Помню. Все помню. Почему — не знаю. 

— А если я попрошу остаться? Выдержишь?

— Не знаю. Не обижайся. Ты отдаешь дань уважения Майку, и оттого терпишь меня.

— Хватит. Я знаю, что слишком долго не могла сломать себя. Или не хотела. Ну, уж прости, так вышло. Да, он был мне другом — лучшим из всех живущих на земле. Моя совесть перед ним чиста — как и он ушел, будучи кристально чист передо мной. Судьба сложилась так, что ты попал ко мне. И все… Баста. Да пусть хоть атомная бомба — неужели не ясно, что я просто не смогу отказаться от того, что имею?

— Ты недостаточно все взвесила.

— Закроем тему, а?

Да, тему я закрываю, но уясняю для себя факт: я действительно привязана к Эрику, мне нужно его общество — и только его. Я готова терпеть его депресняки и мириться с хроническим недоверием, причем не оттого, что он прошел через такое, о чем и говорить-то не хочется. Просто он, как никто другой, способен разогнать стойкий привкус пустоты, который постоянно назойливо появляется, особенно по вечерам, когда работа сделана, спать еще рано, а нервы, напряженные долгое время до предела, резко опадают, словно отпущенные невидимой лебедкой тросы. Вот тогда-то и хочется потопать в смотровой, вытянуть за шкирку киборга, заволочь к себе и битый час резаться в пасьянс или перемывать кости какому-нибудь голубопопому певцу. А потом отвоевывать вечерний кофе, спорить, чувствовать взъерошенные металлической рукой волосы на голове. Такие себе мелкие человеческие радости, недоступные при условии отсутствия киборга.  
А ведь смешно — я не представляла, что позволю какому-то другому киборгу влезть с лапами ко мне в душу, точнее — даже и мысли такой не допускала, и вот тебе на. Не успела глазом моргнуть (такая себе долгая моргалка в три с половиной года) — как тут уже сидит двухметровая махина с мерзопакостной привычкой копаться в моих мыслях и делать умные выводы, от которых хочется залезть куда-нибудь на дерево.


	6. Или все-таки судят?

Через неделю я, наконец, получаю заветную категорию «А», при наличии третьего уровня — это ой как неплохо. Особенно учитывая мой возраст. Нет, если говорить откровенно, я даже знаю, кто подсобил, и даже очень благодарна. И понимаю, чего это стоило (в том числе и в части поползших сплетен). Но мне плевать.

Плюсов и минусов у этого дела много. В первую очередь, все заказы дорогие, небольшие и безумно сложные. Второе — я автоматически получаю право на служебное использование киборга-дешифровщика, который должен исполнять механическую работу. В отделе мне рассказывают о системе сотрудничества, проводят инструктаж по технике безопасности (это мне-то, которая девятый год с киборгами цацкается) — и ведут знакомиться с будущим коллегой. КRLТ2816Z — новейшая модель, оснащенная системой дешифровки.

Полупрозрачная дверь, в кабинете искусственное освещение, сквозь стекло вижу за столом рослую фигуру. Вхожу — и тихо млею. Махина ростом под два метра, великолепное исполнение, гармоничный, изящный корпус, плавные изгибы, сияющий серебристый металл. Лицо — приятное, хотя его нельзя назвать красивым, закрыто сильнее, чем у всех прежних моделей.

— Итак, знакомьтесь. Кирилл. С ним будете работать два полных дня в неделю, остальное время — самостоятельно. Если все пойдет нормально — можете на два дня забирать киборга к себе. Удачи.

Механик выходит, я сажусь в кресло напротив сего чуда техники.

— Здравствуйте. — голос приятный, мягкий. — Итак, для начала хочу узнать ваше имя — мое вам уже известно.

— Можно просто Кеби. 

— Прекрасно. Насколько мне известно, у вас доступ А-3. 

Я киваю, передаю ему пакет документов, достаю лептоп. Кабеля загоняю в открытый разъем, и мы включаемся в работу. Пью кофе, делаю пометки. Заканчиваю около девяти вечера. Попрощавшись с Кириллом, спешу в супермаркет за «Био» и ужином, и уже к половине одиннадцатого дома.  
Эрик выходит меня встречать на крыльцо. 

— Как день прошел? — я удивлена, потому что киборг никогда не задавал подобного вопроса.

— Спасибо, ничего.

— Что новый коллега? (ага-а-а-а, так вот откуда ветер дует!) 

— Нормально, специалист, хорошего уровня.

— Отлично… — Я захожу в дом, выгружаю в кухне пакеты с покупками, параллельно ставлю варить кофе.

— Завтра снова идешь?

— Ну да, дважды в неделю в первое время.

— А потом?

— Сказали, что потом можно будет забирать сюда на два-три дня.

Киборг молча выходит из кухни, я слышу, как открывается входная дверь, и его тяжелую поступь по сухой траве у самых окон. Мне становится одновременно смешно и грустно, я помню первую и единственную вспышку ревности Майка — и вижу ее точное повторение в Эрике, лишь с той разницей, что Майк знал, насколько мне дорог, а Эрик живет, словно на иголках, в полной мере ощущая свою слабость и беспомощность. Но что я могу сделать? А, ладно, как-то образуется. Довариваю кофе, делаю бутерброд, иду искать Эрика. Киборг сидит на ступенях с черного хода, и я бухаюсь рядом:

— Пошли, а? Я кофе сварила?

— Нет, Кеби. Посижу немного тут.

— Пожалуйста! Я же день тебя не видела!

— Я тебя не вижу уже третью неделю, но что с этого?

— Не глупи, пошли. — киборг тяжело поднимается, я беру его руку, веду за собой. На кухне он молчалив и явно подавлен. Просит меня назвать модель новоназначенного коллеги и сканирует мозг. Не противлюсь. Видимо, ему удается выковырять из моей памяти изображение, но от этого становится еще хуже, Эрик совсем сникает, ссутуливается, даже кажется ниже ростом. Мы больше не трогаем эту тему, и я почти успокаиваюсь. Утром снова еду в участок. Работать с Кириллом легко, он умен, с чувством юмора. Через две недели в отделе проверка, и мне предлагают пробно забрать киборга к себе, чтобы можно было очистить пару помещений под отдых ночной смены. Странно, но идея мне не нравится. 

Мы приезжаем домой вечером. Эрик привычно выходит на крыльцо — и замирает. Видимо, инфракрасный датчик обрисовывает изображение робота, который стоит у меня за спиной. Кирилл вежливо кивает Эрику (не зная, что он слеп), идет следом за мной в дом. 

Вечерок — почти идиллия, за кухонным столом я и два киборга. Нет, ну почти матриархат, ага! Кирилл выше Эрика, легче, изящнее. Обдумываю, кого и куда ночью. От греха подальше, Эрика прошу переночевать в моей комнате, Кирилл займет его смотровое. Ночью сплю плохо. Правильно ли я сделала, согласившись привезти сюда рабочего киборга? Эрику и так хреново, а тут… Умница, он легко улавливает мое беспокойство, бросает пару безобидных фраз. Я — всегда готов — моментально огрызаюсь, в итоге полночи, как пить дать, лялякаем о пустяках. Под утро я таки засыпаю на час, не больше, и снова продираю глаза. Кое-как дожидаюсь семи часов, ставлю кофе и сажусь за работу. Кирилл слышит мои шаги, выходит и подключается к проекту. Мы работаем до вечера, я пару раз перехватываю бутеры и кофе, киборг не отвлекается ни на секунду. Честно говоря, приятная неожиданность — задание заканчиваем на неделю раньше, чем я ожидала. Вот что значит работать с профи! Радуюсь, как ребенок. Я архивирую отчетный файл, записываю диск и плетусь на кухню. В темноте отчетливо вижу, что у окна сидит Эрик. С утра он не появлялся. Прислонившись головой в стеклу, запотевшему, гадко-темному, киборг неподвижен, словно и неживой. Отвратительное ощущение заставляет меня подойти к нему. Честно говоря, мне хочется просто сесть около него — но не могу удержаться и обнимаю. 

— Ну, ты чего? 

Киборг смотрит чуть насмешливо, что, по идее, нереально, учитывая отсутствие лицевых мышц. Впрочем, каким-то непонятным образом ему без труда удается менять выражение лица, и мне это нравится. 

— Да как тебе сказать. Вроде бы и понимаю, что веду себя глупо и по-детски. Не знаю. Спиши это на банальную ревность, хорошо?

— Хорошо, только учти одну разницу. Кирилл — условно киборг, у него использованы технологии передачи данных при помощи нервных окончаний, но технически он — робот. Самый обыкновенный робот, машина. Компьютер, лишенный эмоций и чувств. Не ровняй его с собой. Сейчас ты мне ближе, чем я того хотела, но это правильно. И я не стану этому противиться. 

— Ты больше не боишься привязаться к машине? — провокатор хренов, вопрос явно продуманный, просчитанный и в тему. А потому отвечаю честно — чего уж тут.

— Поздно, Эрик, бояться. Я привязалась не к машине — к тебе.

В коридоре раздаются тяжелые шаги, и в кухню входит Кирилл. Я так и держу Эрика за руки, и робот озадачен, видя нас:

— Кеби, я могу выйти на сервер отдела?

— Да, я сейчас открою доступ. 

Выхожу из комнаты, чувствуя, как взгляд робота жжет мне спину.

**КИРИЛЛ**

Не знаю, как люди могут быть слепы. Они не замечают очевидного, часто делают глупости из-за собственных эмоций.  
Когда я узнал, что у Кеби есть киборг — не удивился. Она великолепно ориентируется в особенностях кибермеханизов, легко использует терминологию, работает в синхронизированном доступе часто интуитивно. Этому учатся на практике. Я позитивно оцениваю свою поездку с человеком, иногда безумно устаю от официоза. Тем более взаимодействовать с ней легко. Автомобиль направляется на окраину и подъезжат к длинному серому одноэтажному дому. Мне хочется скорее выйти из салона, едва колеса замирают, он неудобный и низкий, мне достаточно сложно вывернуть позвонковый штативный штырь так, как это сделал бы человек, нагнув голову. Дверь дома открывается, на пороге появляется 309-й. Я разочарован. Не ее уровень. Киборг в ужасном состоянии, я даже не уверен, что он здоров психически — по крайней мере, мой сканер показывает серьезные проблемы с мозгом. Он изувечен внешне, одна рука в кисти заменена протезом, нога не сгибается. Самое странное — реакция человека. Это радость. Прохожу в дом, комнатка-столовая, совмещенная с кухней, спальня, кабинет, неплохой смотровой зал. На ночь меня оставляют в смотровом, своего робота Кеби забирает к себе, я слышу, как они до полуночи переговариваются, словно друзья. Наконец, человек засыпает, через час 309 встает, идет в кухню, мне становится любопытно, и я бреду к нему. При моем приближении он поднимает голову и посылает сигнал:

— Ну, здравствуй.

— Приветствую.

— Итак... Надолго?

— Как получится. А ты? Давно?

— Нет, только два года.

— Дешифровщик?

— Был.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас я слеп.

Я смотрю на нерабочую, изувеченную машину — и удивляюсь человеку. Может, понял бы, если бы робот был или хороший дешифровщик, или хотя бы красив эстетически. Но увы, этот прототип отработал свое как минимум на девяносто процентов. По нему не то, что сто-двести лет свалка плачет. Честно говоря, меня всегда вводили в состояние непонимания нерабочие механизмы — в гаражах, ангарах, смотровых залах или домах престарелых. Хуже, что прототип не осознает своей беспомощности, бессмысленности и ненужности. Мне сложно представить себя на его месте, но я бы точно не стал в таком виде сидеть на шее человека. Мне становится любопытно, и спрашиваю прямо:

— Почему она тебя держит?

— Почему тебя это так заботит? 

— Пытаюсь понять.

— Назови это дружбой.

— И во сколько такая дружба обходится ей в месяц?

— Не задумывался. Но ты, видимо, все измеряешь в осязаемых величинах? — голос ровный, как ни крути — держит себя в руках он отменно.

— Никакого подтекста, хочу проверить свои навыки арифметики. Кстати. А самого устраивает статус домашней зверушки?

— Не переступай черту.

— Ты не слишком горд.

— Зачем нужна эта гордость? Я нахожусь рядом с человеком, который мне дорог. Тем более, у человека был выбор, — меня удивляет его равнодушный фатализм. 

— Или совесть не позволила бросить развалину на произвол судьбы. 

В эту секунду киборг настораживается, резко встает, пошатываясь, бежит в комнату, я успеваю его опередит. Женщина мечется по кровати, из-под закрытых век текут слезы, и я отчетливо различаю сбивчивый шёпот:

— Эрик... Нет! Скажи им все! Только пусть прекратят!

—Кеби, все хорошо. Это просто сон, — 309-й опускается рядом с человеком, обнимает. 

Я чувствую укол зависти. Я механически безупречен, хорошо подготовлен, оснащен подборкой великолепных программ, позволяющих быстро и качественно проводить дешифровки любого уровня. При этом человек трясется над старотипной развалиной, неспособной элементарно защитить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать дешифровку или минимальные технические операции. Кажется, я ничего не понимаю в происходящем. Это какой-то фарс, но факты очевидны. Киборг же сидит у ног женщины, держит ее за руку и, судя по всему, чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Видеть это мне несколько неприятно.

Она несколько раз вздрагивает, открывает глаза: «Мне холодно…»

— Сейчас, погоди, — киборг пододвигается ближе, от чего софа жалобно скрипит, — так, чтобы ее спина прижималась к нему, а голова опустилась на плечо.

— Не нужно, Эрик, — бормочет она сквозь сон, — ты и так не в лучшей форме, а поднимешь температуру…

— Тихо… Тише… Спи… — киборг чуть сильнее прижимает ее к себе, женщина упирается лицом в плечо. Я понимаю, что он завышает температуру тела до 40 градусов, согревая человека, и это требует дополнительных энергозатрат. Зрелище крайне странное, это куда выше моего понимания. Приходится отказаться от пояснений и уйти к себе.

С утра работаем с Кеби. Она сосредоточена, не отвлекается на пустяки и спокойно переносит достаточно изнуряющий, если верить среднестатистическим данным, режим работы. Все происходит вдвое быстрее, нежели со всеми дешифровщиками, сотрудничавшими со мной ранее. Вечером она прерывается, уходит готовить кофе. Я смотрю, как человек за считанные секунды выпивает горячую жидкость и вновь приступает к работе. Наконец, проект закончен. Безупречно. Иных слов не могу подобрать в человеческом словаре. Такой ритм выдержать — и не допустить ошибки. Похвала заслужена. Она уходит, я вожусь, выключая программы. Вроде бы освободившись, иду в кухню. То, что вижу, заставляет если не скривиться и вызывает явное непонимание. Человек сидит рядом с киборгом, держит его за руки. Сканер эмоций трижды захватывает контрольные точки лица и подтверждает один и тот же результат: радость.  
Киборг чувствует мое присутствие, поднимает голову. Человек тоже поворачивается, смотрит на меня — спокойно, без эмоций — словно происходящее есть норма, и я не застал какую-то неоднозначную или же крайне личную сцену. Ладно. Пусть будет так. 

— Кеби, я могу выйти на сервер отдела?  
— Да, я сейчас открою доступ…

Слова. Пустые слова, чтобы скрыть чувство, при том, что официально я ничего чувствовать не могу. Зависть. Зависть к киборгу, который оказался нужен, несмотря на свое состояние и перспективы, который может просто подойти к человеку и взять его за руку. Почему не я на его месте? Что может эта развалина? Меня раздражает расхлябанная, расшатанная походка, скрип. Раздражает покорность и непонятное равнодушие робота, словно в нем нет и капли достоинства. Детская тренировочная развалюха, которой место — в тире или парке развлечений. Нет, не понимаю я людей. Не понимаю и киборга. Их общение выходит за рамки любого адекватного и приемлемого поведения. Так, в тринадцать тридцать две разгорается ссора. Ее причины мне не ясны — так само, как и продолжение.

— Эрик! У нас нет кофе, и поставщик переслал мне сообщение, что заказ принят — один фунт молотого кофе будет доставлен послезавтра!

— Верно… Я заказал.

— Эрик! Ты же знал, что кофе заканчивается! Сволочь! Как же я доработаю…

— Да-да, как же ты сможешь дышать, — скрипит киборг, даже не поворачивая головы от компьютера. — Смотри, красные тельца прекратят вырабатываться без допинга.

— Да как ты…

—Да, теперь начинаем политику ограничения. Фунт в неделю.

— Что? Жаднюра! Я же за два дня буду волком выть и крутиться по стенам!  
— Ничего, я заказал успокоительное. Не кипятись. Вон, пойди, чайку там попей.

— Ну-ну, — щурится женщина, зло уставившись на киборга. — Погоди… Время покажет…

— А ты не больно угрожай, — ворчит киборг, равнодушно слушая возмущенный монолог. — Ты вообще должна мне спасибо сказать…

— Я скажу! Еще как скажу, — бормочет злая, взлохмаченная Кеби, отправляясь в свой кабинет.

В половине первого ночи Кеби, наконец, заканчивает возиться с домашними делами и отправляется спать. Спустя два часа киборг встает, достает себе «Био» (не поставив в известность владельца), вскрывает упаковку, словно отец семейства из мультсериалов, вышедший за пивом, и снова садится за лептоп. Я свободен, и потому могу наблюдать за ним без каких-либо необоснованных временных затрат. Закончив проект и отсоединив кабель, киборг идет в смотровой зал. Дикий грохот сотрясает дом, я вскакиваю, направляюсь в сторону источника звука. Картина, развернувшаяся перед глазами, по меньшей мере, странная. С машиной творится что-то невообразимое. Он словно человек, пребывающий в состоянии алкогольного опьянения — шатается, теряет координацию, падает, кое-как встает на четвереньки, бормочет под нос ругательства, причем странным речитативом, путает слова. В очередной раз рухнув с грохотом на пол, киборг отчетливо произносит матерное слово и, опираясь руками об стену, с трудом занимает вертикальное положение:

— Кеби, чтоб тебя, — орет он так, что дрожат стекла. — Убью гадину!

— Давай-давай, алкаш, возбухай, — злорадно высовывается из комнаты женщина, хихикая в кулак. — И не забудь рассказать, где так набрался!

— Да чтоб тебя, — кое-как добравшись до спальни, он успевает схватить женщину за шкирку. Встаю, перед глазами — достаточно опасная ситуация — шея человека зажата под мышкой у киборга, но нет… Она хохочет, при этом всплеска адреналина нет. 

Начиная соображать, что к чему, я подхожу к столу, вытаскиваю трубочку с «Био» и капаю на приемник. За секунду в окошке всплывает краткая надпись: уровень алкоголя двадцать два процента. Осматривая упаковку, я нахожу крохотную дырочку, закрывшуюся изнутри микрослоем. Нет, это абсурд! Она шприцем ввела в «Био» спирт, но зачем?..  
У меня складывается впечатление, что эти двое не понимают истинного положения дел. Киборг не осознает рамок дозволенного, пытаясь руководить человеком, ломать его, учить, что по определению глупо, а человек… Кажется, не осознает до конца, что рядом — машина, что вести себя так с киборгом, по меньшей мере, глупо и нелогично. К тому же, у киборга отчетливо фиксируемые нарушения мозговой деятельности, и никаких гарантий контроля нет. Отчего они хохочут безумно довольные самое безумной глупостью, которую только можно предположить? Нет… Понять такое мне просто не дано.

**БОТАНИК**

Эх, не вызывает же у меня восторга этот Кирилл. Хотя, спорить не стану — красивая машина и очень добротно оснащенная. И дернул же меня нечистый сегодня заявиться в отдел… На тебе. Приплыли. Заложники. Зачем? Ой-йо… Ладно, проехали. Скорее бы добраться до места и покончить с этим. Жаль, Кеби не дает Эрика — он бы все разрулил, а этот — под вопросом. Насколько знаю, захвачен на полосе частный самолет, загнан под трансформаторную станцию, в салоне — магниевая взрывчатка. Отключим ток — рванет магний, выстрелим во взрывчатку — легкий частный самолет швырнет на трансформатор. Кирилл спокоен. У взлетной полосы — оцепление, но нам еще метров за десять освобождают дорогу. Идем к заграждению, и я отчетливо слышу треск внешней связи.

— Что тут?

— Да вот «сливки» застряли. Три золотых мальчика и энное количество девочек.

— Требования? — капитан морщится, прикрывая рукой микрофон:

— Банально, как мир — освободить из внешней колонии получокнутого братца, отбывающего там наказание за подстрекательство к военному бунту.

— Статейка та еще. Варианты?

— Никаких. Надежда на вашу махину. Может приступать. 

Кирилл задумчиво буравит глазами самолет. Пытается действовать инфракрасным — догадываюсь я. По его огорченному лицу вижу, что попытка провалилась. Тогда робот подходит к микрофону. Голос у него мягкий, спокойный, приятный, говорит ровно и без лишних пауз. Я не прислушиваюсь особо к его словам, почему-то уверен в результате. Наверное, привык к тому, что Эрик работает чисто. А эта модель — идеальный психолог, и уж точно в состоянии справиться с такой ситуацией. Потому — с чистой совестью выхожу за оцепление, выпить кофе и заесть каким-то сэндвичем с копченой курицей. Наслаждаюсь обедом недолго, в кармане надрывно визжит телефон. Отбиваю раз, второй, на третий, наконец, отвечаю. Капитан МакКинли… Странно. На ходу допиваю кофе и бегу с едой в руке к оцеплению, отхватывая куски булки побольше — есть, видимо, больше не придется. К моему удивлению, киборг стоит в стороне, а у микрофона капитан. В двух словах мне рассказывают, что стряслось. Киборг облажался. Захватчик убил одну заложницу, тело вышвырнул на полосу и пригрозил, что укокошит еще одну, если этот кретин не заткнется. Я делаю то, чего не имел права сделать. Звоню Кеби. Она соглашается дать Эрика, при условии, что будет находиться рядом. Слышу, как он протестует. Дурак. С ней никто и никогда не мог сладить, а после того, как я едва не угробил его на операции — она меня за километр не подпустит к машине без своего контроля. Вообще, перестраховывается, но я отчасти ее понимаю. Машину нужно холить и лелеять уже за то, что он с ней находит общий язык. Кеби юморная, умная и не уродка, для меня загадка, почему она до сих пор не нашла себе мужика, но нет… Киборги. Я уже подумывал, что это — такая себе форма сексуального расстройства, иначе, хоть убейте, не пойму, как можно обходиться без живого человека рядом. Впрочем, работе это не мешает, остальное для меня не важно. Меня удивляет то почти человеческое отношение, сложившееся между ними. Киборг ей дорог, и я уже раз чуть было не убил его. До сих пор помню ее лицо… Казалось — порвет на куски, не знаю, как и смолчала. И он молчал. Два сапога… 

Так, хватит. В самолете — люди. 

Девочка, прости... Высылаю за ними вертолет. 

Когда крылатая машина опускается на поле, ситуация накалена до предела. Террорист на взводе, размахивает оружием и читает морали. Киборг Кеби подходит к нам, несколько минут слушает, берет микрофон и неожиданно произносит:

— Мудак ты. Сгоришь дотла в своем самолете, брат выйдет, а он крут, так или иначе выберется, — по зубам не опознает, похоронит вместо тебя кого-то из этих придурков-мажоров. — 309-й кладет микрофон в руки ошалевшего капитана и медленно ковыляет к ограде, где его ждет Кеби. Я вижу по глазам, чего ей стоило согласие прилететь сюда. Сейчас она напряжена, как струнка, видимо, боится выстрела в спину. Понятно, в состоянии 309-го любое ранение станет смертельным. Я же наслаждаюсь харей капитана, услышавшего такой себе специфический метод разруливания конфликта. Полицейский багровеет, открывает рот и…

Двери самолета открываются. Мы смотрим — и не верим своим глазам. Террорист медленно выходит, подняв ружье над головой. Группа моментально влетает в салон, саперы начинают обезвреживать взрывчатку, а спецслужба увозит подозреваемого. Капитан подходит к 309-му:

— Объяснишь что-то? — киборг чуть заметно усмехается:

—Что тут объяснять? Банальный расчет. Он парился из-за брата, вот на брата и надо было давить. Он ненавидит золотую молодежь, и я навел его на мысль, что его могут спутать с ними. Вроде, все.

— А если бы он…

— Без если. Пойдем? — женщина вцепляется ему в руку, словно прорывается все то ожидание и страх, которые жили в ней эти долгие минуты, и странная парочка бредет к вертолету, она резво запрыгивает, протягивает руки махине. А я… Я вижу перед собой только глаза Кирилла, полные почти человеческой ненависти. Ой-йо… Кажется, все не так и радужно. Ладно… Зову его, завожу машину.

Славный мужик этот 309-й. Согласился. А мог ведь послать. Не то, что мог — обязан был, просто обязан, помня, сколько я начудил. Но остался же, помог. Повезло-таки ему, что попал к Кеби. Она не бросит. И ей повезло. Она действительно привязана к машине, пусть мне и не понять этого. Ладно. Надо Кирилла везти в отдел, пока не стали тревогу бить. А то всяко случиться может.

**КЕБИ**

С Иреной впервые я столкнулась через полгода после того, как начала работать с Кириллом. Красавица-блондинка, двадцать девять лет, тоненькая, хрупкая, с тяжелой грудью и пышными бедрами, она носила подчеркнуто приталенные вещи, чтоб делало ее фигуру в глазах мужиков идеальной. Ирэна — переводчик-дешифровщик нулевого допуска с пониженным уровнем секретности, это означает, что она может работать с дешифровками не выше третьего уровня «Д», то есть минимум, но технический фактор — огромный. Когда я прихожу в кабинет, место занято. Синеглазая девушка с удивлением поднимает глаза:

— Слушаю вас.

— Здравствуйте. Меня зовут Кэби. У меня сегодня работа с Кириллом. — Девушка изящно поднимается, чуть улыбаясь, смотрит на робота:

— Ах, Кирилл, работать с вами — просто чудо! Я даже не заметила, как пролетело время! Мэрси! Завтра я у вас! — она выпархивает из кабинета, даже не удосужившись поздороваться со мной или как-то иначе отреагировать на мое присутствие. 

Пиджачок застегнут под грудью — так, чтобы тяжелые полушария оказались в шелковом ложе тонкого топика, откровенные и живые. Мужики провожают ее взглядами, теряя слюни, а мне почему-то хочется домой.

В тот день Кирилл рассеян, почти не смотрит в мою сторону и допускает две серьезные ошибки. В итоге начинает наглеть, хамит мне, и мы расстаемся на ножах.

Честно говоря, блондинка мне не нравится. Вот не нравится — и хоть убейте. Больно молодая и наглая, да и с таким слоем штукатурки, пожалуй, сложно будет работать. Эх, Кирюха — Кирюха… И ты туда же.

Домой хочу. Там ждут… Автомобиль едва ползет по скользкой трассе, настроение испохабили надолго. Эрик быстро улавливает этот момент, старается меня не трогать. Бесит несправедливость. Скотина Кирилл балдеет без малейшего дискомфорта, а он… Тошно. До вечера торчу в куче документации, изредка попивая кофе. Завтра мне снова предстоит встреча с железным Ромео и его полуголой Джульеттой. Почему-то предчувствие ужасное, и, самое худшее, оно меня не обманывает. С утра Кирилл достаточно надменно делает мне замечания, совершенно не по существу и совершенно неуместные. Я должна работать с ним до пятнадцати тридцати пяти, но уже в чптырнадцать двадцать он предлагает прекратить работу и перенести дальнейшую дешифровку на завтра. Меня такой поворот событий не радует. Работа нужна на вечер, мы выйдем из графика. Кирилл равнодушно смотрит перед собой, делая вид, что меня и нет вовсе. Плевать. Голодный взгляд лейтенанта, обращенный в коридор, говорит о том, что на горизонте замаячила Ирэна. Так и есть. Блондинка впархивает в комнату, едва не прибив меня дверью. Кирилл моментально приосанивается, взгляд меняется, и меня разбирает банальная злость.

— Мы не закончили.

— Это ты не закончила. Прошу покинуть комнату.

Блин! Я же и психануть могу. Тем более, есть все предпосылки. Ирэна надменно фыркает, видимо, недовольная моим присутствием как таковым. Плевать... В конце концов, мне менее всего интересно ее мнение. Кирилл... Его — жалко, без вариантов. Я ухожу, понимая, что уже не смогу оставаться прежней в отношениях с роботом. Слишком быстро. Грязно.  
Дешифровку я таки заканчиваю сама. Мне не интересно искать ошибки в блоках, обработанных роботом, но лучше перестраховаться. По крайней мере, будет спокойнее. Так и есть. Ошибок оказывается слишком много, и я вынуждена переделать текст заново. Эрик помогает по мере сил, хотя ему это сложно. К вечеру следующего дня я чувствую себя совсем разбитой. Мне надо передать материалы в центр, а потом — заскочить оформить новую кредитку. С утра меня напрягает необходимость ехать к Кириллу. Не хочу. Просто не хочу чувствовать себя засунутой мордой в грязь на ровном месте. Заставляю себя поспать. Утро выдается туманное, серое, я стараюсь не гнать автомобиль, учитывая низкую видимость. В частке на удивление шумно, и я стараюсь поскорее проскользнуть в комнату экспертизы. 

Кирилла нет. Совсем обнаглел, скотина! Неужели он думает, что я стану игнорировать подобные выпады. Злюсь. Откровенно злюсь, но все-таки заставляю себя подойти к дежурному.

— Кирилл не появился, я передаю дела и отказываюсь от сотрудничества. Кому отдать заявление?

— Кирилл в смотровом, ночью подорвали рпг-шным снарядом.

Не помню, как влетаю в смотровой, где копошатся два техника и ботаник.

— Как он?

Ботаник отрицательно кивает головой, не глядя мне в глаза. 

Значит, все очень плохо. Я терпеливо сижу на стуле, ожидая, пока техники колдуют над роботом. Часы наматывают круги, я пялюсь в потолок. Перед глазами — потные спины, затянутые рубашками, они лишают меня возможности видеть хоть что-то. 

Жду. Наконец, Ботаник отваливается, кивая мне рукой. Следую за ним, едва ощущая затекшие ноги. Подходя к окну, электронщик достает сигареты, закуривает.

— Ну что. Отвоевался Кирюха. Лицо побито осколками, порваны нервные окончания правой руки, разбита распределительная коробка. Раздроблена правая ступня, искорежен корпус.

— Министерство что дает?

— Сложно сказать. Вроде бы коробку, протез ступни и грудной щиток. Остальное — восстановить и в работу.

— Работоспособности хватит?

— Думаю, до восьмидесяти процентов натянем.

— Достаточно. Для общей работы, но не для спецопераций.

— Разумеется. Поговоришь с ним?

— А можно?

— Надо бы хоть кому-то.

— А Ирэна?

— Не пришла. Мы звонили уже. Сослалась на занятость.

Гадко. Я не мирилась с Кириллом, но мне его жаль. Захожу в комнатку следом за Ботаником. Так и есть, Кирюха уже не тот красавец, которым я его запомнила, упрямо вычеркивая из памяти новый облик. Ниже правого глаза — глубокая рана, которую так-сяк скрепили техническим степлером, на щеке три рваных борозды, плечо раздроблено и смято, рука болтается плетью на остатках крепления. Увидев меня, он вздрагивает, прячет глаза. Я подхожу ближе, касаюсь рукой его плеча.

— Кирилл, все нормально. Они поднимут даже выше, чем восемьдесят процентов, ты будешь продолжать работать, как и раньше, без каких-либо потерь и ограничений. 

— Не надо, — голос робота лишен какой-либо эмоциональной окраски. Ему очень плохо, и это в особенности меня удивляет, ибо ничего непоправимого нет, разве что внешность…

— Кирилл, бросай хандрить. Вон Эрик…

— Эрик? — губы робота растягиваются в кривой ухмылке. — Я с трудом представляю, для чего этот урод все еще живет. Жалкая жестянка.

Меня охватывает дикая, ни с чем не сравнимая злость. Он не имеет права так говорить. Так думать!

— Для меня. Думаешь, у него не хватило бы смелости покончить с этим всем разом? Думаешь, он не хотел прекратить свое существование — сложное и болезненное — единоразово? Но нет! Он знает, что нужен мне, что я без него просто подохну.

— Жалость.

— Жалость? Я знаю, что меня дома ждут.

— Достаточно. Я не намерен слушать бредни. Позвони Ирэне.

— Хорошо…

У меня не поворачивается язык сказать ему, что ей звонили, что она наотрез отказалась даже приехать, узнав, что робот изувечен. Вздохнув, выхожу в коридор. Пора ехать домой.

Эрик встречает меня, как обычно, молчанием. Он никогда не начинает разговор первым. Прохожу в ванную, на ходу срывая потный гольф. Душ приятно освежает, возвращая трезвость мысли и желание чего-то съесть.

— Что случилось?

— Кирилл. Рвануло его рпг-шкой вчера.

— Жив?

— Живой, дают не менее восемьдесят процентов, но, похоже, его до истерики расстроила потеря внешности.

— Порвало лицо?

— Не то, чтобы сильно — но следы останутся.

— Жаль. Красивый парень.

— Эрик, он не слишком хорош. Я старалась вести себя деликатно — но не могу делать это вечно. Кирилл — хам, причем достаточно самовлюбленный хам.

— Чем он тебе так не угодил? — усмехается киборг, присаживаясь напротив меня. Вижу, как тяжело ему дается кажущаяся легкость этого привычного для любого человека движения.

— Как сказать… Он… в общем…

— Ясно, высказал то, что думал о моем состоянии, — криво ухмыляется Эрик. Ему гадко, и я это понимаю.

—Эрик, я никому не позволю ничего вякать в твой адрес. — начинаю закипать.

— Знаю, Кеби, и благодарен тебе. Но вины Кирилла тут не вижу. Он просто высказал свое мнение — и ничего более.

— Чушь. Он попытался сесть мне на голову, оскорбить тебя. Это слишком.

— Не воспринимай все так болезненно. Пойдем, покажу новую программу. Позволяет убирать первичные коды, выводя основные знаки.

Покорно иду с Эриком и старательно пытаюсь вникнуть в тонкий процесс технических терминов и цепочек, который обрушивается на меня.

— Эрик…

— Хватит?

— Ага… Пошли спать? Я устала.

— Да. Иди, я еще немного поработаю.

— Ну-у-у-у… Ты тоже устал.  
— Не бухти. Если ты не поняла программу сейчас — не поймешь и завтра, я постараюсь упростить ее и ввести в новую оболочку.

— Может, займешься ею с утра?

— Нет... Лучше сейчас. Мне подумать надо.

Соглашаюсь, хотя и неохотно. Я засыпаю долго и плохо, настроение похабное. Мне не хватает простого доброго слова. Может, я слишком многого хочу, и стоит найти себе мужика, готовить есть, стирать майки и скандалить за вонючие носки. Но вот как долго выдержу? Я привыкла жить сама, недостатка общения чаще нет, чем есть, киборг заполняет большинство эмоциональных пустот. Вообще, не знаю, что нас так свело с Эриком — сперва связывала все с Майком, считая, что дружба с Эриком — результат сходства корпуса, то ли близости характера, то ли ужас, пережитый им вместе с Майком. Как бы то ни было, сейчас он — моя семья, хоть и звучит это глупо. Эрик находится рядом, поддерживает в трудную минуту, просто ждет — и уже от этого мне намного легче, и даже одиночества не ощущаю, хоть и не общаюсь ни с друзьями, ни с коллегами. Плюс ко всему, он слишком добр ко мне, а от доброты я давно отвыкла. Я не помню, чтобы хоть раз киборг ставил на первое место свою гордость, усталость или боль. Даже сейчас он через силу будет вкалывать едва ли не до утра, чтобы облегчить мою работу. 

Вздохнув, я забираюсь под одеяло, тыкаюсь мордой в подушку. За дверью слышен тихий скрип шарниров, когда киборг проходит по дому. Под этот звук — знакомый и привычный — я засыпаю. Сквозь сон слышу, как робот подходит к двери, становится, долго молчит. Наконец, робот идет к себе. Я лежу, пытаясь разобраться — легче мне или нет, спокойнее или нет, уютнее или нет в привычном, но утратившем былое очарование одиночестве. Впрочем, меня не слишком пугает перспектива умереть в одиночестве в холодной постели, будучи лишенной глотка воды и куска хлеба. Я знаю, что всегда смогу проторчать последние часы в каком-то чате или еще как-то отвлечься от бренных мыслей.

Когда звенит будильник, мигом лечу в душ. Учитывая отсутствие Кирилла, работать приходится вдвое быстрее. Конечно, можно набычиться и проигнорить, но совесть… Надо выкроить время, чтобы заехать к киборгу. 

Эрик, видно, не отдыхал и часа — к сожалению, по его лицу нельзя понять, насколько он вымучен. Кивнув мне головой, не отрываясь, продолжает обрабатывать программу. Не мешаю ему (зная, что сама полный баран в технических заморочках), хотя и тянет на прощанье коснуться плеча, теплого, знакомого. Но нет, я просто стою и смотрю на его ссутулившуюся фигуру из черного металла. Свет играет на округлых изгибах плеча. Узкое, умное лицо склонилось к монитору. Мне нравится наблюдать за ним, нравится просто быть рядом. С трудом заставляю себя уйти.

Новостей особых в отделе нет. Кирилла вернули к работе, но меня видеть он не хочет, как, впрочем, и я его. Настроение никудышнее. Впрочем, все это — мелочи, ведь робот в относительном порядке. Учитывая последние события, лейтенант Шефильд делает мне отвод, оставляя работать с Кириллом Ирэну. Я пока остаюсь в гордом одиночестве, от чего, в принципе, нисколько не страдаю. Впрочем, намеками мне дают понять, что спецотдел получает четверых новых киборгов, из которых два будут задействованы в дешифровке и одного, судя по всему, полностью закрепляют за мной. Ну что же, тоже вариант, тем более — сама я не справлюсь, а Эрик не обладает нужными характеристиками. О моделях даже не спрашиваю — мне откровенно плевать, кто будет, все равно работу проводить придется в отделе (а домой тащить я сама не захочу). Я набираю новую папку шифровок, прощаюсь и удаляюсь восвояси.

Справляться-то я справляюсь, но вот какой ценой. Я сплю очень мало, даже слишком, стала дерганой и нервной, ем всухомятку. Эрик по мере сил помогает, но он не знаком с этой схемой работы. Благо, в отделе долгое время не получают киборгов и мне нагрузку снижают в силу производственной трудности. Наконец, после сорока двух дней безумной гонки, я могу вздохнуть с облегчением. Вечером выделяю час, просто для того, чтобы посидеть с Эриком, потрындеть о пустяках и отдохнуть. Лафа длится недолго, мне приходит сообщение о том, что пришли дешифровщики. Я не спешу — чего на ночь глядя ехать-то? Спокойно провожу вечер, довылизывая последний проект, и только утром отправляюсь к начальству. 

Встречают меня не слишком приветливо, лейтенант сухо информирует об изменении в системе работы. За мною закрепляют КТР—16 78. Честно говоря, новость приятная. Я люблю эту модель и радуюсь возможности поработать с ней. Киборги пребывают в смотровом зале, после оформления документов меня ведут по длинному коридору до огромной зарешеченной двери, где в массивных смотровиках сидят шесть киборгов. Новые модели мне незнакомы, они легче старых, более изящные, красивые и элегантные, хотя на меня это особого впечатления не производит. Зачем весь этот антураж? Эрик прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями, хотя был выпущен… Ух ты! Если его выпустили, по меньшей мере, лет двадцать — двадцать пять тому, он ведь уже старик, нет, ну я, понятно, загнула, но в возрасте. А я и не задумывалась никогда. Ну да ладно, главное — чтобы этот тип работал нормально.  
После всех формальностей мне разрешают остаться с роботом в кабинете и обсудить основные моменты. Махина вежлива, спокойна и доброжелательна. Мы решаем начинать первый этап раздельно в шесть утра, к девяти я буду приезжать — и мы состыкуем итог работы. Вроде бы все устраивает. Отлично. 

Дома приходится поднатужиться, ведь в первый день могут быть несостыковки. Я делаю дешифровку трех проектов с запасом времени (проекты слова доброго не стоят, можно было отправить в общем доступе, но, видимо, какие-то придурки набивали себе цену), оставляя киборгу технические моменты. Утром ровно в девять пересекаю порог кабинета, робот уже там. Мы достаточно хорошо работаем до половины естого, после чего делаем перерыв, и я еду ужинать. До дома добрых минут пятьдесят так что возвращаюсь в отдел только к восьми вечера, и мы работаем еще три часа. В таком режиме проходит неделя. Как ни странно, я скучаю за Эриком, вижу его мало и просто недостаточно. Заметила это случайно, когда мысли странным образом рассыпались, словно горох, мешая дешифровке, и мерно стекались в одну высокую фигуру. В субботу я стараюсь закончить так быстро, как только это возможно, и еду домой. Эрик встречает меня привычно—молча. Когда я залпом выпиваю кофе, чуть искоса смотрит — еду ли снова на работу.  
Нет.  
Не хочу…  
Не могу. 

Подхожу к нему, сажусь рядом. Усталость накатывает волнами, первый пик я благополучно пересиживаю, второй заставляет меня на миг задремать. Третий… Просыпаюсь около полуночи, уютно устроившись на руке робота, нагретой до тридцати девяти градусов (в комнате прохладно, видимо, следил, чтобы я не замерзла). В темноте Эрика не видно, но по стойкому ощущению тепла можно различить очертания. Приподнимаюсь, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

—Ты хотела еще ехать в участок?

— Нет. Дома остаться хотела. По тебе соскучилась.

— Хорошо. Пошли, поешь что-то.

Покорно плетусь в кухню, включаю ночник (хотя даже он режет глаза после густой темноты), достаю кусок сыра, кефир, булку и творог. «Био» заказывал Эрик, у меня просто не хватало времени. Он щепетилен во всех вопросах поручений и очень аккуратен со сроками. Сейчас я благодарна ему за понимание, ведь по-другому просто не выйдет. Некому будет работать — конец, дальше — провал и пустота, конкуренция в этой нише высока, и я не могу позволить себе никакой оплошности, лучше уж перепахать лишний день. Меня удивляет, что Эрик не спрашивает о новом коллеге, но сама эту тему не затрагиваю. 

Через три дня после работы ко мне подходит лейтенант. Вышел закон об обязательной утилизации механизмов с износом более восьмидесяти процентов. У меня подкашиваются ноги, но держу себя в руках. Эрика не отдам. Не знаю, что, как, буду ли давать взятки или подделывать документы. Словно сквозь сон слышу, как лейтенант просит посидеть вечером пару часов в утилизационной комиссии, возможно, придется шифровать данные и передавать производителям. 

Я не помню, как дотягиваю до вечера, как еду в комиссию и предъявляю пропуск. Среди знакомых вижу Савку, протискиваюсь и сажусь рядом с ним — подскажет, что упущу или не пойму. Настроение ужаснейшее, и в первую очередь потому, что я страшусь в каждом из списываемых увидеть 309—го… Эрика… 

Поставь его перед комиссией — никто даже думать не будет, в какие-то тридцать секунд спишут на нет. Страшно. Савка ободряюще кивает, показывая, что подстрахует, я собираю нервы в кулак и занимаю свое место за столом.

Нам предоставляют на списание первую партию — двадцать механизмов, все с документами. Двенадцать из них — роботы, убитые в доску, с ними нечего даже думать о ремонте, списываем без вариантов. Шесть роботов с износом в восемьдесят шесть процентов, хотя их можно использовать в некоторых производствах, мы долго спорим, в итоге, оставляем трех, остальных в утиль. Савка явно устал, а я… Мне дико страшно, так, как давно страшно не было. Что, если завтра на этом месте будет Эрик, и чужие люди станут решать, жить ему или нет? Предательская дрожь в руках та паника.

Перерыв позволяет комиссии передохнуть и выпить кофе. Мне кусок в горло не лезет, руки предательски подрагивают. Савка, замечая мое состояние, словно читает мысли, успокаивает: «Не бойся. Киборгов под параграфом не тронут, это уже принято и завтра будет опубликовано…»  
Боюсь, что он шутит, но нет, мужик серьезен. С сомнением поглядывая на него, я начинаю прислушиваться к разговорам. Действительно, киборгов, оставленных по параграфу «на доживание», закон не коснется. И все-таки мне больно осознавать, что я сейчас почти своими руками отправляю под пресс живых махин, умных, способных помогать, жить, поддерживать…

Кое-как привожу мысли в порядок — предстоит решить вопрос еще с восемью механизмами. Из них трое киборгов, судя по документам, и я с затаенным ужасом жду. Роботы, предоставленные комиссии, пострадали в результате взрыва шахты, они совершенно не подлежат восстановлению и не способны даже к элементарным действиям, списываем пятерых одним актом. 

Киборги… Один — КРС 4115, знакомый мне по штабной работе, судя по дате — выпущен одиннадцать лет тому, значит — наличие человеческого мозга исключено. Махина, если положить руку на сердце, в лучшем состоянии, чем Эрик, но работоспособность всего девяятнадцать процентов. Решением его отправляют на утилизацию. Я отвратительна себе. Словно своими руками посадила на пресс-ток и нажала пуск. 

Словно убила, перерезав глотку, не знаю… Все равно, как именно — но убила. TR416. Старенький, раздолбаный, и, по сути, бесполезный, а все равно жалко. Мог бы еще посидеть в каком-то штабе, архивируя документы. 

Последний… В графе выведено: «КRLТ2816Z». Новый… 

И как так вышло-то? Новый! От силы лет пять, как выпущен, толковый, обученный! Со вздохом поднимаю голову — и у меня все обрывается. Передо мной стоит Кирилл. Я даже не сомневаюсь, хотя киборги этой модели похожи, как две капли воды — слишком хорошо помню повреждения лица, взгляд. И сейчас он смотрит на меня — прямо, чуть прищурившись. Что мне делать? Мне становится дико обидно. Мы цапались, склочничали — но работали, он бывал в моем доме… Так как? Как же так?

Заставляю себя включиться в обсуждение, стараясь не смотреть в его сторону. Я отстаиваю восстановление, отстаиваю глупо, не всегда обоснованно и по сути бессмысленно. Его судьба предрешена: в результате сбоя системы ток ударил в нервный ствол, лишив его возможности двигать левой частью туловища, а раскаленный металл залил проводку, исключив все шансы на восстановление. Как такое могло произойти — даже не знаю, не представляю. Словно оглохнув и онемев разом, слушаю вердикт. Голосует большинство.

Работа комиссии закончена. Нас благодарят за участие и предлагают завтра приехать в то же время.

Вылетаю, как ошпаренная, к боксам. Кирилл стоит у решетчатой двери.

— Кеби…  
— Кирилл, ну как же, а… — мой голос срывается, рука лихорадочно просовывается сквозь решетку, сжимая металлическую ладонь.  
— Ничего… Все хорошо, — неожиданно мягко и совсем по-человечески произносит киборг, уткнувшись лбом в холодные прутья. — Как ты?  
— А что я… Я же даже ничего не смогла сделать.  
— Все хорошо. Я сам виноват, ты просто… Побудь еще немного?  
— Я не уйду.

Мне страшно. Я знаю, что через восемь минут приедет автомобиль, погрузит утиль и отправит на свалку. 

—Кирилл, что я могу сделать?  
— Побудь. Устал я, знаешь. Так все бессмысленно вышло. Ирэна ставила загрузки в прямой режим…  
— Идиотка.  
— Не надо, она просто не знакома с такими тонкостями. Твой киборг?  
— Дома, я даже его не видела с утра.  
— Соскучилась?  
— Ужасно.  
— Слушай. Не обижайся на меня, хорошо?  
—Да не гони беса! Как я могу на тебя обижаться? Я же все понимаю. Мне жаль, что я не смогла узнать об этом раньше, по крайней мере — попытались бы поднять работоспособность до двадцать двух-двадцати трех процентов  
—Нет, Кеби. Я не готов быть… как 309—й. Наверное, нужно больше смелости, ты права. Не представляю, сколько ее в нем. Даже не представляю…

Киборг поднимает голову, видит людей в униформе.

— Мне пора. Прощай.

Я стою, словно окаменев, у железных прутьев. Пусть мне трижды скажут, что у киборгов отсутствуют железы, ответственные за выработку гормонов и веществ, ответственных за эмоции. Они испытывают боль, страх, привязанность. И сейчас ему чертовски страшно, как бы бесстрастно не оставалось его лицо. Он боится, потому что не хочет умирать. 

Я не помню, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем голова более-менее прояснилась. Савка, видя мое состояние, не уехал — он сидит в своем джипе, искоса глядя в мою сторону. Когда я начинаю вяло дергать ручку дверцы, выходит, усаживает меня на место пассажира и сам садится за руль. Дома я около часу ночи. 

Савка довозит меня и звонит Саре, чтобы приехала за ним. Мы так молча и сидим в машине, пока из-за поворота не засветилось тепло фар. Он молча пересаживается в серый шевроле жены, оставляя меня саму. Выползаю и тащусь к дому. Кое-как разувшись, даже не вымыв рук, я иду в смотровой. Эрик сидит в кресле, молча, глядя прямо перед собой. Мне все равно, что его башка сейчас может быть забита какой-то программой или проектом. Упав на пол у самого кресла, судорожно всхлипывая, роняю лицо на колени киборга и плачу, как последняя истеричка. Он ничего не говорит, только осторожно перебирает мои волосы кончиками пальцев. Только через час я успокаиваюсь настолько, что могу говорить.

— Кирилла утилизировали. Решение принимала моя смена комиссии.  
— Судьба, — глухо отзывается Эрик, качая головой. — Этого не избежать, рано или поздно.  
— Нет, так не должно было случиться, понимаешь? Просто не должно!  
— Но вышло. Кеби, успокойся. Я знаю — ты переживаешь из—за нового закона, но поверь мне — все делается к лучшему.  
— Не обольщайся, тебя это не коснется.  
— Не думаю, сегодня я проверял систему. Шестнадцать процентов — вполне достаточно, чтобы было принято решение.  
— Нет. Савка сказал мне, что завтра опубликуют поправку. Закон не коснется киборгов, которые оставлены по параграфу.  
— Зачем сказал?  
—Я не могла работать. Он видел, что меня трясло, как дятла.  
—Значит, успокоил.  
—Нет… Там многие говорили об этой поправке. И знаешь. Прости, что заставляю тебя тянуть так, но… Я не смогу, понимаешь? Не хочу!  
— Все хорошо, — просто говорит киборг, так же, как и какой-то час назад Кирилл.  
— Эрик. Ты побудь тут, ладно? Что-то слабость накатила.

Я подкатываю кресло вплотную к киборгу, укладываюсь головой к нему на колени. Теплый гладкий металл, легкая мерная вибрация системы убаюкивают в считанные секунды. В полусне продрав слипающиеся глаза, я вижу, как слепой киборг едва заметно улыбается, прислушиваясь к биению моего сердца:  
— Как я могу уйти, если тебе важно, чтобы я остался. 

Его пальцы, касающиеся моего лица, чуть дрожат, и я отчетливо понимаю, что совершила много тупых, жалких, никому не нужных ошибок, но сегодня впервые за последние годы поступила правильно. Может, потому и лежу, как идиотка, обнимая махину из вороненой стали, зная, что ни одно существо на планете не будет мне нужнее и ближе. Механизм мерно стучит, перегоняя вещества, словно сердце, и я успокаиваюсь.

Не знаю, когда и заснула. Глаза открываю, когда за окном совсем светло. Эрика не видно, но я уверена — он не уйдет… По крайней мере, сегодня.  
Так и есть, махина сидит за моим лептопом. Прямой интерфейс подключен к разъему, на экране мельтешат какие-то схемы и цифры.  
— Чего делаешь? — стараюсь, чтобы голос звучал максимально буднично.  
— Да в общем-то ничего особенного. Взломал код системы ликвидкомиссии, пытаюсь выяснить, что с Кириллом.

Меня прошибает холодным потом, я не то, что резко — почти истерически захлопываю крышку лептопа, так, что киборг едва успевает убрать руки, как-то интуитивно уловив мой жест.

— Нет!  
— Эй! Ты чего?  
— Нет, я сказала! Слышишь?  
— Но почему, Кеби?  
— Нет! Ты что, совсем съехал с катушек? Они же зацапают тебя в пять секунд.  
— Да ну, — его голос звучит спокойно, умиротворяюще. — Не волнуйся, я перестраховался. Никто не выйдет на меня, обещаю.  
— Неужели? Ты считаешь их такими идиотами?  
— Ну что ты. Просто есть методы, которые позволяют сохранить имя взломщика в тайне.  
— Странно звучит. В тайне… А если нет? Вот что тогда, а?  
— Кеби… — он осторожно подбирает слова. — Я должен попытаться.  
— Исключено! Я не готова рисковать даже с пятью процентами вероятности!  
— Кеби, это же Кирилл! И он пока жив…  
— Плевать! Пусть и сто Кириллов. А ты… Нет! Ни за какие коврижки.

Киборг молчит, отвернувшись к окну, и выдает, задумчиво глядя в сторону.  
— Кеби… Кто я?  
—Друг… наверное, даже больше. Самый близкий человек, который у меня есть… Не знаю. Что ты хочешь услышать?

Он качает головой и очень тихо, еле слышно проговаривает:

— Если бы я был мужчиной — ты позволила бы мне самостоятельно принимать решение о риске?

Шокирована. Зла и шокирована. Он прав. Он имеет право принимать это решение… Но… Больно-то как! СТРАШНО!

Я отворачиваюсь и ползу к двери. Киборг встает, идет следом — но я ускоряю шаг, выскальзываю за дверь и падаю на ступени крыльца. Слышу, как махина остановилась — видимо, ищет меня при помощи инфракрасного датчика. Молчу. Скрипнула дверь, за спиной тяжелые шаги, на плечо опускается металлическая рука.

— Ну?

Молчу. Что я могу сказать? Он же прав, по сути…  
— Кеби!  
Молчу, потому как слабо контролирую себя. Вот сейчас голос предательски сорвется, и я начну истерить, растеряв остатки гордости.

— Ну не молчи ты, а? Я понимаю, что поступаю жестоко по отношению к тебе, но… не могу иначе, понимаешь? Я просто слишком хорошо помню, как вышел тогда, из комиссии. Это… как будто часть мозга вырвали с мясом, оставив обрывки воспоминаний. Куски, непригодные для того, чтобы сложить единую картину. И… Не верь, что мы не чувствуем боли. Наверное, просто пытаюсь не допустить, чтобы кто-то еще так же пострадал.

— Угу, убедил, мне сразу стало легче. Пойми, я еле выдрала тебя оттуда, и сейчас ты делаешь все, чтобы вернуться обратно! Я не готова к такому повороту событий.  
— Я не стану тебе обещать, что все пройдет гладко — не хочу лгать. Но все равно не могу поступить иначе.  
— Я хоть помочь тебе могу?  
— Да… Разумеется, да, — он чуть улыбается, берет меня за руку, заставляя подняться. — Сейчас попытайся выяснить, на каком заводе будет проходить утилизация роботов, размещенных в боксе СН 2801.

Вздыхая, плетусь к себе, чтобы включить телефонный аппарат и начать названивать немногим друзьям, умеющим держать язык за зубами. Увы… большинство, заслышав, о чем именно идет речь, наотрез отказываются участвовать в авантюре, и я их не виню. Мне не сложно понять страх людей. Комиссия — организация жестокая, и разбираться с тем, какими эмоциональными мотивами руководствовались люди, однозначно не станет.  
Эрик сознательно сует голову в петлю. Я понимаю это, но… Слишком веский аргумент он выдвинул, а может, просто решил таким способом все упростить и уйти. Я понимаю, чего ему стоит каждый прожитый день, мне ли его судить? Сейчас я просто стараюсь подавить свой страх и помочь… Хоть как-то, хоть чем-то, чтобы снизить риск.  
Наконец, мне удается связаться с Валентином, который в свое время задолжал мне, как земля колхозу. Он соглашается выяснить детали, и я спешу сообщить об этом киборгу.  
Он так и сидит, склонившись над дисплеем лептопа, но пальцы не двигаются. Видимо, сильно задумался над чем-то и даже не замечает моего возвращения.  
— Слушай, мне обещали помочь.  
— Да, спасибо. Теоретически, возможно обеспечить сбой системы, который оттасует модели киборгов и выведет наиболее новые… ну, не знаю, для каких—то технических нужд, наверное.  
— Эрик…  
— Все под контролем. У нас есть союзник.  
— Всемирная организация защиты шизонувшихся киборгов?  
— Не юродствуй. Это я, — в комнату входит Ботаник. Уж кого не рассчитывала увидеть тут…  
— Кеби… Ты не думай, это я просил помочь Кириллу.  
— С какой такой стати? Совесть проснулась?  
— Может быть. Не знаю. Просто, понимаешь, как-то все быстро и гадко получилось. Я же с ним работал. Ну да, были погрешности, были пробелы, но в основном… Я, видимо, переобщался с тобою, — вздыхает электронщик. — Иначе не стал бы так странно нарушать собственные правила.  
Пра-а-авила? Ах… ну да. Я и забыла. Заграбастать чьего-то киборга, использовать в собственных целях и уйти в подполье, стоит запахнуть жареным.  
Сашка прячет глаза. Он слишком хорошо понимает, на что я намекаю — и ему становится стыдно. 

Эрик… 

Его словно подменили. Чувствую, что хочу быть рядом, помочь какой-то мелочью и знаю, что получу отказ. Ухожу к себе и слышу, как киборг и электронщик переговариваются между собою, причем Ботаник явно нервничает. Начинаю подозревать, где кроется подвох и чем это для меня закончится. Наконец, разговоры стихают. Тяжелые шаги за спиной. Эрик.  
— Кеби…  
— Ты уходишь?  
— Да.  
— Гарантий, разумеется, никаких.  
— Верно. Но я должен.  
— Уходи.  
— Кеби…  
— Уходи.  
Поворачиваюсь к нему, стараясь вложить в голос всю злость, которую только возможно. Стоит пару минут, смотрит на меня, а потом делает, что велели. Скрипит дверь, фыркает мотор машины Сашки — и я остаюсь одна. Мне страшно. Так, как давно страшно не было. Я отчетливо понимаю, чем все это может закончиться.  
Пытаюсь читать. Пялюсь в прыгающие буквы, сосредотачиваюсь. Не выходит, и понимаю это, когда вижу, что за полтора часа пролистала три странички. Не могу думать о чем-то другом.

Телефон молчит, и я не могу себе позволить переступить через безопасность и набрать номер Ботаника.  
Звонок может перепутать все карты. Нельзя. Час, два, три…  
Я не знаю, сколько времени прошло прежде, чем у дома завизжали тормоза. Слишком резко… Слишком… Чувствую, как все холодеет изнутри. Ну же!  
Почему так долго никто не идет??? Наконец, неуверенные шаги на пороге, неровные и дерганные, открывается дверь. Эрик…

Не помню, как срываюсь с места — как ветром сдуло, цепляюсь за него хищной хваткой.  
— Кеби, и все-таки ты умнее нас. Нас обоих.  
Лестное признание, но в данной ситуации оно меня, скорее, пугает.

— Что случилось?

— Саша произвел взлом кодифицированной системы фильтрации утилизационного материала. Если бы удалось подключить к ней написанный мною скрипт — можно было бы приостановить утилизацию, но нет… Он вышел с рабочей машины, которая, разумеется, отслеживается, и буквально через десять минут прибыли комиссары.

— А ты?

— Я? Был в машине, пытался его предупредить — сообщение, но он то ли не увидел, то ли не счел важным.  
— Как ты добрался домой?  
— Не считай меня столь беспомощным, — киборг раздраженно дергает головой. — Я рухлядь, но пока еще в состоянии подключиться к GPS—навигации и включить на максимум инфракрасные датчики.  
— Не надо так.  
— Прости. Наверное, просто… не знаю…  
— Эмоции?  
— Да нет у меня никаких эмоций, — вяло бросает киборг, садится прямо на пол, от чего неродное крепление жалобно скрипит. — Ничего нет…  
— Слушай, ну хорошо. Ты точно никак не засветился?  
— Кеби… — он укоризненно качает головой. — Ты не хочешь подумать о Саше?  
— Хочу. Но потом. Ты никак не засветился?  
— Не знаю… Наверное, нет.  
— Точно?  
— Ну и как это назвать? Паранойя? — слабая, чуть заметная улыбка.  
— Почему ты сейчас так себя ведешь?  
— Я? — киборг рассеян, его мысли явно далеко от меня. — Наверное, пытаюсь понять, отчего ты в пятый раз уточняешь, все ли со мною в порядке, но даже не поинтересовалась, где Саша.  
— Идиот…

Ухожу к себе, даже не соизволив напомнить этому придурку о том, что работа инфракрасной камеры явно хорошо подсадила заряд системы и следовало бы предусмотрительно подпитать аккумуляторы, чтобы завтра хоть как-то двигаться. Я не могу сказать, что мне плевать на Сашу, нет. И если с ним что-то случится, то я, быть может, даже расстроюсь, особенно учитывая тот факт, что он обслуживает Эрика, но сейчас мне важнее, чтобы никто не просек о вмешательстве киборга и его причастности к написанию скрипта, и потому не доверяю в полной мере Сашке, зная, что он, если припечет, расскажет, как миленький, кто дал ему коды.  
Ну и если все-таки он действительно может проколоться и утащить за собою Эрика… Думай же, Кеби!  
Голова после заторможенного ожидания подозрительно чистая и ясная, я использую это на полную катушку.  
Идея зарождается неожиданно. Чем я рискую — понимаю прекрасно, но… Иначе я не смогу его обезопасить.  
Спустя полчаса я закрываюсь у себя в комнате. Без труда удается отыскать скрипт, написанный Эриком, убить первичные коды и перенести его в папку загрузок. Поменять время изменения файла сложнее, но… Остается надеяться, что хакеры в комиссии слабее уличных идиотов. Лептоп мне жалко. Очень. Я проработала с ним восемь лет, а тут — своими руками… Эх…  
Наконец, нужные данные скопированы. Диск подчищен, оставлена домашняя инфа, включая несколько довольно-таки развязных фото, домашней безобидной переписки с друзьями и прочего — так сказать, для антуражу. Вздыхая, я касаюсь рукой клавиши, подписывая приговор.  
Загрузочный файл оживает, дисплей темнеет, выводя исходные данные. Даже моих не слишком роскошных навыков хватает, чтобы обыграть эту ситуацию в нужном русле. Итак… минута… две… три… Достаточно.  
Сую лептоп в сумку и выхожу во двор, демонстративно хлопнув дверью. Автомобиль через двадцать минут стоит около магазина, а я, предусмотрительно оставив окошко приоткрытым — так, чтобы не дотянуться до панели, но вполне — до сидения, ухожу в онлайн-кинотеатр, по моим подсчетам — картина идет уже часа полтора. Радует, что демонстрируемый фильм я смотрела в пиратской копии и однозначно смогу пересказать, ежели понадобиться, а ведь это — премьера!  
Мне жаль подставлять каких-то мальчишек, но вариантов — нет… Успокаиваю себя тем, что порядочные мальчишки красть не полезут и жду. Фильм заканчивается, вижу знакомых, перебрасываюсь парой фраз, и мы ползем в кафе. После чая с пирогом выходим вместе на улицу. Джонни первый замечает, что стекло моей машины словно выгнулось: верх разбит полукругом — злоумышленник явно не мог полностью просунуть руку… Так и есть. Заднее сидение пусто!  
Через пять минут поднимаю кипиш — у меня сперли лептоп с рабочими материалами, полиция тут как тут. Шмыгает и шастает, вынюхивая непонятно что, даже просят меня показать руки и рукав — не лезла ли я сама в окно. Благо, ума у них недостаточно. Лептоп находят спустя полтора часа — разбитый вдребезги, за поворотом дороги. А еще через минуту мне звонят из Комиссии, требуя оповестить о своем местонахождении. Все складывается как нельзя лучше. «Черные люди» прилетают через какие-то мгновения. Разговаривают вежливо, больше — с полицией, чем со мною… Меня же только информируют о том, что разбитый комп изымают для потребностей оборонного комплекса. Чем поможет армии страны разбитый в кашу лептоп — я не знаю, но соглашаюсь. Дома оказываюсь далеко за полночь, машину ставлю в гараж, памятуя о разбитом стекле.

Киборг стоит в дверях.

— Детская обида, так?!  
— Как — так?  
— Дешевая месть. Ты уехала 4 часа тому, не сказав ни слова. Телефон не отвечал.  
Я соображаю, что телефон, усиленный станцией лептопа, отключился, когда любимую цацку разбили, но молчу. Чего распинаться-то? Все равно никто ничего не оценит. Все ведь помешаны только на последней проблеме. Остального — не существует, ну как же…  
Я злюсь, и потому побыстрее ползу в душ. Горячая вода расслабляет, заставляет встряхнуться, забыть о реальности и даже немного оживляет. Правда, в самый разгар пенной неги я вспоминаю о том, что Сашка может сдать Эрика — и холодные мурашки нагло ползут по распаренной коже. Наслаждение испорчено, настроение — тоже, потому (чего тянуть кота за хвост?) — выползаю из уютной купели, кутаюсь в полотенце и отправляюсь в свою комнату.


	7. Обратный отсчет

Киборг неспокоен. Он ходит по дому, то присаживаясь у окна, то опускаясь на тахту в холле. Я вижу сквозь стекло двери его ссутулившуюся фигуру. Интересно, переживал ли бы ты так за меня, а? Впрочем — и то верно, кому уж я надо.  
Не помню, когда и как засыпаю. Видимо, нервное перенапряжение там, у кинотеатра, сделало свое дело. Только и это — не конец.  
Весь день я работаю, не поднимая головы. Утром привезли новый лептоп, нужно ввести необходимые данные и переустановить систему. Эрик не показывается, и мне немного обидно. Действительно хочется его увидеть, просто перекинуться парой слов. Ладно, это — эмоции. Главное — чтобы все вышло. Засыпаю я только в полночь, съев тарелку холодной овсянки с куском сыра и выпив чашку не менее холодного чая с засохшим куском черного хлеба. Будильник тинькает в половине третьего ночи. С трудом продираю глаза, зная, что сейчас переступлю последнюю черту. То, что отделяет меня от нормальных людей. Красть я не умела никогда.

Автомобиль недовольно урчит, ему, видимо, тоже не хочется среди ночи выезжать из теплого гаража. Но нет, придется, иначе… Я тоже окажусь в зоне риска. Еду все к тому же кинотеатру. Машину оставляю за углом, подальше. У экрана собрались десятки зрителей в ожидании сеанса, и я мерзну, стараясь не показаться никому на глаза. Наконец, фильм начался. Терпеливо жду, чтобы все вникли в сюжет. Когда на экране накал страстей в самом разгаре, тихонько прохожу рядами. Наконец, вижу то, что мне надо — на заднем сидении одного из автомобилей сиротливо примостился лептоп. Мне сложно пересилить себя. Воровка… Отвратительно… Наконец, аккуратно просовываю руку в опущенное стекло и тащу цацку. Через семь минут, сидя у оврага, я уже работаю вовсю — благо, машина заряжена. Запуск программы — считанные секунды, теперь — подождать, чтобы сигнал поймали. Пять минут… Семь… Страшно… Мне жутко страшно. Если сейчас кто-то меня поймает — конец. За такое преступление светит только одно наказание, без вариантов. Пересиливаю дрожание рук и цоканье зубов, выключаю машину и скидываю в овраг. Будем надеяться, он не сильно пострадает при падении, а хозяевам вернут новый. Машина покорно заводится с полоборота, и уже через час я сворачиваюсь клубком в своей постели, перепуганная и отвратительная сама себе. Если это проконает…  
Я — вор.

С утра работаю через силу, почти заставляя себя всматриваться в комбинации символов. Час, два, три… Видимо, сказывается нервное перенапряжение — засыпаю прямо на клавиатуре.  
Меня будит стук в двери. На часах — половина шестого вечера. Паника охватывает с ног до головы и наоборот. Вот сейчас войдет полиция, меня арестуют, потом… 

— Кеби…

Савка? Какими судьбами?

— Привет, — я еле шевелюсь со сна. — Что случилось?

— Сашу задержали. Я говорил с адвокатом.

— И какой результат?

— Сначала не было почти никакого, но сейчас… В общем, оказалось, что после ареста неизвестный дважды выходил на сайт в попытке взлома.

— То есть сообщник?

— Вряд ли. Механизм один и тот же. Злоумышленник крадет компьютер, выходит, если не успевает взломать — выбрасывает.

— Постой… Так у меня вчера ноут сперли!

— Твой?  
— Ну да. Его разбитым нашли.

— Похоже, так и есть. А я вообще… Хотел парой слов с твоим железным перекинуться. Пустишь?

— Ну да. Заходи. Пойду сварю кофе.  
Савка проходит в зал, слышу скрип кресла — встает киборг. Разговор тихий, почти и не слышен, но напряженный. Я злюсь, злюсь потому, что не могу повлиять на ситуацию, и упертый робот делает по—своему. Конечно, я могу сейчас силой заставить его не выходить из дома, но потом… Нет, я так не поступлю. А хочется же как — слов нет. Даже пусть и силой, сгрести все концы, остановить, перекрыть, приказать…  
Савка появляется через полчаса, мрачный и злой, отказывается от кофе и уходит. За ним в дверях высится фигура киборга. Дождавшись, пока входная дверь закроется, он идет ко мне, достаточно—таки ощутимо берет за плечо (как пить дать — синяка не избежать) и буквально силой ведет в спальню. Я покорно сажусь на тахту — а попробуй возрази, когда на тебя давит такая вот махина! 

— Кеби… Зачем?  
— Чего?  
— Я не настолько глуп. Сопоставить факты, свести воедино и сделать вывод пока способен.  
Понимаю, что отверчиваться слишком поздно — и невозможно. Потому тихонько себе бурчу под нос что-то нечленораздельное. Киборг ощутимо встряхивает меня за плечо.  
— Ну?  
— Сашка мог сдать тебя.  
— Дурочка…

Молчит, глядя куда-то в стену, а я старательно перебираю в уме возможные оправдания. Пока ничего стоящего… Так, чтобы убедительно звучало. Игра в молчанку затягивается, зависает в воздухе. Не выдерживаю.

— Ты злишься?  
— Да.

И все. Односложно. Что-что, а заставить чувствовать себя виноватой он умеет похлеще любого проповедника. Мне так тошно — слов нет. Наконец, он соизволил повернуться ко мне и раскрыть рот.  
— Слушай. Давай—как уясним один момент. Я — труп. Давно. То, что осталось, каким-то способом впихнули в гору металла, чтобы заставить ее двигаться. Ну вот как процессор в компьютер. Я пока понятно объясняю?  
— Понятно, — скриплю я, зная, что мне, как раз, непонятно сейчас ничего.  
— Ну так вот. Саша — человек. Живой. Он попал в беду, пытаясь спасти существо, сходное со мной. Это — неверно.  
— Неверно, — покорно соглашаюсь я — только бы он снова не замолк на час.  
— Ты — взрослый и адекватный… ну, почти адекватный человек. Ты, рискуя своей шкурой, идешь на уголовно наказуемое преступление, причем не имея никакого прикрытия, ни с кем не посоветовавшись…  
— А с кем? — не выдерживаю я. Злость так и плещется, и мне надо ее куда-то вылить. — Ты вчера весь вечер изображал из себя жертву несправедливой системы, не соизволив даже раз за день зайти ко мне, позавчера — то же самое. С кем советоваться?!

— Ну… — он явно озадачен. — Ты могла сказать мне, что собираешься делать… (ага-а-а-а-а! Готовит плацдарм для нападения!)  
— Зачем? (делаю вид, что поддаюсь)  
— Ну разумеется… Кому уж тут говорить… (скотина, ловко перехватил инициативу — но я таки хитрее! Потому что я — баба!) Смысл информировать пылесос о том, куда идет его владелица…  
— Ну да, если ты так считаешь — соглашусь. Знаешь, ежели постоянно человеку говорить, что он — свинья, он в итоге захрюкает. Так и тут. Настаиваешь — уйду в игнор.  
Демонстративно выхожу из комнаты, чувствуя, как спину буравит взгляд киборга.  
Мне хреново от ощущения тревоги и страха, а тут еще… Робот входит в комнату буквально через минуту, садится рядом, на плечо опускается металлическая лапа. Не выдерживаю. Вроде, и не плакса — а не выдерживаю, утыкаюсь лицом в теплую броню, слезы текут, словно прорвав плотину. Сразу становится спокойнее, словно поместили в замок, окруженный рвом в три метра и каменной стеной, разожгли камин и укрыли ноги пледом. Явно просканировав мысли, робот усмехается, рука лежит на моей спине, огромная и теплая. 

— Ну вот зачем ты так, а?

— Идиот, да? Сам не понимаешь?

— Просто… странно мне это. И… да, не понимаю, точнее — не совсем. Почему тебе не важен Саша?

— Важен… По—своему. Но если с ним что—то случится, максимум — побуду неделю, может, две, три в хандре. А вот ты… Уж прости, хватит с меня потерь. Я не хочу больше жить с таким, понимаешь?  
— Ну нельзя рассматривать ликвидацию киборга как потерю.  
— Может, ты и прав. А скажи, кто у меня еще есть? Вот сейчас я реву, как белуга, опухшая, с мокрым носом и красными глазами. К кому я могу подойти с тем, что наболело?  
Робот замолкает, глядя в пол.  
— Ты одинока.  
— Сейчас — нет, и хочу, чтобы так было и дальше.  
— Ты не можешь, не имеешь права зацикливаться на сохранении киборга, если речь идет о живом человеке.

Робот говорит, но я же знаю — сам прекрасно понимает, что мне сказанное — по боку.  
— Ну хоть сделай вид, что слушаешь.  
— Зачем?  
— Кеби…  
—Ты просто будь, ладно?  
Махина качает головой, прижимая меня сильнее к себе. Все он понимает. И даже то, что я привязана к нему куда больше, чем следовало бы. И то, что я пойду на любой риск. Потому что если завтра не станет киборга — у меня не останется ничего. Уже ясно и ежику — семьи у меня не будет, только это… И тут я решаюсь спросить.

— Эрик, Савка чего хотел?  
— Н-у-у-у-у… — он мямлет, не решаясь озвучить содержание разговора.  
— Конкретнее.  
— Он предложил мне выйти в открытую. Тогда Сашу освободят.  
— И ты…  
— Согласился. —он исподтишка поглядывает на меня, виновато пряча взгляд.

Сказать, что я шокирована — это просто промолчать. Да как он посмел? Вообще, как можно так просто принимать подобное решение, не коснувшись меня ни единым словом… Как?

Видимо, все эти мысли слишком ярко выражаются на моем лице, и я уже—было поджимаю хвост, но ворвремя одергиваю себя: робот не видит этого и не может видеть. Как же мне выдержать это? Неужели никогда не закончатся удары и глупые бессмысленные испытания?

Ну пойми — я не мог иначе.

Хватит с меня. Если останусь — сорвусь, нагрублю, оскорблю. Я ухожу, сажусь в машину и гоню куда глаза глядят. Голова горит, воздуха не хватает. Не помню, как выползаю у ближайшего кафе, как лакаю шнапс, не чувствуя вкуса. Никогда не топила горе в алкоголе свое горе, но сейчас… Иначе просто не выдержу. Порция… две… Три… Пора бы остановиться, только вот как? Вроде и следует уже напиться в доску, а не берет. Наконец, я закругляюсь и ухожу. Жалко мне себя, именно себя. Савка будет героем, Эрик — героем, а я… Я остаюсь вне игры, в пустом доме и с постоянным горьким привкусом на добрые десять лет, если столько проживу. Уже за дверью бара вытаскиваю мобильный — он выключился. В машину сажусь с опаской — штрафы за вождение в нетрезвом неподъемны. Наконец, кое-как с грехом пополам выезжаю на трассу. Все равно — некуда, кроме как домой.

Правда, уже у самого поворота начинают одолевать сомнения. Только на днях был втык за аналогичный номер, но тогда я отсутствовала четыре часа, а сейчас… Глаза скользят по мерцающему циферблату — и мне плохеет. Двадцать три минуты пятого. Из дома я уехала в семь — начале восьмого вечера. Такого я не позволяла себе никогда, и даже не предполагаю, как буду работать день. Мысленно подсчитываю выпитое. Трижды по сорок шнапса, и для меня это много — на фоне отсутствия ужина. Ну и ладно. Сейчас важно — отстреляться, да так, чтобы не стать вселенским злом, на которое дуются всеми возможными методами. С грехом пополам паркуюсь во дворе и стараюсь как можно тише прошмыгнуть в дом. Дудки. На пороге в спальню мое плечо, словно клещами, сжимает металлическая лапа. Караулил, что ли?

— Ах ты, алкашка неудавшаяся, — впервые киборг позволяет себе на меня орать. Звуковой синтезатор у него стоит военный, мощный, рассчитанный на бомбежки, так что можете представить всю прелесть этого звучания в бытовом помещении. Едва ли не приседаю, вжав уши.  
— Пошел ты! Оглохла совсем от твоего крика.  
— Оглохла? Да я еще и добавлю. Такого идиотизма в жизни не видел! Да как ты могла!  
— К-а-а-а-ак? А ты как мог? Вообще, о чем это я? Кто я? Ты же у нас сам все решаешь, сам рискуешь и сам выбираешь свою кончину — я тут каким боком, да? Нафига меня о чем-то ставить в известность?  
— Да. Я был не прав, что не сказал тебе сразу.  
— Не прав? Ах, я польщена! Великий и ужасный признал свою неправоту! Плевать… Я тоже не собираюсь отчитываться перед тобою, что делаю.  
— Неужели? Ты и так не слишком отягощена проблемой отчетов перед кем-то.  
— Идиот! — слова как-то сразу заканчиваются, горло перехватывает, и я совершенно нелепо замолкаю, словно кто-то перекрыл дыхание. Молчу минуту, две, ногти вошли в ладони рук, которые уже покрылись липкой теплой кровью.

— Кеби… — неожиданно в голосе киборга, вернувшемся в нормальный диапазон, звучит дикая усталость. — Есть ситуации, когда нужно принимать не самое простое решение и чем-то жертвовать.

Молчу, просто потому, что сдерживаюсь (пока что), хотя на ладонях проступили кровавые полумесяцы.  
— Я действительно пытался найти иной вариант, понимаю, чем ты рисковала, когда шла на такой безрассудный шаг, и не хочу этого более. Если бы я вышел в открытый доступ и попытался как можно более неуклюже взломать коды — Сашу бы выпустили. По крайней мере, шанс велик. 

— Неужели? — выдавливаю из себя скрипуче и тихо.

— Что с тобой?

— Ничего.

Болезненная хватка, не позволяющая мне удрать от мерзопакостного разговора, внезапно ослабевает. Киборг опускает руку, прислоняется к стене.

— Ты законченная эгоистка.

— Смеешься?

— Нет, увы — нет.

— Интересно, откуда такой вывод?

— Все просто. Ты смоделировала ситуацию так, что стоит мне совершить открытый взлом, как служба внутренней безопасности выйдет на тебя.

— Это почему же?  
— Потому что… Не задавай глупых вопросов…  
— Так, погоди. То есть сейчас, если ты примешь предложение Савки…  
— Ты попадешь под удар, — огрызается киборг, угрюмо глядя перед собой.  
— Ну так чего? Давай! Вперед! Сашу же вытягивать надо! Действуй! — злость кипит во мне, погребая под собою все остальные чувства и эмоции, словно кипяток крутой.

— Не могу…

— Отчего же? Сам сказал — Саша пострадал оттого, что полез выручать киборга. Причем киборга, с которым и я работала. Значит, косвенно и моя заинтересованность, и моя вина. Ну так что? Принести лептоп?

— Да что же ты мучаешь-то меня, а? — Эрик, насколько позволяет устройство шеи, откидывает голову назад, добавляя еще один штрих к своему человеческому образу. Против воли, любуюсь махиной — настолько гармоничное тело, чуть замедленные, плавные движения, низкий синтезированный голос. Нет, не зря влюбилась в 309—х… Не зря. И безумно жаль, что становится их все меньше. 

— Я теперь связан по рукам и ногам. Любой шаг ставит тебя под угрозу, а ты и так вляпалась по самое немогу.

—Так… — подозрительно щурюсь, глядя в мертвые глаза киборга. — То есть ты точно не сможешь никуда сунуться?

— Не смогу, — устало отмахивается он.

Знаете, что чувствует человек, который несет огромный рюкзак, когда его вдруг снимают? Да-да, почти так. Только сильнее. Намного. Чувствую, как блаженная улыбка расползается по лицу, стирая все прежние волнения.  
— И нечего улыбаться, ничего хорошего в этом нет, — лекторским тоном заявляет Эрик.  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что я улыбаюсь?

— Ты притихла, как мышь, а в воздухе перестало пахнуть серой и каленым железом, — бурчит он.  
Я понимаю, что не совсем права, а точнее — совсем не права, что Сашке надо помочь, но… Да лучше я еще раз сопру чей-то лептоп и угроблю его в овраге — только бы этот придурок сидел в своем смотровом и не лез на рожон. Эрик читает мои мысли, хмурится. Впрочем, надолго его не хватает.  
— Ладно… Давай так, я попытаюсь что-то сделать, не подставляясь.  
— Я тебе не верю.  
— Попытайся.  
— Не знаю, не знаю… Не нравится мне эта затея.  
— Поверь мне, ладно? Один раз.

Молчу. Хочу ему верить, но…

—Так верь, — коротко, как обрубил. 

Ухожу к себе, с трудом сдерживая нарастающее чувство тревоги и беспомощности.

**БОТАНИК**

Я храбрецом не был никогда. Ну, каждый занимается своим, и я так делал. Все шабашат — и я заодно, все пьют пиво в уик-энд — и я пью. Все винтят гайки в роботах — я тоже… Зачем влез в это дело? А вот и не знаю. Какая-то нечистая толкнула. Никогда не шел против системы в открытую,ну, почти никогда. Дважды. Первый раз — когда забрал робота, списанного на ликвидацию, и привез Кеби. Второй — сейчас. Страшно до усрачки. Ой—йо, даже не могу описать, как. В штаны нас… — так вот. Меня будто никто не замечает, ни о чем не спрашивают. Словно и нет. А страшно. Странно, думаю о Кеби. А что она чувствовала, когда шла на такое преступление тогда, причем так топорно. Я не готов к таким испытаниям, тем более ради киборгов. Вообще, зачем полез в это? Не знаю. Кеби — ну, там все ясно. Она бы подохла сама, закрывшись в комнате и насилуя очередной проект, забыв месяц кряду пожрать, ей киборг заменил все — семью, дом, любимого человека, друзей (причем всех вместе). Понять ее —не пойму, наверное, саму спроси, что такого в полуразвалившейся машине можно найти, чтобы рисковать до такой степени, она просто огрызнется, потому что и ответа, собственно, не знает. Иногда мне дико наблюдать за ее отношением к киборгам. Словно люди — так, мусор. Ничто. Сволочи последние… Чего это я разошелся так? Нервишки у мужчинки пошаливают. Но ведь… Спрашивается, зачем я сам влез в это дерьмо. Нет, не из любви к жестянкам и не оттого, что такой лапушка. Работая с Кириллом, я хотел проверить — может ли киборг что-то чувствовать. Нет, само по себе это смешно, ясно дело, но… Сомнения у меня закрались после того, как бота Кеби отволокли в комиссию. Точнее, даже не так. Первая ласточка — там, на заводе, когда пришлось списывать 309-го в утиль. Выйдя во двор, решая, везти ли его к Кеби, я заметил, что глаза машины несколько отличаются выражением от того, что было пару часов тому в заводе. Такая мелочь допустима и понятна у человека, но киборг… Потом была комиссия, и выражение глаз 309-го не изменилось, когда в смотровой вошли двое силовиков, затребовали документы. Когда ему приказали встать, следовать в бронемобиль для доставки в приемник, даже когда он обернулся в самых дверях и посмотрел на меня. Но вот потом… Не знаю уж, что там произошло, но когда я пригнал тестить робота после чистки, он изменился. Нет, разумеется, любой киборг катастрофически меняется после чистки, тембр речи, особенности мышления, движения. Но у него… Взгляд стал какой-то затравленный, что-ли. Мне все время казалось, что, стоит оказаться в поле зрения, меня пронизывает волна недоверия и отвращения. Но ведь это исключено. Глаза робота — фары машины, они не должны, не могут выражать никаких эмоций! Рисковать с Эриком было нельзя — буйнопомешанная Кеби знает каждый его винтик. Она бы в пятнадцать секунд выудила левую программу и заставила меня объясняться. Нет… Попытать счастья я решил с Кириллом, тем более, работать с ним приходилось часто. 

Написание программы заняло более месяца, наконец, под шумок, во время плановой проверки, я инсталлировал свое детище в эту консервную банку. Инсталлировал, не надеясь ровным счетом ни на что. Каково же было мое удивление, когда через неделю, проверяя для очистки совести показания, оказалось, что киборг может отдавать предпочтение. Так, он намного активнее проявлял себя в присутствии очаровательной секси—Ирены, чем занудливой и циничной Кеби. Интерес возрастал по мере того, как робот общался с людьми. Более всего меня удивил крохотный эпизод, который сперва я-было упустил. Когда Кеби возила Кирилла к себе, возник некоторый конфликт между роботами. Эрик, традиционно, повел себя в режиме, заложенном программой — минимум эмоций, минимум слов, минимум самодеятельности. Я мог бы ожидать глупого всплеска от 309-го, напичканного живыми тканями, как пирожок, но вот Кирилл… В нем, по сути, от живого — нити нервных окончаний, и не более того. Тогда каким раком он устроил цирк? Я не был готов к такому повороту событий, хотя бы по той причине, что не мог даже отдаленно предположить: эмоции и робот — совместимые понятия. Только вот как тогда быть с 309-м, если у Кирилла с жалкими вкраплениями нервных окончаний — и такие вспышки эмоций.

Вариантов немного — или Кирилл уникум, или Эрик слишком хорошо маскирует свое истинное я. Причина есть всегда, и кроется она в… Ну да. Именно. Причина кроется в окружении робота, и отсюда надо плясать. Иногда мне кажется, что Кеби не понимает, не хочет осознать: рядом с нею — машина. Смешно и грустно, что нормальная баба не считает нужным замечать рядом людей, мужчин, ограничиваясь обществом робота. Несомненно, он умен, развит интеллектуально, но — не человек. Машина... Это как если вы станете проводить все свободное время у компьютера, игнорируя близость живых людей. Как если виртуальный секс перекрывает жажду живого тела. Не удивлюсь, если она целует свой агрегат перед сном, хотя... Вспомнить, как я сам хлопаю ободряюще лептоп после законченного проекта по глянцевой крышке. Может, и у нее так? Не знаю. 

Кирилл заставил меня пересмотреть свою жестокую позицию в части киборгов. Видимо, что-то есть — какая-то невидимая сила, которая заставляет их проявлять подобие эмоций. Или не подобие? Перед глазами с месяц стояло лицо 309-го, когда Кеби тормознула машину, не позволив мне увезти его. Может, он и вправду что-то чувствовал? Глупости... Что я несу. Киборг — чувствовал... Впрочем, с Кеби спорить бесполезно — она упорно верит в человеческую природу робота. Не хочу ее разочаровывать, но это нелепо. А ведь такая теория, и так мрачно все закончилось, что я почти жалею о том, что затеял эксперимент. О том, что пошел на поводу у девчонки. Теперь мне приходится сидеть и ждать. Валю я все на дурачка, учитывая, что любое упоминание о Кирилле поставит крест на моей жизни. Эрик... Его я чуть было не утащил за собой. Представляю, каким ударом это было бы для Кеби. Она слишком трясется над своей жестянкой, слишком. Иногда мне кажется, что она просто его любит, насколько это слово уместно в отношении киборгов. Я не могу осуждать ее или оправдывать, она делает свой выбор. Пусть глупый неестественный, неидеальный, но — выбор. Может быть, я чуточку завидую — потому что лично ко мне никто и никогда так не относился. Никто так не ценил и не пытался защитить. Я не готов принимать, но я — завидую. Смешно... За все время я почти ни с кем не говорил — несколько раз стандартный допрос, в присутствии казенного адвоката — и все… закрытая дверь. Мне б сюда лептоп — ох как работалось бы! Но нет… изверги… С ума схожу в жуткой отвратительной тишине от ничегонеделанья.

Остается еще один вариант, но в него боюсь даже поверить. Если случайно кто-то сочтет, что попытка взлома была обычным сбоем системы. Ну не идеальна же она, в конце концов! Не идеальна! При всем желании нельзя предположить, что никогда в жизни она не дает сбоев.

Двери открываются. Итен Мейс, коронер. Ненавижу его. Умен, скотина, выдержан и до зубного скрежета предан системе.

— Итак. Начнем с плохого или хорошего?

—С хорошего. Хочу есть.

— До ужина еще полчаса. Мы успеем.

—Тогда — с плохого. Вышка?

— Смотря на чем мы сойдемся. Я долго думал над тем, что заставило вас полезть в систему. В чрезмерную любовь к киборгам не верю — уж увольте. Кроме того, неплохо выучил вас — благодаря толково прописанному личному делу. Так что же?

— Да не лез я никуда! Нашли крайнего — и пытаетесь все свалить?  
— Значит по-плохому, — он задумчиво достает сигареты, закуривает. — Ну, ваше право. Итак, я уверен в том, что это — ваших рук дело, и даже понимаю, что вытянуть вас пыталась подруга, у которой вы много лет обслуживали киборга. Не знаю, какие у вас с ней отношения — может, и более близкие, но не стану тратить время на это. Пока достаточно будет раскрутить по полной программе то, что вы замутили.  
— Говорю же, я ни при делах, — продолжаю упрямиться, хотя и вижу глупость и бесполезность своего поведения.  
— Как знать. Впрочем, сразу расставим акценты: меня интересуете не вы, а программа.  
— Программа?  
— Именно. Если киборги стали испытывать эмоции — то сам по себе факт требует максимального внимания, и я предлагаю компромисс. Вы рассказываете подробности, которые натолкнули на мысль изучать данное направление, я — помогаю вам покинуть это заведение и продолжить опыты, разумеется, под нашим контролем.  
— А если я откажусь?  
Красивое лицо коронера бесстрастно.  
— Тогда не смею вас задерживать. — Он встает, аккуратно поправляя черный форменный пиджак.  
— Стойте… — я слишком хорошо понимаю, что он имеет в виду. — Я согласен.  
— Я знал, что найду с вами общий язык, — с усмешкой заявляет он, возвращаясь на место. — Итак, с чего начнем… Да. Для начала — почему вы считаете, что киборги способны мыслить эмоционально?  
—Как сказать… Знаете… Дайте мне лептоп. Да не хмурьтесь! Не подключенный к инету — просто лептоп, и пару часов времени. И поесть. И пива. И я смогу пояснить, откуда появилась эта идея и как я ее развивал.  
Не уверен, что вы сможете быть честны до конца, но… Попробуем. Темно-карие глаза коронера щурятся, зло глядя в мою сторону. Я ему не нравлюсь, он — мне, но это не важно. У меня появляется шанс прорваться.  
Через полчаса ко мне приносят лептоп — не лучший, но и не отстой, тарелку жареной картошки, две котлеты и банку пива. Настроение сразу улучшается, я перекусываю и включаю тачку. Та-а-ак… Эрик.

Я быстро накидываю схему выявление первичных признаков эмоций, видов проявления, реакции владельца…

Стоп.  
— Если ты причинишь вред Эрику — я убью тебя. Потом мне будет все равно… — голос Кеби отчетливо звучит в ушах. 

Ой-йо…. Если я раком или боком кину под удар ее бота — она церемониться не будет, и никакая охрана не поможет. Ее я знаю давно — мстительный, жесткий, безбашенный человек. В конце концов, я не знаю, как назвать то, что чувствую в тот момент. Мне гадко. Гадко оттого, что я фактически отдаю киборга в руки системы — и за что? Просто за то, что он ведет себя, как человек, будучи обладателем человеческого мозга? Системщики в сортир в белых перчатках не ходят, это знаю точно, и церемониться с ним не станут. Не… Это не могу думать я! Я никогда не стану учитывать мнение техники! Я не…

Перед глазами — лицо киборга Кеби, то, которое я увидел в первый день — очень бледное, красивое, четко прорисованное. Равнодушные мертвые глаза — глаза машины, фары, и никаких сомнений, что он ничего не чувствует. И потом, у нее дома, когда удалось обмануть комиссию… После чистки… Как раз тогда не могло быть и речи о каких—либо эмоциях, но… Но как он смотрел на меня, когда я говорил Кеби об угрозе. И как изменился взгляд, когда она пошла напролом, отказавшись изолировать его. Плавно, но ужасно подробно и объемно всплывают перед глазами сценки из жизни крохотного мирка, в который я вхож. Кеби и киборг. Человек и машина. Она — циник, лишенный нормальных человеческих качеств, зацикливающийся на глупых идеях, но при этом — никогда не отказывалась от своих и никого не подставляла. 309-й. По сути, благодаря моим усилиям он оказался в нынешнем состоянии. Сперва во время эксперимента, потом — когда привлекал его к операциям. Киборг, который сумел заменить человеку семью. Я вхож в этот мир. Я могу его разрушить. Отчего-то вспоминаю Савку, отставного коронера, который пошел на преступление (назовем вещи своими именами), когда выяснилось, что 309-го увезли в комиссию. Пожалел ли он о том? Не знаю, но отчетливо понимаю, что если сейчас хоть одной фразой, хоть в одной строке проскользнут Кеби и киборг — я лишусь друзей. Останусь один… Стоит ли оно того?

Вздохнув, я впервые за свою сознательную жизнь (ладно, не в первый, но все-таки) делаю не менее сознательную глупость — стираю написанное, убивая исходник на винте. Убедившись, что никто не сможет прочесть первичный текст, я открываю новый лист и создаю схемку, построенную на Кирилле. Ему терять более нечего — и так в утилизацию идет, так отчего бы не попытаться вытянуть свою шкуру?

Логические связи выкладываются чисто и ладно, выводы явные, пояснения доступные. Закончив, я просто сохраняю документ, открываю рабочую панель и бездумно играюсь с машиной, сбивая охотку и тоску, охватывающую в последние дни без компьютера. После обеда дверь, наконец, открывается, и входит коронер. Он без формы — бежевая рубашка, шоколадные велюровые джинсы и светло-коричневые туфли. На фоне охрененной внешности — ни дать, ни взять картинка из модного журнала. Не тратя время на болтовню, вопросительно смотрит на меня. Я открываю лептоп, показываю схемы и даже поясняю наброски программы. К моему удивлению, он находит ошибку в самих исходных кодах, поправляет меня (значит, не лоха подсунули — этого не проведешь). Задав полтора десятка вопросов, он удовлетворительно качает головой — мол, пойдет, затем бегло смотрит на дорогие довоенные часы, которые показывают половину третьего.  
— Через полтора часа вас отсюда выпустят, но вы будете обязаны пока находиться на территории объекта. Можете позвонить друзьям, которые волнуются о вас, только без глупостей, — и к завтрашнему вечеру сможете даже побывать дома. С возвратом, разумеется.  
—Меня будут сторожить?  
—О, в этом нет необходимости. Система спутниковой навигации… Да что говорить — сами все прекрасно понимаете. Потому будьте благоразумны.

Он поправляет высокую стрижку, кивает напоследок и выходит из бокса. Я усаживаюсь поудобнее, довольный тем, что оставили лептоп, и включаюсь в работу. Честно говоря, не знаю, куда девалось время — девятнадцать пятьдесят пять. Сорвавшись с места, дергаю дверь — не заперто. Выхожу в коридор, хорошо освещенный, утепленный толстым ковролином, на стенах — аккуратные шестигранные светильники, утопленные в толстый слой художественной штукатурки, все — в сине-серых тонах, не мрачное — но и не навязчивое, все двери — совершенно одинаковые, без табличек, глянцевые, темно-коричневого цвета, с серебристо-стальными ручками. Окон не видно, и даже непонятно, из какой комнаты я вышел. Начинаю паниковать… Коридору нет конца! Брожу минут двадцать, когда справа открывается дверь — выходит коронер. Я не думал, что буду так рад его видеть! Кажется, он понимает мое смятение.

— Я не учел, что вы можете заработаться. Вас ждали в установленное время.  
— Я… Соскучился, наверное, по компьютеру.  
— Понимаю. Можете пройти со мной — вас отвезут домой, вы приведете себя в порядок, возьмете все необходимое. Три дня придется проработать тут, потом вас будут утром привозить сюда и возвращать к вечеру.  
— Свободно?  
— Да. При условии, о котором я говорил.  
— Помню. Так что же от меня требуется?  
— Нам нужно знать, как далеко может зайти киборг в выработке эмоционального поведения.  
— Понял. Для чего, если это, конечно, не государственная тайна?  
— Для вас — не тайна. Установить причину, исключить как фактор. Машина не должна чувствовать.  
— А если такие машины обнаружатся?  
— Они должны быть уничтожены.

Коронер выходит вперед, не оглядываясь, я шустро собираю пожитки.

**КЕБИ**

Звонок Сашки застал меня врасплох. Я, наверное, даже немного обидела его, когда спросила, сколько времени ему дали на звонок… Отпустили. Не знаю почему, но мне жутковато. Неспроста все это.  
Вечером Сашка приходит ко мне — подозрительно притихший, вялый, равнодушный. 

— Есть будешь?  
— Буду, — покорно вздыхает он.  
Накладываю в тарелки рагу, ставлю “Био” для робота — я люблю, когда он вечером сидит за столом со мною, и не собираюсь отказываться от этого ради Сашки. Электронщик съедает порцию, явно не чувствуя вкуса — равнодушный, опустошенный и какой-то до ужаса чужой. Киборг почему-то не выходит, я слышу шум кулера — включился старый компьютер. Ладно. Эрик свободен в принятии решений, заставлять его я не стану. Тем более, будет шанс поговорить с Ботаником с глазу на глаз.  
Впрочем, Сашка непривычно молчалив. 

— Саш… Давай честно. Ты не любишь киборгов. Так почему.

— Ты правда хочешь знать? — холодно усмехается электронщик, изучая тарелку. — Все просто. Если бы я не выудил из него одну прогу — погорел бы.

— Точнее? — я настораживаюсь.

— В общем… Я планировал один небольшой эксперимент… И я написал программу, которая позволила бы отслеживать эти всплески эмоций. Инсталлировал ее, разумеется — не имея разрешения, и это засекли. В любом случае, каждый программер имеет свой почерк, и установить мое авторство будет несложно. Сейчас основная задача — доказать, что эксперимент провалился. Тогда буду свободен я. И, быть может, Кирилл.

— Эрик знает об этом?

— Ну тебя. Он бы в жизни не стал сотрудничать.

— Ты считаешь нормальным, что солгал ему?

— Я не лгал. Ну, утаил часть…

— Саша… — у меня просто перехватывает дыхание. — Он же верил тебе…

— Кеби, оставь сантименты. Да, я сволочь — а что мне было делать? Ну, облажался, и? Оставить все на самотек? Ждать, пока программу выявят и вызовут меня на комиссию? Нет уж. Я не готов идти на такие жертвы.

— Знаешь… Я, может, и не такой гений науки, как ты. Но я не стала бы превращать киборга в руки, которыми загребают жар.

— Еще бы. Ты меня скорее бы пустила на угольки, — в голосе Саши такая откровенная злость, что у меня мороз идет по коже.

— Саша, никто не заставлял тебя инсталлировать программу. И вообще — о каком эксперименте идет речь?

— Когда меня взяли, то сначала держали взаперти, а потом… — Он глубоко вздыхает и выдает. — Потом предложили сотрудничать. Рассказать, откуда у меня зародилась идея о возможностях эмоционального поведения киборгов. Почему я решился инсталлировать программу… Мне дали время для первого отчета.

Саша резко замолкает, раздается характерный скрип тяжелых шарниров и в кухню плавно входит робот, занимая привычное место. Настроение у меня немного улучшается, хотя сохраняется какой-то червячок, который не позволяет расслабиться в полной мере. Когда на стол ставятся высокие чашки с кофе, Ботаника, наконец, прорывает. 

— Я еще давно обратил внимание на странности в поведении роботов. Не всех — некоторых. Сперва — Майк. Его привычки, манеры и даже отношение к тебе не соответствовало моим представлениям о поведении обычной машины.

— Саша, ты ничего не упустил? Вроде как у Майка была своя голова на плечах. И характер. И думать он мог, и злиться.

— Именно. Но — не должен был. Не имел права. Он был роботом.

— Давай не поднимать старый спор. Я все равно не приму твою позицию.

— Ну, решать тебе, какой позиции придерживаться, только вот… — Он замолкает, и предчувствие заставляет меня превратиться в зажавшуюся кошку, вздыбленную, готовую броситься наутек. У меня такое чувство, что прекрасный кофе превращается на глазах в гадкую полугорькую жижу.

— Я начал писать о том, как понял, что Эрик может чувствовать.

При этих словах киборг вздрагивает, но не меняет положения, чуть касаясь губами пластикового дозатора «Био». 

— Нет… — горло перехватывает спазм. Я отчетливо понимаю, что будет теперь. Его заберут, и я ничего не смогу сделать. НИ—ЧЕ—ГО. Я не смогу противостоять системе, но и жить… Странно — никогда не задумывалась над тем, что будет со мной без Эрика. Просто… наступит тишина. Полная. От которой нельзя ни скрыться, ни сбежать… Наверное, тогда впервые понимаю, что с ним уйду и я. Нет, я не герой… Мне будет безумно страшно сделать это — но еще страшнее жить в пустоте.  
Киборг, сидя рядом, резко напрягается, видимо, прочитав мои мысли, бросает короткий злой взгляд в мою сторону. Движение, скорее, рефлекторное — он меня не видит, но…

Сашка словно читает этот дикий диалог — мысленный с моей стороны и беззвучный со стороны Эрика. Его голос — безжизненный, равнодушный.

— Да не бойся ты. Не сказал я о нем. Почему-то понял, что тогда… уже не будет ни тебя, ни кого-то другого. 

— Тогда кто?

— Кирилл…

—Кирилл что-то чувствовал?

— Да.  
— Эрик… Ему ничего не…

— Нет, ничего ему не угрожает, остынь. Кеби! Ну в конце концов, я все понимаю, но ты рехнулась на своем киборге! Нельзя так, понимаешь? — заглядывает мне в глаза, пытается увидеть что-то эдакое. Браваду или ложь? Зря. Ни того, ни другого. Я говорю правду, и он обязан это понять. Киборг слышит меня, его лицо словно окаменело, равнодушно смотрит перед собой, не поворачивая головы, пальцы сжимают упаковку из-под био, она с тихим шуршанием сжимается в комок, словно сделана из целлофана. Я стараюсь сохранять спокойствие — хотя бы внешне, хотя меня бесит тот факт, что мы говорим о киборге, словно его нет в этой комнатке.

— Слушай. Вот не лезь ты сюда, понимаешь? Не твое. Лучше скажи, чем могу помочь.

— Не мое… Но все равно хотелось бы знать, откуда такая непонятная привязанность.

— Знаешь… В моей жизни было много людей. Были мужчины. Они ели, пили, спали, занимались сексом, иногда пытались учитывать мои интересы, чаще — свои. Но только с появлением киборгов я стала ощущать то, что меня ждут… Даже Алекс, каким бы они ни был, умел найти нужные слова, создать атмосферу присутствия. Майкл оказался настоящим другом, причем настолько близким, что перекрыл все отношения, существовавшие ранее с кем-либо. Эрик… Да ты и сам все понимаешь.

Осознаю ли я в полной мере то, что говорю сейчас? Не знаю. Жалею ли о том, что сказала? Нет. В конце концов, я могу быть истеричкой, дурой, могу наделать уйму глупостей — хотя бы потому, что я человек. Я имею право на ошибки. Хотя сейчас и ошибки-то нет. Мне немного жалко Кирилла, даже нет — очень жалко, но выбирать при таком раскладе — не готова. Это же как если бы пришлось… Даже не знаю… Но для Ботаника мои терзания — пустое место, ибо в его понимании киборг — это всего лишь механизм, который можно сломать или починить. Или выбросить. Или даже переплавить. Потому и отвечает мне сейчас с едва заментыми презрительными нотками:

— Вижу. Но не понимаю.

— Значит — не дано.

— Может, и так… Но при этом я все-таки считаю, что любой человек — каким бы он ни был — важнее машины.

— Ага. Потому мне Эрик важнее всех твоих программ и компов. И давай прекратим дискуссию, мы по разные стороны баррикад. Лучше говори, что мы можем сделать в данной ситуации.  
— Для начала — попытаюсь добраться до Кирилла и снять данные, забитые программой — а там видно будет.

Я соглашаюсь, тем более, что иного варианта нет, и заваливаюсь в старенькое кресло у окна. Ботаник, поняв достаточно-таки прозрачный намек, расшаркивается и сваливает. Я кое-как вползаю в душ, наскоро споласкиваюсь и едва добираюсь до своего лежбища. Не соображаю, когда успела раздеться — вырубаюсь.

Я не знаю, сон ли это… Узкая улочка, освещенная линией фонарей, несколько лавочек. Гнетущее впечатление — так бывает поздней осенью, когда приходится поздно вечером выйти на улицу. Зябко и немного жутковато, туман хвостами наплывает, превращая шарики света в размытые желтые пятна. Я иду, стараясь обходить лужи, пряча в рукавах озябшие руки, шпильки глухо стучат по дороге, и эхо слабо отдается где-то совсем рядом. Справа, чуть дальше, на полуразрушенной скамейке под фонарем сидит мужчину. Я подхожу, сажусь рядом. Он искоса поглядывает на меня — и поднимает голову вверх, туда, где сквозь сине-черные тучи просвечивается звездное небо. Чуть резкий, красиво очерченный профиль. Наконец, он поднимается, оказываясь достаточно подтянутым, даже худым, ростом выше меня на полголовы, ежик густых светлых волос, светло-серый плащ. Он бросает на меня короткий равнодушный взгляд — и уходит в темноту. Я остаюсь сама. Одна… Никого! Против воли, вскакиваю, спешу за ним. Но идет он быстро, походка военная, выверенная, и я не успеваю, спотыкаюсь, нервничаю. Худощавая фигура стремительно удаляется, уже почти сливаясь с темнотой и туманом, и я кричу! Нет, я никогда не орала и не паниковала, но сейчас… Бегу, спотыкаюсь, падаю на колени — и чувствую, как меня берут под руку. Сильные пальцы стискивают предплечье — довольно болезненно.

— С вами все в порядке? — темные глаза пытливо смотрят на меня. — Все хорошо?

— Мне… страшно очень.

— Все в порядке… Пойдемте. Я доведу вас до лавочки.

Он идет рядом, спокойный, аккуратный, усаживает меня на мокрую старинную скамейку под фонарем. Я немного расслабляюсь, прикрываю веки… Резкий, болезненный порыв ветра заставляет бороться с растрепавшимися волосами. Я поднимаю глаза — никого. Ужас наползает, как тот самый туман — мерзкий, холодный, страшный… Я вскакиваю с места, окутанная белой густой субстанцией, не зная, куда бежать.

— Эй!

Тишина.

— Да не бросай же меня тут! Вернись!

Слезы текут по лицу — непроизвольно и стыдно — я же не умею паниковать. Мне хочется визжать, но я только тихонько скулю, чувствуя себя почему-то обманутой и брошенной.

— Кеби! — меня легонько трясут за плечо, и я вскакиваю. В окно мирно светит луна, надо мной склонился Эрик, его пальцы осторожно удерживают мою руку. 

— Что с тобой? Ты плачешь?  
— Нет… Сон дурной.

— Ну что ты? Я же тут…

— Эрик! — смутная догадка вызревает в мозгу, как нарыв. — Прошу… Покажи, как ты выглядел… до…

— Хорошо, покажу… Давай утром, ага? Поспи…

— Нет! Сейчас… мне очень нужно… пожалуйста!

Вздохнув, он протягивает руку, берет с тумбочки мой КПК, где для удобства постоянно включен синезуб, и через пару минут подает мне. На дисплее знак принятого файла, и я неуверенно кликаю по нему. Судя по всему, он воссоздал по памяти старую фотографию. По крайней мере, качество не очень — будто слабенький скан. На лавочке в осеннем парке сидит худощавый светловолосый мужчина, лицо с несколько резкими чертами, достаточно правильное, стрижка-ежик, только передняя прядь чуть падает на лоб. Серый плащ…

— Нет… Эрик… Я видела тебя во сне!

— Хорошо, только поговорим утром, да? Спи… Тебе вставать скоро… Ну?

— А ты не уйдешь?

— Я тут, рядом посижу. Спи…

Уютно свернувшись клубком, чувствую, как мне на голову опускается теплая рука. Страхи уходят, растворяются. Сон зарывает в большую берлогу, мягкую и офигенную. Я проваливаюсь в него без остатка. Никуда он не пойдет… Остальное — не важно… 

Рано утром просыпаюсь в ужаснейшем состоянии — все тело крутит, словно провела ночь на стуле, а не любимой тахте. Эрик сидит рядом, его рука все так же — у меня на голове. Чувствуя движение, он убирает ее, не поворачиваясь в мою сторону, тихо произносит:

— Ты в порядке?

— Нет. А должна быть?

— Хотелось бы. Так что приключилось?

— Мне сон снился… Я видела тебя. Это был парк узкими и длинными аллеями, знаешь, как будто у какого-то старинного особняка, и там были фонари — высокие, сверху — шарики, и такие тусклые, и туман вокруг. Лавочки. Витые, и на каждой боковинке — вроде тюльпана… Черные, мокрые…

Киборг хмурится, слушая меня, но не перебивает, очень внимательно. При упоминании о тюльпанах он едва заметно вздрагивает, но не меняет позы.  
— И одна лавочка — с самого краю — у нее фонари с двух сторон, там на спинке кованая птица.

Последние слова — как последний камень. Эрик поднимается, медленно выходит в холл, не удосужившись сказать мне ни слова. Его фигура напряжена (уж я-то могу об этом судить — на сто процентов). Кое-как сползаю с кровати, проклиная непонятную слабость и усталость, иду следом. Киборг стоит у кухонного окна, упираясь руками в подоконник. Я пытаюсь заговорить с ним — безрезультатно. Вздохнув (если эта упертая скотина не желает отвечать — его не заставит даже ядерный взрыв), иду в душ, потом варю кофе. 

В холодильнике обнаруживается кусочек сыра, в банке сиротливо плавают две сосиски. Ура! Вкусный сендвич повышает настроение, у немного оттаиваю — и спешу к лептопу. Как бы то ни было, от работы меня никто не освобождал, тем более — вчера я закончила на час раньше срока. Усаживаюсь, сортирую полученные задания. Одно из них — самое мерзкое, ненавистный троичный код, и за него берусь в первую очередь. Часы тикают, кофе улетучивается, едва успевая закипеть. Только к восьми вечера я освобождаюсь и ползу в кухню. Засыпав в кастрюльку овсянку, ставлю ее на огонь, одновременно примащивая рядом любимую многострадальную турку. Меня удивила реакция киборга, но я не хочу навязываться и выяснять, с чего вдруг я оказалась в немилости. Потягивая кофе, терпеливо жду, пока его попустит. Но появляется он только около полуночи, когда я уже приняла душ и прочла две сотни страниц какого-то тупорылого пиратского романчика.

Я вообще-то уже и не ожидала, что он соизволит почтить меня своим присутствием. Но едва я переключаю ночник на минимум, в коридоре раздаются привычные шаги. Махина входит в дверь почти бесшумно и плавно, опускается на край дивана.

— Слушай. Ты не злись, ладно? 

— Это я-то злюсь?

— Ладно. Наверное, я просто был немного шокирован. Все в порядке.

— Ну-ну, — тяну я недоверчиво, глядя на его поникшую фигуру. — Сделаю вид, что верю тебе.

— Кеби, если бы что-то было — я не стал бы лгать.

— Расскажи, зачем Саша полез вытаскивать Кирилла? 

Я уверена, что робот не слышал первую часть нашего разговора.

— Возможно, у него был какой-то меркантильный интерес, — Эрик задумчиво качает головой. — Но, в целом, побуждения были вполне положительны.

— А если я скажу, что это не так?

— Точнее?  
Прищурившись, он сидит на краю жалобно поскрипывающей тахты, не желающей выдерживать вес могучего механизма. Видимо, мои слова застали его несколько врасплох, и он пытается всеми силами сохранять бесстрастное выражение лица.  
— Ну, понимаешь… Саша далеко не дурак, и давненько работает с киборгами. Он заметил, что поведение некоторых отличается от большинства. Видимо, почуяв свежую жилу, ринулся в бой, не думая о последствиях. Он написал программу и поставил ее, когда Кирилл проходил проверку.

— Если бы передо мною была не ты, сказал бы, что это — ложь.

— Но?..

— Тебе я верю безоговорочно, хотя и не следовало бы. Откуда эти сведения?

— Сказал сам Ботаник.

— Это может быть самооговором.

— Не может. При всем уважении к Саше, давай признаем факт, что он — трус. Причем еще тот трус. И никогда в жизни не станет наводить на себя же напраслину.

— Странно… Люди разные. Так как можно требовать от киборгов, чтобы они были одинаковы?

— Эрик, да если бы. Ты вон отличаешься от любого человека, которого я видела в своей жизни, причем в лучшую сторону. Но Кирилл… Сволочной он. Может, и не стоит так говорить, учитывая, что сейчас происходит, только вот факт…

— Не нравится он тебе.

— Как сказать. В чем-то он неплох, но вот характер…

— Что — характер?

— Говорю же. Сво-лоч-ной.

— Разумеется, объяснять, в чем именно, ты не станешь.

— Да я могу объяснить, но что это изменит.

— Считай это моей прихотью.

— Ладно… Ну вот смотри. Кирилл оказался крайне эгоистичным, зацикленным на своих проблемах, все время пытался показать, что умнее и лучше остальных. И еще он…

— Он называл меня тем, чем я являюсь, — жестко обрывает Эрик, хотя взгляд его остается теплым. — Кеби… Никак не могу взять в толк, почему ты делишь людей по признаку нравится — не нравится, не учитывая никаких факторов, кроме тех, которые в принципе не являются объективными?

— Ты не прав. Мои приоритеты — это мои приоритеты, и я имею право считать их таковыми. Да, мне было неприятно поведение Кирилла, хоты это не значит, что он был плохим спецом.

— Ты говоришь о нем в прошедшем времени.

— Да, прости… Ну так вот. Кирилл оказался чрезмерно амбитным, и я почему-то уверена: он догадывался о программе, инсталлированной Ботаником. Догадывался — и молчал, раздуваясь как индюк от чувства собственной значимости, исключительности и человечности.

— Откуда столь злая ирония?

— Да не злая… И не совсем ирония. Но слишком много вопросов возникало, когда Саша рассказывал о своем эксперименте. Вспомни сам — ты чувствовал, когда тебе удалили один-единственный модуль внешнего управления. Один! А вес программы? Не кажется, что он в корне отличается от размера модуля? И ты всерьез поверишь, что Кирилл этого не заметил?

— Почему я склонен верить посторонним больше, чем ты?

— Потому что ты добрее меня. Но ведь ты же признаешь логичность сказанного мною?

— Признаю, Кеби, и сам вижу массу моментов, о которых сейчас не за чем говорить. И всегда их видел.

— Тогда зачем… — праведный гнев заставляет меня возмущенно вылезти из—под одеяла и вцепиться в плечо махины.

— Я уже сказал. Если есть шанс вытянуть Кирилла, его следует использовать. Если есть шанс отмыть Сашу, он должен быть реализован. Саша слишком много сделал для меня, в частности, и, насколько я понимаю, для других киборгов, которые были у тебя.

— Угу… И брал за это по весьма сервисовским расценкам. Да вон одна замена… — я понимаю, что сболтнула лишнее, и тихонько иду на попятную, зарываясь назад в одеяло. 

— Да ну тебя… Думаешь, не знаю, во сколько обходится такое сомнительное удовольствие? — взгляд киборга направлен куда-то в сторону, и я не вижу выражения его лица. — Считаешь, не думал о том, есть ли в этом смысл? Только с тобою же говорить — бесполезно.

— Совершенно бесполезно! — с готовностью поддакиваю я, довольно посапывая. Честно говоря, ожидала как минимум бунта на корабле, как максимум — бойкота на полторы — две недели, так что обошлось малой кровью.  
— Рассчитываешь вероятности причин, почему я так отреагировал? — с насмешкой спрашивает Эрик, повернувшись, наконец, ко мне.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Догадываюсь. Во-первых, я устал. Во-вторых…

Короткий резкий стук в дверь заставляет его замолкнуть на полуслове. Я и вякнуть не успеваю — время-то за полночь! — как Эрик встает, плавно и бесшумно, что кажется несовместимым с его габаритами. Через минуту он возвращается, явно озадаченный.

— Это к тебе.

Мне не нравится то, что происходит, но я покорно иду за ним. Едва подхожу к двери и прикладываюсь к глазку, как с обратной стороны возникает казенное удостоверение. Едва сдерживая дрожь, я, как была, в пижаме, распахиваю двери. На пороге стоит высокий крупный мужчина в дорогом пиджаке коньячного цвета, черных джинсах и сапогах из тисненой кожи. Русые волосы хорошо подстрижены, уложены, лицо — холодное, бесстрастное, умное.

— Здравствуйте, — низкий голос лишен эмоций, что уже не вызывает у меня удивления. — Меня зовут Этан Мейс, я — окружной коронер.

— Это официальный визит?

— Думаю, что нет. В противном случае вас бы утром отвезли на спецавтомобиле в отдел.

— В таком случае — проходите. Я переоденусь и поставлю кофе.

— Благодарю, — мужчина входит, мельком оглядывая холл и особенно пристально — киборга. 

Эрик, на удивление, спокоен, потихоньку это спокойствие передается и мне. Я захожу к себе, натягиваю мешковатые спортивные штаны прямо поверх пижамы, толстовку, закалываю волосы, распущенные и порядком растрепанные, иду в кухню. Через десять минут кофе готов, я выхожу в холл. Мужчина стоит у книжного шкафа, пристально рассматривая последнюю полку, где собрана небольшая библиотечка поэзии.

— Простите — я ушла быстро, не предложив вам присесть. Любое кресло…

— Благодарю. Мисс Ричардс…

— Можно просто Кеби — мне будет спокойнее и привычное.

— Кеби?

— Сокращение от Карен Бейл.

— Как угодно. Кстати — кофе неплох. Итак, вы догадываетесь о цели моего визита?

— Отчасти.

— Прекрасно. Это избавит нас от получасового пустого диалога, удивленных распахнутых глаз и бесполезных споров. Я пришел сюда неофициально, и если завтра вы попытаетесь рассказать кому-либо об этом — вам, как минимум, не поверят.

— Это угроза? Предупреждение? Совет?

— Принимайте как хотите. Я пришел с миром, и вы должны это понимать.

— Понимаю. Иначе за вашей спиной стояло бы двое комиссаров.

— Отлично. Мы нашли общий язык, — кивнул он, рассматривая муаровые переливы кофе. — Я позволю себе сохранить в тайне причину моей заинтересованности в данном мероприятии. Я изучил ваш послужной список. 

Должен сказать, что вы сумели сделать неплохую карьеру, что достаточно-таки сложно в условиях насыщенного рынка.

— Я много работаю.

— Это несложно понять. Вам почти тридцать семь, у вас нет ни семьи, ни детей и, судя по всему, в ближайшее время не намечается.

— Это преступление? Насколько мне известно, каждый волен выбирать приглянувшуюся ему модель поведения.

— Я вас не упрекаю и не пытаюсь в чем-то обвинить. Я констатирую факт. Вы работали по двенадцать часов в сутки на протяжении более чем десяти лет, ни разу не были в отпуске, не покупали себе дорогих украшений, не обновляли автомобиль и технику. При этом весьма солидные суммы тратили на содержание киборгов. Вот об этом я и хочу поговорить, если вы не против.

— У меня нет выбора.

— Вы зря столь категоричны. Выбор есть всегда — вопрос, насколько он успешен. Ну так вот. Киборга КР309, серийный номер ZF15/782/b/2251, вы приобрели частным образом, но оформили все в сроки и по букве закона. Насколько я верно понял отчет техника, он был в практически нерабочем состоянии, хотя мог осуществлять функции дешифровки — то, что вам требовалось в тот момент. Купить новую модель вам не позволяли финансы, и этот шаг был вполне объясним. Но вот дальше… Дальше началось нечто странное. Спустя полтора года вы пересдали квалификационный уровень, получив возможность взять робота по госпрограмме в рассрочку. Вы не стали этого делать. Впрочем, и тут можно все списать на финансы — сумма достаточно приличная, хотя я не уверен, что содержание вашего робота обходилось дешевле. Идем дальше. Через два года вы подтвердили категорию и получили стабильный заказ, но и тут остались верны своим принципам, хотя расходы на содержание модели, выведенной из строя, обходился в баснословную сумму — и только по этой причине участие в программе было для вас непосильным грузом. Собственно говоря, в тот период ваши личные траты были сведены до минимума, вы даже взяли кредит в банке, чего никогда ранее не делали. Идем дальше. Когда киборг безнадежно вышел из строя, ваше финансовое положение оказалось предельно шатким. 

В принципе, я понимаю ваше решение — взять для работы то, что другой посчитал невозможным восстановить. Вы нашли почти полностью разбитый механизм, подлатали, но вот проблема — боевой киборг стал строить козни. И опять дилемма — вместо того, чтобы вывезти его туда, откуда взяли, вы три месяца упрямо тянули на себе непосильную ношу. Кстати — все это время вы работали, как вол, не позволяя ни секундного отдыха. Хорошо… Когда робот более не подлежал ремонту и был ликвидирован, вы замкнулись в себе. Доказать это несложно — я поднял перечень телефонных звонков. Входящих — до семи-восьми в день, из них дольше трех минут длились только рабочие разговоры. Вы не хотели ни с кем общаться, не хотели никого видеть. Я прав? — видимо, он дал себе передышку, одновременно пытаясь увидеть мою реакцию. 

Как я могу реагировать? Собираю все силы, чтобы спокойно пить кофе, бесстрастно слушая почти сформулированный приговор и с ужасом ожидая его резолютивную часть.

—Вы молчите. Прекрасно. Значит, со всем согласны. Итак, мы переходим к самой интересной части. Видимо, ваше состояние всерьез озаботило ваших друзей, которые правдами и неправдами пытались вытащить вас из депрессии. В итоге все произошло по старому сценарию. Александр Гейман, участвуя в проекте, незаконно вывез с территории завода киборга, подписанного к утилизации — пресловутого КР309, правда — более раннюю модель, чем ваш первый киборг. То, сколько вы вложили в этого киборга — не вкладывается ни в какие рамки. Однако, через время его начинают использовать в переговорах. Должен признать, что благодаря его вмешательству было освобождено из рук террористов более двадцати заложников. Возможно, все и продолжалось бы в прежнем русле, однако, по случайности, робот засвечивается при проверке участка и выводится в ликвидгруппу под чистку памяти. Я не знаю, как вам удалось попасть на закрытую территорию… Вы опаздываете — робота отправляют на чистку. Из-за непонятного и необъяснимого сопротивления с его стороны (что, по сути, делает чистку более болезненной, продолжительной и травматичной), он слишком сильно повреждается током. Тем не менее, вам удается его забрать. У вас были сообщники — это неоспоримо. Я не знаю и того, как вам удалось все оформить, и не стану сейчас шевелить этот вопрос только потому, чтобы не унижать людей, обведенных вокруг пальца, излишними проверками и увольнениями. Итак, вам удалось зарегистрировать робота. И вот тут начинается самое интересное. Вы сдаете на высокий квалификационный уровень, где помощь киборга требуется крайне редко, без нее можно обойтись и, мало того, правительство выделяет средства на погашение полной стоимости новой машины. Но вы отказываетесь. Наотрез. И вот — последний пункт. Работоспособность киборга падает до того уровня, когда — как вы прекрасно понимаете — его дальнейшая перерегистрация уже невозможна. Он пребывает в столь плачевном состоянии, что вы вынуждены вызвать комиссию. И тут — простите, но факт — первый за мою практику — вы оставляете робота на полное собственное обеспечение. Вас это устраивает, иначе вы не тряслись бы над ним до такой степени, что идете на преступление, лишь бы отвести от него подозрения.  
Я едва не давлюсь кофе, услышав последнюю фразу, руки предательски вздрагивают.

— Ну да. Не считайте, что я настолько глуп. Сопоставить дважды два пока в состоянии, — холодно усмехается он, глядя в темноту. Итак — почему? Разъясните мне то, что я, взрослый адекватный человек, не могу понять. Я без труда засадил бы вас пожизненно, и доказательств у меня предостаточно, но… Пытаюсь понять…

— Пытаетесь… — у снимаю маску, не в силах более ее удерживать, на глазах проступают слезы. — Пытаетесь… Но не сможете. 

— Отчего же? — холодно усмехается законник. — Не глупее вашего будем.

— Вы умны, но никогда не были в моей шкуре. Шкуре человека, у которого в жизни есть только работа, которой заглушаются боль, одиночество, страх перед старостью, пустые холодные праздники. Киборг заменил мне все… У меня более нет ничего — и не будет. Мы никуда не высовываемся, нигде не светимся! Мы даже не знали о том, что начудил Саша — до недавнего времени. 

— Кеби… Поймите причину моей однозначной позиции. Даже столь изношенный киборг, как ваш, способен убить минимум троих человек — без особого труда. А теперь на секундочку примем факт, что управляет им не процессор — эмоции. Что мы получаем? Машина весом в два центнера, вышедшая из-под контроля. Это не шуточки.

— Офицер Мейс, — перебиваю я его, но мягко, стараясь сохранять уважение и не драконить, — скажите — могу ли я сойти с ума?

— Нуууу… — он явно озадачен. — Теоретически любой из нас может…

— А в состоянии психического расстройства могу убить человека?

— Разумеется.

—Так давайте меня пристрелим?

Несложная логика ставит его в тупик, и я, не давая опомниться, продолжаю.

— У вас есть собака?

На суровом лице появляется впервые едва заметная улыбка.  
— Да. Ротвейлер.

— Скажите, он может взбеситься?

— Нет, прививки делаются регулярно.

— А рехнуться? Сойти с катушек?

— В принципе…

—Так усыпите его! Зачем держать — мало ли что? А вдруг! Ваша логика безупречна — но под нее попадает любое существо. Любое! Вам известно, что такое послеродовой психоз?

— Разумеется. Под этим термином подразумевают… Вы клоните к тому, что, исходя из моей логики, нужно запретить рожать? — в глазах вспыхивают недобрые огоньки.

— Верно. А теперь скажите… Сколько мальчиков ежедневно появляется…

— И сколько из них потенциальных насильников? — не выдержав, он хохочет, едва не расплескав остатки кофе. — Честное слово, вы уникальны! Может, и хорошо, что не пошли в наше ведомство — с моей логикой и вашим подходом было бы принято решение о стерилизации всего поколения, за исключением наиболее ценных особей. — Ну так все-таки? — спрашивает он, уже посерьезнев.

— Офицер Мейс, это МОЯ жизнь. Если я захочу ее прекратить, я сейчас наглотаюсь снотворного, запью водкой, и меня не спасут. Но если захочу жить — в последний момент вызову скорую. Сейчас я хочу жить… Но единственный способ именно жить — за кого-то держаться… Если завтра у меня заберут киборга, держаться будет не за кого. Просто не за кого. Все прекратиться, наступит тишина, и она меня убьет.

— Вы можете создать семью, выйти замуж, родить…

— Да посмотрите вы на меня! — я почти кричу. — Я в том возрасте, когда принцы уже бреют пивные животики перед пляжным сезоном, а все кони превращены в меринов и выпущены в леваду. Я работаю столько, что едва успеваю купить поесть… Неужели вы не понимаете, что киборг — единственная возможность чувствовать себя человеком?

— Ваша позиция мне понятна, — голос коронера вновь становится равнодушным. — Но мне в большей мере интересно другое. Позиция самого киборга. Когда я постучал в дверь — подошел он. Вы были в кровати. Значит, он счел возможным сам принимать решения об этом действии.

— Ну да. А еще он принимает решение встать утром, дойти до двери и повернуть ручку… Ну мы же обсуждаем не электромясорубку, в конце концов!

— Верно. Тогда фактор номер два. Киборг счел возможным помочь Гейману — причем явно против вашей воли. Простите, но, видя ваше отношение к машине, я глубоко сомневаюсь, что вы приветствовали его участие в сомнительном проекте.

— Правда, — мой голос хрипл, в горле пересохло. — Я боялась. Панически.

— Но вы позволили ему.

— Он так решил…

— И вы не помешали?

— Мужчина сам волен принимать решение.

Последние слова вводят законника в ступор. Я сама до конца не понимаю, как они слетели с моих губ. Я почти сжимаюсь в комок, чувствуя буравящий взгляд Мейса.

— Достаточно, — тихий, ровный голос Эрика доносится у меня из-за спины, он проходит вперед, чуть оттесняя меня, садится с краю тахты, совсем близко к Мейсу. Нужно отдать должное, тот даже не шевельнулся. — Я действительно участвовал в противозаконном действии. Я запугал своего владельца, заставив пойти на уступки и принять мое решение как аксиому. Я, будучи дипломированным психологом, на протяжении последних лет манипулировал сознанием человека, заставляя делать расходы на мое содержание. О моей квалификации несложно судить по количеству положительно завершившихся операций. Я готов нести ответственность. Человек после ликвидации фактора влияния как минимум месяц еще будет пребывать в состоянии душевного волнения, потому я, изъявляя готовность помочь следствию, прошу обеспечить полный контроль во избежании попыток суицида.

Закончив монолог, он спокойно становится перед дверью — прямой, безэмоциональный, равнодушный. Коронер смотрит то на него, то на меня. А я… Слезы дрожат в уголках глаз, собираясь в мутные комья, которые закрывают глаза, текут ручьями. Я почти сползаю с тахты, молча подхожу к нему, вцепляюсь в металлическую лапу.

— Я прошу тебя…

— Мэм, я проинформировал вас о своем влиянии на ваш мозг. Скоро воздействие прекратится — и ситуация стабилизируется, — механический голос отвратительно спокоен. 

Эрик высвобождает руку из моей ладони. 

— Офицер Мейс?

— Ну, как скажешь, — усмехается коронер, поднимаясь и поправляя пиджак. — Надеюсь, без глупостей?

— Эрик… — я не знаю, что говорить, что делать. Обычно в кино герои находят хитромудрое решение, принимают его и моментально воплощают в жизнь, но я стою, словно оглушенная, лишившись даже дара речи, не понимая, почему все случилось так, зачем он… он же знает!

Дверь закрывается. Закрывается мир. Свет становится слишком ярким для воспаленных глаз. Бормотание радио оглушает. Комната превращается в страшную холодную камеру. В которой поселилась тишина. В которой я перестала дышать. 

А потом меня прорывает. Я прямо в домашних тапочках вылетаю на крыльцо, когда киборг уже садится в черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами, рывком поворачиваю его к себе.  
— Значит, так… Слушай меня, скотина. Слушай. Если сейчас ты это сделаешь — до утра меня не будет. Я не стану ждать, пока приедет спецотряд. Даю слово. Даже пальцем не шевельну, чтобы успокоиться. Хватит с меня. Мне осточертело ждать твоих новых выбрыков, когда ты пытаешься выгородить меня от всего, не понимая, что худшая опасность в моей жизни — пустота. Да когда ж ты это поймешь!

Дикое бессилие. Жуткое. Я просто сползаю на землю у ног машины, чувствуя всю бесполезность своих действий и слов. Все решено… Это никому не надо. И ничто не изменится.

Завтра придет утро — пустое, как когда-то. Мне придется делать ненавистные декоды, глядя на часы, потом есть, спать, снова делать декоды. Беззвучно. Не-е-ет… Ну, протяну я в таком режиме еще десять лет. И в одно утро выйду в ванную, морщинистая, старая, изможденная, в маразме, посижу на крышке унитаза, потом налью в стакан побольше воды, перепутаю какое-то успокоительное и стану отсыпаться за все годы. Но что изменится, если я сделаю это сейчас? Я лишусь возможности пропахать десять лет в тишине?

— Кеби. Не оставайся сама, хорошо? — киборг кладет руку мне на плечо. — Заведи собаку, купи робота, крокодила — не оставайся сама… Нельзя тебе.

— Да пошел ты. — У меня против воли начинается самая настоящая истерика — трясет, как под током, дыхание перехватывает, рука судорожно сжимает металлическое запястье. — Ты же знаешь… Ничего уже не будет.

— Кеби. Так надо. Это не конец. Подумай сама — был Майк, но ты же выдержала?

— Ага. Только ресурс не бесконечен. Выдержала раз — сломалась во второй. 

— Нет! Пережила тот раз — переживешь и этот.

— Тебе ли судить, а? 

— Все. Прими мое решение, хорошо? Я прошу…

— Браво! — Мейс стоит у автомобиля, картинно хлопая в ладоши. — Брависсимо! 

Я не знаю, можно ли смотреть на человека с такой ненавистью, как в тот момент я смотрю на красавчика-коронера. Он приехал ночью, вошел в мой дом, выпил мой кофе и разрушил все. Отнял все. Я поднимаюсь, слепо глядя перед собой. Ненавижу…

— Едем, — киборг резко отворачивается, открывая дверь автомобиля.

— А смысл? — усмехается Мейс. — Я и так увидел достаточно. Уже тот факт, что ты способен чувствовать что-либо — налицо. Ты рассчитал все — кроме одного. Выгораживая человека, забыл, что, по твоим же словам, сам использовал его долгое время. Противоречие?

Мейс усаживается на капот, закуривая.  
Я молча ковыряю землю носком, раздумывая над странным поведением коронера. Теоретически, он уже должен был отшвырнуть меня от автомобиля и уехать.  
— Должен был бы… — кивает он, словно прочитав мои мысли. — Знаете, в чем ваша ошибка, Кеби? Вы считаете всех скотами, сволочами, но при этом забываете, что форма еще не выжигает остатки эмоций. Но мы не скоты, и я вижу перед собой бесценный образец для исследований. Разумеется, с последующей утилизацией.

— Неужели? Простите, но мне сложно в это поверить. Особенно сейчас. Зачем вы это делаете? Что вам даст утилизация киборга, на которого правительство не выделяет ни копейки? Которого вы до сегодняшнего дня в глаза не видели — и не увидели бы еще столько же времени! Зачем?

— Он нарушил закон.

— Он? В чем? Написал программу? У нас запрещено писать программы?

— Хм… Вы в своем репертуаре. Не запрещено.

— Вот именно. Так откуда такое параноидальное желание разрушить тихий мирок, который существует уже не один год — и так же будет существовать? Ради осознания собственной значимости?

— Пытаетесь выторговать киборга?

— Пытаюсь понять.

— Кеби… — мужчина гасит окурок, подходит ко мне вплотную — Неужели вы действительно пошли бы на прекращение жизни по той причине, что у вас забрали киборга, который, по сути, давно подлежит утилизации в силу физического состояния? Если я помогу вам? Давайте похлопочу — и вы получите новую модель, тем более, вы дешифровщик с хорошим уровнем и не менее хорошим послужным списком. Современный киборг — это машина, идеально адаптированная для работы с человеком. У вас не будет нервов из-за того, что он поступил по-своему, упрямо проигнорировав ваше мнение.

— Сколько лет вашей собаке?

— Девять.

— Так она уже старая! Пристрелите ее — а я вам куплю щенка? Супер-классного! Суперпородистого! Давайте?

— Ну вот опять, — он пару секунд пытается сохранять серьезное выражение лица, но вновь смеется. — Да вы просто созданы природой для того, чтобы успешно нарываться. И самое интересное, вам наплевать на то, что я — окружной коронер.

— Да хоть Папа Римский, — бурчу я, разглядывая носки перепачканных тапочек. — По большому счету, я сейчас уже могу говорить все, что хочу. Пока вы вызовете наряд, я успею сделать так, что меня не смогут ни привлечь, ни, тем более, наказать.  
— Кеби... — подает голос Эрик. — Пойми. Я просто устал. Это — повод. Способ все решить. Сколько мог — я был рядом. Сейчас — нет. Я действительно слишком устал. Знаешь, сколько мне было бы лет по человеческим меркам? Каждый день я чувствую нарастающую беспомощность, понимаю, что механизм держится на честном слове. Отпусти меня… Дай мне уйти своими ногами. Прошу, — рука касается моей щеки, словно замораживая этим легким прикосновением душу, превращая ее в ледяной ком. Умирает все… Снова.

Последние слова в корне переворачивают все с ног на голову.

Отпусти меня…

Так же просил Майк. 

Это повторяется.

Но я не могу сказать: «Нет».

Он мне слишком дорог, чтобы отказать.

Я должна это принять.

Я должна его понять.

Рука робота скользит по плечам, он обнимает меня, прижимая к себе — бережно и осторожно. Я стараюсь всем телом впитать ощущение теплой листовой брони, запомнить, чтобы спрятать где-то в дальний уголок души и никому никогда не отдавать. Спрятать рядом с таким же самым комком, упакованным несколько лет тому назад.  
Я не плачу.  
Плакать нельзя.  
Иначе он не сможет уйти.  
Прижимаюсь к единственному живому существу на планете, которое ставит меня выше собственных интересов — и кого сейчас вижу в последний раз.

Хлопает дверца машины.

Все.

Я иду к дому, не оборачиваясь, понимая, что еще секунда — и я плюну на все критерии, брошусь следом, буду скулить, как собака, выклянчивая еще день… два… три…

**Одиннадцать месяцев спустя**

**САВЕЛИЙ КИЖИЧ**

Говорят, коронер — это навсегда. Отчасти так и есть. Я никогда не смогу видеть вещи глазами обывателя, зацикливаясь на мелочах. А еще я дорожу друзьями, которым все равно, есть ли на мне униформа. У меня есть жена, с которой меня связывает только привычка, ангар, купленный за бесценок после войны, и большое умение понимать друг друга без слов, есть три киборга, два из которых оформлены не на меня. А еще в этом году я потерял одного из друзей. Кеби.

Я знал, что она держится на плаву только благодаря потрепанному устаревшем киборгу, но не думал, что так страшно будет наблюдать угасание близкого мне человека. Я знал об утилизации, знал дату и время — но не сказал ей, иначе ей бы пришлось пережить это дважды. Первые три месяца она не отвечала на телефонные звонки — вообще, я узнавал о том, что она жива, получая отчеты о заказах (старые связи, так сказать). Не думал, что все обернется столь плачевно, может, потому, что сам никогда через подобное не проходил. Не мне судить, в чем она была права, а в чем ошибалась. Коронеры не судят, они сопоставляют факты.

Знаю я ее давно… Слишком давно. Да и познакомились при не самых лучших обстоятельствах… Тогда я только начинал свою карьеру в юстиции, занимая должность помощника коронера. По сути, всегда при коронере в последние месяцы службы работали два дешифровщика, помощник и переводчик. Теоретически, я должен был знать дешифровку в пределах, позволяющих контролировать подчиненных, но… В голове никогда не укладывались сотни символов, лишенные элементарной системы. Однако, отчеты требовали, и так, чтобы проверки по всем статьям, в том числе текущие проверки работы штата с обязательно найденными ошибками. Однажды я, не выдерживая прессинга, сделал фиктивную проверку и вывел в работе молодой дешифровщицы фиктивную же ошибку, завершив протокол выговором. Вроде, и проверка есть, и ошибка найдена, и не пострадал никто.  
Трижды “ха”.  
Одно из самых гадких воспоминаний жизни — я стою в кабинете коронера, рядом, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — девчонка с короткой стрижкой. Коронер — Корс Мюррей, несдержанный и громкий, орет так, что трясутся стекла (позже его по-тихому ушли, когда на превышения уже нельзя было закрывать глаза, но тогда я знал его слишком плохо). Обвинений град, абсурдных, грязных. Самое ласковое — непрофессионализм, худшее — измена. Дешифровщица молчит, изредка согласно кивая головой: «Да, сэр… Да… Вы совершенно правы… Да…»  
“И если бы не профессионализм помощника Кижича, ваша постыдная ошибка так и осталась бы покрытой мраком тайны! Две недели без жалования и усиление контроля! ВОН!”  
Девочка выходит молча, не глядя в мою сторону, а я… Уши горят, лицо красное. Первый и последний всплеск дикого стыда в моей жизни. 

Помощник Кижич за добросовестную работу досрочно получил еще одну звезду и дружеское похлопывание по плечу: “Молодец, мальчик”. Как позже выяснилось, именно мой протокол позволил сделать “план”.

Еще одна звезда… Итого — три. Еще две — и я полноправный коронер, но какой ценой. Я прекрасно понимаю, что ошибки у девочки — не было, не могло быть! Но кто же думал, что Мюррей как раз шел на повышение и одну за другой штамповал показательные порки?

Как вчера все было. Догоняю ее на улице, круто хватаю за локоть, завожу за угол.

— Карен… Простите… Я… — не знаю, что сказать, потому краснею, сбиваюсь. Она поднимает на меня совершенно спокойные ясные глаза:  
— Я все понимаю, помощник Кижич. Ничего. Все нормально.

Она уходит молча, ровно, спокойно, а я остаюсь стоять, чувствуя горечь и отвращение к самому себе.

Время шло, но случай тот мне долго не шел из головы. Вторая наша встреча состоялась уже в бытность моего назначения. В первый день, передавая сведения, я допустил ошибку, и данные дешифровали неверно… Техническая огреха, по сути — безобидная и не имеющая последствий, но — недопустимая для коронера. Через час меня вызвали в штаб. К тому времени я достаточно хорошо знал о собственной оплошности и мысленно перебирал в мозгу возможные модели наказания, даже не пытаясь отгавкиваться.  
Увольнение?  
Как минимум… А может и хуже. Мне было страшно. Да-да, в то время я еще умел бояться, как бы смешно это не звучало.  
Или “вечные помощники” — был и такой разряд, постыдный и гадостный, и угодить туда мне ровным счетом ничего не стоило. Тем более при нынешнем раскладе, когда само по себе количество коронеров сразу по завершении военных действий должно было сократиться как минимум втрое.

И вновь яркая картинка из памяти. В кабинете меня ждет начальник отдела дешифровки и… Карен. За прошедший год она не особо изменилась — та же стрижка, те же спокойные внимательные глаза.  
— Так… Все в сборе? — мужчина бегло осматривает нас, словно нашкодивших детей. — Значит, будем разбираться…  
Мне всегда казалось, что герой запросто режет правду-матку, рассказывая, где проштрафился и в чем. Видно, я не герой. Или не тот герой, о котором мечтал. Или просто трус.

Не смог. Смешно? Да, я не смог привселюдно признать свою вину. Молчал, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, собираясь с духом.

— Это моя ошибка.  
— Карен? Все свободны. — начальник отдела осуждающе качает головой, я, втянув голову в плечи, словно страус, выбегаю к выходу… Это сейчас я могу с чистой совестью признать все свои ошибки и ответить за них сполна, а тогда… Тогда девочка-дешифровщик оказалась почему-то смелее, умнее и добрее меня.  
Спустя два часа я столкнулся с ней у проходной. Она — уже с вещами. Такие ошибки ни за что не прощают мелким винтикам большой военной машины. Гадкое чувство, словно желчь, топило остатки разума. Схватив ее за холодную руку, я едва слышно бормотал:  
— Карен! Зачем? Ну как же…  
— Господин коронер, в данной ситуации нужно было только выбирать из возможных жертв. Мне в худшем случае грозило увольнение, которое затеряется в бумагах после объявления мира, вам — трибунал. Я права? — она равнодушно окинула меня взглядом, закидывая за плечи тощий вещмешок. — И больше не допускайте ошибок, от них порою зависит жизнь.

Я сделал отличную карьеру, вышел в отставку с пожизненным содержанием самым молодым коронером за историю округа. Жизнь вновь пересекла меня с Карен — и ни разу, ни одним словом, ни жестом она не напомнила мне о тех постыдных событиях.

Я следил за ней все время, получая скупые данные о работе и жизни. Честно говоря, был уверен, что она выскочит замуж, родит ребенка, но нет. Она достигла «А»-уровня, много работает, нигде не бывает и обходится обществом старого военного киборга. О мечте Кеби я знал еще в штабе — она приходила на построения и стояла в сторонке, жадно выхватывая глазами тройку 309-х, прикрепленных к командованию. Наверное, потому и не удивился, когда она примчалась ко мне с разбитым механизмом, попросив о помощи. Я следил за ее жизнью, помогая по мере сил, но не так, чтобы это было заметно со стороны и уж тем более — с ее стороны. Мелочи. Где-то подтереть, подчистить, заставить кого-то закрыть глаза. Бояться она так и не научилась. А киборги… Ее третий киборг, в отличие от первых, оказался действительно серьезной машиной. Пришлось серьезно потрудиться, чтобы отследить его происхождение, я получил даже неподтвержденную информацию о том, чей мозг использовался в производстве. Живой мозг. Характеристики были сказочные — как минимум рыцарь без страха и упрека, и, как ни странно, все это оказалось правдой. Впрочем, детально мне выложил все данные ее дружок-электронщик, не выдержавший игры в перепивку со старым волком. Водя из стороны в сторону мутными глазами и пьяно икая, он доверительно шептал мне, с трудом сохраняя вертикальное положение:

— А киборг-то этот… Он у нее вроде мужика. Ну, ты понимаешь, не то, что пальцем куда не надо тыкает (пьяный смешок по сей день стоит в ушах). Она с ним говорит, ест, живет. И уже сколько его пытались забрать, такое творит, что в голове не укладывается.

Зная детали о мозге, использованном в машине, я не удивлен. Мало того, я рад, что все так обернулось. Военные киборги — не игрушка, это риск, тем более, киборги, прошедшие боевые действия. Я не раз бывал в ее доме и видел, что Кеби хорошо. Просто хорошо — без условностей и причин. Она не требует помощи государства, не плетет интриги, не читает политические новости — ест, спит, пьет кофе, работает и общается с киборгом, который, в свою очередь, делает то же самое, за исключением кофе. Я не понимаю, для чего принимался закон, ограничивающий возрастной ценз киборгов, не понимаю, зачем раздули непонятный ажиотаж из банальной игрушки, программки, написанной с целью выявления эфемерных эмоций. В любом случае, это была игра в одни ворота, и мне жаль, что Кеби попала в жернова системы, тем более, что роль этих самых жерновов сыграл Этан. Он хороший мужик, правильный. Если не сломается, далеко пойдет.

Сегодня мы пьем. День судебной системы Федерации — святое, и даже я, с недавних пор вечный язвенник-трезвенник, позволяю себе немного текилы. Этан уже навеселе, и я забираю его из толпы за свой столик. Он мне нравится, и я его немного страхую. Это не худший из коронеров и заслуживает оставаться при власти. Даже во хмелю, он сохраняет чувство собственного достоинства. Красивый, успешный, умный… Могу только порадоваться за чужое счастье.

— Савелий?  
— Мммм? — мне лень уже говорить, хочется тишины и текилы.  
— Ты когда-то стыдился своей работы?

Вопрос застает меня врасплох… Да, стыдился, и не раз, но так, чтобы говорить о том с чужим человеком… Разговор наклевывается серьезный, и я предлагаю перебраться в индивидуальную кабинку. Этану плевать, он покорно идет за мной, чуть пошатываясь, но уверенно.

— Ну, выкладывай.  
— Да ничего такого, собственно, — он замолкает, видимо, понимая, что зашел далеко.  
— Этан. Мы взрослые мужчины. Начал говорить — говори.  
— Да, ты прав. Знаешь, Савелий, я в последний год не раз и не два возвращался в мыслях к одному делу.  
— Ты поступил по закону?  
— По Закону, Савелий. Но гадко так, словно… Не знаю даже. Мне кажется, не все и не всегда соответствует Закону.  
— Тсссс…  
— Да ну, — бросает он, опуская голову над стаканом. — Плевать. Я среди ночи просыпаюсь — вижу ее глаза. И киборга.  
— Киборга? — я настораживаюсь, сводя воедино симптомы.  
— Да… Понимаешь, я на одно дело наткнулся, думал — раскрою супер-заговор, а оказалось — банальная игра среднестатистического сисадмина в компьютерного гения. А в итоге пострадал человек, который всего лишь хотел всех рассовать по местам.  
— А киборг?  
— Киборг… Киборг. Киборг оказался машиной крайне древней, я забрал его в утилизацию с его собственного самооговора. А вот она, эта самая Карен Бейл.  
Честно говоря, при этих словах все переворачивается в голове. Кеби… Вот, значит, кто забрал твою отдушину. Но я продолжаю играть.

— И что же Карен?  
— Да в том и дело — ничего. Но когда я его забирал… Приехал — был живой человек, женщина, уехал — и такое чувство было, что оставил после себя руины. Рухлядь. Она словно умерла там же, не отходя от моей машины.

— И что же — была необходимость в утилизации?  
— Конечно, он же еле передвигался. Да и сейчас еще есть.  
— Погоди, так ты же говоришь…  
— Савелий, я — винтик. Нам дали указание собрать десяток устаревших проблемных машин для испытаний. Мол, эмоции у них есть, проверить бы. Вот и проверяли — десять месяцев. Допроверялись. Ничего не нашли — приказали утилизировать. Первую партию уничтожили, беспроблемно. А вот вторую. Помнишь, авария на полотне была?

— Ну? Терракт вроде.

— Машинист заснул. Но тогда цистерна с утилизатором потекла, и оставшиеся киборги не были утилизированы. Точнее, по бумагам мы их уничтожили, но хватило кислоты не на всех. Оставшихся загнали в ангар, ждут, пока излишки появятся.

— Этан… — я не знаю, как он отреагирует на мои слова, но мне все равно. Не поможет он — найду, кто сумеет помочь. Я должен, просто обязан попытаться. — Этан, мы сможем поехать в ангар? Сейчас?

— Ну вообще-то нет… Не знаю… Да, наверное, а зачем?

— Поехали, по пути объясню.

— Ты нетрезв!

— Сегодня нетрезвы все коронеры, на это закрывают глаза. Поехали.

— Так зачем?

— По пути расскажу.

Мы выходим из бара, я завожу мотор. Слабая искорка надежды проклюнулась в глухой темноте, заставляя меня жать на газ… Если только… Нет! Запрещаю себе пока даже думать о том, что мне так повезло.

Ангар охраняют слабо. Два охранника, увидев мое удостоверение, тут же отходят в сторону, идут в противоположную сторону. Территория базы — тридцать гектаров, не до одного ангара им, есть вещи и поважнее кучи металлолома.

Огромная дверь даже не закрыта на замок — так, засов. Отворяется почти бесшумно, въезжая по рельсам в паз. Первый отсек — кучи ржавых секций андроидов, мертвых и пустых. В конце второго отсека горит свет. Я останавливаю жестом Этана, иду вперед.

Киборгов восемь. Эрика я узнаю не сразу — даже те модели, которые выполнены из серого металла, стали закопченными и грязными. Наконец, мне удается из всех выделить того, единственного. Зрелище гадостное. Кеби могла часами сидеть у махины и полировать малейший кусочек, любуясь игрой света на вороненой стали. Сейчас корпус грязный, заляпанный машинным маслом. Робот никак не реагирует на мой приход, а может — и не видит меня вовсе. Я даже не удивлюсь, если он разряжен в ноль и физически не сможет ответить.

— Эрик. Я не могу находиться здесь долго. Ты должен встать. Мы уходим.

Повернув голову, он с минуту смотрит на меня. Не знаю, что могло заставить хотя бы отдаленно предположить, что машина может чувствовать — столь пустого, равнодушного и холодного взгляда я не видел даже у плюшевых робопсов, продающихся в отделе товаров для детей.

— Я не смогу.  
— Не принято. Встать.

Киборг покорно сдвигается с места — и ничего, падает. Кажется, он не лжет.

— У тебя повреждения достигли девяносто пять процентов? — судя по реакции, он так и не узнал меня.  
— Нет. Заряд…

Ну разумеется… Кому нужно следить за состоянием энергосистемы машины, идущей на слом. Нет, я не ангел, машины меняю, когда они доходят до состояния утилизации, но так — нет. Не могу.

— Попытайся. Я подгоню машину.

Мейс переминается с ноги на ногу, глядя на нас. Ему явно некомфортно.

— Этан, уезжай. Я все решу сам.  
— Не могу, Савелий. Я побуду тут.  
— Ты навлечешь на себя неприятности.  
— Какие? Это — лом. Официально списанный. Я могу забрать хоть всех — никто слова не скажет. Просто… Ты уверен, что есть смысл это делать?  
— Я не вижу смысла не делать так. Она не выживет.  
— Ну не скажи. Самый сложный период — пережила.  
— Пережила? Нет. Она его кое-как протянула, и сейчас просто загоняет себя сознательно в гроб.  
— Ну а тебе-то что? Тебе какое дело?  
— Личные мотивы.  
— Ты женат.  
— Ты тоже. Мы сейчас о чем, собственно, говорим? Этан, я вижу реальный шанс. Я понимаю, что этот киборг при должном уходе протянет еще добрых лет пятнадцать.  
— Ну-у-у-у, — губы Этана кривит ухмылка, — от тебя я не ожидал лжи. Этот киборг сейчас на ладан дышит.  
— Этот киборг дышит на ладан тут. Что ухудшит его состояние? Работа? Один декод в сутки? Я не настолько силен в кибертехнике, но износ механизма обусловлен его эксплуатацией. На ее век — хватит. Только чтобы не трогать. Оставить вариться в собственном соку — она и носа не покажет. И тебе еще службу сослужит.  
— Я не нуждаюсь в должниках.  
— А она — в кредиторах. Но давай исходить из того, что я старше и опыт жизненный имею поболее. Кеби найдет, как отдать долг.

Упоминание Карен заставляет киборга вздрогнуть. Невидящий взгляд устремляется в нашу сторону. Я игнорирую этот проблеск интереса, но уже вижу, как вести дальнейший разговор с Мейсом, ставшим, против воли, актером моей крохотной пьески.

— Кеби отличный специалист, усидчивый, хорошо подготовленный. Да, я был неприятно удивлен тем, что она привязалась к машине. Но ведь это не мешает работе?

— Дело же не только в этом. Киборг сам принял тогда решение.

— Неужели? И почему он до сих пор не ликвидирован? — не могу скрыть злого прищура, найдя трещинку в броне защиты коллеги.

— Ну… Понимаешь, — Этан хмурит брови, стараясь сохранить свои позиции, — Тогда было принято решение о проведении серии экспериментов… На предмет эмоциональной природы нейронных объектов…

— И сколько он длился?

— Ну вот десять месяцев.  
— Да, и эти месяцы мой близкий друг по сути оставался мертвым.  
— Не понял.  
— Кеби. Да, она двигалась, может — ела и спала, но была мертва. Знаешь, чего покажу тебе? — я сознательно включаю внешнюю передачу своего коммуникатора на полную мощность, зная, что даже в нынешнем состоянии киборг сможет без труда принять сигнал.

— Ну? Что это?  
— Это ее телефонные разговоры.  
— Интересно, как ты смог получить разрешение на…  
— Неважно. Просто смотри.  
— Ну… Вот, даже три звонка в день есть.  
— Угу. Продолжительностью?  
— Первый три минуты, второй — шесть, третий двадцать семь секунд…  
— Угу. Все — клиентам. Все.  
— Ну вот и позвонил бы ей.  
— Думаешь, не звонил? — я стараюсь сдерживаться, понимая, что сейчас нельзя терять контроль. Я так много сделал — и ни в коем случае итог не должен зависеть от сиюминутного всплеска эмоций. — Но вот беда. ОНА НЕ ХОЧЕТ НИ С КЕМ ГОВОРИТЬ.

— Да не ори ты. Захочет.  
— Когда?  
— Ну подожди с месяцок.  
— Месяцок? Одиннадцать месяцев. И вот досада — дальше только хуже.  
— Откуда такой пессимизм? — морщится Этан. Он, несомненно, умен, эрудирован и хорошо подкован, но куда же тягаться со старым псом, прошедшим войну и умеющим раскалывать любого «языка»?

— Сейчас какое время года?  
— Зима.  
— Отлично. Смотрим… Покупки… Так, вот она… Отдел обуви… Чудно. Последняя покупка — три года тому. Зимние сапоги. Как думаешь, они износились? Тогда почему не куплены новые? 

— Хочешь сказать, она не планирует выходить.  
— Верно мыслишь. Этан, ты взрослый мужик, и сейчас этот вопрос, по сути, зависит только от твоей прихоти. Отдай ей то, что забрал.  
— Ну, не совсем…  
— Этан, со мной-то хоть не надо, я сам такой. Прими факт, что жизнь человека зависит от твоего решения.

— Не только от моего. Если он не захочет пойти.  
— Да… Жизнь человека зависит от твоего решения и того, насколько будет кичиться своим истинным мужским «я» киборг, швырнувший женщину подыхать в одиночестве ради непонятной гордости, зная, что лишает ее всего.  
Наверное, просто не понимал. А скорее, еще как понимал. Вот только доказать хотел… А что именно — непонятно. Я тоже хорош, не оправдываюсь, не верил, что она вот так подсядет на них. 

— Ладно… За мной преград не будет. Говори с ним сам.  
— Спасибо.  
— Эх, Савелий… Не ценит она тебя…  
— Наверное, не так. Это я в свое время не оценил, — зачем-то говорю я, зная, что Этан навеселе и уж точно не запомнит детали нашего разговора.

Мейс выходит из бокса. Я остаюсь рядом с киборгом.

— Эрик, ты узнал меня?  
— Да.  
— Мне нужно, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
— Нет.  
— Знаешь, я еще понимаю бабский выпендреж — но не твой.  
— Савелий, — он говорит тихо, но внятно. — Я вышел из дома своими ногами, по доброй воле. Чтобы убрать тот фактор, который мешал ей жить. И что должно вернуться сейчас? Я встать не могу — не говоря уже о том, чтобы двигаться, и причина тому, как верно подмечено — моя глупая гордость. И желание обезопасить, о котором ты умалчиваешь. Это был выбор, который… — он замолкает, видимо, отвыкнув говорить подолгу. Синтезатор чуть скрипит, пока, наконец, не восстанавливается речь. — Который выдается далеко не каждому. Я не понял. Сейчас… Поздно.  
— Сейчас ты мертв. Но и она мертва.  
— Она забудет.  
— Нет, и ты это знаешь. Эрик, достаточно. Я не дуэнья, ты не девица на выданье, чтобы тебя упрашивать. От тебя зависит жизнь моего близкого друга, и ты выйдешь отсюда, даже если придется подогнать погрузчик и тянуть волоком по земле.  
— Не помешает.  
— То есть… А, ладно. Вечно с вами двумя проблемы.

Киборг смотрит на меня, равнодушно и сухо. Мне начхать, что он хочет сказать, что он думает. Я вижу шанс вернуть к жизни Кеби. И я его реализую.

Тяжелый металлический скрип, словно ржавый металл трется о камни. Киборг медленно сдвигается, пытаясь встать. Я иду на улицу, где курить Этан.

— Он согласен?  
— Мне плевать. Машину подгоню. Совсем вы его доконали.  
— Ну, я в этих делах не мастак — только решения принимаю.  
— Верно. А расхлебывать потом приходится таким, как Кэби. Слушай, а ты знаешь, что Гейман вместо оплаты записал на себя киборга, из-за которого разгорелся сыр-бор? — мне становится как минимум интересно. — Кирилла? 

— Ну, не знаю. Мне непонятна схема, когда роботам дают человеческие имена, но видимо да.  
— Так… И он забрал его?  
— Забрал… Давно уже — еще за месяц до конца эксперимента.  
— Хм… Слушай, а почему же он не сообщил мне?  
— Это столь важно?  
— Думаю, да — учитывая ситуацию с Кеби. Если бы я знал, что Эрика не ликвидировали — наверное, уже бил бы в набат.  
— Может, и хорошо, что не бил… Зато де-юре этот киборг уже не существует на сегодняшний день… То, что возникли трудности с процедурой — глупая случайность.

— Если я заберу его, ты не пострадаешь? — как бы то ни было, Этана я не стану его подставлять. Потому — перестраховываюсь.  
— Нет, Савелий. Однозначно нет. Это металлолом, юридически и фактически.  
— Я твой должник.  
— Ну вот тут ты ошибаешься. Наверное, последние месяцы научили меня слишком многому. Жалею, что сам не сделал это. Или мне стыдно перед киборгом. Смешно, да? — он пьян, но в том состоянии, когда разум не затуманен алкоголем настолько, чтобы искажать реальные мысли, но тормоза, мешающие сказать правду, уже спят. И я ему верю. — Иди, Савелий… Пусть на одну жизнь в мире будет больше.

Я заезжаю своим внедорожником в ангар, вплотную к отсеку, открываю крышку багажника, включаю питание погрузчика. Жесткие металлические тиски плотно обхватывают тело киборга, тихое жужжание — и вот он уже загружен в багажник. Мне плевать, что кому-то это покажется неверным или унизительным. Это — для Кеби.

Этан курит третью сигарету, улыбаясь чему-то своему. Резким движением разогнав дверь бокса, он с треском захлопывает ее.

— Удачи тебе, Савелий. Я заеду завтра.  
— Да, конечно. Созвонимся.

Машина подскакивает на выбоинах — дорогу эту знаю плохо. Киборг молчит. Я не знаю, что скажу Кеби, не знаю, как она отреагирует и даже не уверен, что примет назад то, что я так опрометчиво погрузил в машину. Я работал коронером с двадцати пяти лет — два срока, и сейчас, возможно, потому так спокоен, что совесть моя при любых обстоятельствах была чиста. 

Наконец, поворот к дому Кеби. Я почему-то торможу, останавливаясь у обочины. Подхожу к дверце багажника, с трудом открываю — намело снега, и замок замерз. 

— Давай-ка… Выходи. Она убьет меня, если я припру тебя в таком виде.  
Жуткий скрежет металла (да что ж там — никто вообще не смотрел за состоянием киборгов?!)  
Медленно махина выпрямляется, держась за дверь, делает шаг и почти падает на сиденье. Я сажусь за руль, против воли, поглядывая в зеркало.

— Эрик…  
— Да… — он смотрит куда-то в пустоту, и не сразу отвечает.  
— Слушай. Я действительно не мог поступить иначе.  
— Мне сложно об этом судить.  
— Нет. Ты как раз и сможешь.  
— Как она отреагирует?  
— Я не знаю, — врать киборгу смысла нет, эта модель распознает ложь по голосу, да и плюс я не настроен играть в кошки—мышки и высказывать необоснованные предположения. Даже для меня оказалось сложно принять нынешнее положение машины — слишком… А Кеби… Она положила на этого бота несколько лет жизни — и увидеть теперь такое. Но, как бы то ни было, я обязан дать шанс — ей. — Но я надеюсь, что ты сможешь вернуть ей что-то большее, чем есть сейчас.

— Я не готов.  
— А мне плевать. Она не тебя чинила столько лет. Себя. Наивно, неправильно, но себя. А сейчас потеряла возможность и сломалась. Я никогда не прощу себе, что не использовал этот шанс.

Он отворачивается к окну, я пытаюсь нащупать хоть намек на его истинные мысли. Страшно ли мне. Наверное, да. Мне страшно оказаться в глупой ситуации, страшно подарить ей или ему ложную надежду. Конечно, это всего лишь киборг, машина, но что-то же заставило Кеби дышать ею? Видимо, есть нечто, сокрытое от меня, постороннего… Ну что же. Вдавливаю педаль газа, слыша сзади характерный скрип металла. 

Автомобиль пофыркивает, медленно въезжая на аллейку перед домом. Я набираю номер Кеби. Отбивает. Раз, два, три…

Наконец, мертво-равнодушный и безумно усталый голос, который я почти и узнать не могу, отвечает: «Да, Савк…»

— Кеби. У меня дело. Сейчас выйти сможешь?  
— Я спать ложусь.  
— Так еще только… Точнее, уже полтретьего. Выйди, мне очень надо.  
— Ну хорошо, — слышу характерный шорох одеяла, шлепанье тапочек по полу. 

Не выключая телефона, она, видимо, напяливает куртку, телефон бряцает на пол — обувается. Наконец, скрип двери — и на крыльцо падает полоска света. Кеби медленно осматривается. Я так давно ее не видел. Почти и не узнал. Веселая, озорная мордочка, с задорной высокой челкой куда-то исчезла — осунувшееся, равнодушное лицо с темными кругами под глазами.

Я выхожу из машины, иду к ней.  
— Привет, милая.  
— Здравствуй. Ты бы еще в полпятого прикатил.  
— Ну, извини. Не мог ждать. Как ты? — сердце сжимается видеть ее в таком состоянии. Словно неведомая сила разом погасила все искорки жизни, оставив пустую оболочку.

— Я в порядке, — она зябко кутается в куртку, выжидательно глядя на меня: что скажу?

— Кеби. Я на свой страх и риск сделал одну глупость. Как ты ее примешь…

— НЕТ. — она отворачивается, идет к дому.

— Стой! — хватаю ее за плечо.

— Я сказала — нет. Больше никаких киборгов. 

— Ты не выслушала.

— Не стану. Савк… — больно слышать надтреснутый, полумертвый голос близкого мне человека. — Я каждый день просыпаюсь утром, несусь в кухню, открываю холодильник — проверить наличие био… А потом сажусь на стул — и так молча, час, два — как повезет. И вот только последние два дня…

— Я знаю, милая, — обнимаю ее, прижимаю к себе, чувствуя, как содрогается похудевшее тело. — И только потому я пошел на это. Пообещай, что выслушаешь меня. Просто выслушаешь… Хорошо? Ну ради меня!

— Хорошо, — еле слышно бормочет она, тыкаясь мордахой мне в плечо. Мне хочется вот так прижать ее к себе — и стоять до бесконечности, гладя отросшие пушистые волосы. Но это — жестоко, потому что каждую минуту я краду. Ведь принадлежать она должна не мне — а разбитой машине, непонятной волей рока заменившей Кеби весь мир... Краденые минуты, пока я могу вот так просто стоять и обнимать ее.

— Кеби, сегодня я пил в одной компании. Там был Этан Мейс… Коронер. Помнишь? — кивает, пытливо глядя мне в глаза. — Так вот. Случайно я узнал, что в последние десять месяцев шел эксперимент по выявлению эмоций у киборгов. Для участия в нем отобрали десять машин довоенного выпуска — с внедренной ЦНС, и десять новых, которым не более пяти лет. Закончился он совсем недавно. Некоторые машины были ликвидированы. Точнее, ликвидировать планировалось все — но в два этапа. Так вот. Первых уничтожили шесть дней тому. Но из-за погодных условий не смогли подвезти кислоту для утилизации органики, потому, чтобы не нарушать отчетности, зафиксировали факт уничтожения всех машин, а оставшихся погрузили в бокс до более-менее приемлемой ситуации… В общем, там был Эрик.

— Я не верю, — она говорит тихо, но твердо, глядя куда-то в пустоту. — Его нет. Давно. Я бы чувствовала.

— Он и умер. Почти… Если примешь то, что осталось — забирай, нет — я сделаю так, чтобы он погиб быстро: не хочу, чтобы и дальше мучился.

— Савка… Он… где?

— Здесь. В машине.

— Савк… Если врешь, я не… — лицо еще сильнее бледнеет, а глаза — огромные, темные, полные страха, страха получить порцию ложной надежды.

— Нет, малыш, не вру… Смотри сама. Но сначала — реши для себя. В худшем состоянии он еще не был. Он… Да что там говорить. Добили его.

— Он… в сознании?

— В полном. Но можешь представить, каково. По сути, из показной гордости ушел от тебя на своих ногах, а сейчас…

— Он не может ходить?

— Не знаю. Разряжен в ноль — это факт. И встать сам не смог.

— Открой…

Дрожа, обнимая себя руками, она отходит на шаг, и я подхожу к машине, открывая дверцу. Не знаю, как он это сделал. Металлическая махина с трудом — но встает. Она молчит, смотрит и молчит. Я даже начинаю думать, что попал в неловкое положение, притащив ей корыто болтов. Молчит и киборг, глядя на свою последнюю хозяйку. Не могу даже осознать, что он ее не видит — наверное, и она забыла, что махина лишена зрения. Кеби делает неуверенный шаг вперед, ее рука касается ледяного металла. Пальцы скользят по грудной броне, плечу, изувеченному локтю.  
— Ну же… Решай… — я все прекрасно понимаю, но для очистки совести задаю глупый и по сути своей ненужный вопрос.

— Да чего уж тут решать, — глухо говорит Кеби. — чего уж тут решать… — она смотрит снизу вверх на киборга. Я все понимаю — и не хочу ей мешать. — Савк… Я тебе жизнью обязана.

— Малыш, ты мою шкуру еще в бытность коронера сколько раз спасала. Мой черед. Как я понимаю — удачи?

— Спасибо… Удачи.

Сажусь в машину, против воли, оглядываясь назад. Кеби так и стоит, не двигаясь, но вцепившись что есть силы руками в робота. Махина молчит, глядя куда-то поверх ее головы. Его губы сжаты, чуть подрагивают. Наверное, в ту секунду я поверил, что машина способна испытывать эмоции. Почему-то мне кажется, будь он человеком — сейчас бы плакал. Он покачивается — видно, растратил последние силы, когда вставал, руки бессильно висят вдоль тела. Кеби медленно касается брони, морщится, натыкаясь на новые рытвины и царапины, видимо, с трудом сдерживаясь. Осторожно, словно опасаясь, что махина рассыплется в пыль, как проржавевшее железо, она тянет его за руку. Хочет увести его домой. Киборг не сопротивляется, пытаясь сделать неуверенный шаг. Наверное, он услышал, наконец, то, что я так хотел ему объяснить. Он может корчить из себя героя, показывать гордость и нервы, но… Он не имеет права снова уйти из жизни Кеби.

Еще один шаг — и махина пошатывается, с трудом сдерживая равновесие.

— Кеби… Сам не дойду, — слышу я его приглушенный голос.

— Да сейчас как-то… Ты только стой, ладно? — бормочет она, вцепившись в своего киборга. — Ты только…. — она всхлипывает, как ребенок, а я вдавливаю в самый пол педаль газа. Я взрослый состоявшийся человек, мне сорок три, но никогда никто не станет для меня тем, кем стала Кеби для киборга, и я сам не буду никому нужен так, как нужен он ей. В чем секрет — не знаю. Может, он попал в ее дом тогда, когда она более всего в том нуждалась. Может, они слишком хорошо совпали характерами, может, он сумел научиться принимать ее такой, какая она есть. Неважно. И эмоции… Я готов взять свои слова обратно — робот может чувствовать. По крайней мере — реагировать, как человек — но только при условии, что его самого будут принимать как человека. Там, на складе, привычного и знакомого мне Эрика не было — был кусок металла, равнодушный и холодный, ничем не отличающийся от сотен таких же механизмов. И только сейчас все вернулось на круги своя. И сейчас я знаю точно — иногда даже разные деревья срастаются настолько, что уничтожение одного влечет за собою гибель другого. На сегодняшний день я имею уровень Советника, опыт, связи и регалии. И я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы ничто не потревожило этот крохотный мирок, в котором два слишком разных существа очень нужны друг другу.


End file.
